


The (New) Night Job

by animegrl1047



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, M/M, Multi, Teacher!Larry, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 140,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegrl1047/pseuds/animegrl1047
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Night at the Universe AU) </p><p>Larry Daley is a teacher who has been looking for a second job when the school is forced to cut back on the amount of classes he teaches. One of those  second jobs that's offered (read: slightly forced) turns out to be the night guard job at the AMNH - something that he's somewhat prepared for since the museum was his inspiration to be a history teacher.</p><p>When he takes the job, though, things are not what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Usual Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This basically boils down to the following train of thoughts: 1) What if Larry Daley began his career as a teacher instead of an inventor/business man? (and at such an idiotically and possible young age too) 2) If outside circumstances and other reasons made him get the night guard job? and 3) Maybe if things would've been tweaked about the trilogy so it wouldn't have that aggravating bittersweet ending (which I completely understand as why they did it. It shouldn't help that there really wasn't some... form of better closure for some characters. That, and RIP to two really fantastic and awesome actors who passed away that last year).
> 
> ...so hence this slight... Alternative Universe-ish take on the trilogy/NatM movies (basically, the chances of this following the movie word for word is going to be on the very minimum low- again, while the events will remain primarily the same... somewhat, this is AU. Slight.)
> 
> Warning: In future chapters, there are SLASH pairings. Also, the (SOME) characters are a wee bit (that's an understatement) out of character. Don't say I didn't warn you about who they are. (Yes, Teddy/Sacagawea is still there. Pretty obvious about one of them. The other... well, it'll show up in later chapters.)
> 
> And by the way- this is just a story. Please do not try to criticize for what I am going to write and allow other readers to enjoy this. If you really DO have some issues with this (which I am sure most of you could have since there will be chances of... ahem, some historically inaccurate facts), then by all means, feel free to message me in private instead of blatantly placing it on the review board.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never own the trilogy of the Night of the Museum- the characters, plot, and entire thing was all brilliantly thought up by the director and the original people who have made these movies possible. I only own three characters (they're Larry's students).

Meet Larry Daley.

He has a fascination for creating things when he was young, repairing items and making them (or rather, reinventing things) for the better... or worse (depending on the kind of situation used). But it was a few years in his elementary school when he's introduced to another aspect that made his life to the way it currently is: his father took him on a trip to the Museum of Natural History in an effort to show him another side of the world (or nation).

In a way, Larry had to admit, if he sat through another teaching lesson at his school, he would've been bored to no end. What student wouldn't want to sleep through a lesson and get away with it?

(He's found this out the harder way and in consequence, hilarious results ensue since it happens to him less often than it normally should in the typical classroom.)

But in a museum, he finally gets to see history face to face- in the form of exhibits that were glorious to a child and understanding about the world's history. That one visit had Larry asking his family to come back again and again, begging to see the rest of the animals; warriors; statues that fascinated his imagination; the tombs and artifacts of the ancient lore; the miniature dioramas that depict more than every day life. Hence his fascination for history and knowing how everything begins and ends to a point- how it ripples through the past, present, and future.

His parents can't really stop him from it; even in high school he had a touch of being fascinated with two completely different ends of the spectrum: business and finances; history and the world.

After a while, after realizing in high school that he wants to teach (his first job was at a daycare center during the summer and he realized how well he can help kids listen and talk to them like a caring sibling) while learning about what actually changed the tides of the American Civil War (besides learning about the general basics that were highlighted for reasons he's sure had to do with shrouding the truth), Larry is determined to be a teacher; to help students understand how much history has transformed mankind.

He's also realized how much of a nerd he was, but it didn't stop him from having ideas about business ventures that he's be more than happy to pass on for others (who aspire to have a fantastic business- to be honest, after a few business ventures, they did flop). That is to say without having him read a book on Ancient Roman and how they've managed to build up a kingdom from the ruins of the former Greece civilization.

At that time, Larry met his (used to be, now divorced) wife Erica at a math class while he was in college. To put it plainly, it took a bit before Larry finally realized that the woman had a crush on him (actually, it probably took the assistance of a **lot** of people). Then to top it off, a few months later after getting to know each other and fallen madly in love, they both decide to get married at a small ceremony with just friends and family (at a pretty young age of nineteen... which was actually one of his first few mistakes to begin with).

It was good, being that he had to balance not just his schoolwork, but also a married life and his pregnant wife. It was at that time he realized that to keep at it, he had to begin taking several jobs to help Erica, paying for bills, and having an education (despite his scholarships aiding him most of the time).

When Nick was born, things were elated for him and Erica; their son was their pride and joy. At that time, Larry was at the middle of gaining a teaching degree while minoring in history. He was juggling between a job and college and marriage. Things were understandable to Erica back then- she also had school to go to; her son needed her attention, they both were able to aid each other when one needed help. When Larry finally got the job of teaching students in an elementary school, Erica was elated- so was Nick. That time, Larry had managed to graduate with the teaching degree and his minor in a tight four years (school in the summer, Larry had found out, had aided him over the stresses of the multiple jobs he's had to go through).

Then that changed when he's been asked to help teach at a high school when he was twenty-three. It was unusual, a young graduate having to teach several rowdy high school students, but he finds out (first hand) that his energy level and tolerance for chaos aided him into getting the students' attention.

At first, it was well with his family- the pay was good, he had a decent workplace, the environment was nice, he was able to balance out his work and life.

Then came the slow (and eventual) budget cuts to the teachers and other faculty members, which at first didn't affect Larry. But when the board at the school he was teaching finally mentions to Larry about asking him to be a part-time teacher, Larry begrudgingly accepts it; two classes to teach and nothing more (due to constraints from the schools' end- it was more outside circumstances).

Then he began the eventual job jumping- one month, it was one job. Another month, a contract job that actually promised to be a full-time before the company dropped him. It was like this for a few years- which made Erica fed up (at that time, while Larry was working, she met Don, her (future and current) husband) before demanding Larry to either demand for the full-time back (which he can't- two teachers got fired because of that same demand) or divorce since it seems as if Larry's life is slowly slipping out of control. Nick was wondering about how Larry was going to spend time with him, which he does (in the best way he could, given his circumstances).

Heartbroken over the idea of losing Nick and Erica, Larry manages to agree to the custody and allowing Nick to see him about two to three times a week. He's met Don a few times- a really nice, successful guy and someone Larry can tell Nick can look up to (he's worried that his son will do that and forget about his father). He doesn't even bet on his business ventures he's made up in the past- Larry knows that most of them will flop (except for that one that he's made up- the Clapper? He really didn't exactly care too much for it despite it being a popular invention).

And he's starting to think his direction in life is going nowhere.

...that is, until something unexpected came into his life.

* * *

Larry lets out a frustrated and silent sigh as he looks up to see his students taking one of their finals (from the first of his only two classes). _After the next semester,_ The teacher can't help but realize how miserable this is going to be, _I'll be forced to teach about two... then it'll be one. I can't believe it's gotten to this._

He glances over at the clock, which is ticking its way down to eleven-thirty before looking back down at the book he's reading (actually, about the Ancient Egyptians).

In most teachers' opinion in the high school, the twenty-eight year old teacher is perhaps a bit too young to be a teacher. One look at his resume, however, and any faculty will be impressed at his track record... and not just teaching.

It was recent that he had to look at other part-time jobs to help pay the bills. He's worked from a fast-food place (He grimaces, recalling the horrors of it all) to the library (it was waaaaay too quiet for him). While some of his contract jobs did help in a more temporary way (by offering his advice to some business adviser, most of them who knew him through college and connections from former colleagues), it still wasn't enough.

He can also hear it from Erica now: how he isn't having a stable enough life, how he's not going to be the father Nick is expecting him to be; how he doesn't have a lot of time for his son when in the past, it was.

Speaking of Nick, he needs to pick him up from school today- it was a part of their divorce agreement for him to spend time with both parents.

And winter break was coming.

It wasn't until he hears a scuffle from a desk that he sees one of the students hand him the final before indicating to the door, a silent permission to leave due to the half day imposed by the school.

Larry nods before motioning to the rest of the class, reminding that there are others who are still busy taking their time with their exams. The student lets out a silent frustrated sigh at being quiet, but agrees to it before grabbing his bag and leaving the classroom. One by one, most of the students left until the last student was remaining, finishing up the essay Larry had assigned to the students before standing up, handing the exam over, then leaving the classroom with a jubilated 'Whoop!'

The teacher was the only person in the class, letting out a sigh before grimacing, knowing he has a lot of papers to grade for the next night to come- after he takes Nick out on his sports game. He's already cleaned the bed and straightened it up for the next visit (which is around Saturday)- so by tonight, Erica should be able to pick up Nick easily.

"I really need to get a new job," Larry mutters to himself before grabbing all the exams and stacking them neatly before placing them into his bag.

* * *

"Dad!"

Larry grins, seeing his ten-year old son run up to him before hugging him, forcing him to stumble back a bit (Nick has a bit of equipment on him),

"Hey kiddo! How was the game?"

"It was awesome! I scored a few goals- even if I was going to be mauled by a bunch of guys on the other team!" Nick beams, feeling his father ruffle his hair in relief that at least the young boy didn't get hurt, "And the coach's gonna make me one of the kickers for the team!"

"That's good news," Larry chuckles, his eyes softening at how delighted Nick is at soccer (Larry used to play a bit before... well, college took over), "So, ready to hang out for the day, Nicky?"

"Sure!" Then Nick pauses, "Can we get some hamburgers and shakes?"

How can Larry say no to his son, especially with that pout of his?

It was at their usual diner that they begin their typical conversation; how school was for Nick ("It was okay, just that we had to take a few tests before school ended pretty quickly," The young boy's face scrunches up at the thought of anymore tests, "Though I did pass math and history! ...I think?"); how school was for Larry ("More tests?" Nick asks his father, who can't help but sigh heavily at the thought of **more** tests to hand out- it was Tuesday... which was actually not the typical day (it should be tomorrow), but Erica has insisted on it since winter exams and school was important before winter break); and how everything else was for them... well, maybe one thing did stick to Nick's mind-

"Mom said she's not sure about your new job," Nick looks up to see his father tense before letting out a sigh of resignation, knowing that this subject was going to come up... sooner or later, "Though it sounds awesome- you're helping out with loading things!"  
  
"It... eh, I'm not sure how awesome it is for your dad," Larry grimaces at the thought of more heavy-load lifting, "They did give me the day off since they know I'm a teacher."

"Still," His son frowns, "Are you asking the school for your full-time job back?" Then with a pout, "It was awesome, seeing you teach at the school."

That, Larry recalls pretty well. Even Nick bragged about it on career day, which really wasn't exactly a big deal for him (then again, this is his son...).

It was because Nick was sick and Erica and Don didn't have the time to take care of him (they decide to go on a business trip, which made Larry pretty ire at them- not at Nick). So Larry had to ask the supervisor if he can bring in Nick for the entire day (well, he had two classes, but still...), since it was a teaching day and not one of the exam days for his students. For once, the principal agreed on the ground that Nick has something to do in the class- he can't leave the classroom unless Larry did.

Since his first class was his American History class for juniors, the students did treat Nick really well and left him to his devices (in which Nick did actually read a lot and did catch up a bit on his schoolwork) while Larry taught the class. It wasn't until midway through his speech turned into debate about the possible causes of the Civil War and which ones seemed more plausible along with them asking for Larry's opinion (in which he was more than happy to have his share of opinion on it) before slightly diverging to various opinions about whether or not the Civil War was even necessary that he sees how amazed Nick was at how his father taught the class.

The next class was a bit more interesting- since it was his sophomore class; AP World History (at that time, some of the students and even Larry had to admit that not only was this their first AP class, but it was pretty much a warning as to what's to come for college-based classes). This time, Nick seems more interested in hearing what his father had to teach that day (Industrialism and how it changed the world from one end to another- and no, he wasn't just covering the European and American side of things). The class also accepted Nick and even seemed to allow him to listen (despite him being sick) on their debates, note taking, and Larry's lectures; by the time the class ended, the sophomore class seemed to have 'adopted' Nick as their youngest brother.

That made Nick want to see Larry 'in action'- when he's teaching in a class and having their usual debates and lessons.

"I know," Larry can't help but let out an exhaustive sigh, knowing that it's an aggravating uphill battle to keep the classes that he has now- he's still young and in accordance to the other teachers, despite contrary actions of how open students love him as a teacher and a possible mentor, he's still inexperienced in 'the real world', "But the staff up there... it's getting annoying."

He feels Nick pat his hand in comfort, silently reassuring his father everything will be okay before flashing him a grin, "So... what else are we doing tonight? Are we gonna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, actually..." Larry chuckles, flashing out two tickets to a movie Nick has been begging to see for a long time, "How about we see it in about thirty minutes?"

"Really!?" Nick's eyes widen before grinning, "Oh man- Dad! That's awesome! I've been wanting to see that for a long time!"  
  
Larry's smile grows wider in relief, knowing that there's one thing that keeping him in stone.

* * *

By the time father and son were done with the movies (after finishing their meals), they decide to hang out over at Larry's place- Nick was actually doing some reading from his father's books (it was about monkeys) while the television was softly playing in the background as Larry begins to grade his students' finals when the doorbell rang.

"I think that's your mom," Larry walks up to the door as Nick begins to prepare to bring his stuff, "You getting ready to go?"

"Yeah," Nick then pauses, lifting up the picture book, "Hey Dad? Is it okay if I borrow this?"  
  
By that, Larry can't help but presume this means Nick will be reading it for a while until he finally manages to return the other two books he's 'borrowed': one on the American Revolutionary War and one on Explorers. He can't help but smile at the thought that Nick's learning something- he is a brilliant kid, "Go ahead. But remember- return them!"

"I know," Nick rolls his eyes as he goes into his room and grabs his bags.

The father just smiles, knowing pretty well Nick's not going to return them anytime soon.

Larry opens the door to see Erica waiting for him, her arms slightly crossed before she sees Larry in greeting, "Hey."

"Hey," The blonde woman nods before peering in to see the pile of papers and some open books, "Grading already?"

"Yeah, well, you know me," Larry gives a chuckle, but it fades away when Erica's staring at him, "...look, I did talk with the board. They're still... considering giving me a third class for next year."

"Ah," The woman nods, "What about your other job?"

"They gave me the day off," Larry winces, knowing that look on her face again, "...though that might be a bad sign."

"You should really consider getting yourself into a more stable position, Larry," Erica sighs, her eyes filled with concern, "I mean, I know things are a bit rough on you at the moment- I'm assuming you are still making things while maintaining teaching."

"It's on the back burner," The dark-haired teacher lets out a frustrated grunt, "I really don't want to focus on any inventions or more business-related stuff while I have teacher reports and exams to grade by the end of next week."

"So, does that explain why you turned down another one of Don's business partners' job offer?"

It was partially that reason- he had to focus on getting those things done; at the same time, Larry is really thinking some of his business ventures are at a standstill- the more he pitches, the less likely it'll get anywhere. Some of it was a repeat of the Clapper- something that he's really not keen on marketing despite the patent approval. The other reasons were similar- ones that he knows Erica should realize (but she chooses not to).

"I know... he's trying to help," Larry lets out a huff, "But think about it! If I tell the interviewer the reason I heard about the position is because I learned it from my ex's husband, do you know how extremely awkward it is?"

Erica crosses her arms before sighing, "I guess I have... a few times."

"Erica-"

"Hey Mom," Nick is standing near the doorway, a bit uneasy over how his parents are; his gear bag and his luggage with his necessities are with him,

"I'm ready."

"I'll get that," Erica gives a soft smile to her son, who just hands her one of his bags before facing his father.

"So, Nicky... picking you up Saturday?" Larry's forced to smile, just to ease any worries Nick has for him.

"Yeah," Nick nods before facing his mother, "I'll go to the car first."

"Okay," Erica bends down to kiss her son on the head, "Don's waiting in the car. He says he's got something for you."

"Oh. Cool."

Larry blinks, hearing a bit of indifference in his son's tone. If Erica heard it, she didn't express it until Nick disappears to go downstairs before she huffs in slight exhaustion, "...I don't know what's been up with Nick lately except he really hasn't been interested in what Don has."

"I don't know either," Larry frowns before facing her, "Look, maybe Nicky's still trying to get used to Don being around him more often. And besides... I thought he should look up to him... like a father?" He has no offense to the other man (he's met Don a few times and they get along with a good conversation along with a few drinks); and yes, his wife chose Don over him (which still stings, but he's getting over it), "...do you want me to talk to him about it this Saturday?"

"If you could," Erica then pauses before sighing, hugging her ex-husband before gently patting his cheek, "Thanks."

"No problem," Larry nods, gently hugging her back, "Make sure Nicky keeps those books safe."

"I will," Erica nods before leaving the hallway. As soon as she goes down the stairs, Larry turns around and shuts the door. Then he sighs, feeling a slight headache going on before staring at the pile of papers on his desk.

As he reaches for his seat, his cellphone goes off. Looking at it, it was from the second job.

"...really?" Larry grumbles to himself before answering it, "Hello, Larry speaking."

* * *

The next morning was riddled with a bit of flurry... well, that is, until Larry found a boot on his car (in which he was about to scream with irritation since that's also combined with the recent job that booted him off- because they think his schedule wasn't going to work well with the one they had prepared for him).

He got the boot off with payment **just** before the guy managed to leave, which also caused him to be a bit late for the time he's supposed to prepare the exam for the students (at least he wasn't extremely late).

"All right, you all know what's to come," The next day, Larry is going to watch over the exam for his AP World History class for the sophomore class (the one class that's actually best defined as a well-behaved zoo in the words from one of his colleagues); he sees a few students squirming over the papers in front of them, but he knows most of them will make it, "Make sure you actually answer **every** question. I'll be counting it like one would for a regular college exam. So, any questions before we begin?"

One hand was raised and Larry nods (without resisting the urge to groan),

"Yes, Porter?"

He also knows every students' names in this class; in fact, it was his duty to do so. One such that has unfortunately stuck to his mind was a troublemaker named Porter Ives (apparently infamous for angering too many football players, the popular clique, and cheerleaders in favor for dressing up in mostly grunge-like outfits and usually have the similar shade of black, grey, blue, green, anything that resembled what Larry is taking to be a much tamer version of a goth).

"Anything about this exam we need to know, Teach?" The student pauses, "Like- say, what the essay question's answer is?"

That made the class titter with laughter. Larry just lets out a frustrated sigh, mentally counting to ten before responding, "As much as I would like to entertain you today, Porter, no, I'm not willing to hand out the answer to the exams."

At least he's happy to let the tension of the finals out when the class erupting into more laughter.

"Okay, any other questions?" Another hand and this time, he knows it's from one of his top students; Naomi Yoshikawa (a hard-working student who he's realized would much rather be at the library than go to the pep-rally and does look like to be simple yet elegant), "Yes, Naomi?"

"What do we do if we are finished early?" She asks patiently, "Should we wait in the classrooms like the other teachers mentioned before the bell rings to switch classes?"

The one thing he admires about her is that she's actually not afraid to be blunt or speak out her opinion when he knows others won't, "Well... I got word that unless it's an emergency, you would have to wait in the classrooms until the bell rings." That triggers a groan from all the students, "But, if you guys behave well, then you **may** have permission to leave early."

Usually incentives work for them- they're high school students. Larry has learned that the hard way in his first year.

"Any more questions?" And a third hand raises up and Larry resists the urge to just ignore it (he doesn't); "...James, any questions about the exam, and no, nothing about me going to a sports game?" That actually earns the laughter from his students again.

"...eh, I have nothing," The football jock (named James Sheridan, a sports fanatic, part of the popular clique with the clothing from Abercrombie and Fitch, and despite his slightly dense personality when it comes to anything academic, he surprisingly retains a lot of knowledge) squirms before pausing, "Actually, is it possible to print out something before-"

"No," Larry rolls his eyes, knowing what it could be (notes, for all he knows- he's seen pretty fantastic methods for cheating and he has to admit, the students are getting craftier by the year), "You had your chance when school was about to begin."

"Are you..." The teachers glares at James, daring him to protest to this, "...argh, fine."

"Actually," Larry then frowns, beginning to get a suspicious feeling about this, "James, you're staying after class... just to show me what you need to print."

Said guy squawks in horror before groaning. Some of the students snicker while some of them wisely remain silent (a very few of them were wincing).

"All right, so ready to begin?" Larry asks the class, silencing his students in preparation for the winter exams, "Remember the time limit; two and a half hours. When you're done, you can wait until all of the students are done with the exams. Despite what you all think," He can see most of the students ready to protest to this, "It's school policy."

A sea of groans made Larry chuckle a bit before placing his serious face on, "All right, test begins now."

* * *

It honestly was (and should've been) an easy exam for them; if only these poor kids can imagine what the AP exams were like (actually, comparing that to both the SAT and ACT he's been hearing his students from previous years complain about, those three are not easy).

But that's not why Larry had one of the students stay behind...  
...though it was odd, seeing two other students stay behind as well.

In fact-

"You know," Larry crosses his arms, arching an eyebrow as he sees Naomi and Porter stand around, waiting patiently for the teacher, "You both could just wait outside."

"And miss out on the action?" Porter has that smirk before being elbowed by the Asian student, "...okay, okay! We **might** have a different reason for being here."

"...huh, okay," Larry frowns. If he knows the antics of his students, they always (and usually) never end on a good note, "...then do you mind if you guys can leave while I..." he gestures to James, who grimaces.

It wasn't until he sees the two other students look awkwardly at James that Larry begins to think that all three of them are up to something. His dark blue eyes narrow, walking up to James before glancing at all three students, "...okay. What are you all up?"

Silence reigns over before James shifts, glancing over to the other two students. Porter can't help but grimace as Naomi thins her lips. Larry frowns, crossing his arms as he thinks about what his students could be thinking in their minds, "...well?"

"Erm..." This time, James was the one who has a guilty look on his face, "Here's the thing. The thing I was supposed to print out... was something the three of us wanted to show to you."

Larry blinks before dumbly asking, "Huh?" Then he stares at the three students- perhaps the **very** last three students who he would even expect to partner together (well, he did force the three of them into a group for a project earlier this year) for... what?

"Yeah, actually," Naomi spoke up next, "..it's something that we wanted you to look at."

"Look at... what, exactly?" Larry doesn't like the direction this is going as he sees James take out a small flashdrive before handing it to his teacher, who takes it, "What is this..?"

"It's.. the thing I wanted to print," The football player pauses, "So... can we?"

Larry can't help but have a bad feeling about this. But then again- he looks at the time and sees that since his three students weren't moving, that meant that this was their last final of the semester.

"All right," He sighs, tossing the flashdrive back to a relieved James, "But do it at the library, got it?" Then he glances at the two other students, "But you both remain here."

"All righty, Teach," Porter shrugs as he takes his seat on one of the desks; Naomi taking another while James got up to leave the classroom to the library, "But the thing is... just hear us out about what we're gonna tell you, okay?"

"If it's another one of those 'convincing us for sponsoring for a trip' like I'm hearing about from the senior class," Larry sighs, knowing that a few of his students have came up for it recently, "Then I don't think I'm interested in it."

"...well, to make you feel better," Naomi calmly responds as she glances at Porter, "It isn't."

That bad feeling Larry had creeping in the back of his mind turns into dread. What were his students up to? _Like I said,_ He can't help but grimace, _I really hope it isn't what I'm thinking it is._

* * *

Larry is now staring at the two pieces of paper James has handed him.

At this point, anything else but... **this** is beginning to look much better- hell, even being a chaperon for a trip is better than-

"So?" His three students are now surrounding his desk, hoping for a response. It was from James, who actually looks a bit hopeful about how his teacher is going to react, "What do you think?"

"How-" Larry is still gawking before snapping his mouth shut, glaring at his three students, "Okay. One, where did you all get this from?"

"From the Job board website that my mom manages- it's her job. But she got it from the place itself," That's from Porter, who can't help but have that stupid Cheshire Cat-like grin on his face, "And 'sides, maybe it'll be good."

"Which brings me to my next question," Larry narrows his eyes, wondering what the hell has decided to possess his students to even look this up, "Two, how did you know about..." He flusters for the best way to put it before groaning, "-about my personal life!?"

"Well, that we all can tell," Naomi sighs, earning a surprised look from her teacher, "The fact you've only got two classes... that got most of us thinking that we could do something to help with your situation."

Larry lets out an exhaustive sigh, "You do realize that this is technically invading my private life."

"Oh, that we know," And that earns a glare from the rest (Larry included) as Porter smirks before it changes into a concerned look, "But in reality... you weren't too happy when you left class before finals began. That was when some of us debated about whether or not it was due to the budget cuts from school."

"So you all knew," The teacher can't help but darkly grumble, realizing that despite how good he's been hiding his irritation and disappointment over the class cuts, his students do notice. It probably wasn't just him- a few teachers have felt it too; either they are beginning to get stressed on taking too much classes or funding for certain classes has been slashed.

"That," James then pauses, "And the fact that you didn't look too good for the past couple of days."

More like weeks.

"So... even if I do try and tell the three of you my life isn't any of your business," Larry sets down the paper again, "It's not going to stop the rest of the students from trying to help me, is it?"

"No," Three voices respond, causing the teacher to slightly frown.

"Which brings me to this-" Larry can't help but wonder if their parents knew about this, "-while I do appreciate the... generous help you guys are giving me, I really don't think it's a good idea to sign me up for the job."

"We didn't," Porter frowns, "What? We're not **that** stupid to try and impersonate you."

"It's just for help," Naomi shrugs before pausing, "And... well, more like a recommendation."

Their teacher looks back down at the paper again before sighing, "...and why... this particular place, out of all of the areas you would... suggest?"

"What do you think?" This time, Naomi pauses before she smiles, "It's a part of your area of expertise."

"Maybe give us a free pass to visit? For a class trip?" Porter grins before he sees the stares from the other two students and from Larry, "...what?"

"Moocher." Naomi deadpans.

"Hey!"

"So... did you read the rest of what we got for you?" James urges Larry to read on, which he (begrudgingly) does, just to make sure he's even reading this over.

"...a job at the Museum of Natural History, could develop into full-time... eh, that sounds about right. So... the position they're looking to hire is," Larry then blinks before doing a double take at reading the job offer, "A **night** guard!?"

"Yeah," That stupid grin is not leaving the lanky teen's face, "You interested?"

Larry is still gawking at the thought that his students would even have the time to do this for him, despite the fact that it's finals (before winter break) before sighing, looking down at the print-out, describing the details and requirements for the job. A few minutes of looking over it later and he sets it down, "...I don't know. This... it looks like a job that maybe..." The only thing that's bothering Larry is that it takes place during the **night.** And that it'll probably be one of those jobs that requires him to sit in a desk, looking at security cameras and watching over the exhibits every night.

So, it essentially boils down to another boring job in which there is a possibility that he is doing... nothing.

"...that maybe **could** help you?" Naomi quietly responds.

All Larry can do it to stare at the 'helping' students before looking down at the job description before groaning, "...It really wasn't your business doing this, you know." Then with a frown, "You know, this should be me doing this to most of you- recommending sites and job offers for you guys. Only for part time. Not the other way around."

"We know, teach. But just think about it," James shrugs, "I mean- it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot, you know?"

* * *

Erica tells him the **exact** same thing James did when Larry calls in to see about Saturday and Sunday (and how to make sure Nick's ready; he has both a soccer and hockey game coming up). Then the subject about job offers came up- some Don's even provided (and Larry shoots them down gently because **apparently** they all had to do with something that involves inventing and businesses or something similar... and not to mention this is his ex-wife's new husband- that is still really awkward) along with some of the ones Larry had looked into for Erica's sake (he's **not** going to even try modelling. Ever). Then he sighs, looking down at the paper his students handed him earlier as he hears Erica talk on and on about things that gives her grief at work before asking him about anything else on his end.

"Well," Larry then looks back down at the job offer for the Museum of Natural History, "I... did get this job offer from... an employment office," He doesn't want anyone to know that his students decide to do this for him as an act of kindness (is it?), "And it's a position for a night guard at the Museum of Natural History."

 _"That museum?"_ Erica sounds surprised before blinking, _"Huh... I know Nick's been wanting to go there every since he's been beginning classes."_

"He has?" Larry sounds a bit surprised, "...huh. I... didn't know about that."

 _"But then again,"_ Erica pauses before letting out a soft chuckle, _"You did tell me you had a love for that museum when you were young. You even went there for high school, didn't you?"_

"Yeah," The teacher can't help but wonder if this was something he was mentally prepared for for a while, "Though... it's going to be at the night." He looks at the post again, this time with a frown, "Huh. Why are they hiring a night guard? I wonder if it's because there was too much chaos in the museum."

He silently chuckles at that- nothing happens in the museum at night. Right?

 _"Well, I'd give it a shot if I were you,"_ Erica then pauses, _"Though... hopefully it wouldn't end up like the last job. And you did... get that boot off your car, right?"_

Larry blinks before groaning, "...thanks for reminding me I still have to park the car elsewhere. I really don't want that boot anytime soon. But," He frowns, "I don't know, maybe I should?"

 _"You should,"_ Erica sounds a bit tired now, _"Look. Don't do this because you're obligated to from me or anyone else, but at this point, you probably have racked up several jobs that you left or failed within one week ot two that can fill up your entire resume."_

"...gee, thanks for the confidence," Larry grumbles sarcastically.

 _"But... just for once, try to do something... and at least make an effort to keep it."_ She sighs, _"Who knows? Maybe Nick'll be delighted to see you're working at the Museum. It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot, you know?"_

He pauses, trying to make much sense from this before closing his eyes. Then again, it wasn't just her and perhaps his son who would want some stability for him. His students did it for a reason- well, some reason that he's actually not sure about. He looks down at the paper again, taking a few seconds to think about it before sighing, "...why not. I'll give this one a try."

Besides, what could possibly go wrong with this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> Larry can't help but stare at the night guard he's supposed to replace, "...so you and you two," He cringed at the way one of them was glaring at him, "...are the night guards of the museum."
> 
> "Well," Cecil beams, "We are." Then he pauses, "At least for the next few days before we're forced to retire. But if you are interested in taking this position, then we're more than happy to help you prepare for the job, Larry."
> 
> The teacher can't help but wonder if he's making one of those horrendous mistake (next to the other ones he's made beginning from the last ten years of his life) signing on for the interview.


	2. The 'Newbie' Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this one, the beginning's a bit different- and there's actually one major thing I did. Hope you know what I'm trying to do here... (Note, by the way, this is going on the broad range of how the movie was played. I am not doing everything word by word or exactly it was).
> 
> Just on a minor note, I gave McPhee a first name (because if there's ANY indicator for a first name for that guy, I didn't see any (or hear for that matter) or the last names for Gus or Reginald. So I just chose the more... plausible names for them. (Unless someone can let me know how wrong I am on that).

The interview was set immediately after he made the call to the museum: around 4 in the afternoon, bring in a resume, his forms of ID, and dress casual since the interview won't be conducted by the curator.

It's going to be decided by one of the night guards.

Larry looks up at the white building that has the banners of the various exhibit photos before walking up the steps.

_A night guard position? Why would anyone want to post one up for that?_

Possibly, in his mind, a pretty boring wait while trying to prevent a non-existent robber or thief who can steal something in the museum.

...wait, scratch that. After reading the robberies in museums in history, Larry can't help but wonder if the museum security in this one was pretty tight  (later on, he realizes that there are cameras, but not at particular areas that he would hope there would be).

Entering inside, Larry can't help but feel a bit nostalgic- it was like entering into his childhood again, only this time for a different reason. He walks up to the reception desk where one of the works was ending a call to someone who was inquiring some things about ticket prices.

"Hey," Larry greets the receptionist, who looks at him, "I'm here for an interview."

"An interview?"

"For the job on the posting board. I'm Larry Daley; I called about a couple of hours ago."

The receptionist blinks before sighing, "...oh. Let me get the curator for you. There've been other people earlier who had interviews for the position."

...the main boss?

"...huh?"

"And well, you're probably the last guy to come in," The receptionist continues, "The other candidates weren't selected."

...really.

He sees the woman tap on the phone and let out a dreading sigh, gently tapping her fingers before there was a response.

"Docter McPhee," The receptionist dryly deadpans, causing Larry to mentally wonder whether she's tired or just ire to hear another interview (as she said there were), "Another night guard interview."

...maybe he's going with the latter.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that a man emerges with a brown-haired woman next to him; they were talking about business or something similar in regards to planning (since there were several photos with the woman) when he sees the receptionist, who indicates Larry as their new arrival.

"Ah," The British curator lets out a warily grumble, "Another candidate. One for the men, I suppose." He nods to the other woman, who talks with the curator a bit more before walking off, mouthing 'Good luck' with her hazel eyes giving her sympathies (as for what, Larry can't help but wonder if it's the curator or to the interview- he makes a note to thank her later), "At least you got in time; we're just about to call in the hour mark before we close for the day."

"...oh," Larry recalls the museum closes absurdly early in the evening before giving a small laugh, "Well, that's good..." He trails off as he sees the other man dryly eye him, daring him to make a joke, "...I guess."

...first impression of Larry on the curator on the museum?

So far, it looks pretty bad.

"Ha." McPhee grumbles, "My wife can personally make better observations than you. And you must be?"

"Larry Daley," The teacher introduces himself.

"Marcus McPhee," The doctor crosses his arms in ire, "Curator of AMNH."

"...AMNH?" Then with a snort, "...I'm sorry, your name also reminds me of Nanny McPhee."

That earns an irritated glare, "The acronym can be pronounced, you know," McPhee stuffily reminds him, "And oh, I know- I actually don't mind that nickname. As long as they know I'm not a freaking nanny."

Larry decides that man has no absolute sense of humor whatsoever. Something must've been shoved up his ass and bothered him, or his wife (...how did this guy get married?) must be a really, really, patient woman.

"So," He can't help but feel a bit out of place as he asks the curator, "...where do I go for the interview?"

"For the night guard position, I presume?" The curator dryly responds, prompting Larry to stare at him, "Despite what you think, being in here isn't exactly a joke, you know," He gestures to the museum floor, which were riddled with people; residents and tourists alike, "It's been like this all day, which is not surprising. But the thing that irritates me is when some people don't appreciate these exhibits and think of them as playground objects!"  
Larry sees one of the parents telling their children to stop touching the T-Rex bones- they were precious items; some of them will even disintegrate with one touch.  
  
"I think I might have an idea about how that feels," The teacher can't help but mutter. What he wasn't expecting was McPhee to stare at him with his 'does-it-look-like-I-give-a-crap' look, "...okay, maybe not."

"Well, you certainly are not looking for sympathies if this interview goes wrong," The other man rolls his eyes, "This way, Mister Daley," he leads the way to another section of the museum, "And **please** don't try to break anything. If you do, I will promise nothing when the lawsuit arrives."  
Normally Larry doesn't want to speak ill of the living or powerful - but this very exceptional case, he has the urge to mock after the curator (which he does as he follows McPhee around) before rolling his eyes.

* * *

They reach to the security office and now Larry is on the verge of wanting to strangle the curator.

Yes, he knows how powerful this guy is- next to the higher-ups who could possibly handle the museum. But now he's really placing Doctor McPhee next to the aggravating coach who is also teaching the other sets of history classes that has that arrogant uppity personalities that he just **really** wants to hit (as much as he can tolerate that sort of deal).

But he keeps his calm (barely) as he's forced to grin when the curator talks to him while guiding him to the office.

"At least you're here," McPhee huffs, "Though I am really starting to suspect something about those three guards since they first worked here. They are- may I say this in the most polite manner- a bit eccentric when I came here a couple of years ago."

So... the guy who's going to employ him is a bit over his head.

Awesome.

"Eh... I wouldn't say anything since I just came here," One glare from the other man and Larry decides that being silent is a good idea at the moment before managing to utter, "Sooo... why are they hiring an extra night guard?"

"An extra night guard?" McPhee rolls his eyes, "In actuality, Mister Daley, those three are bound for retirement. Their ages are past what we were hoping for them to be at."

Larry blinks before frowning, "...wait, you're cutting them off?" He knows how it feels to be axed- too many times, in fact, "Can't you give them some other opportunities in the museum or something?"

The British curator glares at him, "Does it look like I'm the Fairy Godmother, who can just magically create more jobs out of the air?" Then he turns on his heels, muttering something about some people and how idiotically wistful they are. Larry rolls his eyes as he keeps going, his patience wearing thin by every sentence the curator complains about before reaching towards a double-open door.

"Any sort of advice?" Larry asks, making sure his needed items were ready.

"Well, here's one." McPhee deadpans, "Normally, I would wish you for the best of luck for this interview, but I have a feeling that I'd be dreading the day I would have to hand your uniform over, which normally would likely be the case. But in all seriousness, I'd wish you the best of luck. And try **not** to be dull-headed."

Larry calmly and mentally counts to ten, trying his best to restrain himself from developing a headache over the annoying curator, "Anything... else, I'd like to know, Doctor McPhee?"

"Just try **not** to do anything so stupid that I'd regret meeting you in the mornings," McPhee dryly responds before turning and walking back to the museum, just to turn a slight 180 when meeting with the visitors in the museum.

"Bite me," Larry grumbles out of earshot before mocking McPhee's last remark before slowly turning to the door, "'Try not to do anything so stupid...'. Just what the hell in the museum would I even do be considered as **stupid** out of all things?"

If it considers not having to deal with McPhee every single day (he wonders whoever married that man must've been a brave soul- there was a wedding ring on the man's finger), then Larry should be fine with it.

Letting out a silent (and dreading as to how this interview is going to go), Larry knocks on the door, hard enough to get anyone's attention from the other side. It doesn't take long for the eye slots to open, surprising Larry as he comes back to face with light blue eyes.

"...um, hi?" He was hesitant- who the heck is that guy?

"Cecil Fredericks," The eyes narrow, seeing Larry, "You don't look like you belong here."

"No..." Larry frowns, "But I am here for an interview for the night guard position. McPhee told me it'll be here?"

"Oh- for the night guard position!" Well, that must've cheered that man up as the eye slot closes. Then the door opens to reveal a white-haired tall man with the bluest of eyes. Larry can't help but note that for an old man, this guy is actually well-built.

"You must be Larry Daley," Cecil chuckles, outstretching his hand, "Let me reintroduce myself. Cecil Fredericks, night-guard. Nice to meet you."  
For once, Larry can't help but grin, "Nice to meet you, Cecil."

* * *

Cecil Fredericks is an elderly man, yet he looks so active and robust; his white hair is neatly combed over, his body is a bit well built, and he looks like a person capable of taking whatever comes to him, despite his age and current looks.

Larry can see why he's a capable night guard.

"So," Cecil grins, "Tell me a few things about yourself."

"Well," Larry can't help but grin back, that man's an easy going person, "I'm around twenty-nine. I've been employed several times, but it's..." He trails off, wanting a more professional way of stating that he's been let go several times.

"Oh come on," Cecil rolls his eyes, gently patting Larry's shoulder, "Here's one thing you need to know about me. I'm not prone to wishy-washiness nor am I up for any sort of flowery language. Just say the truth about your situation."

"But I thought you're supposed to be a professional in an interview," Larry frowns, "...or are you just getting a bit tired of hearing people say that all day?"

"Eh, more of both," Cecil leans back in the wheely chair, "So, what's going on your life? **That's** what I really want to know."

The teacher can't help but draw in his breath before sighing, "So my resume's actually long- this is just a trimmed version- because I've been taking some jobs on the side. But they either kick me off because I'm not that they were hoping for... or that they thought I wasn't working out to their favor. To put it lightly. I do some business venture on the side, I'm a divorced dad, and I'm just someone who wants a stable job just to keep myself at hand."

Cecil chuckles, his eyes crinkling, "A dad, you say? At your age?"

"My ex-wife and I married at... a pretty young age," If nineteen was pretty young, Larry would probably consider himself as one of those who married 'too quick, too soon', "We divorced when I was around twenty-four."

"Ow, my sympathies," The older man sighs, "Well, we've been there at some point in life- your experience as a father might make a good person for the job though."

"Huh?"

The man shakes his head, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Hey, Cecil," That makes Larry slightly jump as the other man turns casually around to see two other men who were sitting at the couch, watching something on the television; one African-American and the other is a short man who has a grumpy look on his face, "Aren't you going to introduce us to him?"

"Yeah, that whippersnapper needs to get our attention!" The other man grunts.

The teacher stares at Cecil.

"Oh! The other two guys I work with," Cecil then pauses, "Reginald Fields."

"A pleasure," The African-American man salutes Larry, in which the teacher responds with a smile and a nod.

"...and Gus Harrison."

"Hey," Larry grins.

"Hmph, he looks like a lunch box."

Aaaand Cecil can't help but laugh as Larry's smile changes in an instant to a frown.

"Don't mind him," Cecil turns back to the teacher, "Gus's always like that."

Larry can't help but stare at the night guard he's supposed to replace, "...so you and you two," He cringed at the way one of them (the short, balding pudgy guard) was glaring at him, "...are the night guards of the museum."

"Well," Cecil beams, "We are." Then he pauses, "At least for the next few days before we're forced to retire. But if you are interested in taking this position, then we're more than happy to help you prepare for the job, Larry."

The teacher can't help but wonder if he's making one of those horrendous mistake (next to the other ones he's made beginning from the last ten years of his life) signing on for the interview.

But at the same time, it seems fun. (At the time.)

"Your resume?"

"Oh," Larry hands over the stapled paper to the older man, who gingerly takes it before reading it over.

"So, you're... a self-made millionaire?" Cecil glances over at the resume before arching an eyebrow over the other jobs.

"Eh, not really," Larry shrugs, "Actually, I really don't consider myself as one. People see the things I've done for other businesses and think I'm successful from it. " That earns a look of surprise from the three elderly men, "I'm actually a teacher."

"A teacher?" Cecil blinks before looking at the first page. His eyes scan before slightly widening before chuckling, "Well, a high school teacher! Why I'll be..."

"A pug, like him?" Gus snorts and suddenly, Larry can't help but stare back at the other man with an incredulous look, "Yeah right! I took down John L. Sullivan nine times!"

"Gus," Reginald, the African-American guard, glares at his companion before shooting a slight apologetic grin at the teacher, "Sorry, Gus has this temper thing. And no, you didn't take him down nine times! You **didn't** even meet that guy!"

"Ha!"

"It's... okay, I guess," Larry grins back, hoping that the shorter man can just calm down and maybe he isn't a bad guy-

"Hmph, still a punk," Gus grumps.

Larry takes that back as his grin instantly snaps into a scowl.

Cecil just rolls his eyes in response before glancing back at Larry, "I'm sorry about that. It's just we knew the museum's been trying to sack us for a while and-"

"Those morons don't know what they're getting!"

"...and some of us aren't too happy about it," Cecil turns to glare at Gus, who just silences himself before grumbling something else that doesn't have any insult to any inhabitants in the room, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Larry really has nothing else to say except for the fact that while he's liking two of them (he can get along with Cecil and Reginald easily) one of them was just plain rude (much ruder than Larry was giving credit for), "I've gotten used to situations like that."

Egotistical and annoying teachers and ire parents are frightening when they want their dreams live through their children (that one parent who threatened to sue the school over a B in his child's test just took the cake for WTF-ery that goes on in the school). But nothing is as bad as... well, Gus, who Larry wonders if he has Tourette's Syndrome.

"But going back to your... interview," Cecil and Reginald glance at the resume again before the white-haired man grins, "You said you're a teacher?"

"I teach two classes to sophomores and juniors," Larry can't help but sigh, "The school board's been harsh on cutting classes recently. They said it was better to save on costs."

"Ow," Reginald winces, "What school do you teach?"

"The high school that's a couple of blocks from here," Larry shrugs, "I live around this area, so walking from there to work isn't that bad. But the reason why I had to do the interview at a later time was because of exams and reports. It's crunch time for us before we get our break."

"Ah, the toils of being a teacher," Cecil nods, "By any chance, say you are interested in taking this job- what're going to do about the teaching job?"

"Well..." Larry then pauses before sighing, "To be honest, the two classes I teach take place in the mornings. So it's actually not too bad of an issue. But for now, winter break's coming, so I think I have time to get used to the night guard position."

"Ah, so you want the job?" Cecil grins at Larry's slight enthusiasm, "Well, guess what? You got it!"

"I- say what?" The teacher blinks, a bit stunned to hear.

"You got it," Reginald smiles, "Congrats, boy."

"I-" Larry is stunned that despite that resume and his answers, he gets the job? "...really?"

"You want the job or not, snack shak?" Gus shoots a glare at Larry.

This time, Cecil, Reginald, and Larry stare at the third old man.

"...yeah, I want it," The teacher can't help but respond, knowing that if the teaching job falls through for the next year, he at least has a second one to fall on.

"Well, congrats," Cecil nods approvingly, "You got the job, Larry."

"Great!" Larry can't help but wonder if that was a little too simple of an interview (with that stupidly long resume and despite having one solid job- and when he does think about it, at that time, he had the right to be suspicious), but nevertheless, he has another job... at least, "So... when do I actually start?"

That makes Cecil grin a bit wider, "Well, seeing as how busy you were and you explained about the exams... what do you do say about tomorrow night? That way we can do our last rounds tonight before you take over?"

Tomorrow night... yeah, he can do that. He's obviously have to pick up Nick Saturday morning (which was fine by both of them). And he's done grading most of the exams and began his reports before the due date.

So... he's in relatively good shape.

"Sure," Larry nods, "Tomorrow night. I'll be here."

* * *

By the time Cecil sees the young man leave, his eyes shift from being a warming person to someone who has a part of something calculated in his head. He faces the other two men, who look at him in anticipation as if they are about to ask him something.

Then Cecil smirks, knowing pretty well the answer to it.

"Oh yes. He's the one."

* * *

_So, you **finally** took the job?"_

If there's any consolation in this current conversation he's having with Erica right about now, it's that he's actually talking to her... and not to the three hellspawns he's called his students that practically shoved this job in his face.

Though her way of saying finally really didn't help.

"Yeah," Larry can't help but sigh, knowing that the other woman's relieved, " I secured it; it was surprising, seeing that nobody's gotten the job before I came in."

_"Well, you did put in the effort to try something outside of your expertise."_

It wasn't exactly the best time to point out he's taken the job at the **Museum** out of all places- the very same one that has sparked a high fuel of interest in history for Larry. But would Erica really understand that?

Perhaps not.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," The teacher deadpans in ire, "I think I could do a lot than where I was before."

He hears her sigh before mumbling something about not ruining his shot at a new job before murmuring, _"Look. I'm sorry for saying that. It's just I wasn't... well, a security job?"_ Then she pauses, _"Doesn't that require you to be an officer of some sorts?"_

That was a bit unusual, but when he had asked McPhee and other employees about that after he got hired, all he got was "Just don't screw up."

Whatever the hell that means, Larry takes it as somewhat of an... actually, after he rereads the qualifications of the job, he can't help but smack his head over the fact that there really wasn't a requirement for an officer license (which actually begs the question- why did they hire him again?).

"I don't know, it really doesn't say for this one," The teacher can't help but look over the list again; he's actually surprised that despite his impressive track record, Cecil hires him on the spot. While he's pretty happy about that, it's also nagging him that they would want him on the job the next day in such a quick time.

Something's up and for some reason, Larry doesn't like it.

"But regardless," Larry sets the paper down, shoving that thought for another time, "I'm starting tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have a clear idea as to what I'm supposed to do."

 _"I'll let Nick know, in case he asks,"_ Erica muses, " _Oh, and Don says hi."_

"Tell him I said hi and... don't worry about Nicky, I'll let him know," The teacher can't help but wonder how his son will react; maybe with a bit of disappointment? The fact this is taking place in the night was one thing he knows his son will not like.

 _"Hmm... I'll leave you to it to tell Nick."_ And then this time, _"Oh... and Larry?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Good luck."_ And for once, Larry can't help but smile back- despite her being his ex-wife, Erica's still his good friend. That's the one other good thing that came out from the divorce.

* * *

At least the next day there wasn't a boot on the tires of his car.

But knowing how close his home was the museum (it was within walking distance, he realized), Larry can just walk over there and be fine with it; it'll take a couple of minutes due to the traffic lights, but he can deal with it.

Earlier, though, he had to finish grading a few more exams before finalizing the reports for the school board to review at the school, so that ate up most of his mornings before going on his lunch- which was actually something the school gladly provided for the teachers who actually came to the school and took their times to finish their necessities before closing for break.

And by the time he left the school, it was around three and he has to make his way to his apartment and drop the stuff off before heading out for the museum.

By the time he's there, most of the observers were leaving the museum; Cecil must've been waiting for him, looking at the T-Rex skeleton wistfully.

"Hey," Larry walks up to Cecil, "Going to miss some of the things you've been guarding?"

"Hmm, yeah, just thinking... about a couple of things," The older man admits before chuckling, "So, ready for tonight, Larry?"

"Eh, yeah..." He stretches his arms, causing Cecil to chuckle, "Just got out from the school, grading and what not... not too long ago."

"So it has been a long day, I'll be easy on the tour." The older man grins as he motions Larry, "So, the basics of the exhibits; there are a couple of floors in the museum, the second floor is the main entrance. The exhibits are the ones you need to watch out for- I'll show you the more important ones to look out for." Then he pauses, "Though you should stop by the security desk for your clothing so they'd get your things ready for it."

"Oh-" Larry blinks before sighing, "...ah. Uniform."

Cecil nods, "I'll meet you at the Natives area."

* * *

It didn't take Larry long to give his measurements to the person handling his uniform- they told him to come back after thirty minutes to get his information so they can register him in.

That time he thinks it'll be a good idea to take the tour with Cecil.

...speaking of-

"...Cecil?"

He's at the Natives' exhibit and he's been waiting for five minutes for Cecil to show up.

And now it's about to borderline to seven and for Larry, he's too used to tardiness for his students that he's not patient for anything being late.

Where is Cecil?

Larry blinks before looking around in confusion, not noticing one of the natives with the huge masks walking up to him. Letting out a huff, the young man turns around and screams when he sees the native slightly dancing, shouting "Boo!"

"Gnahh!" Larry jumps a bit back before the native shakes in laughter, removing the large mask before revealing Cecil, "Seriously!? God you scared me!"

"And a pretty good one at that," The older man grins before clearing his throat, gently placing the items on the exhibit, "Jokes and everything else aside, lemme give you the tour around this floor. The museum's going to close in a few minutes and I don't think most people would like it if I stuck around."

By that, Larry can't help but wonder if that meant McPhee.

* * *

He's shown Larry a more detailed version of the security room- there was a television, the desks for him to place anything electronically for charging, the couch which actually is more comfortable than it looks (it's a pullout) lockers, and the items and forms needed in case things do get missing or stolen or... any incident happening.

Then the floors- he shows him via elevator.

There was a basement floor along with an upstairs (for other floors) and the main floor. What Cecil was showing him was the floor with the mammels- for some reason, there was that nostalgia look on his face again.

When they hit one of the floors, Larry frowns, letting a gulp escape him as soon as he sees how real-like the lions look.

"Oh, don't let them go near you," Cecil warns Larry, "Despite what you think, they are a bit more vicious then you think."

"...really," The teacher frowns, "I don't see them moving anytime soon."

"You'll see," The night-guard shrugs before walking over to the other side of the exhibit, "Down there's the other few mammals exhibit- (Larry thinks about this later and realizes that Cecil is actually mentioning this to him as some cautionary thing about some of these exhibits) -and across from there are the other exhibits before you reach the diorama room with the miniature figures."

"Ah," Larry recalls looking at those and admiring at how small they were, "Oh yeah, those. Those were cute."  
He decided that earlier on, he's keep the information that he's taught history from Cecil and his men; and that this museum could be a certain area in his expertise.

"And this," Cecil stops in front of the capuchin exhibit, "This... is the area for the capuchin."

"...isn't that a small monkey?" Larry can't help but mutter as he looks up to see the white and black haired monkey reaching for a tree, "Huh. Okay. He looks adorable."

"Oh, he is... he's also a ball of fun. Aren't you something, Dexter..." Cecil murmurs, a bit of nostalgia in his voice as he gazes at the trees where the stuffed capuchin stands.

"...Dexter?" Larry can't help but mouth to himself, confused before shaking his head, wondering if something really is wrong with Cecil before seeing the older man walking towards another exhibit, Larry following him behind.

Who the hell is Dexter?

* * *

The last few walks around the museum that Larry has walked though (pretty much a couple of times in his life- though he doesn't tell Cecil since he's gotten a bad feeling about that night guard already) with Cecil was just a brief tour of the museum, along with where the facilities were, along with the janitor's closet, the break room, various other important areas that were actually necessary for Larry to know.

That is, before he was given his crisp new uniform (fitted to his size, which Larry can't help but admit was a bit too snug after wearing it), the maglite, the ring of keys (there are far too many yet they are coded with tape around it), a walkie-talkie (which Cecil points out is going to be pretty much useless in the line of work he's about to do), and his ID badge along with another card to swipe at the more secure areas.

As Larry was placing his clothing in his assigned locker, he can't help but spy a worn-out black notebook that's sitting at the top shelf of his locker. He knows the three men were waiting at the lobby of the museum near the entrance, so Larry just pockets the notebook to look at it later and try to find the owner.  
  
When he does meet Cecil, Gus, and Reginald, the two were already outside; Reginald indicated where Cecil is (the other man just glares and grumps at Larry); it was just Cecil waiting for him inside the main lobby.

"So are you all set?" Cecil grins, seeing how Larry nods, "Good. Just make sure everything stays the way they are in the museum."

"Yeah, I just hope nothing happens on my first night," The teacher then pauses to glance at the shaking (with laughter) night guard, who is chuckling,

"...what?"

"Oh, you say that now..." The older guard smirks before looking up, "But before we get to the more important areas and handing your materials from us to you, I'd like you to meet Rexy."

"...Rexy," Larry looks up to see where Cecil was pointing at; he can't help but see the dinosaur skeleton. "...you named the skeleton?"

"It's what he goes by," Cecil chuckles before seeing Larry staring at him with a confusing look, "Ah, you will see later on why."

Again with that.

"So," Cecil nods to Larry as they turn towards the exit where Gus and Reginald are waiting for their fellow guard, "You got everything?"

"Keys, torch, ID, codes, map, locations to everything- yeah, I think I'm set," Larry nods, a reassuring smile to them, "Anything else?"

"Ah, we left a few things for you to look at," Reginald nods, "But you might want to utilize them- they're going to be useful."

The teacher is slightly confused at this, "Okay...?"

"And make sure to keep the lights on, it's going to be a pretty bad idea to turn some lights off," Cecil cautions him.

That, Larry understands completely, "I know," Larry nods, "To prevent anything happening in the dark. I got it covered."

That earns a confusing look from the three men.

"Are you cracking wise stuff? I ought to punch you in the nose, hopscotch-" Gus cracks his knuckles, causing Larry to realize this man's a freaking fighter-

"Gus..." Cecil warns him, causing the other man to silence himself before grumbling at how 'wise' Larry is being.

"Well, make sure you gets all of the jobs done quick," Reginald nods as he and Gus exits the door.

"...well, if the job involves me watching and making my rounds, then I should be good," Larry shrugs to himself as he walks Cecil out to the door, "Okay, now I'm ready."

"Good lu- one last thing to remember, Larry," Cecil's face looks serious as Larry glances at the older man, waiting to hear his last advice before shutting the doors for the night, "Don't let anything in... or out."

* * *

"Don't let anything in or out?" Larry echoes the advice to himself in the locked museum in confusion.

It has been an hour after the three men left and the museum was locked- every door (and window) were sealed shut. It leaves Larry with his stuff (which was in his locker- he doesn't even bother taking it out... it was just reading material in case he wants to pass his time) along with the old notebook that he just happened to find in the desk (He looks into the first page and realizes it belongs to someone with the name Fredericks on it- could it be Cecil's? He makes a mental note to ask the older guard about it tomorrow... if he sees him, that is. For now, it's another reading material for Larry).

But for now, he's left the lights on (all of it- there's just no question about it). And then there's that advice that bothers the ever living hell out of him.  
Larry knows about constructing rules- he's a teacher for crying out loud. He's had to make some of them bend for his students or reinforce some of them just to make sure they behave (they do... with hilarious result that makes Larry either elated or wants to wants to smack his head, thanking or cursing whatever deity have stuck him with the students in his classes). Which is why he's looking over the manual (about the exhibits and how to clean them) the former guards have prepared- and they are absolutely **ridiculous** to the point Larry has to question if these guards were even sane to begin with.

"I don't get it," He mutters before looking down at his desk and sees a letter addressed to him; the note reads **READ- IMPORTANT**.

"Um..." He blinks before taking the envelope and opens it to reveal a pretty old paper, handwritten (most likely worn from time) before sitting down and slouching back, reading the list since he has nothing better to do. There's only five things on there, so... it shouldn't be **that** bad, right?

"Number one, Throw the bone," The teacher grumbles to himself, scanning to the rest of the list, "Two, Lock up the lions or they will eat you...? Okay..." He arches an eyebrow, keep going to the list, "Three, double-check your belt; the... monkey probably stole your keys?"

He sits up, staring at the list before reading the last two items on the list.

"Four... the horses are attached to the stage coach." He blinks before frowning, "...really? Since when do we have horses in the museum? And five, last but not least... Go to the Tomb of Ahkmenrah and muffle the mummy," His eyes narrow, this one making the least amount of sense out of all things, "He scares the others- Okay, what the hell is up with this list!? This is just insane!"

  
It's official. Cecil, Gus, and Reginald are crazy old coots who have absolutely nothing better to do except to try and pass the time by making these rules, instructions, or whatever asinine bullet points they are. And then they give this to him, trying to do the following and haze the teacher at the first night on the job by giving him that list.  
Larry just wants to smack himself; whatever purpose that stupid note serves, it's complete BS to him. He frowns when he doesn't see the trashcan in the are; the sky's still pretty bright- what time was it again? He just pockets the paper in case he needs to reread it.

"Oh right," Larry mutters, looking at his cellphone, "It's around five-thirty."

Maybe he should look around the museum just so he can get used to his surroundings.

* * *

When he reaches to the main lobby, he shudders at the sight of the T-Rex dinosaur skeleton looming before the main desk; the wax statue of Theodore Roosevelt with his sword drawn out and on a horse pretty much says a lot about the president (and for once, when Larry looks back on it, he's actually pretty relieved about listening though American History aside teaching it). 

Walking further into the first floor of the museum (after walking down the stairs), he sees the various exhibits that were standing still; the Natives, forests, ocean hall, mammals, and the theaters were in tact. Second floor (the main one, thank God) were more mammals (he shudders at seeing the lions standing at the savannah exhibit earlier); birds, peoples from all over the world from America to Asia were there (along with a couple miniature dioramas out of all things which Larry thought was pretty impressive); the Civil War exhibit was not too bad (despite the faceless men and the glaring uniform differences) along with the Neanderthals.

Entering into the last part of the area he walks into (the Egyptian one, out of all places), he stops, seeing a large slab of stone sitting on top of a glass exhibit of a sarcophagus.

Larry's been on some fair shares of history trips while he was in college and he was fortunate at the time to travel throughout some important museums in Washington DC, Atlanta, other parts of New York aside the ones he's familiar with, Chicago, Los Angeles, London, Spain, France, and Italy (though for finances, his professors have actually been delighted at the first chance to travel and deliver lectures for their students, which Larry thought was a pretty big deal then). And he knows that in other exhibits that present mummies and anything with a sarcophagus, there shouldn't be anything that blocks the top of the glass case.

"Are you serious?" The teacher mutters to himself before mustering enough strength and lunges to push the large stone slab away before it falls with a thud on the ground. Looking at the actual coffin, Larry can't help but be entranced at seeing the intricate markings. After looking around to make sure there are no cameras watching, he unlocks the pin to the glass case and opens the door (gently), and manages to lean over to the artifact before carefully placing his hand on the funerary coffin, slowly tracing the signs that are painted and carved on the golden funerary coffin.

Something about it makes Larry want to learn about it more- to try and decipher the enigma behind the sarcophagus.

"Wow..." He softly admires to himself, "Why would anyone even try to place something like... that," He glances back at the heavy stone, "-over something like this? That... shouldn't even be there. Glad I got that out of the way so people can see."

Then he sighs, shutting the glass door back in the case but didn't put the pins back in, "Maybe I shouldn't touch it. But..." He frowns before shaking his head, looking at the stone slab again, "No. Uh uh. I don't even want to lift that stupid slab. That was way too heavy."

Then he sighs, glancing back down before muttering, "Glad I got you free from that; it must've been heavy." He gives a thin smile, seriously doubting that anyone would even care that he did that.

He walks away from the exhibit, pocketing the pins as he makes his way back to the lobby.

By the time he reaches over at the security desk at the first floor, he sees that the sun is beginning to set, which is shining brilliantly before him as he takes the seat on the desk.

Grimacing at the sun's rays, Larry can't help but grimace as he takes his seat and begins to scribble his to-do list for the next couple of hours he's going to be here. But by the time he's got the fourth part of the list (Make at least three rounds at museum), Larry is beginning to feel sleepy- not only as the result of a slight all-nighter he pulled just to get the rest of the exams graded and input the final grades in, but also from preparing for this shift... and from the beginnings of a coffee crash.

He looks around before yawning, taking off his jacket and making it into a small bundle before placing his head and arms around it.

Maybe... a small fifteen minute nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

By the time said fifteen minutes pass, Larry was lightly breathing- sleeping from the events that overwhelmed him.

At that time, sunset has passed and night begins to blanket the skies of New York...

* * *

A smack to the ground wakes him up.

Larry grimaces, now feeling what some of his sleeping students feel when he stands in front of them and slightly bonk their heads with his book, grabbing their attention.

...only this book being heavier and much more painful than the last; along with him crash-landing on the ground.

"Owwww..." he groans, trying to sit up as he realizes he's probably dozed off a bit longer than he's given credit for before seeing that his seat has managed to slip off- it was one of those rolling seats, "Okay, that hurts." He manages to get up and stretch his muscles before looking at the slight... mess (it's just a few sheets of paper along with the one he's managed to scribble on, nothing more) on the front desk.

So, would he be blamed if he realizes how **tired** he was and just dozed off?

...probably.

"Guess..." He checks the time- five to eleven, which makes his eyes slightly widen at the wide gap of time- before bending his neck to try, popping a few bones along the way, "...argh, time to see if anyone's done anything to the museum."

If there's actually anything happening to it, in reality.

* * *

It wasn't until after a few tunes he's managed to memorize and whistle just for the sake of having any noise (while whirling the maglite in his right hand, the keys secure on his belt- he's been swiped a few times by some students which did make Larry really happy about learning a few things in terms of having a keychain attached to it) that Larry **finally** decides to check further into the museum- or rather, the main lobby (where he knows a huge dino skeleton resides).

Then he'll make his rounds the entire three floors of the museum, just to be sure.

So, in a way, this job's actually... pretty easy. Just walk around, make sure everything's set in place, and then go back and just maybe sleep off for a few hours.

"I could get used to this," Larry quietly muses before returning to his whistling (it was a song one of his students was blaring from his mp3 player- he can't help but admit hearing Earth, Wind and Fire really was... catchy) before glancing quickly over to the main lobby, mentally checking it as 'fine' as he moves on, knowing that those two large exhibits were there, sitting on their pedestals.

Where as in reality, that's what he thought since instead of two exhibits, there stood absolutely nothing (two gaps to be more precise) on their stands. 

It wasn't until a couple steps in that Larry's whistling trails off as it occurs to him that he's actually misses something back there.

"...wait," He mutters to himself before swiftly turning on his heels, quickly backtracking to the main lobby to that area where he had **just** looked. A second look made the Larry pale as he realizes in an instant that something was wrong. A feeling of dread replaces the teacher as he realizes three things that he **should've** caught moments ago.

One: The T-Rex skeleton is not there.

Two: So is the wax statue of Theodore Roosevelt on the horse.

Three: It's actually eleven at night. Which means about seven more hours to go until daylight.

"...I'm screwed." Larry wants to bash his head against the wall, but he can't (since he's practically stuck in this area and really doesn't want a terrible impression by making a **hole** in the wall in the shape of his head).

Was this what McPhee meant when he didn't want Larry to do anything stupid? Because he's pretty sure the curator hasn't gotten into this...

...would it be terrible to state how extremely bad this predicament is?

For once in his life as a teacher and now night-guard, Larry would much prefer teaching a class of hooligans for a day than... having missing exhibits.  
Seething over that already a few hours in and it's looking horrendous for his job on his first night alone, Larry manages to muster up enough courage to at least try and attempt to look for two **huge** missing exhibits.

"...still can't believe I'm actually doing this just to cover whatever's going on with my job," The night guard grumbles under his breath, mentally hoping (to God) that it was just something he's overlooked or that the museum (or Cecil and those other two- Gus and Reginald) hasn't told him about.

Or it could be those three guards who are playing a prank on him.

He decides to look for those two exhibits, in any case they're walking around the museum ("As if those things can walk," Larry grumbles to himself, "Dinosaurs are extinct, Theodore Roosevelt's actually dead...") as he marches down one of the very few desolate halls of the museum.

* * *

Now the teacher-turned-night guard wants to call one of those night guards and demand him to ask what to do.

But, recalling that the three old men have a retirement party to go to (Cecil told him earlier while they were touring around one of the floors- not the one with the animals), he honestly thinks that him calling Cecil, Gus, or Reginald would just be a sign of rudeness.

After all, despite him being a pretty young adult (well, in accordance to most of the people that stare at him in surprise as Larry sheepishly explains he's a teacher who has taught for six years in high school since he was twenty-three), he knows the meaning of respect your elders (compared to some idiotic students he's taught...) and knowing when **not** to pry into peoples' business (Which reminds him- Larry makes a mental note to have a talk with those three students who have set him up for this).

Instead, Larry just decides to make another round for the hallway for one last round to see if he can try and find either one of them, "Searched the hallways couple of times, I'm pretty sure a freaking huge T-Rex skeleton wouldn't be caught running around in the museum..." He lets out a sigh to try and calm himself down from a rising panic before walking slow, "And whoever's decided to steal that said T-Rex must've been either bored of just greedy for some fame."

He knows that the museum would rather be dead then having one of them try some publicity prank with the theft of a huge fossil. Besides, aren't they supposed to be frigging **heavy!?**

Larry grimaces before heaving out a sigh, feeling a bit parched, "...where's the water fountain?"

Maybe he should've also grabbed the water bottle that's sitting on the desk.

Sighing, he turns back around, recalling that he did pass through a water fountain a couple of minutes ago (while he was fuming and trying not to panic). Maybe something cold would help him calm down. But then again, it seriously doesn't help about how cold it's about to get- this is New York where things can go to high hell from several feet of ice and snow.

(Though he really can't say much for the Southern states or anywhere else that has no experience in dealing with snow- the fact that they freak out over an inch of ice was just sad and hilarious to him since he's been in New York in most parts of his life.)

He was nearing the hallway with the water fountain when he pauses, swearing when he hears a trickle coming from that hallway-

-oh God. Did the water fountain **leak?**

Great, another thing to add to 'things-that-could-fuck-up-his-night' list.

"...At least I know how to fix a leak, but from a water fountain?" Larry groans as he walks (a bit more rapidly to try and prevent a water spot on the first floor of the museum) towards that area, "That's it. I'm going to call Cecil and ask how to fix the fountain. Then I'm going back to search for those two."

The fact he's also seeing something in front of the fountain made him even more ire. Grimacing and barely making out the figure (along with that slightly creepy rattling sound like wooden wind chimes) that's blocking the fountain, Larry turns on his maglite to at least tell the intruder to go away-

He stops, **finally** seeing what is causing that fountain to make that trickling noise... before paling, seeing what he was hoping to God he was imagining (he wasn't as soon as he pinches himself).

It was that Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton- Rexy, as Cecil called it much earlier- all in its fossil-like glory (cleaned, brushed, and carefully preserved).

It was alive, breathing, and drinking out of the freaking **water fountain** like it has no care in the world.

Larry, on the other hand, is frozen, obviously horrified, and hoping to God he's in a really terrible dream or that his head's causing him to see things that really shouldn't be there. The teacher can't help but take a quiet step back, another one, and then-

-trips on his own two feet, forcing him to utter a yelp before falling on the ground for the second time tonight.

"Owwww..." Larry winces before hearing bones clacking against each other. Then he looks up and instantly regrets meeting face to face with an actual T-Rex skeleton, who is clearly keen on observing the new night guard, as if it's either a foreign object that just crash-landed into its territory-

"...oh hell." He can't help but mutter to himself when he sees a slight **smirk** on the skeleton.

-or new prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, already... see some differences?
> 
> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> "Holy..." Larry can't help but gawk in awe as he looks around at the newly reinvigorated museum. He then glances over to the other man, who just grins at how amazed the night guard is, "...oh my God. I'm not dreaming this, right?"
> 
> A hearty laugh before he can feel a clamp on his right shoulder; it was coming from the other man, "You aren't. Welcome... to the Museum of Natural History, my boy." Then with that smile there, he holds out his hand to Larry, "Theodore Roosevelt, Twenty-Sixth President of the United States of America. Former historian, soldier, and explorer, at your service."


	3. The First Night (of his job or hell) Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way he meets all of these characters are most likely the following: either what you would expect based on the movie or they are somewhat changed to fit the style of how this story's going to be shaped as. Just also note that the reactions that Larry would do in these scenarios are a bit out of the character he's used to.
> 
> ...yes, if all of you have caught that major bit last chapter, then yup, I just did it. So how this will affect the story, all I can say is that for now, just imagine that part - okay, seriously, I can't do this without spoiling what I'm plotting.
> 
> Oh, and some recollections with AP classes. And if I do get something wrong, please, feel free to correct me (as if seems for the fact that I've looked this up and I have not taken AP World at all, so the highest chances of my butchering this going to be evident).

_"All right, so the lesson for the day," Larry writes out in huge letters on the dry-erase board before facing his AP World History class, "Can anyone tell me about the definition of this word?"_

_The word, as written out, was **DOMESTIC.**_

_A couple of students shoot out their hands; Larry chooses the first student, who responds, "For running any type of home."_

_"Okay, that's one," Larry points to the next student._

_"Having something happen within their own nation or country," The second student responds, "Like events or products."_

_"That's good- keep that in mind throughout the entire history about it," Larry commends the student before pointing to the third hand._

_"Taming an animal or making something from home or within a group."_

_"The one I'm looking for," Larry turns around before writing down the next series of words, which he can tell his students were curious to see what he was writing: **dinosaurs, mammoths, saber-tooth, cavemen, Stone Age, Bronze Age, Iron Age, Neolithic Age.** "And now, tell me; what do some of these words these have in common?" Then he pauses with a quirky grin, "And no, I don't mean the Flintstones- as tempting as that option sounds." That earns waves of laughter from his students before more hands go up. Larry chooses one of the students he hasn't heard from yet._

_"Except for the dinosaurs," The student responds, "All of those took place in the BCE more than thousands of years ago."_

_Larry nods, "Anyone else wants to take a shot at it? Remember, this class really doesn't have any wrong answers."_

_Another student raises his hand despite hands lowering, now thinking about the similarities between all of those words, "The last four are all part of the same age while everything else but dinosaurs have existed within that time." Then he pauses, "Though it was misconceptualized that we would've met dinosaurs."_

_The teacher nods, "So what does the word I just wrote-" He taps at the word Domestic on the board, "-have in relation to do with everything-" He then takes the eraser and takes out the word Dinosaurs before writing in tools in its place, "-that I'm writing here?"_

_Some silence before Larry points to one student who has her hands raised, "They are all... in relation to the beginnings of society."_

_"Bingo," Larry nods, "All of these were present when history began- as you all read- or could've, depending on how many of you have actually read the reading pages from last night's work..." He can't help but glare at few students in the class, who might've bunked out on the reading, "From in reality, we have only found evidences that pointed to the beginning of civilization."_

_He sees notes being written down, so he continues, "The actual origin of history is when writing was invented, but we will get to that soon when we begin looking at how writing came to be in general. But going back to this," He taps to the series of words, "These came later after the Paleolithic Age when humans came to be. What you all have learned from biology... and I hoped most of you retained instead of doing nothing," That he knows garners small laughter, "Were the series of events that managed to shape up the entire earth to the form it's in currently. This," He taps to the Stone Age, "Is the very first Age that occurred that had to do with inventions of tools that were all created from stone. Now, for something that goes back to our word connecting," He sees the students finish writing a few more things before looking up at their teacher, "There's a common misconception regarding dinosaurs and cavemen in this age; it's pretty obvious, but can anyone tell me what it is and why it's not possible?"_

_This time, he points to another student who he hasn't heard speaking since day one when introducing themselves, "There's a belief that dinosaurs existed in the Stone Age, but there are no evidences that show them co-existing together, historically and scientifically."_

_"Good," Larry nods, "Well, we all might've dreamed of taming a T-Rex at some point, but sadly, due to the environment it's been thrived before the extinction of the dinosaurs, that's not possible." Then he pauses, "But suppose we do live in a world that does this- what would you imagine the world would be like? Think about that for a few seconds before telling me."_

_Said few seconds later and one of the braver students raise her hand. Larry nods, saying her name before allowing her to speak._

_"It still wouldn't be possible- The atmosphere will not be adaptable since we thrive on oxygen to live," She explains._

_"...okay, but what if the dinosaurs have the surprising ability to adapt to oxygen?" Larry asks, wanting some of them to at least tap into imagination and have some form of creativity; it's also to jog their brains to think a bit outside and not stick to what they would be forced to read. Another student raises his hand and Larry calls on him._

_"We can either domesticate or fight them," The student responds before adding, "Depending on what type they are and how they behave towards and or against us. Like... for example, someone could possibly tame a T-Rex by capturing it and taming it to be kinder to the cavemen."_

_Larry arches an eyebrow as some of the other students raise their hands, wanting to refute or add onto it. Okay, so far, so good; he got the class' attention at least, "That's an interesting thought; let's start off from that point and see if mankind can actually try to survive in that type of environment."_

_The conversation blooms into a more interesting one (that does eventually lead back to the idea about the Flintstones and why in every single of one those proposed scenarios none of them will end very well) until class ends- at that time, Larry's teaching was just beginning, but his reputation as one of the liked teacher is beginning._

_This was six years ago._

* * *

Now Larry wasn't sure whether to run or to stay still.

He pales, trying to stand back up but the fact that the fossil of a large T-Rex skeleton that's pratically looming over him wasn't making his body wanting to stand up.

Instead, his mind's screaming in panic, his body's all frozen, and now the poor man is trying to find a way out of this.

"This can't be real, this can't be real-" Larry mutters to himself as he slowly tries to crawl his way out the hallway-

The T-Rex skeleton looms to him, smirks, then roars.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

Well, on the plus side, that roar **did** get Larry (aside screaming like a man who is about to be murdered in a horror-like scenario- no, not like a girl, he swears he doesn't scream like one) to scramble to get up and start running.

In which that said T-Rex begins to run after him as Larry tries his best to sprint away while it was pursuing him.

It was a bit futile, really. But Larry barely turns around (more like was about to slip down when he turns to the corner to dash back) to the desk where he was occupying much earlier- aka the main lobby.

As soon as he manages to dive towards the desk area, he manages to heave one very deep breath before he jolts in panic, hearing that T-Rex run over and try to find the teacher.

Thank God the entrance to that desk in on the side and not on the back where that T-Rex is looming over.

Now what?

"At least- argh! I found that skeleton...!" Larry manages to wince as he hears another roar from the T-Rex before trying to cover his ears. Then when he opens his eyes, he sees the fallen manual (the one he thought was **absolutely useless** ) before snatching it and furiously flip through the pages, trying to find anything about what to deal with a live and kicking skeleton that could possible have the chance of **biting** him.

Instead, what he found was information about how to clean the damned thing and trying to retain its imagery as the largest dinosaur fossil ever found.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Larry curses as he flips to the next page- which said how to clean after shattered glasses and all.  
Then he was about to grab the phone when his left hand brushes against the pocket that held the piece of paper the men left for him that he read earlier. Hoping that something would at least come out from it, Larry takes it out before groaning in frustration- it was those five useless rules that they've written out for him.

The first, well, obviously being-

"What the hell- WHAT BONE!??" Larry cries out in ire, want to throw that thing- paper or manual (he's debating) to the dinosaur and see how it reacts to it-

**THUD.**

Larry blinks, hearing that behind him before slowly peering up as he sees the T-Rex skeleton cease its chaotic behavior. He was going to ask what the heck caused that noise when he looks down at the floor, seeing a part of its rib on the ground.

...oh.

Then it comes together... as Larry stares at the bone, up at the T-Rex, who was looking at him with anticipation, then at the bone, at the T-Rex (Rexy? Should he even call it that now?), then at the bone again.

"...you've got to be kidding me," Larry can't possibly imagine- in any aspect of his entire life- that he's have to...

...throw the bone.

At a frigging huge T-Rex whose demeanor is seriously beginning to resemble that of a puppy dog as it wags its tail, panting happily at a dumbfounded Larry to throw the bone.

The imagery of a huge, roaring, carnivorous predator that is used to glorify what the Tyrannosaurus Rex is **supposed** to be (and do for that matter to their prey) that Larry is too used to from books (and from Jurassic Park that he can't help but have some sort of guilty pleasure in watching) just went up in a glorious flame...

...and replaces it with an overtly large **puppy dog.**

Larry can't tell if this is just any deity's way of saying 'FU' to him (a history teacher who is more reliant on facts and accurate accounts in several major moments in time) for taking on a night guard position (which... is really not that impressive when thinking about it if he was at the art museum and _Remind me WHY DID I PUT MYSELF UP FOR THIS_ thoughts were running through his head) in general, or if this is just what's considered as normal in a museum and apparently Larry is too used to what's he's seen in dinosaur related movies.

Irregardless, that T-Rex's patiently waiting for him.

"...you want me," Larry gestures to himself at the T-Rex, "...to throw this." He indicates to the bone.

The dinosaur skeleton happily nods, wagging its tail in more enthusiasm than before.  
"Um," The teacher can't help but slowly crouch down to grab one end of the bone (it... wait, how is this thing **not** heavy?) before gauging where to throw it- "...I got it... Ummm..." Then he manages to make one step before tossing the bone (like a Frisbee) towards one end of the museum.

The T-Rex runs after it.

Larry stares at it in surprise before a small surprised laugh escapes him, "...really. So, that **does** work?"

It instantly runs back to him and drops the bone in front of Larry again- like a dog who has just rewarded itself with its run and wants to do it again. (Larry can't help but debate whether to laugh his ass off or just go up to one of the biology teachers and ask about how a typical T-Rex is supposed to behave before saying that he's seen it act like **dog**.)

Larry knows he has to keep going with this. He picks up the bone again, this time at a quicker speed before waving it in front of the T-Rex, "...you want this?"

The T-Rex happily nods, seeing the bone being tossed around in Larry's hand.

"Oh, you want this, huh? Do ya?" The teacher can't help but grin- this is getting waaay too much fun for him- as he tosses it to the other hand, "Okay, Rexy-" Yes, he's going to call it Rexy now, "-Wanna play fetch?"

Rexy eagerly nods, anticipating the throw.

"All right..." Larry then tosses the bone farther than usual, "Fetch boy!"

The giant fossil runs after it, a happy and excited roar escaping it. That was at the moment Larry decides to run as far away from the T-Rex skeleton as possible, hoping that he doesn't have to throw the bone for an entire night. But the decision to look up and see where he can escape to stops him.

Instead of the silence one would expect in a museum, there was instead a series of noises- birds crowing, roars, trumpet sounds from the elephants; what were supposed to be statues and wax figures are now people moving around the museum, as if this was normal for all of them.

"Just what the hell's going on here?" He asks himself, looking in shock as he finally (after a full minute of still processing that he saw a moving Tyranosaurus Rex skeleton... or fossil) takes a step back.

The sight of seeing all of the exhibits moving made him freeze, leaving him torn between amazed (he really was- this is was literally history coming to life) and horrified (...the fact that they are alive just freaked him out).

"...oh my fucking God is this even real?" He can't help but whisper to himself (he's a bit more horrified than amazed at the moment at the thought of **HOW THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM TO GO BACK TO THEIR PLACES!!?** )

He was still in that daze as he walks up the stairs- at least the pictures weren't real. But at the same time, he's trying to figure out what's causing all of them to come to life like this- was it some sort of magic? Or some spell or-

**"HEY DUM-DUM."**

Larry jumps at the voice as he turns around (he doesn't realize it but he just walked up a floor), trying to find the source when he sees an Easter Island head, who is just staring at him- it was stationary so that just explains why it can see him walk to its line of vision. A few seconds later after what seems to be a light staring contest (as Larry is just wondering if he heard right), the Maoi island head grins.

**"YOU DUM-DUM."**

"Y-You... what?" The startled man was surprised to see that Easter Island head out of all things, "...um... can you help me with- what's going on exactly-"

**"DUM-DUM! ME WANT GUM-GUM!"**

And then his eye twitches as he just realizes the Maoi Island head has not only made him feel insulted ( _Dum-Dum!?_ He wants to scream loudly in irritation over being named as a frigging lollipop) and realizing that the head is not going to help with his predicament, "That's your- seriously- You want-" Then he gives up, deciding to at least humor himself, "Okay, what the heck's Gum-Gum?"

 **"ME WANT GUM-GUM!"** The Maoi head is still at it, wanting... gum?

...so that head wants gum.

"...are you serious?" Larry just stares at the head hilariously, "Why would- you're an Easter Island head!" He can't believe he's talking to a head out of all things- and it wants bubble gum, "Why the heck would you want **gum!?** "

**"ME WANT GUM-GUM, DUM-DUM WILL GIVE ME GUM-GUM!"**

_Seriously,_ Larry can't realize with sheer ire as his hand twitches, wanting to smack his head over this pointless and one-tracked conversation, _This head is really helpful. Really._

He doesn't hear very loud shouts coming from the other side or horrified looks before slowly edging away; instead, he just settles on trying to be calm (and preventing himself from... wait. Larry **can't** do anything to the Easter Island head), "...look. I'm trying to ask for some... assistance in this area and maybe I'm being insane-"

**"DUM-DUM, YOU MIGHT WANNA-"**

"Oh will you stop it!?" Larry groans, "Fine, fine! I'll give you gum- will that make you feel better!? Just stop calling me Dum-Dum!"

Hopefully, nobody outside the museum will catch wind of his lollipop nickname.

**"DUM-DUM PROMISES? THEN HE MIGHT WANNA RUN-RUN! IT'S COMING BEHIND DUM-DUM!"**

...more talk? "...why should I run?" The teacher deadpans, wanting to know whether or not this is something he should be aware about-

**"HEY DUM-DUM, YOU MIGHT WANNA RUN-RUN!"**

"From wha-" Larry was about to ask what to run as he turns around from when groups of the other exhibits were shouting and dodging out of the way of an incoming group of a group of black-fur clad clothed men, swords, spears, and daggers out, thirsting for fresh blood. He stiffens as the leader points at him, shouting something in-

-that language is Hunnic. Larry's heard it a few times back in college when one of his classmates was trying to teach it to the class for his presentation. Those black-clad men were the barbarians who managed to conquer...

Larry pales, a really bad feeling creeping up on him. If his bad feeling is correct as to **who** the leader of those barbarians were-

 **"YOU MIGHT WANNA RUN-RUN, OR HUN-HUNS ARE GONNA GET YA!"** The Maoi head warns.

-is Attila the Hun himself.

Said leader with the long beard and pointy hat with feathers flocked on the top along with a wavy sword, dashes forward to one of his men (who points at Larry)

Then Attila's face morphs into a furious expression, shouts a murderous threat, glaring at the teacher before the Huns make their dash to him.

"Oh shit." Larry utters before sprinting away from the Maoi head, screaming his head off in panic with the blood-thirsty Huns in tow with Attila the Hun roaring the lead, sword at hand.

* * *

Larry manages to run for his dear God life with the Huns chasing after him- that is until he manages to run into a two-sided hallway (if he has some form of endurance, he can thank God for at least allowing him to have enough endurance that can at least outrun the Hun horde by a couple of feet).

By the time he's able to run into another exhibit room, he can hear the Huns running through the doors to that exhibit- luckily for the poor teacher, it was one of those exhibits in which there were only two entrances and it was large enough for him to hide in. He can hear one of the Huns run in, search the room, then shout something that sounds remarkably similar to not finding the newcomer, then running off as more shouting in Hunnic echo at the end of the hall.

 _Whew!_ He can barely catch his breath as he catches his balance on one of the benches. Then he realizes he's capturing the attention of practically most of the exhibits that were peering at him from behind the glasses.

"Um," Larry gulps, suddenly feeling a bit more embarrassed than he should as he readjusts his collar, "...hi? I'm... um. Oh crap, now what?"

It also wasn't clear to him that they are staring at him before recognizing the guard uniform and going back to what they were doing- well, for one of the exhibits, one of the figures is looking at him in actual confusion, trying to see what is really going on.

The teacher blinks, seeing the woman who is curiously looking at him. He sees the two others in the exhibit next to her... before recognizing Lewis and Clark (who are clearly not paying attention as they are arguing over the map they have in their hands). Then from that- he recognizes the third person, a woman who is looking at him in confusion.

"You're... oh, damn, the name's on the tip of my tongue-" Larry snaps his fingers, trying to think of who that last person is- the one who accompanied Lewis and Clark on their exploration to the west, "It starts with a 'S', Sa... I know that-"

The woman gently knocks on the glass and points to the information board. He walks over and reads it rapidly before his eyes widen, catching the name of the final person.

"Sacagawea! Oh man- how did I... damn, the worst time to forget American History. Sacagawea, right?" Larry calls out, pounding on the glass, which also catches the two explorers' attention before glancing over to see the newcomer, "Hey- HEY! Can you hear me!?" He frowns, seeing the Native American sadly shake her head as she points to the glass, mouthing something that he can barely make out. Even he sees Lewis and Clark mouth something, but clearly he can't hear them.

"Well, there went the thought that the glass wasn't sound-proof," Larry mutters to himself, looking around to see if there was any sort of way he would try to open the exhibit without trying to break the glass (trying is the key word) before realizing that he has keys, "...wait." He signals the three to stop talking, looking at him in inquiry as he grabs the keys, "Hang on, I think..." He spies a silver keylock as he crouches down, looking through the keyring Cecil has given to him before finding one of the few silver keys. He knows the three are now walking over to where Larry is as he tries to push the key through the keyhole, but it wasn't the right one.

"Are you kidding me?" Larry grumbles, hoping to God the Huns won't find him in this room as he continues to rummage through the rest of the keys before trying to find another silver one, "Oh God, not this one either-" He grimaces as he tries to jam the key through the keyhole (it wasn't the right one, nor the one next to it), "-gah, damn!" Then he groans, shaking his head, "The silver keys-" He indicates to them to the three exhibits, "They can't fit!" He shouts this as loud as he can while trying his best to indicate the currently bad predicament.

On the other side, Clark groans, "Is that man serious? None of **those** keys fit in!?"

"Those blasted guards must've changed the locks- that old man's too clever," Lewis growls, sitting down on the boat before glancing over to the Native American woman, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes," Sacagawea nods, if a bit sad, "I really thought it was one of those silver ones also- This glass, I can't hear what you're saying-" She's glancing over to the new night guard, who is mouthing and indicating something with the other keys, "...though he's indicating that he's trying out the others to make sure that they all fit."

"...well, that man's not mad in his attempts," Lewis mutters, giving the new man some admirability.

Larry, on the other hand, can't hear them as he tries one of the other keys before sighing, seeing as if it can't fit.

"...this is seriously killing me," Larry mutters before freezing, hearing a loud shout. The teacher quickly scrambles up, recognizing that roar before one of the Huns runs in and sees Larry. "Oh no, no nono-" Over the Hun's shout, Larry yells out to the three, "I'll try again! Sorry- HUNS!" When Atilla dashes in with his Hun Army, Larry manages to furiously dash out of the room before any of the Huns can capture him.

At the other side, all three stare after the horde before at each other in surprise.

"I suppose-" Clark slowly states before warily glancing back at that direction, "-if we do get free from this idiotic glass prison, should we let that poor new lad know **why** the Huns want to tear him apart?"

* * *

Larry doesn't know for the life of him why the Huns would even want to chase after him- well, reason was out of the question as soon as one of the axes nearly hit his face when he tried to ask them a question.

"Shitshitshitshit-" Larry curses as he makes a mad dash for the elevator he's spotted earlier, wanting to run for his life as the Huns roar, stampeding towards the elevator as Larry quickly enters in, quickly tapping for the lower floor button, "Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurry-"

Attila is shouting at some of his men to capture Larry, again in the Hunnic language.

Larry is rapidly pushing the button to shut the elevator door as he pales, "Oh come on!" He groans before finally seeing the door (achingly) begin to close as Attila and the Huns run closer- he can feel their running nearly pound on the floor. He closes his eyes, mentally preparing for anything to stab him so he can dodge him-

-only to have the door shut before any of the Huns could do anything.

Larry opens his eyes and breathes out a loud sigh, "Oh Thank God-"

-only to have some grunting and much to his horror, seeing Attila the Hun (out of all people) trying to **pry open** the elevator door with his bare hands, trying to at least open the door.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Larry screams out in horror as the first instinct for Larry is to try and smack something in Attila's face to stop that man from opening the door and barging in.

It wasn't until he hears an aggravating **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP** that sounds from the elevator (as it begins to move). The barbarian leader curses in his native language as the doors were shutting on his face. Attila manages to pull his face out from the elevator door before shouting something to Larry (that he swears could be sounded for 'I'll be back for you!') before the elevator door shuts.

He can't help but sigh in actual relief, blessing (for once) the soothing (not really as soon as he found out the name of that song) music from the elevator as it moves downwards.

* * *

A small ding and instantly, Larry brushes himself off as he manages to walk out from the elevator-

-and into a much **worse** area as he suddenly hears a sharp growl next to him-

-there are lions that were about to stalk and attack him.

 _Oh._ Larry pales. _...Shit. The lions._

Maybe... it was a good thing Cecil warned him about the lions (well, earlier. Now-)

"Um... easy," Larry slowly takes a few quiet steps trying to side-step the ferocious felines, who are slowly following his moves with their eyes before slowly stalking him, "Easy... I'm not your food..."

One of the lions' eyes narrow as another one begins to lick its lips.

"Err..." His eyes quickly shift towards the series of trees that block his way from the savannah platform to the door that has the door, "...okay, keep calm..." He mutters to himself as he continues his slow progression towards the trees, "Don't freak out, don't-"

One of the lions slowly rumbles, taking one quick step towards the night guard.

 **"ARRRGGGGHHHH ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!"** Larry screams, instantly taking off as he sprints towards the door while passing through the trees (read: dash) before reaching towards the end of the hallway. In an instant, he sees the two metallic grid-like doors and grabs them as soon as he reaches the other side of the entrance. Then he slams it shut- before the lions roar and try to claw him as he tightly grips the middle bars shut (at a relatively high distance from those sharp claws).

"Ha! Try me now!" Larry grins happily before the lions gives up trying to reach for the teacher and stalk back towards the entrance. He reaches for the keys so he can lock up the doors and hoping that he would never enter back in that room again.

"Whew... glad I'm not in that room anymore-" Larry blinks, feeling nothing but air as he grips for the keyring (that has all the keys attached),

"...you've got to be kidding me-" Using his left hand, he frantically tries to feel for a metallic ring or that slightly set of metallic keys that he had attached to his belt not too long ago.

"Don't tell me I dropped it!" Larry curses, recalling that there have been areas where he could've dropped the keys. There was the elevator, but the lions are still stalking that area, just **waiting** for him to come back. Then there was the floor where he **just** came from, but then those Huns will probably rip him apart. And he knows he had those keys when he ran into the room with Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark (and had it attached back to his belt- he knows because he can hear the jingling of them from his running).

And then-

-he hears a happily screeching laugh that's a bit above of his head.

Looking up, the teacher sees his keys... dangling in the hands of a capuchin monkey who is laughing at his face.

"Are you- How did you- You stupid monkey!" Larry gapes as he furiously tries to reach for the sets of keys that he seriously needs to lock the other set of door just he really doesn't want to deal with any more **animals** for the night. He can't help but curse, glaring at the capuchin, who is laughing its head off as it dangles the keys in front of his face, "Give me those back you- you evil little fuzz ball!"

The monkey - capuchin, capuchin... Larry mentally chants to himself that it's a capuchin, not a monkey- just sticks its tongue out, obviously gleeful in its small victory.

"Give. Those. Back." Larry glares at the monke- capuchin. It's a freaking capuchin. Oh Good God, this is giving him new reasons to hate capuchins. He can feel a vein pop when he hears the other monkeys laughing with the mon- capuchin. Capuchin. Not... a tiny, annoying, fuzzball that's called a monkey. ...Capuchin (damn it).

(Several months and years down the road, Larry will place the capuchin on top of all else that aggravates him next to his prankster students he's taught four years ago in AP World History. The story on those pranksters will come at another day.)

And speaking of-

His thought train screeches to a halt when he hears the capuchin blow a raspberry in his direction. Larry's eye twitches as he glares at the capuchin- wait, didn't Cecil look at it called him Drexel?

"...wait, your name's not Drexel," Larry glares before groaning, remembering that he asked a while back, "D- It starts with a D, E- Dexter! Your name is Dexter!"

The capuchin gleeful chatters at Larry **finally** getting that name right.

"...can you **please** give those keys back?" Larry barely contains his temper as he holds out his hand... at a certain distance **above** the lions, who he knows are still out for his blood.

Dexter shakes his head before laughing along with his friends, holding the keys away from him.

The teacher can't help but groan, "Okay, look, Dexter- I know you like shiny objects- Don't even think about encouraging him!" He saw this in a movie once and he knows this will utterly fail by all means (it'll take a frigging miracle if this works), but he swiftly takes out a piece of paper (which wasn't the item he was looking for in the first place) before freezing, recognizing it.

It was the rules.

He quickly opens the letter again, quickly rereading it because **somehow,** those steps are actually beginning to look really familiar to him (as a few hours before, he actually wants to call Cecil and demands to know whether or not this was some sort of moronic joke).

 **One: Throw the bone.** He did that earlier with that T-Rex skeleton.

 **Two: Lock up the lions or they will eat you.** ...going to do that. Larry grimaces, knowing how much a relief **that** one will be when he locks the door- waaaaaaaaait.

 **Three: Double-check your belt; the monkey probably stole your keys.** And that's his current predicament. He glares sufferingly at the capuchin, who is still laughing at him before his attention is caught at the paper. Huffing and mentally trying to find a way to coerce that monkey to hand his keys back, Larry keeps reading, not noticing how Dexter is eyeing the letter Cecil gave him earlier.

 **Four: the horses are attached to the stage coach.** "Seriously," Larry mutters as his eyes narrow recalling no horses or stage coaches (or both) in the museum grounds, "I don't see them! If there were some, they should've been on exhibit by now."

 **Five: Go to the Tomb of Akhmenrah and muffle the mummy; He scares the others.** ...wait, muffle the... mummy?

"The mummy scares the others?" Larry blinks... before paling, recalling what he's done earlier.

_"Are you serious?" The teacher mutters to himself before mustering enough strength and lunges to push the large stone slab away before it falls with a thud on the ground. Looking at the actual coffin, Larry can't help but be entranced at seeing the intricate markings. After looking around to make sure there are no cameras watching, he unlocks the pin and opens the glass door to the artifact before carefully lifting it away, his hand slowly tracing the signs that are painted and carved on the golden funerary coffin._

_Something about it makes Larry want to learn about it more- to try and decipher the enigma behind the sarcophagus._

_"Wow..." He softly admires to himself, "Why would anyone even try to place something like... that," He glances back at the heavy stone, "-over something like this? That... shouldn't even be there. Glad I got that out of the way so people can see."_

_Then he sighs, shutting the glass door back in the case but didn't put the pin back in, "Maybe I shouldn't touch it. But..." He frowns before shaking his head, looking at the stone slab again, "No. Uh uh. I don't even want to lift that stupid slab. That was way too heavy."_

_Then he sighs, glancing back down before muttering, "Glad I got you free from that; it must've been heavy." He gives a thin smile, seriously doubting that anyone would even care that he did that._

Oh. OH.

"Fuuuuuuuuck." Larry groans to himself, wanting to bang his head against the chained door, now realizing what stupid mistake he has **just** done earlier in the day, "I just unleashed something in this museum, didn't I-"

He stops as soon as he feels the keys in his right hand, two torn pieces of paper in both of his hands. Blinking, Larry then realizes as he hears more chittering before seeing the capuchin...

...with the freaking **rules** in his hand.

"What the-" He looks at the returned keys, at the paper, keys, paper, then to the capuchin before his eyes narrow... after quickly looping his keys through his belt this time after quickly locking the door (instead of on the usual place on the loop of his pants, "Oh no. No no no no. Dexter- no- gah- Dexter, give that back!"

The monkey just gives a cheeky grin, still holding the paper.

"Are you-" Larry can't help but grow frustrated (and really starting to lose any patience) with the capuchin before lifting his hand, "Okay, c'mon, Dexter. I know you're a bit better than that- Give those back now! It's important-"

_**SHRRRIIIIP.** _

The leering monkey is happily laughing its head off as Larry watches the capuchin tear Cecil's letter apart.

Larry grits his teeth in utmost frustration, closing his eyes and banging his head against the weaved door.

Well, there went the rules.

"Shit." The teacher grumbles to himself.

At least now he can lock the doors.

* * *

"This is **seriously** not happening!"

The teacher (should he change his position to night guard yet seeing as how messed up this is?) seethes, storming through a series of people, who are looking at him in surprise to see the newcomer- one of them was a golden statue who is muttering something in Italian and for once, Larry doesn't know who the hell he is nor does he even want to think about it at the moment- he did apologize for bumping into him though.

The only other thing that's been bothering Larry since he manages to escape from that exhibit (he swears that capuchin Dexter is worse than all of his prankster students combined) was how to try and lift up that heavy-ass stone back into place. Seriously- how could anyone not let him know about this sooner? Was there something... dangerous in the mummy? Was there something that happened when they unleashed it and maybe killed everyone in the room or something?

There's just too many frantic thoughts swimming in his head now- okay, after he checks a few... **other** exhibits to make sure they weren't in disarray, then he'll have to find a way to get back to that Egyptian exhibit... and risk dying in the process if he does find the... said mummy (if it did come to life).

He seriously wants things back to silence now (...the chances of that happening was absolutely nil.)

He now enters into the diorama hall, which is connected to the nearest escape to the elevator and to the Neanderthals exhibit- earlier he's been ambushed by some of the cavemen who want some fire, but Larry knows better than to set a freaking **fire** in the museum- in an exhibit, no less- as he makes a mad dash out and into the miniatures room.

Finally, a calm place for him to catch his breath.

"Man," Larry manages to wheeze as he leans over grabbing the edge of the bench just so he can gain back his energy, "Jeez. Too much..." He closes his eyes, his hand against his chest just to get ahold of his breath before standing up, "...this museum... please tell me I'm in a horrendous nightmare. That I'll wake up, and I'll just in the front desk and imagine all of this instead of it all being too real..."

He doesn't see movement creeping behind him, nor was he hearing their native languages whispering before feeling something **prick** at the side of his face. It doesn't take long for Larry to register that one of the dioramas (the one with the Mayan environment) have **no miniatures** in them... before realizing that the said Mayans are now blowing a few more darts to his face for some reason-

"Ow!" He manages to brush the darts away before feeling slight swelling. Finally managing to grab one of the darts that hits his face, he peers at it up close before paling, realizing what those Mayans have **just** hit him with.

_Is this **poison?**_

He manages to try and grab more of the spears that were targeting his face before he feels numb. Grimacing, he tries to make a move, but he manages (tries) to lean against the wall that's near the Old West diorama (that has that stupid song but he knows it sounds familiar).

Instead, he just stumbles onto it, trying to make note that he's now in the worst possible condition in which he's about to collapse from whatever barbiturates that those Mayans have thrown at him (it was making him feel drowsy and not in a good way).

"Can't..." Larry can't help but realize that he's bound to the Old West diorama regardless-

-though the last thing's he sees before being knocked out was the fact that there was space made for his arrival/collapse...

...and that there were some yelling that sounded like "Good job!" Then, "-get to work, boys!"

Then it all goes black.

* * *

Thankfully, the amount of barbiturates that affected him was a very.... **very** small amount. So despite the potency of whatever that hit him, not only did the swelling go away and his face feels fine, but he wakes up **right** at the moment he hears more clamoring, more shouting, and-

"-make sure it's tight! We don't want him to escape!"

-wait, what?

Larry opens his eyes slowly, trying to make clear of the blurriness before grimacing from the harsh lighting that's making him force to squint his eyes and get up-

-he can't get up.

"...what's...?" He mumbles, trying to get his bearing straight before trying to get up for the second time. That's when he's noticed the train tunnel on the other side of the very pastel light blue sky that's he's meeting. Larry has a bad feeling where he is at the moment. And the main reason why he can't get out is because he's being **tied** down by little cowboys, a lot of Mayans, miners, and Chinese immigrants who are making sure he stays **put.**

"So, wide awake, eh?"

He freezes at how clear that voice is. When he turns his head (that's one good thing he's managed to to get out of it), he sees a few people on the horses, one of them who's just smirking at him- blonde hair with the cowboy hat.

"...you've **got** to be kidding me." Larry then realizes he's bound together by ropes in the diorama room.

"Well, at least we ain't gonna waste anything trying to wake ya up," The blonde cowboy smugly grins, "Those Mayans, they got ya good!"

"Are you- Did **you** plan this-!?" Larry struggles to get out of the tight bonds strapped from one end to the other, but obviously the miniature people had his chest and arms bound tight enough as to preventing him from doing that, "Hey- HEY! Get off- what the hell are you all doing!?"

"Shut it!" And despite how small the blonde Old West cowboy is, he feels the sharp kick to the side of his face, causing Larry to wince, "Take your punishment like a man!"

"Are you- **What** punishment!?" The teacher squawks out in horror, **finally** awake as the last sentence comes out very clear to him, "What- **why** am I tied up like this!?"

"Heh, you'll see" His eyes turn to see the blonde cowboy give a smirk as he climbs back on the horse, "So, you ain't so big now, eh?"

"You-" Larry mentally groans, "Look, **blondie-** "

"The name's Jedediah," The cowboy lazily responds, mockingly tipping his hat at the teacher, "And no, we ain't lettin' ya go." Then he turns over to the men who are still typing him- wait, those Mayans are there too- "Cinch him up good boys! Make sure he's **hog-tied!** "

Oh Good God. Larry mentally wants to know what's next before a loud clearing of a voice interupts his about-to-be chain of thoughts.

"Every night-" He stops to see a top-hat and neatly clad man with a piece of paper, his voice being high with fury and finally from ire (probably a very high official in this town), " **Year** after year, every single **day** , just about **ONE** of you nasty-old crooked guards just **always** lock us up EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!"

 _Of course._ The teacher just groans to himself, knowing that this has to be the result of those three guards- for some reason, they just have to cause some form of trouble for him to clean up. But why... would they lock up all of these dioramas? He frowns in confusion, _I mean, I understand since there's a chance they would run rampant and all, but to the point where they would lock up people who are the size of my pinky!?_

"-Well I hereby say, **sir,** enough's ENOUGH!" That garners a lot of cheer that jolts Larry from his thinking, "And by that- you will be the one to **PAY!!!** "

"Pay for- WHAT!? What am I supposed to pay for!??"

Jedediah rolls his eyes, glaring at Larry, "Just take it like a man, dammit! We're ready!"

Obviously, the mini Western life was too jubilant in their celebration over... whatever they are going to do to Larry to even pay attention to him.

"Take- what **exactly** are you all planning to do to me!?" The teacher seethes, pretty much fed up with being tied up-

"Ready, Jedediah?" One of the cowboys holler to the blonde, obviously not listening to the night guard.

"Ohhh yeah," The leader Jedediah smirks, his eyes narrowing as he faces the tunnel, "Fire up the Iron Horse- **FULL SPEED!** And make sure it splits his head!" That garners cheers from both Mayans and settlers alike.

"Iron..." Larry trails off, recalling that the Old West refers the Iron Horse to one thing before sharply turning his head to see a locomotive railroad steam train running on the fastest speed (thank the God for him teaching American History). "...oh fucking hell this **can't** be possible." He mutters to himself.

And out comes a roaring black steam train, at the fastest speed it can go.

Knowing pretty well what that means and praying that his head won't **actually** split open, Larry manages to grip his firsts before quickly turning his head, closing his eyes quickly as he embraces himself for a possible pain to the side of his head-

 **"OWWW!"** Larry grits his teeth, feeling that the train just slammed into his head (definitely felt like a ball slamming to the side of his head- if it was a football and was much pointer), "Sonuva-! That hurts, dammit!"

"Damn it!" The cowboy curses, "Round two-"

"That's IT!" Larry growls before he manages to muster whatever strength he has before he forces himself out of the binds that pinned him down (to any miniature person, it seems as if he's just inhumane and just rips off the ropes like a raging Gulliver) and brushes it off, wincing as he feels that pain on the side of his head again (thank GOD he doesn't even have grading and reports to take care of tomorrow) and bending his head, hissing as he can feel the slight pain on his head, "Owowowowow-"

"We've got a breach!!" He can hear one of the cowboys scream in panic. Larry wants to tell them off, but because they're now going to cause him a bigger headache than before, he really doesn't even want to bust his brain.  
Instead, he just settles for nursing the pain on the side of his head.

"I got this," Jedediah draws out his pistol, ready to shoot when Larry just stares at him exasperated as he lowers his right hand from his head.

"...you're serious." The teacher deadpans.

"Does it **look** like I'm serious?" The cowboy seethes, about to shoot his gun when he hears a yell of indignation from one of his men. Alarmed, Jedediah places his gun away, causing Larry to blink before walking over- and letting out an ire groan, "OH FER THE LOVE OF-!"

The teacher frowns until he sees the series of Roman soldiers lined up in their lines, the Zana Tactic being used with the fortification of the single lines behind it, as to prevent any sort of escape. One lone man is standing before all of them- the general.

"Men, prepare the catapults!" The Roman general commands to his legions.

"...You have got to be kidding me," Larry quietly mutters, his eyes scanning to imagine what they are trying to do to him; surround and harrassing him at all sides before overlapping him with flanks from all sides for a wider formation (For once, that war formation book that one of his students has recommended to Larry came in handy). Catapults at hand along with arrows and seeing some large spears- okay, not good. Not looking good at all.

He needs to find a way out and fast or otherwise-

"Stand your guard," The Roman General commands sharply to his centurions, "Get ready to aim on my mark-"

"Ohhhh whoa whoa whoa, not **you** again, Octavius!"

That abruptly halts the Roman General as his eyes glance up before glaring at Jedediah, who Larry also looks at in alarm, seeing how abrupt his hostile behavior shifts from Larry to the Roman General, "I'm taking care of this giant over here- by the way, he's on **OUR** territory- and **you** decide to show up!?"

"In case you haven't realized, you poor excuse of a warrior," Octavius shouts back to the cowboy with clear disdain for the cowboy, "You all have **failed** to secure your enemy!"

"Um," Larry blinks, seeing how increasingly absurd this is really going, "Hey-"

"Well, we were **about** to until you and your damned Romans SHOWED UP!!" There was a jeer coming from the cowboys along with the railroad workers, "Now **GIT OFF** before we shoot!"

"What if," And the Roman general shifts his catapults to the Western diorama, his eyes narrowing with a slow sparking fury, "-we don't?"

"Erm-" Larry really thinks this fight shouldn't happen- "Hey, Jedediah-"

"Then..." Jedediah draws his pistol again, this time at a different target, "We're finally gonna settle this." That, and accompanied with the other Western figures (males and females) with their respectable weapons- guns, rifles, pick-axes, axes, and rope with the pick on it as they prepare for another war.

"Um- Jede-"

"Then in retaliation," The General draws his sword, "We shall-"

Larry 's eye twitches before any line of patience for these little men snaps, "Hey, **little tiny guy with the cowboy costume!** " He seethes, managing to catch practically ALL of the miniatures' attention, especially since they just all realized he's insulted Jedediah (who looks at Larry with a stiffened, threatening expression along with the Roman's shocked expression), "Will it **KILL** you to just **STOP** threatening war for **JUST ONE MINUTE!?** "

Well, it definitely silences all of the mini people (in all honesty, they were actually NOT expecting one of the guards to snap).

Then again, Larry was having something of a nightmare for the first night of his new (could be, should be, and after he gets through and Larry's going to be quitting after this) job).

Then he crouches down as he bends over, pinching the edge of his temples as he feels a sudden mild headache on him. The last time he's lost his temper was after one of his classes got too rowdy before Larry snaps (at how stressed he was at the time- he and Erica were at their worst and that day just did it) before leaving the classroom, just mentally taxed.

This is... something similar, minus the heavy toiling of a divorce that loomed over him back then and more on the lines of 'I really want to throttle the next person I will see if I don't calm down now.'

Larry desperately needs an aspirin to get through all of this hell.

 _Just calm down, calm down... you can get payback for those three students later._ He lets out a few sigh before grumbling to himself, "...I can't believe I'm stuck in a room with really little people about to kill me for something I didn't do."

"Say **what?** " He warily stares over at Jedediah, who is now aiming the pistol in his direction, "I heard **that!** "

"...you guys are really little," Larry deadpans, not even wanting to run around the topic much more than he should, "As much... taller as I am from all of you, I'm just like-"

"Don't talk down to me, dammit!" Jedediah is fuming, before furiously turning towards the Roman General, "Octavius, you ass- like I said, this **giant's** on **OUR LAND!!!** " There was a cheer from the Old Western people. The Romans, on the other hand, some of them were rolling their eyes and or jeering at the other side.

" **SILENCE!** " Octavius's eyes were now glaring daggers to the cowboy leader, "The Roman Empire has a say- We're going to take what is OURS!" That accompanied with a roar from his army.

"Seriously!?" Larry is not in the seriously mood for it- but now he has a feeling what's going on in this area; both of those guys have a serious rivalry against each other for territorial reasons- this is a ridiculously large room, "Hold IT! You guys-" He manages to gain both leaders' attention, "...scratch that- you all are LITTLE! What could you **all** possibly gain from fighting against each other aside gaining each others' land!?"

"Ha! Little!?" This time, Octavius turns his attention to the teacher, "We may be small-" Then he shifts his sword and silently gestures his army to prepare for battle against the Old West this time, "But our hearts are large! There's an empire we have to reclaim!"

That, and this time, the Old Western miniatures were jeering at the rallying Romans.

"...metaphorically, I hope," Larry grumbles, not exactly seeing the point, "But you all are still miniatures. To me. And... um, Roman Guy-"

"Octavius," The Roman general faces the new man, already a bit irked at how he was addressed, "What is it?"

"I can honestly say that your army... historically speaking, can't last long against gunpowder."

(In all actuality and all relational things to history and from what Larry's been reading, the Chinese invented gunpowder and were using it before other empires and tribes began using it- beginning with the Islamic tribes and then the other empires and nations begin to adapt with the new technology thanks to trading. When it was first invented and used, most empires (except for the Chinese) had no way of blocking gunpowder until the Byzantine empire fell to the canon thanks to the Ottoman Empire. Larry really can't help but wonder if he's a nerd for even thinking that.)

" **...what.** " This time he's earned Octavius' ire. Jedediah was shocked before he lets out a small snicker before glancing up at Larry.

"Getting smart at Octavius over there- **now** I'm starting to like you!"

Larry wants to facepalm himself- isn't that what costed the end of **most** ancient empires? (Also, he can't tell if that's sarcasm from the cowboy. That, and now he's realized he must've **pissed** off the Roman General.)

"...that's it," Octavius mutters under his breath before commanding, "Soldiers!"

There was a loud shout of confirmation and terrifying uniform shifting from the Romans which alerts Larry, Jedediah, and the other miniatures.

"The Roman Empire knows no boundaries!" Octavius growls.

"Um-" Larry has a bad feeling about this. Jedediah silently commands his men to get ready in case they do attack-

"Don't do it, son," The cowboy warns.

"Soldiers-" Octavius positions his sword for combat.

Jedediah cocks his pistol.

Larry pales.

" **UNLEASH HELL!** "

"Don't-!"

Then there is that loud familiar and **angry** shout returns and Larry instantly pales while catching all of the miniatures' attention before a single fire was shot.

Attila. Again. And this time, he's more than angry- his face is filled with pure **fury**. All aimed at the teacher.

"...oh no." Larry squeaks before scrambling to get out of the room as fast as he can, with the Huns in tow, raging in bloody murder.

It should be noted that the miniatures managed to dodge in time to avoid getting hit (or ran over) by the group of angry Huns.

* * *

There's one thing the miniatures have learned from the past- never... ever get in the way of the Huns. Especially since they're all raging for the same thing- revenge for what those three guards did to all of them long time ago.

In a way, **that** manages to squash any sort of blood-lust for battle between the miniature groups as they all realize that the Huns had more of a fury (hell hath no scorned) against... the new guy.

But, Jedediah's eyes narrow, rethinking about what that giant- the new guy? Really? They couldn't have gotten someone more... sympathetic about their size? He'll have to give that looney a lesson-

_"...I can't believe I'm stuck in a room with really little people about to kill me for something I didn't do."_

-which actually strikes him more surprising than it should. That and how he said that guns work better against steel-

-maybe he should get to know the newbie better (he did, after all, manage to piss off his rival).

"So he doesn't know?" The blonde cowboy frowns, mentally debating about whether or not he should consider this man to be a stranger or as someone to take the previous guards' punishment. He frowns, seeing the crowds of soldiers still there. It was faint, but he can hear some debate as to if they should continue on or just go ahead and attack.

The Huns rushing through to the guard though- that just ruined the moment.

"Jedediah!"

He turns to see one of the younger cowboys running over to him, holding out some sort of sheet scrawled with messy writing.

"Yeah?" He finds the sheet tossed to him, "...'s this?"

"Shot from one of those Romans' arrows," He hands him a really intricately written out warning, "'s probably some idiotic declaration of war."

"I'll handle this," Jedediah mutters out of ire before marching up to the soldiers who are now about to return to their exhibit, " **HEY OCTAVIUS!!!** "

That made the Roman general turn around, glaring back at the cowboy, "Well, well. If it isn't Jedediah himself."

"-the hell's **THIS!?** " He points at the paper.

"Oh," The Roman smirks, "Just a small warning if you so **try** to intervene on **my** conflict again." Then he commands the army to turn back, ignoring the silent fuming cowboy.

"...shit," The cowboy mutters to himself before shaking his head. Then he also recalls he has to settle one more thing-

"Caleb!"

"Yessir?"

"Get my horse ready," Jedediah commands him, mentally wanting to put the new guard's mind where it hurts, "I'm gonna see that asshat who just ran off not too long ago."

"Yessir!"

* * *

A few minute later, Octavius was in the middle of preparing more weaponry in case they ran out when he takes a double-take, seeing a horse being lowered down from the Old West exhibit.

"...What in Jupiter's name...?" he mutters, seeing Jedediah out of all people running off towards the direction of the Huns.

His eyes follow the cowboy before connecting the pieces together.

"Of course," The Roman general grumbles, rolling his eyes, "That damned Jedediah thinks he can talk **his** way out of things his way."

Though he can't help but wonder (with more irritation than curiosity) why would the cowboy want to talk to the new night guard- he'll have to find out soon.

* * *

It doesn't take long for the Huns to catch up to Larry (in fact, they were clever enough to employ one of the Huns to be on the other side of the frigging hall before Larry manages to crash into him).

And when Attila shows up after some of the Huns were holding Larry, who was squirming and trying to get out of their iron-clad grip, Larry pales as the leader of the Huns were commanding them to take a part of his limb-

"Oh nononononononono-" Larry pales before squirming, "What are you-"

Attila was ordering his troops to begin tearing him apart-

"OH MY GOD DON'T-" Larry was about to scream his head off when they hear a whinny of a horse. This forces Attila to shout something to the other Huns, who instantly **drop** Larry like dead weight before retreating, running off from the incoming person. It wasn't until the horse stop in front of the wincing teacher and immediately a hand reaches out to him.

"Are you all right, son?"

Larry looks up and sighs in relief, seeing someone who looks like a ranger before grabbing his hand and feels himself being lifted to his feet on the floor.

"Oh my God thank you so much for saving my life!" Larry heaves, looking up at his savior, who can't help but chuckle, seeing how winded Larry is, "I really can't thank you enough!"

"It's of my duty to protect those who guard the museum," The man beams before calming his horse and getting off from it, "Though you seem new- did you just begin?"

The teacher nods, "Yeah. First night." Then he pauses, "Is it supposed to be this chaotic?"

"It defines on what you believe to be in chaos," The man stands back, "But in reality, this is what happens at this time- when there are no visitors in the dark."

"In the... huh?" Larry blinks before shaking his head, "No way. There's... uh uh, I should be imagining all of this-"

The man gestures to Larry to look around, "Look around... and tell me if you are still in your dream."

It wasn't until he closes his eyes and then the rush of noises from elephants trumpeting to conversations in languages; from bird crying out to gun shots blazing out.

Larry opens his eyes and he realizes that at the moment, he's not in his bed at home, nor at the desk where he should be keeping guard. He was at the Museum of Natural History.

And he's just realized everything is alive... literally... in front of his eyes.

"Holy..." Larry can't help but gawk in awe as he looks around at the newly reinvigorated museum. He then glances over to the other man, who just grins at how amazed the night guard is, "...oh my God. I'm not dreaming this, right?" Then he pauses, "You... really look familiar."

A hearty laugh before he can feel a clamp on his right shoulder; it was coming from the other man, "Welcome... to the Museum of Natural History, my boy." Then with that smile there, he holds out his hand to Larry, "Theodore Roosevelt, Twenty-Sixth President of the United States of America. Former historian, soldier, and explorer, at your service."

For once, the teacher can't help but feel **very** relieved to see someone who is at least, not trying to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I want a few more exhibits to have a voice- Lewis and Clark shouldn't be arguing in the glass exhibit the entire time.
> 
> That, and if you haven't noticed until now, the exhibits know the things Larry doesn't. So in which case, this makes Larry (literally) the most confused and lost person who has nil about what could've happened when Cecil, Gus, and Reginald were guarding (And before you all ask, all I have to say is that I can imagine those three were more strict and a bit more plotting.)
> 
> If anyone catches the reference (slight) to the name Drexel and the book it came from, then I have to say that I must be that old (I'm 24 and I STILL remember that story) or I just read lots of books when I was a kid.
> 
> Also, many apologizes for the boredom that came about the gunpowder bit. 
> 
> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> "Hey, one thing,"
> 
> He can't help but say this, but he's going to say it anyway.
> 
> Because, what other way is he going survive the mayhem of a museum?
> 
> "I'm going to get you out of there," Larry pauses, "And I'll show them that you're not cursing them or... anything to them. But know this," Oh God. He's going to sound like some outlandish moronic hero, "...and please keep this to yourself; I don't normally do this, but I'm doing this... not just because I want to see the person in here and I swear to God, I am going to find out more about the Tablet and see if there's any way to help you at all costs; but also because I need your help. I can't... I can't deal with the mayhem of a museum alone." 
> 
> He lets out an exhaustive sigh, "So please. Be patient. I'll be back on my second day- I'll talk to you again." Then he pauses, "I'm going to visit you to make sure you're not lonely, okay?"


	4. The First Night (of his job or hell) Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, few things before you read this chapter.
> 
> If there are spoilers, you've been warned.
> 
> And a rather boring blurb from a part of Larry's class (okay- to be honest, I'm just imagining Larry as a history teacher and how he can deal with a group of kids who (sorta... okay, could be like) older versions of his son. That, and I still imagine him like a nicer... and tamer John Green from Crash Course).
> 
> Also... there is a very huge divergent. If you all haven't noticed back in Chapter 2 (which I hope you all caught. If you didn't... then... either reread it again or just be very shocked at what I did before ranting at me (PRIVATELY AND NOT THROUGH THE COMMENTS SECTION PLEASE) for it.)
> 
> *headdesk*
> 
> ...oh, last minute (and really off topic); did you hear about King Tut's beard that snapped off? (I kid you not- look it up at the news.)  
> Otherwise, here you all go!

It made perfect sense as to why the president was here- the museum was made by Theodore Roosevelt, who actually was the one who founded the museum along with several others.

And actually, it would make even more sense that the President will be able to help him through that chaos that **just** threatened his life.

Larry smiles, taking the president's hand before shaking the hand that he now realizes is flesh and blood, "Larry Daley. I'm the new night guard." Then he sheepishly adds, "Though in reality, I'm a teacher. A... history teacher."

"Ah, a man full of knowledge... Lawrence, that's your name, is it?" Theodore chuckles as Larry nods, feeling a bit off being called by his birth name, "Call me Teddy- I find Theodore a tad too long."

"Teddy, huh?" Larry chuckles, "Just like the man himself wanted people to know. Then... I can't help but ask, why didn't you stay as president when you had the time? It wouldn't hurt to have helped the country a bit more."

"But where's the adventure in that?" Teddy responds with exuberance, "I did see the impact I made on my end when I was president. I believe what I did was enough."

Larry can't help but feel a bit giddy (he's talking to one of the most gun-ho of presidents) before knowing that he's still in the museum... and when he checked the time, it was now two in the morning (with all the chaos and the fact he was knocked down earlier, that could be understandable for the fast amount of hours that went by), "So- the museum being alive and all..." He gets confused, "Wait, aren't you all supposed to be..." He trails off, knowing that if he even utters it, he'll (at least) get mauled by a couple more exhibits.

"Dead?" Teddy finishes the sentence before sighing, his grin instantly changing into a frown, "Well, in order to better understand that, I believe I need to show you something."

"...where is- oh shoot!!"

Teddy was surprised when the teacher immediately dashes off, recalling that **one** thing he did prior to taking a nap, "Lawrence?"

The guard doesn't listen managing to dash his way towards the one room he's **completely** forgotten about while he was stuck with the miniatures.

* * *

_Shit shit shit shit shit-_

He has **just** realized he has forgotten to ask who could be possibly strong enough to move the tank of a stone slab but still-

"DAMN!" Larry cries out as he manages to dodge the incoming spears from the Egyptian jackals and skidding to a stop, blinking in alarm.

The stone was back in place.

...and yet he can't help but wonder if there was something **missing.**

"...what the?" He was confused- wasn't **everything** supposed to come to life by now? He doesn't see the president walking behind him, but Larry sees him approaching him from the corner of his eye, "But- I thought the stone-"

"Someone," Teddy walks up to him, letting out a heavy sigh, "Had moved the stone earlier. I am not sure as to who," Larry can't help but gulp, not wanting to say that it was **him** since he didn't want to be at the wrong end of the president's anger, "But before anything else would happen, I had to call for immediate assistance into moving the stone back to where it is." Then he shouts to the strangely silent sarcophagus, "You can ignore me all you want- you're **NOT** getting out there this time!"

"But..." Larry was about to say that there should've been **someone** in there for the love of God, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he carefully states, "But there's someone in there, right?"I know," Teddy has a grimace, "But there is a fear among all of us in here- the mummy should set a curse if he rises."

The teacher frowns, looking down at the sarcophagus, before staring back at the president, confused, "...really? Who told you all that?"

The president frowns, seriously not used to someone doubting his word, "Why, the night guards who used to aid in securing some form of order in here!"

...of course. Cecil, Gus and Reginald. The teacher blinks before narrowing his eyes, recalling the last instruction on the letter that made no sense since there's someone trapped in the sarcophagus... hence the very moot point of the entire fifth 'rule' (his intuition will serve him correct).

His thoughts about those three guards seem to be more of suspicion than actual respect for having to deal with the museum exhibits- just what did they do while they were doing their job?

"Well, that explains that stupid as hell rule thing they wrote," Larry grumbles to himself, making a mental note to find out more about this particular mummy before glancing over at the glass case (he's really feeling sorry for the trapped guy that is doing a really good job of being quiet), "So, Teddy, tell me something,"

He looks over to the president, "What's really causing all of these things to come alive?"

Teddy turns around and gestures to the golden tablet that's positioned on the wall in the most secure fashion, "This... is the Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. The only reason why we've been alive since 1952."

This earns a stunned look from Larry, "...waitasec, what?" Then with a gape, "That... Tablet is making everything in the museum come to life?"

Teddy nods, "And ever since then, we've all been coming to life each night, after sundown everyday. Every time after sundown. But," The president has a grim frown, "We have to all return to our positions before daylight."

Larry frowns, wondering that the moon has to do with giving life to all things when it should be the sun before asking, "Why?"

"We all turn into **dust** ," Teddy emphasized the last word, which makes the other man stare.

"Dust?"

"Dust," Teddy nods, "If we are not contained within the museum prior to sunrise, we will all be dust."

 _Earth to earth; dust to dust; ashes to ashes._ The fact it has to come from a funerary service prayer out all things is too appropriate but oh so unusual at the same time. Larry thins his lips, his eyes narrow as he finally comprehends Cecil's warning:

_"Don't let anything in... or out."_

Though the in he doesn't get. Out, now he understands.

But for the rest- this is really giving him a mild headache.

Larry pinches the side of his head before closing his eyes, "...can I just try to get a grip on his for a sec?" When he sees the other man nodding, the teacher manages to sit down against the glass case. Thinning his lips, he leans against the stone slab and **slightly** edges it out when the president frowns, seeing the teacher's (trying to but failing at being subtle) action.

"I wouldn't advise moving the stone, Lawrence." The president then pauses, "But, I can allow you to think about it for a few moments to yourself if you would like. It seems a lot to take in- for a person like you who just came in."

Maybe a couple of minutes of just being himself would be good- especially since he could be developing a mild headache from dealing with Jedediah and Octavius earlier.

"...that'll be nice," Larry just needs to think about this, especially when he sees the president walking outside to a certain distance from the entrance and yet keeping an eye on him in case Larry does anything to the stone slab, "Don't- well, you know."

"As long as you don't make eye contact," Teddy chuckles, a wry grin at the indication that Larry doesn't want to be skewered by the stone Anubis guards before heading out the room, "If you need me, I shall be either waiting outside or be checking up on whatever's happening in the floor." The teacher just nods before looking down, trying his best to calm down (since there's a mayhem called the museum... ah well, what can you do on the first night?)

Yet the two don't see the two statues not reacting at all. In fact, the Anubis guards were the only ones who see the silent gesturing command from a bandaged-wrapped figure who was hiding behind one of the Egyptian-like stone columns to allow the president to leave the room without stabbing him.

* * *

It wasn't until Larry looks up at the Tablet, still amazed (in actuality, he was thinking along the lines of 'are you seriously kidding me' to '...this better be a seriously good joke' to 'what the fucking hell is going on here, really?') before groaning, bowing his head.

"...someone tell me this isn't magic. Because if it is, then I'd better be amazed if something **did** come back to life." Then he glances over the sarcophagus before warily asking, "You know, you are **really** patient for having to hear through all of that. Aren't you... suffocating in there? Since I- well, the stone was placed back and all, but I did move it earlier for some air for you to breathe in." Then he mutters, "...yeah, don't let anyone else know about that."

He doesn't see another figure silently walking from the columns that support the room (near the back wall) to see Larry sitting and leaning against the glass case before contemplating whether of not to alert him of his presence- still in the shadows.

"I mean... well, okay, maybe the stone being back there is... somewhat good- okay, not for you, but because it might've been like that when I came in." The teacher trails off before groaning in frustration, "Oh fuck it, what am I saying? I just **began** here- it's the first night of my job and I felt like I just stepped into a chaotic version of a zoo, but with people **and** animals." Larry sighs, leaning his head against the cool plane of the case, "Though so far, I am really not too good at it. After I shoved the slab away in here and hoped to get the chance to look further into deciphering some of the hieroglyphics written over here, I decided to look around and then I fell asleep. ...which I hope nobody finds out, by the way. Then I wake up around eleven at night when it should've been a fifteen minute nap... guess that didn't happen and then I find out what really goes on here at night.

"First, I just met that T-Rex statue by seeing him drink water before I threw the bone. I just got chased by Attila the Hun; the Easter Island head's calling me 'Dum-Dum' and asking for gum. Then I tried to free those three- Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea so they can explain to me about a few things, but nooo, the Huns just had to chase me again. Then I finally meet... who I am going to assume is Dexter, that freaking monkey- wait, capuchin, it's a freaking capuchin- who swiped my keys and the lions before that damned mon- capuchin... gotta remember that- ripped the **only** thing that Cecil gave me. Then those minis- that cowboy and Roman general seriously have issues against each other- ambushed me and that wasn't... pretty. And then I was about to get ripped by Attila before I got saved by Teddy and I asked about how everything comes to life, which led me to here... That's pretty intense, for the first night of my shift."

He lets out a few more deep breaths, glad to be out of with that rant, "...can't I just get a quiet night for the first night of this job? This is much worse than dealing with kids."

The slight bandaged figure manages to lean (quietly) on the side of the case that isn't too far from the teacher, hearing another stressed sigh from the other man.

"...can I just- I'm really sorry for disturbing your sleep... Pharaoh **Ahkmenrah!?** " Larry pales when he reads the silver engraving that was on the glass case (finally) before groaning... again and burying his mortified red face in his hands, "Oh- oh... shit- oh man- Gnah, sorry for my language - sorry. Now I feel **really** stupid- you're a really powerful guy who commanded a large kingdom. ...damn. How come I missed that earlier? I mean- I know about the title 'pharaoh' and the relevancy now compared to back then and how we're no longer using it-"

If glares can kill, this could be it for him-

"-but you're really highly respected and even researched on- well, for me, anyway, and it's still... a relevant subject." Larry manages to calm down as he sags his shoulders just to ease from stress from him; he recalls how fascinated he was at researching the Ancient Egyptian kingdom, the pharaohs, the language, the way of life... A soft chuckle escapes him, "I really admire that. But seriously, first thing I'll do when I help you out from here is that I'll be apologizing for mistreating you just from talking like that earlier. Now I just feel bad. Remind me to actually treat you like a respected pharaoh when I do get you out from here."

And **that** makes the other person in the room surprised- _How does this person know about the Egyptian kingdom so well? Despite that I am not the ruler anymore... why does he say that? This man wasn't there-_

"...sorry, I think I lost you there." The teacher lets out a small smile, "I'm actually a teacher- well, a history teacher. And I'm taking this job because- well, in reality, three of my nosy students gives me this job." That part, he grumbles in ire.

 _...against your will?_ The other man frowns.

"But, now that I think about it... to be honest, I actually decided to do it because this museum... I visited it a couple of times in the past." He closes his eyes, recalling his excitement when his parents enter in the museum and the first thing he was wowed by the dinosaur skeleton, the real-life like figurines that presents the evolution and cultures of humankind, the animals that resided in the land, ocean, and air, and the planetarium... "That shaped the real reason why I became a teacher- well, one of them. I wanted to show how far history has gotten to us to this point. I really wanted to pass it down with the best of my abilities."

Then he lets out a sigh, "...honestly, I was hoping this job will help me out if the teaching job falls out- which I have a feeling it will... if it all goes well. I've been wanting to look back to the one place that helped me jump-start to appreciate history. And learning more things as I go along, you know? Maybe- and maybe, if I **do** get used to the mayhem in here... it'll probably keep me in shape."

 _The sounds proved it not too long ago,_ The silent man can't help but quirk a smile, recalling a series of screams and shouting not too long ago. But he doesn't want to say anything.

...Yet.

There was some silence and despite the fact Larry's not talking... face-to-face with an actual person, there was a **slight** awkward tension. So he decides to shift to another subject, this time when he looks up at the Tablet.

"So this is... your Tablet? That thing that's causing everything to come to life?" Then with an apprehensive grimace, "I can't believe I'm going to ask this," Larry mutters to himself under his breath, "But does your Tablet have... magic in it?"

"Yes."

"Now I'm getting really tired of that word." This time, he makes a good point by placing his head against the glass case with a thud-

-wait.

Larry's eyes snap open.

Did someone **else** just speak?

And was it just him, or did he just hear someone **laugh** too?

"...is anyone there?" Larry warily asks the room in confusion as he slowly begins to rise from where he was sitting before his eyes cast over to his left side. His right hand is itching for the maglite as the result of self-defense (and several times of being caught off-guard). Frowning, he tries to silently make his way towards the other side of the display, but he sees nothing.

"...seriously?" He can't help but quietly mutter before shaking his head and turning around, "Okay, I have to be hearing things-"

"You are not, I assure you."

If that wasn't for the fact that when he did turn around and did see a second figure (barely with the shadows bouncing all over this stupidly dimly lit room), **only** now Larry did freeze on the spot, speechless as his mind just registers that he's been talking to someone **else** (and overheard most of everything he has said.)

Then he manages to utter (as the result of his shock), "...please tell me I'm not seeing a ghost."

"And why... would you? I am real- flesh and blood," The other man chuckles, finally stepping out of the shadows into the slightly lit area where Larry is standing, "You are speaking to me right now. Am I not correct?"

The teacher blinks, seeing instead of what he was imagine, it was a face of an Egyptian man- around his late teens or early twenties, his dark brown eyes adjusting to the room. His slight messy ink black hair was lightly dusted with sand as the man looks around his new surroundings.

And holy crap, that guy- pharaoh, pharaoh... he's a pharaoh- Larry mentally reminds himself- speaks English (with a British accent)!?

"I thank you for releasing me from there. You cannot believe," Pharaoh Ahkmenrah glances down at the sarcophagus before facing his accidental savior, "How dusty and cramped it is in there."

Then Larry manages to utter (much to his shock and how is it that he's not freaking out?), "...you're speaking English."

That was when the Pharaoh chuckles, seeing the other man's reaction, "I was on exhibit at Cambridge for twenty years before coming here." His dark eyes glance over at the night guard in light amusement as he sees Larry echo that to himself before blinking over his slight dumbfoundedness before introducing himself in a regal manner, "I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King- ruler of the land of my fathers and those before me."

"Um." Larry then gulps, knowing that the pharaoh out of all people is expecting him to formally introduce himself, "I... um, I'm Larry Daley, son of... Milton, and I... erm- hail from Brooklyn, New York." Then with a pause, "...I'm the new night guard in the museum. Um... just so you get the idea."

There. He hopes to God that pushes down how **hot** his face is feeling (it isn't. At all. And he just realizes he's rambled through all of that supposed introduction to a pharaoh, no less.)

(And if his students were there, he knows most of them will be laughing their asses off before he utilizes his authority as a teacher to threaten them with a sudden pop quiz or a ridiculously hard essay. ...actually, he's done those methods before.)

Ahkmenrah nods as he manages to say the teacher's name (with accuracy despite him being an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh), "Larry Daley, thank you for- Are you all right?"

"I- Um-" Okay, since when did he suddenly get all speechless? Over seeing a revived and **all-powerful ruler** coming to life out of all things!?

(Well, that wasn't just it- Larry's talked to the pharaoh without **realizing it** before seeing the engraving. Now he **just** realized he's talked about lots of things that are mostly about complaints, his thoughts, and oh GOOD GOD he just remembered what he said much earlier in the day about wanting to decipher the hieroglyphics and also realized that he decided to release the pharaoh without realizing it and now he's acting like one of his flustering students and he mentally kicks his brain to get back into gear)

"...gah."

 **...That's** all that his brain can settle for!?

That makes the teacher's face grow red with embarrassment.

The pharaoh lets out a soft chuckle, finding the reaction from the night guard really endearing. To the teacher, it just makes his embarrassed face redder by the minute.

"Sorry, sorry-" Larry manages to look up, finally beginning to calm down ( _Okay, you're talking to the ruler who was able to rule an empire that had a river flowing through it with an iron fist... calm down, Larry_ ), "It's just- I didn't know the Tablet can..." He trails off, seeing the pharaoh's smile, "...um. Yeah. You get the idea."

(It's also a pretty bad timing when Larry recalls about a month ago when someone like that made a really good impression on him in his classroom- it was one of the substitute teachers that he had to admit- was pretty good looking and really brilliant- and left him dumbfounded  
(because of one subject) and like he's acting now along with his shocked AP World History class before hearing one of his students ask much to his chagrin, "Are embarrassment and awkwardness your normal modes of existence, Mister Daley?"

To which his response was smacking his head against the palm of his hand.)

"...I understand," The pharaoh nods, seriousness replacing any traces of amusement... and there's also a moment of thankfulness in his face as he walks closer to them, "Larry- no, Guardian of Brooklyn. I thank you for releasing me. And for that, I am forever in your debt."

"...eh?" Guardian of Brooklyn? Debt!?

Can this possibly get even more embarrassing?

(As Larry will soon later realize- it does. Except it happens to him more frequently than it should.)

"In your... ah, right," the teacher did recall that-

"Guardian of Brooklyn," Ahkmenrah's calm voice stops any more rambling that is running through Larry's brain, "I know the times have changed."

The teacher stops his track when he realizes that they're in the twenty-first century and they're talking in the museum out of all things.

"...so you know what time it is?" Larry can't help but make sense of the fact that the Egyptian king knew that his former empire has fallen.

"I know this museum is in New York City, New York," Ahkmenrah looks over at the room again, "That I was transferred here before I woke up one night- being trapped in this case. Despite your initial thinking, I do know of the culture here."

Larry slightly nods before relaxing... a bit, "It's changed from the fifties, you know."

"I have heard," The pharaoh quietly muses before a sullen look replaces it, "...and I have heard of what they whisper about me in this museum."

"...huh?" Then it hits the guard about the last rule-

**Muffle the mummy; He scares the others.**

"Oh, right," Larry grumbles to himself, "So you know, huh."

Ahkmenrah doesn't respond, but he grimly nods, "Despite you freeing me, Guardian of Brooklyn, until these rumors and stories cease about my supposed 'cursing' upon my release in this building, I would much rather be here within the confines of where I am more comfortable." He steps down from the edge of the ledge that elevates the exhibit, his bandaged body still around him (despite it showing some adorned clothing beneath).

Larry can't help but feel sorry for the pharaoh. But he really can't say anything since he has no idea how it feels, and yet...

...to be freed by a stranger who was that curious to know what was under that stone slab, only to find out people have already made judgement on you just because you were feared from several fictional accounts from movies and horror stories and possibly from make-belief just to scare people to do what others want...

...it's really not fair.

He wants to do something for Ahkmenrah, but...

...in what form or way can Larry do?

 _I'll think of something._ The feeling of awkwardness is there as he sees Ahkmenrah scuffling a bit, glancing down at his bandaged arms and more hesitant to take them out to reveal his actual form, _Though... how can I say it without offending him?_

"Going back to... my original track of thought," Larry glances back up at the golden Tablet and hoping to change the subject for the better (at least for the time being), "And now I can properly ask- that's yours, right?"

"Ah, yes," Ahkmenrah nods, his eyes narrowing to see the Tablet in another resting place, "...it's the Tablet I'm bestowed upon since I was pharaoh."  
The fact that it's positioned too high up makes Larry relieved (and worried because of how open it is) about the possibility of it being stolen. ...though that's not to say about the chances of it being taken away.

"So it's something precious... to you?" The teacher guards his words since he has no idea about where the pharaoh came from, how it came to be and why did he get the role of handling the Tablet (which now that he thinks about it, it sounds more like an artifact of doom).

The Egyptian's mouth straightens into a thin line, "For the fact it has kept me alive for a long time, then it is more vital to me than... I would have enjoyed. But more people are after it for the reasons I would rather not state."

 _Power, gold, and possible attention from even having a piece of it?_ Larry grimly recalls that several times in history and unearthing even a small ancient artifact from the fallen grand empires can spark fame, glory, or even war for its **value.**

He's even taught that once in his class.

* * *

" _Can anyone-" Larry inadvertently calls for calm in his class as the bell rang, "-tell me what happened to Egypt after Napoleon's reign fell?"_

_They are some hands raised- he chooses at the first student who he saw raised her hand first.  
_

_"One result was a cultural clash between the French, British, and the Egyptians," She responds, "The British defeated the French and gained control of the country."  
_

_Larry nods before selecting another student, "The Ottomans fell under a new reign of Arabic leaders."  
_

_"That's true, but what did that have to do with the Europeans that took control over the country?"  
_

_The second student responds (a bit carefully), "They... helped the Egyptians drive out the French?"  
_

_"They did," Larry can accept that, "But to a certain degree." He then chooses another student to respond.  
_

_"While there was some British occupation," The third student answers, "They've built the Suez Canal- oh, and the discovery of King Tutankhamun by the Carter exhibition!"  
_

_"Ah," The teacher nods (albeit reluctantly), "That doesn't happen until the Twenties, but at the time, British occupation was still there. But keep in mind what the result of most wars to do people- they can destroy things that aren't relevant to what they want. But, let's go on a slight off-topic for a minute." That catches the students' attention, "Which nation- European one- do you all think was the first one to actually **publish** records about the studies of the ancient Egyptian culture?"  
_

_There were murmurs from 'France' to 'Britain' from the class.  
_

_Larry grins, "Okay, let's try this again. Raise your hand if you think it's the British who first published anything on the Ancient Egyptians."  
_

_That was about two-thirds of the class.  
_

_"France?"  
_

_The remaining students who didn't raise their hands before.  
_

_"Well, to put it in a perspective, it was actually the **French** who published anything regarding the history of the Ancient Egyptians. In fact, Napoleon was the first who brought the idea to bring in scientists and artists to study Egypt's history- all under **Description de l'Egypte.** The reason most of you think of the British was because of the exhibition of King Tutankhamen- to be more broad, the 1922 discovery from Howard Carter and George Herbert. They were the ones who reignited the interest in Ancient Egyptian history, art, and culture, spawning the ideology we know of today."  
_

_He sees some of the students who votes for British look surprised at this- to some, it shouldn't be that new.  
_

_"So let me tell all of this before we get back to the actual lesson- which was Colonization and how it affected the world in general," Larry sits at his desk, still looking at his students, "We all have seen the artifacts and parts of art, tombs, artifacts that were once items people back then used as everyday lives. They are preserved- we are so interested in looking at something as simple such as a clay pot- something that was used to hold jugs of wine or water and could've been so menial to the people of that culture. The more interest a civilization gets to us as the modern nation today, there is a slight likely chance of us discovering something new about the ancient world and how they lived their lives.  
_

_"Consider the exhibition for King Tut's tomb; it was well-regarded back then, and even today we all know about the King Tut exhibition and the items found." The teacher pauses, "Yet in the end, while it did bring the fame back on both ends- to the people who discovered it and to the civilization that we no longer view as powerful- it did bring in consequences we might have either realized, prepared for, or were not really expecting."  
_

_Larry can see his students look at him in fascination- there were few reasons why his classes were more popular in the school; he was one of the teachers who have actually studied and even voice his observations to the students as opposed to talking about it straight from the book. While it is a bit unconventional, it was also refreshing to get another perspective- not just from written words or from the students.  
_

_He's learned that a while back when one of this students asked for his opinion about whether or not it was worth the trouble building a civilization from the two most flooded rivers from the ancient times: the Tigris and Euphrates (and from what came his opinion on why it was useful... and why it wasn't).  
_

_"Here's the thing I want all of you to think about regarding those items when you go to the museum. They are important relics, figures that have their own purpose and history- it might've been a point of contention between two sides. There were wars that started over a chair, out of all things!" That earns some chuckles from his students, "But what I want you all to think about is that maybe some things were worth finding and keeping or presenting- for fame, glory, fortune, or even just for knowledge and learning more about it. There are two sides to the story from the person who made it... and who discovered it."  
_

_Then he pauses, "Then there's the side where people don't want the item to be noticed yet others want it for those same reasons. If you all do go down the same road like I did, then you'll see how many wars, fights, and important events happen... from something that begins so basic such as a relic of the past, stolen or owned."  
_

_He's said this at his AP World Class five years ago.  
_

* * *

Larry quietly responds, "...I know. (From reading books about uncovering past relics and the consequences of it) To be honest, I'm interested in the signs and meaning to the item rather than owning it."

He doesn't see the startled look on Ahkmenrah's face as he turns to the teacher upon hearing that. Instead, Larry still looks at the Tablet's engravings, signs of enigma flitting his mind, "Since I was a kid and I first saw that, I wanted to know what the Tablet can do. Screw the monetary value and gold part, I thought. I wanted to learn and see if I can get something from it- any history and what it's used for, the purposes of such thing, what consequences come from it? Both good or bad- is it worth the time and effort to research about this item and the people who handled it? Who discovered it and what was the result from it?"

Then he realizes his ramblings before being self-aware that he did all of that in front of someone who was looking at him in either amazement or just think that he's insane. "...sorry. Just..." He makes a few sweeping gestures to his mind, "My thinking for it's a bit different since I teach and... yeah, you must've heard me say that."

"It's fine," Ahkmenrah murmurs, his surprise changes into intrigue, "...so you don't care for the wealth had you discovered such thing?"

"Nah," Larry shakes his head, looking over at the decorations for the Tablet, "It's not worth it. Not for me."

The pharaoh gives a soft chuckle, his eyes softening a bit when facing the teacher, "It's unfortunate that most do not see the same way as you do, Guardian of Brooklyn."

"Huh?" Larry blinks in confusion.

"It's... nothing." Ahkmenrah shakes his head, "Despite all of what I understand the world has altered..."

The teacher frowns, recalling that the pharaoh doesn't even want to leave because of the stupid thing Cecil and the guards mentioned about the mummy- possibly as the result from other peoples' attempts to remove the stone? Or the exhibits?? Or was it for another reason they wanted to 'muffle the mummy'?

That, Larry wants to know. And he wants to help the pharaoh to realize the truth. And for the exhibits to know that it's just a man who just wants to see the world and get to know the others better in the AMNH.

"Hey, one thing,"

He can't help but say this, but he's going to say it anyway.

Because, what other way is he going survive the mayhem of a museum?

"I'm going to get you out of there," Larry pauses, "And I'll show them that you're not cursing them or... anything to them. But know this," Oh God. He's going to sound like some outlandish moronic hero, "...and please keep this to yourself; I don't normally do this, but I'm doing this... not **just** because I want to see the person in here and I swear to God, I am going to find out more about the Tablet and see if there's any way to help you at all costs; but also because I need your help. I can't... I can't deal with the mayhem of a museum alone."

He lets out an exhaustive sigh, "So please. Be patient. I'll be back on my second day- I'll talk to you again." Then he pauses, "I'm going to visit you to make sure you're not lonely, okay?"

The teacher looks away for a bit, hoping **that** will at least allow the pharaoh to at least try and come out from the room-

"I will allow it."

Larry looks in surprise, looking back up to see Ahkmenrah, "...wait, you're fine with me coming in?"

The pharaoh nods, a beginnings of a soft smile lifting his mouth a bit, "Yes. This is because you have freed me from the sarcophagus."

"Huh," Larry muses to himself, knowing that at least he can be trusted-

"Upon one condition."

...was it bad to say that Larry was actually **expecting** that?

"As long as nobody else- not even the other exhibits can come in this room and discover my presence. For the time being." Then he asks, "Are you returning tomorrow?"

The teacher was about to respond when-

-waaaait, Larry really didn't get a good cementing in terms of his schedule, did he? He did ask Cecil about it before he left, but all the night guard said to him about it (while they were on tour of one of the floors) was, _"You start off tonight, but tomorrow night's our last night as night guards. So prepare yourself then, Larry!"_ (He wasn't sure what the hell the old man meant. Now he knows. And now he wants to thank Cecil for **FAILING TO MENTION ABOUT THE CHAOS AND WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO HAPPEN HERE AT AMNH.** )

"...no, I don't think so-" He sees the pharaoh's expression change into a slight upset one, "-But! I'll be here the night after tomorrow- those three guys will be here tomorrow night for their last shift. I think then my schedule will be cemented then." He gives a reassuring smile to Ahkmenrah, hoping that he'll be at least fine with it, "Basically, I'll be here two nights from now, so- yeah, at least that'll be good, right?"

That definitely made the pharaoh relieved at the thought of meeting him again. Which...for some reason, instead of the composed teacher that he is, just what the hell is making Larry act like some high schooler who has suddenly has the worst case of stammering? (He swears that 's it's from actually talking to an actual living **king** or just that he's a real actual human being ...which he is.)

"Will you keep to your word, Guardian of Brooklyn?"

"Ah, yeah..." Larry then weakly chuckles, recalling **that** other thing, "Okay, about that... title- I think... while it's pretty nice of you to call me that and all," (Honestly? It just sounds too **awkward** since it would be best suited for a hero from the comics and not for someone like him) "...I'd prefer Larry." He gives a small timid smile, "Just- easier and maybe a bit more manageable than 'Guardian of Brooklyn."

(Also because if his students (both current and former) even caught wind of his new nickname, he knows there will be never-ending teasing about it.)

The pharaoh is surprised to hear the humbling request before testing out the name with his tongue, despite him learning and understand English and all, "Larry. That sounds a bit..." Ahkmenrah frowns, "...ordinary."

 _...Well isn't **THAT** obvious!?_ Larry still keeps his grin in tact, but his mood begins to sour a bit at the blunt remark from the young king (scratch that, he's cringing), "Or Lawrence if you'd like-" Thank God got Teddy calling him that... for once.

"No-" And **why** would he- "It sounds too much like the Lawrence of Arabia," Ahkmenrah scowls, "Do you not like the title I gave you?"

The teacher gapes at him before groaning, "...no because it makes me sound like a hero and I really don't like being viewed as one and it's too embarrassing for me to even handle it since I'm not a guardian and the only thing I'm really guarding is a playground where I can't even control." Then he heaves a sigh before uttering with little mortification, "I'm.... gonna be stabbedbyyourscaryguardsnow, aren't I?"

Ahkmenrah stares at the teacher with mild shock-

-before letting out laughter with a genuine smile on his face, which doesn't reach that far to the door (While the teacher is glad to see the guy smile for one, he's actually feeling more offense than happy- Which reminds Larry- where did Teddy go?) as Larry looks at the pharaoh in surprise before getting even more offended than he normally would.

"Okay, you know what?" Larry fumes, feeling his face growing warm, suddenly feeling massively humiliated and irked at the pharaoh before turning on his heels and marching out of the room, "Since it's apparent that I'm just a source of amusement for you right now (Lawrence of Arabia!? Like from that boring as hell movie Larry hated so much even IF it was a classic!?), I'm just going to go-"

Instead he just feels someone grab his arm and turns him around to meet face to face with Ahkmenrah, who suddenly looks apologetic (and yet is still chuckling with humor- he can see it in that grin).

"No, please don't go- not yet." (That guy even had the **gall** to implore out of all things!) "Just... can you stay a bit longer?"

"Then why did you just-" Larry doesn't finish the sentence, but even his most disrespectful students (did he even have any in all of the classes he's taught?) can give him better respect than that-

"I sincerely apologize- it's been a while since I've talked to someone else." Ahkmenrah's chuckles cease before he gently asks, "...do you mind if we talk for a bit longer? I... honestly want to learn more about how much the world has altered. About everything that has happened from the last fifty years I've been in there."

"Well," Larry then sags in slight defeat at the thought of leaving his post behind and wonders if there are any more chaos in the museum dammit (if there are... then well, the teacher's just tempted to set the fire alarm off and that'll get McPhee's attention in the middle of the dead night before seeing the hells he's going though), "...I want to. I really do." He lets out a slightly dreading sigh as he hears a faint roar from an elephant, "...then there's the zoo I'm calling the museum that I have to check up on."

"Do you not have companions that help you with this job?"

"...yeah, no, I don't," The teacher can't help but wonder why is it that Cecil has two other men with his job while it's just Larry by himself (...wait, it's just him? That's making him tick with suspicion but he'll be back on that thought later), "So it's... just me."

"...oh." The pharaoh frowns in disappointment, but he still doesn't let go of Larry's arm, "So for the time being, it's your responsibility to check on the confines of the museum."

The teacher nods, "It's stupid, I know. But... look, I swear I'll be back." Ahkmenrah looks at him hesitantly before Larry smiles, "I keep my word- I actually want to help you. I want to prove the others wrong about you- you're not that frightening or scary. You're just human. I actually want to get to know you better also- in case... well, if you need an ally."

There was a pause as Larry gently allows the Egyptian to let go of his arm before glancing at the exit with a heavy sigh (and dreading), "...I'm really not looking forward to seeing any more exhibits that try to murder me-"

He feels a hand grab his right hand; looking in surprise, he sees it from the pharaoh (and **WHYYYY** is Ahkmenrah grabbing onto his hand like that? He can feel his face red all of the sudden- thank God for the darkly dimmed room actually), who holds his serious gaze on the teacher.

"Larry," Ahkmenrah quietly asks, "Will you live to your word about what you said earlier?"

"I am and I will," The teacher nods, "I did say I'll be back, right? I promise I'll be back to talk to you... and besides," He knows too many times how it feels to be alone, "It sucks being by yourself in a room."

"Not just that," The pharaoh hesitates (though his eyes aren't wavering), "What you said as my ally."

"Yeah. I really do." Larry nods with a grin before running out of the entrance, gently letting go of the pharaoh's hand (for some reason, he wanted it to be there a bit longer buuut... he has a job to do), "See you in two days, Ahkmenrah."

* * *

Ahkmenrah stops himself from preventing the guard to leave (he knows Larry has a job to do) when he hears the running footsteps retreating into the hallway.

Despite how stuffy it is inside the intricate burial coffin before his release, he can't help but take in some slim comfort that the stone slab has some sort of pocket and how the lid was slightly opened to provide some air. It was thanks to those three betrayers that think it's a good idea to prevent him from getting the Tablet that he's supposed to guard.

Then the stone was gone one night and he was able to open it... after realizing that when he pounded on the lid once, he was able to breathe through new air and was able to take off his bandages from his face before getting out the sarcophagus. Then he heard the voices and upon realizing that if they see the empty coffin, Ahkmenrah does some thinking before jumping out the sarcophagus and closing the top before closing the glass case, silently commanding the Anubis guards to keep silent and guard the door until whoever came in has passed while he hid. (At the time, the room was really dark, which he was thankful for).

Then he hears some people shout something before lifting up the stone slab; he silently winces at the loud thud that accompanied it- _Possibly the people who wanted me trapped,_ he bitterly realizes before hearing them leave.

It didn't take until several hours later after Ahkmenrah was able to explore his new room and seeing the state of the Tablet that he hears two voices: one of them was that president Theodore (he knows the president means no harm).

But when he hears a new voice aside the ones he's been hearing for a long time (aside the voices of those three guards who he knows are up to no good- he mentally promises vengeance on those men if he does get free), he can't help but be curious as to who the new person was... and why was he more interested about the Tablet... before realizing that the new voice belongs to the new night guard.

Then he hears the new night guard realize that it was the cause of them coming to life (to be fair, Larry was on his first night) before bemoaning about the amount of chaos that amounted to his (and from what he understood) disastrous first night on the job.

It was slightly amusing... and somewhat made his day when the new guard panicked when he asked if he was the pharaoh himself.

It was then Ahkmenrah finally decides to reveal himself.

And then there was that promise he said-

_"I'm going to get you out of there," Larry pauses, "And I'll show them that you're not cursing them or... anything to them. But know this... and please keep this to yourself; I don't normally do this, but I'm doing this... not **just** because I want to see the person in here and I swear to God, I am going to find out more about the Tablet and see if there's any way to help you at all costs; but also because I need your help. I can't... I can't deal with the mayhem of a museum alone."  
_

_He lets out an exhaustive sigh, "So please. Be patient. I'll be back on my second day- I'll talk to you again." Then he pauses, "I'm going to visit you to make sure you're not lonely, okay?"_

It did surprise the pharaoh when he hears the night guard say that.

Those three guards- Cecil was their ringleader- have somehow managed to make it known that he must **not** leave from his prison (as for why, it seems as if Larry has begun to catch on). For Larry to say this and make it as his promise, it sounds empty... at first.

But the fact that the guard did arrive to talk to him after flinging the stone slab away and- making sure he wasn't alone in his... suffering... was more comforting than being alone where his cries to be released weren't heeded (and somehow develops into an indifference to some of the exhibits).

But-

 _Why did you free me?_ He wanted to ask that much earlier (and there's a chance that question was answered by the... teacher? Night guard? ...though it seems as if Larry was more comfortable being known as a teacher).

And it seems as if the teacher made no attempt (or did anything) to force the pharaoh back to his sarcophagus, which actually made Ahkmenrah think Larry was serious in his promise.

...speaking of titles, Ahkmenrah notices how the other man reacts at the title he had just given the new night guard. Granted, it was an honor to have a title in his reign. The way that this man- Larry, was it?- was squirming over the title 'Guardian of Brooklyn', however was **not** the one he was honestly expecting. Instead, all he got was one of surprise... and now filled what seems to be a mixture of reluctance and some bit of humility.

He can't help but chuckle, earning a look from the guards as if they are worried about him for even a minute.

"I'm... fine." The pharaoh quietly assures them before pausing, "Do me a favor- do not let anyone know I'm here."

The Anubis guards nod as Ahkmenrah takes his place behind one of the columns that he knows the people during the day don't check as he knows what time of the day is approaching- he's too used to it.

But compared to the years and eons he's been alive-

_I'm... looking forward to seeing the Guardian of Brooklyn again. Why?_

Just what was about him that makes the pharaoh want to know more?

Something white catches his eye- when he slowly approaches it, it was a crumpled white sheet of paper with barely anything written on it. Somewhere near it was a small shaven pencil- someone must've lost it. The crumpled paper was a faded drawing that was eventually erased and thrown out at the museum.

A sudden idea overcomes the pharaoh before writing his message on the white paper- this is a good time to utilize what he's learned in writing while at Cambridge...

* * *

The entire talk between him and the pharaoh lasted far longer than it should- it's almost three-thirty and ooooh man was Larry screwed-

-there wasn't as much noise as before. In fact, he sees Teddy galloping on his horse when he sees the president return from another hallway (that was from the other side of the one Larry was in just now).

"Teddy, where were you?" He manages to ask when he (finally) catches up with Teddy, "I thought you were hanging out outside the hallway!"

"Eh, I figured it would be a while before the realization hit you," The president chuckles, seeing Larry feeling a bit better, "Are you finally up for the challenge?"

"...yeah, I guess?"

He's planning on **not** letting the president know that he was talking to the supposed pharaoh he accidentally released from his sarcophagus (for the next few nights to come actually- though he can't help but think that the president knows more than he should (Note: Teddy actually doesn't know) and he should've known better than to free a trapped man)

Larry was surprised that the museum was somewhat quiet and back in order with Theodore Roosevelt around before mentally kicking himself, reminding that it's named after **him.**

"I really need to brush up on my history more," The teacher mutters to himself before walking up the president, "Teddy, how did you...?"

"Ah, about that!" The President nods as he adjusts the saddle on his horse, "I just found these exhibits walking around and I have **just** finished reminding them about the time."

"The- oooohhh," Larry realizes the 'dust' condition and how it's about two hours til sunrise, "Right. Oh God." The teacher balefully groans, recalling **certain** exhibits that would much rather shank him than listen to him, "...I'm actually not sure on how to go about that."

"And why is that?" Teddy arches an eyebrow.

"...I was **about** to get ripped apart by the Huns and the miniatures almost killed me with a train and an army." Speaking of, why **did** the Huns want to murder him? He couldn't even understand Attila's threats (they **are** in a different language and the language barrier is just too great of a distance).

The president lets out a boisterous laugh as he sees Larry recalling that with slight misery, "Ah, those men. They know when it's about to be time- don't worry, if you can be patient with them, then they'll listen to you."

"Are they willing to listen to **me** though?" The teacher warily reflects on the many times he had to discipline his students to 'Shut up and listen or else', "It takes too many times for them to listen to the new guy."

"...I suppose for that, Lawrence, you do strike up a point. You've just begun, after all and what more than useful assistance?" The president chuckles, seeing some relief wash in Larry's face, "For tonight- just tonight, I'll help you restore order in this museum."

"I can't thank you enough," Larry nods, knowing that he's probably on his own after this, "I owe you, Teddy."

"But mark my words," That makes the teacher look up at the President, "It's the last time I shall ever do so. Is that clear?"

...the last time?

"Wait, why-" Larry then frowns, catching the slight disapprovement from the President before sighing, "I- I guess, I mean, the thing is-"

"Yes or no? And no babbling!"

Well, at least he now gets the idea where Teddy's infamous temper comes from.

"...Yes, sir," Larry quickly snaps his mouth as he nods in affirmation (albeit a reluctant one since he really needs help badly).

"Good," Teddy then indicates to one end, "Start securing that end- I'll take care of the more troublesome ones."

* * *

It takes much longer than it should to secure most of the areas, but they were relatively easy to coax some of the exhibits to return to their rightful areas. Well, the reptiles were cooperative, much to Larry's relief. He's already taken care of the capuchin and the lions much... **much** earlier. It took a while for him to convince the Puritans and the English colonials (pretty much the ones who can understand him really) to go back to their places before explaining that he's new, in which case they actually took sympathy or pity on him and decide to do so.

Well-

"Okay, my side's done," Larry meets up with the President, who nods before placing down his binoculars, making the night guard **slightly** suspicious, "...hey, what are you looking at?"

"Ah, just tracking a few things, making sure they are safe and secure on my end," Teddy responds a bit too quick (later on, Larry will have a suspicion the president's hiding something) before facing the night guard, "So, it seems as if you got this done on time. Well, at least you have some preparation for tomorrow night."

"Yeaah... maybe," Larry lets out a slighty exhaustive sigh before taking a drink from his water bottle, "Arggghhh maybe I'll be more prepared then."

That makes the president a bit surprised before seeing how taxed the teacher is, leaning against his horse, "What's the matter with you, Lawrence? Winded already?"

 _Well, yeah. And the fact I'm also stressed that I accidentally freed a mummy without your knowledge..._ The teacher then sighs before looking at the president, "You remember how I told you I was a history teacher?" Seeing the other man nod, Larry continues, "Truth is, I'm only teaching two classes a day- in the mornings. The school board has been slighty harsh on budget cuts so... I've been trying different jobs if this teaching job doesn't come through next year."

"Do you have anything else that will get you on?" Teddy asks with concern, "Actually, let me ask you this; what have you done in the past? What did you do before this post aside your teaching?"

Larry bites his lower lip before sighing, "Too many failed side jobs, too many business commissions that fall through at the last minute... it's just too many roadbloacks and problems. I mean, I'm not going to lie- initially, I wasn't even thinking about applying for this job until... well, it's going to sound stupid, really."

"I'm listening," The president continues (just how did Teddy develop this massive amount of patience Larry will never understand and will never cease to be amazed by).

"One of my classes has these three students I've paired up for a project," Larry can't help but chuckle, recalling the horror on every student when he assigned the Greek city-state projects to them and in the last expected groups as well (he knew most of them would normally never get along), "They... somehow got to know each other and maybe they're friends outside of school? I don't know. But the thing is, they were the ones who found the job for me and suggest I take it." He then looks up at him, "...please don't mention this to anyone."

"Your words are sealed," Teddy reassures him, "But Lawrence."

"Hm?"

"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them- like a task that never ceases to be completed until you take that chance to do so." Teddy nods, "You, Lawrence Daley... are one of them."

The teacher blinks before musing, "Shakespeare. _Twelfth Night_ , Act Two, Scene Five." He then sees Teddy's twinkling in how Larry was able to memorize that before the teacher slightly blushes, "...I was Sebastian. That line was from Malvolio- one of my friends played him. We had to go read this play several times to memorize the lines."

"Ah," Teddy chuckles, "Perhaps you could be suited for this job."

"We'll... see," Larry then pauses, "Maybe. Let's see how I do tomorrow."

The president's eyes then turn slightly sharp before grabbing onto something that made Larry slightly flinch-

"HEY- Dammit lemme GO!"

Jedediah!?

"What the-" Larry then stares at the miniature cowboy who was dangling from Teddy's pinched fingers before dropping him onto Larry's sudden outstretched hand, " **You!?** How did you-"

"It took a while to catch up to ya- but I don't like being manhandled!" Jedediah groans, managing to grab onto his hat that fell on Larry's hand before standing up, "Seriously- you made me feel irritated! This ain't fair- you make me feel small and powerless!" Then he lets out a soft whine, "It... really doesn't feel good!"

Larry lets out a silent sigh before warily staring at the president, who just shrugs as if to silently say, _...well, it's like that for a long time. It's normal._

"...are you done being a brat now?" Larry quietly asks the cowboy, who just lets out a frustrated sigh before looking up at the teacher, "Because... to be honest, you're like an average person. Just..." He trails off, not wanting to say 'small', but the problem is- he is. The cowboy's itching to take out his gun-

"Also," Teddy can't help but note, "His pistols don't exactly shoot."

Larry stares at the cowboy, who grimly nods as he cocks his gun and clicks the trigger (which does absolutely nothing), "...so, back then, nothing was going to happen."

"Yeah," Jedediah grimaces, "Now you know my shame."

"Though- you really have a short temper."

The cowboy lets out a frustrated sigh before looking at Larry, "Just to let ya know, I **hate** it when I'm called **tiny**. Or **small**. Or **anything!** "

The teacher softly sighs, this time a sympathetic smile reaching to him- it's kind of like how he's feeling when he tried to voice out his opinion to the other teachers and school board- his voice wasn't being heard as much.

"Sorry. I know- I'll be careful," Larry closes his eyes much to Jedediah's slight surprise, "I'll keep that in mind. Though-" He then pauses, "Is that all you have to say?"

"Well... yeah," Jedediah blinks before frowning, "Wait, you're not looking down on me or anything?"

"No." Larry shakes his head, checking the time, "Though you might want to head back before sunrise."

"Tch, fiiiine," Jedediah then pauses, "Wait a sec, you... **are** new, right?"

"Yeah...?"

The cowboy then nods before jumping to Teddy's hand, "...See ya tomorrow, then." Then with a crooked grin, "Though when ya pissed off Octavius, I think I'm starting to see you as my ally."

Larry wants to groan _'Oh Good GOD WHYYY I just said something that was historically accurate'_ when Teddy nods, "Come on, Jedediah- time's almost up."

"Yeah, yeah yeah..."

The teacher then sees the two before calling out to them, "So- I'll just- um... I'll just be on my way back up, okay?"

He doesn't hear the calls for him being back tomorrow as Larry runs back upstairs to make sure everything up there is fine.

* * *

It wasn't until midway through the miniatures exhibit did Teddy finally head Jedediah quietly ask, "...so he isn't part of it?"

"I don't think so," The president sighs raggedly, "I've been closing up the museum every since those guards came in and since the Tablet came. But never once have I seen someone else take the mantle of guarding the museum and be all right about it."

The small cowboy lets out a quiet 'tch' before, "I shoulda told him. Those three-"

"I know, but those three have planned this for a while... we have no power over in the daytime to stop them." Teddy then pauses, "He should be able to figure it out though... he seems to be the smart type- and the one who is able to do anything."

"...a history teacher, huh? I overheard ya'll's conversation. Sorry." Teddy doesn't say anything, but if he did, it would be to give that poor teacher some credit.

The cowboy lets out a small chuckle as they reach the miniature hall, "Damn. I wonder what that Gigantor's got up in that brain of his?" Then he pauses,"...wait, **that's** what I'm gonna call him!"

The president can't help but crack a smile, "Already liking him, eh?"

"He seems decent," The cowboy shrugs, "First one to also made that damn Roman general pissed off on the first time instead of suckin' up before closing his doors. Which- wait, didn't Gigantor...?"

"No, which should mean he's more wary of this area," Teddy responds before letting Jedediah off at the diorama, "Remember your temper next time."

"Yeah, yeah, got it," The cowboy nods as he sees the president indicate his horse to ride back to his area before turning back to see his second in command waiting for him, "Ready to be back in the posts?"

"Um," Caleb then pauses, "About that, Jed. We've got a prisoner."

Silence. Then Jedediah asks with confusion, "...come again?"

* * *

It's been about fifty or more years ago when the Tablet came and became the source of all sorts of trouble- mayhem, joy, shock, and... again, mayhem- to the museum. Aside the assistance of a few night guards (in reality, there is a minimum amount of aid from the three guards and Teddy has to admit- it was mostly work in his end), the president has to admit- he was getting tired of listening to whatever Cecil and his two men ordered him around.

He was the president that made reforms, for the love of God!

But the fact that they've hired a new guard meant initially the retirement story was true.

What he also knows (and has overheard) is that those three were plotting to make their mark known in the museum- not in a good way either.

As he makes his way back to his post where he joins Rexy, whose bone is placed back into position, the dinosaur skeleton glances at him, a low whine escaping it.

"Yes, I know," Teddy grimaces, "I don't like where this is going either."

Rexy shifts as it them turns to see Larry, who is trying his best to tell Christopher Columbus to return to his post... despite his language barrier. Teddy can't help but sigh, knowing that while the man is a teacher (which Teddy has to admire for a man like him taking on this job), he seems alarmed and rattled about the museum coming to life ordeal.

It was a slight surprise for the president when Larry showed up after brooding in the Egyptian exhibit for a long time- and seems that he's accepted the burdens of his job. And even mentioned he's looking forward to it.

Teddy lets a smile pass through him- there is something to the night guard that the president notices that the other guards do not have. When he mentioned the greatness quote, it seems as if the man was keen to listen. He even managed to subdue the part of the museum that normally would take more time than should.

But- that smile slowly changes into a light grimace- would Larry know about what those men were planning when he gets the chance?

"Be careful, my boy," Teddy quietly murmurs, watching Larry settle to his desk in the main lobby as he slowly returns to his position, "There are some things you should find out that I or the museum inhabitants are not able to tell you."

Because how else was he going to warn the new hire about those three men without them finding out?

* * *

It was around sunrise when Larry sees how the museum is now; the T-Rex skeleton has gone back to its original position and in the pose it's been at since he's first saw the skeleton. Teddy- his sword out and his horse poised with its rider.

"Thanks for the help, Teddy," Larry murmurs with a smile and a nod (and he swears the president winks in response) before checking the sky.

Sunlight immediately blooms the museum, letting the exhibits sleep in their positions. Larry, on the other hand, feels slight warmth from the sunlight. Then he feels his energy drain slowly as he feels himself sinking into his chair... as he checks the time and sees that it's around six in the morning.

 _Wow- I can't believe twelve hours ago it was..._ He glances back at the museum, which is now back to its silent self, _...chaotic._

The teacher lets out a small sigh before standing up to his feet, stretching before frowning-

-wait a sec. Who checked if the pharaoh returned to his sarcophagus? (Definitely NOT Teddy, that was for certain.)

Larry then lets out into an alarmed sprint to the upstairs and direction to the Egyptian exhibit room.

* * *

He barely slips through the floors of the museum (he was **running, okay!?** He catches himself before he loses his balance and falls to the ground) when he manages to reach the Egyptian exhibit-

-and immediately sees a slightly smoothed out white sheet of paper that was folded and laying top of that stupid as hell stone slab.

"...what the?" Larry gently takes it and mutters out loud inside of the now quiet room.

Not too long ago- this was the place where the pharaoh was talking to him.

And now?

**"Larry- do not worry about me. I am hidden somewhere- those men will not be able to find me even if they ever tried. I will hope to see you on your next shift.'**

The teacher lets out a sigh. So, there was a part of him that knew the king didn't want to be back in that coffin. But- where was he? (The columns in that room were far enough from the actual exhibit area so no one was able to enter in. But Larry really didn't know about it. That- and the museum is kept ridiculously clean...)

At least he can take comfort in the thought that the guards tomorrow night won't be able to find him (They didn't).

By the time Larry returns from the Egyptian room, he was about to heave a sigh of relief when he sees a certain curator, tapping his foot impatiently before seeing the teacher walk up the desk, "McPhee!" Larry was about to say that for once he was glad to see someone when he realizes the man doesn't look particularly happy. "...er, something the matter?"

"One... word for a minute," McPhee stiffly grumbles as Larry follows him. 

When he reaches the miniature room, Larry can't help but think, _Okay, that's one room I didn't even bother checking since that was Teddy's section._ He frowns as soon as he sees the curator glaring at Larry in front of...

...the Old West diorama.

"What's wrong?" Larry can't help but ask.

"I'd suggest," McPhee calmly states, "You'd like to look near the sheriff's area."

"The- okay..." The teacher warily frowns before glancing to see Jedediah- okay, he's there and-

 _Oh FOR THE LOVE OF-_ Jedediah has **trapped** Octavius in the stocks!?

 _I thought everything was safe and sound!_ Larry mentally exclaims in horror in his head- how the hell could this have **happened!?**

Most likely case was that Octavius was sneaking into Jedediah's territory and was caught by his men... then he was imprisoned. And now because it's daytime, there's no way Larry can pry them back open without having to attempt taking apart the miniatures.

That- and he can see the ire curator waiting for some sort of explanation.

"...I'm... guessing there was someone who decided to have fun earlier?" Larry can't help but grimace at McPhee starting at him like he's about to shank the teacher. That's all he can do without giving the saying that the museum comes to life... because there is absolutely no way that curator can believe him (because he's not that type of guy to in convinced of **anything.** Except when it comes to his wife, which Larry will later find out about).

"...hilarious, Daley," The curator deadpans, "First warning. I hope this doesn't happen again."

"Got it," Larry nods- when he does come back from his day off from all of this, he'll have a word with Jedediah and Octavius... **before** reminding them whatever they are doing can possibly **cost** his job (in other words, he's going to teach those two assholes a lesson... not literally. Okay, maybe he'll be calmer to Jedediah but **REALLY** Octavius!?).

He lets out a sigh of exhaustive relief as McPhee walks out, muttering something about morons who are creative in making something like this. Then he shoots a glare at the two leaders before seething, "I am **so** going to kill you two when I come back! Especially **you,** Octavius- are you **trying** to make me lose my job on the first day!?"

Then he silently seethes to himself about how idiotically inaccurate they are going to mess people up ("This is exactly... **why** history shouldn't be screwed up like **THAT!** ") as he marches to the locker room to change out of his uniform.

(It's later realized that Jedediah and Octavius did hear Larry- and those two ever since try their best **not** to piss off Larry. ...try being the key word (as those attempts will crash and burn at some nights).)

* * *

"Hey Larry!"

Larry stops in his tracks when he was just exiting the changing room and switched his clothing to the ones he wore yesterday. Then his eyes narrow before he storms up to a grinning Cecil, "You!"

"Ah, see that you survived your first night," Cecil is laughing in his mind at Larry right about now.

" **YOU-!** " Larry can't help but growl and trying his best to stop cursing at Cecil (he's actually keeping down at bay, actually), "You didn't **TELL** me about it all coming to life at night!"

"And if I would've told you right off the bat, would you have believed me?"

Larry was about to argue back before sighing, his shoulders slumping as any argument died at his throat. It would be the same as him disbelieving Nick as he and Erica would tell their child that there are no such thing as the Boogeyman or the monster hiding underneath his bed as most parents will tell their children.

Of course, the context of this situation was really different, but...

"...point taken."

The older guard chuckles, gently patting Larry's shoulder in sympathy, "You'll get used to it- the first time I worked here, it was... something different."

 _...like how you managed to survive while I barely got killed?_ The teacher's eye slightly twitches at the thought of Cecil surviving along with Gus and Reginald, _Thanks for the vote of confidence, by the way- how come you three didn't get killed by the Huns while I barely escaped?_

"One question though- are you hiring any more people anytime soon?" He sees Cecil slightly paling before chuckling, regaining some of his color back.

"Ohhh no. We figured one's good enough," The elderly guard shrugs, making the other man frown in slight suspicion (that thought's coming back to him... along with questions that have to do with what have they done before to the other exhibits before he came in that caused them to... try and react when he came in), "Though, one question. Did you enjoy the entire night?"

That made the teacher stop before staring at Cecil with an incredulous look.

"Ha!" Larry rolls his eyes before sighing, "Look, I just... suffered through a whole night and that's all you can ask!?"

"Yeah," Cecil shrugs, "Well, you did give the three of us good time to think about what our retirement plants are."

 _...and why would you need an entire night to do that?_ Larry can't help but mentally ask himself. Instead, he just responds with, "Speaking of your night-off - did you have fun?"

That makes Cecil grin a bit perversely, "Oh yes- a lot of fun with the guys and gals where we went for the retirement party!"

Well, at least that explains that stupid pink lei necklace Cecil's wearing. And- was that **red lipstick** on Cecil's shirt collar!? (At this point, it's best not to ask.)

"So, I'm guessing tomorrow's... your last night?" Larry warily asks, looking forward to rest for once, "Yours, Gus' and Reginald's that is."

"Ohh, that's right," Cecil pauses, "Your schedule- you just began. I think tonight was a trial run- don't worry! You'll get paid for it!"

The teacher rolls his eyes, but he grins, "Got it- any advice for someone like me to follow though- **aside** the letter I found?" _The one Dexter that fucking capuchin **RIPPED!?**_

Cecil nods, a concerned look on his face, "Yes- be prepared for anything that happens in here because at this point on, nothing will ever be the same every night. Will you be back to tackle it all then?"

"Oh, I'll be back all right," Larry sighs before giving a small grin to Cecil, who actually looks surprised, "I'll be prepared for tomorrow night- make sure things are okay for me!"

What he doesn't see is a surprised look from the old guard's face as Larry goes back up the stairs, his slight relaxed look swiftly changes to a concerned and look of suspicion as his hand quickly reaches for the last item he hasn't taken out all night- a black notebook he's just found when he was changing his clothing.

* * *

 _I think something's up with Cecil,_ Larry's eyes narrow- he wasn't that stupid to realize that he was easily hired for any reason despite his... idiotically impressive resume (if he listed his entire job listings, it would be more than the max two page limit). Then his attention catches back to the stone slab that's sitting on top of the glass case. _...and that slab. That's **really** starting to bother me, especially since that's the only thing that was **not** able to leave the exhibit for fifty-two years._ He can't help but think that the pharaoh either is still hiding... somewhere or was really in the sarcophagus- which can mean the Anubis guards must've done something to the slab and make it look like the pharaoh is still in there.

He looks up at the Tablet, looking back down at the black notebook before back up again to the Tablet.

There's something going on the museum- and Larry's willing to bet the exhibits have nothing to do with it.

Speaking of-

Those exhibits... how the heck was he going to deal with those? With the chaos going on from that night, the teacher can't help but have a slew of ideas as to how to deal with them.

But it'll require... help. And no, he's not going to ask Don or any of his coworkers (or friends that he does still hang out with).

"I think I'm going to need help," Larry can't but wonder if he's signing for a death wish on top of having to deal with the museum inhabitants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, notes for both parts...
> 
> Welp, there's some hint of that pairing. (Yes, I'm odd like that since for some reason, I like the pharaoh as the one taking the lead and Larry being... yeah, well, you can't blame the guy whose normal life is embarrassment and awkwardness.)
> 
> I did make it so that Ahkmenrah is a bit (okay, maybe not a bit) socially awkward... initially (if you all catch that he didn't even exit out of the room). Think about it- he's been trapped in there for about fifty or so years and when someone released him (unknowingly and yes before a lot of you ask, I did that on purpose for the story), not only would he be really grateful to his savior, but he would be wary of meeting with the other exhibits (since they didn't release him at all) and even exiting out of his room thanks to that 'muffle the mummy' thing.
> 
> By the way, Rules 4 and 5 were actually what they are meant to be (I wish I was kidding, but that's what it said in the movie... unless I am looking up the rules wrong). The fact that there was an actual huge paper manual on how to handle the museum exhibits is just hilarious (and in common sense, pretty much useless).
> 
> ....long ass hell note done.
> 
> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> "Soooo... let me see if I can get this straight," James was the first to speak, "You want us... to try to make this," He gestures to the photograph, "And have it ready for you by tomorrow. Or sometime before Saturday."
> 
> Larry grins as he sees the three students stare at him as if he's grown a second head or something, "Just think of this as a thank-you for letting me have this job," The teacher grins, crossing his arms, "Do we have a deal?"
> 
> This makes Naomi, Porter, and James stares at teach other before balking back at their teacher. Then with the most suffering tone, Porter dryly asks, "Anything else you'd like to throw on us as payback for forcing this job on you?"


	5. The Students Who Forced Him in This Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note: NEVER EVER do what Larry's going to ask for his students. But then again, this is a work of fiction. 
> 
> Expect a slight homage to one other show I've been watching and have enjoyed. If you can name that show (bonus points for song name) I'm going to try and pay an homage to (though it'll turn out really badly), then not only are you awesome, but I will gladly write a one-shot for this series (NaTM- if it's pairings... then you'd might want to ask. There are some I'd rather not write for reasons).
> 
> Also... yes, I did it- I freed the mummy on the first night. I have my reasons.
> 
> That- and there are a few mentionings of SPOILERS for NaTM 3 about the Tablet near the end of this chapter. Once again, you've been warned.

He's barely managed to find the list that contains a list of the students' numbers as soon as he gets back (well, who can blame him? He was wiped and probably got about five to six hours' worth of sleep alone before waking up to a thought that might possibly backfire on him one day- it was an idea about the Tablet) before dialing the first number.

A few rings and then a groggy-

_"Hnnmn, Porter speakin'..."_

The teacher can't help but mentally groan at that response (because it does sound like how he would be while he's on break), "Hey, Porter. It's Larry-"

He winces as soon as he hears a curse, someone falling on the ground, more cursing, something that sounds like objects on the ground, then finally with bafflement, _"T-TEACH!?" Then, "What the hell- how did you-"_

"I asked for your numbers on the first day of class as one of the schools' requirements in case any emergency rises," Larry deadpans, shaking his head (and trying not to laugh his head off over what he just heard).

_"...damn, I thought I gave the home phone number."_

"And your mother was really too kind to give me your cellphone number because she was mentioning how much discipline you would need in the future," The teacher smirks, recalling how **that** conversation went, "So, I was wondering. Are you doing anything today?"

_"Oh God- wait, is this about the finals!?"_ Porter sounds panicked, _"Shit- I mean- ohhh man, sorry about Christmas-treeing the answers and all-"_

"Whoa whoa, slow down," Larry frowns, "...this isn't about the finals, but what the heck's 'Christmas-treeing'?"

The student slightly pauses before clearing his throat, _"...never mind. Okay, what do you want, Teach?"_

...that kid nearly flunked his final, didn't he.

"Well, it's something I would like to ask for you to do as... a part of an extra credit," Larry knows he'll have to make sure to keep that silent from the rest of the class, "Don't worry- I'll make sure it'll be credited to your worst exam grade."

...yuuuup, most likely getting in trouble if word about what's he's going to do gets out.

* * *

" _So, whatcha need, Mister Daley?"_

James was more than eager to help out when he hears Larry's proposal.

Then again, this is the guy who has football, has to live through an AP Class, and basketball throughout his sophomore year (along with other classes that makes it a bit tougher for James since he's mostly honors).

And he's mentioned about how his relatives are coming to visit and he's most likely going to be bored and would rather get out of the house than entertain his relatives.

Larry wasn't going to argue the point when James did respond- though he should've realized that James would respond to his call at the first ring. Oh well.

"Well, actually," Larry checks the clock- it was about twelve in the afternoon and the conversation with Porter took about twenty minutes (the partial reason that conversation took so long was because Larry had to ask Porter what Christmas-treeing the exam meant... and on that note, Larry has a feeling he's seen too many of those on the tests he's made), "I wanted to see if you and some other students would be interested in having a meeting with me sometime today."

_"Sure! I'm up for that-"_ The teacher arches an eyebrow at how enthusiastic the football player is sounding right now, _"What time and where?"_

"It's... wait, how **eager** are you to leave your home right now?" Larry suspiciously asks one of his students (no student would be caught dead with a teacher unless they have a reason to or their parents would want to have their child accompany them for a more private teacher to parent conference).

There was a moments' hesitation, then the student responds in a low mutter-

_"...kinda to the point where I don't want to entertain my nieces and nephews and I really don't want to talk about the stupid awards I got from this football season."_

"That eager, huh." Larry then glances around the cityscape before pausing, "Actually, there's a Starbucks near the AMNH." Why oh why did he decide on that location (specifically at near the vicinity of the museum Larry will probably not get (he frequents it to the point where they recognize him as a regular since he gets black coffee in the morning), "Let's say- around 1 PM?"

* * *

_"All right, I'll go,"_ Naomi agrees to it, _"Guess I need a break out of the house."_

"Great!"

_"But what's the catch?"_

Larry frowns as he hears that question.

Two of his students agreed on the spot- but the fact she's more suspicious about this makes Larry either worried or somewhat happy that there's someone who knows how part of the real world (for businesses) works.

"A catch?" Larry can't help but hum before sighing, "Well, this might require a few days of your time. I mean, if you don't accept it, I'm fine with it. It's just it's something... rather urgent."

_"...that's it?"_ She asks.  
The teacher can't help but meekly chuckle, "Actually, there is something else. But when you all show up, I think I'll let you know what I really need from all of you."

He was expecting the long heavy sigh from her before she deadpans, _"...okay. I'm on the way."_ Then she states, _"Wait- what... exactly is it that you want us to do that would take a couple of days to complete?"_

* * *

James, Naomi, and Porter were staring at their teacher as if he was insane.

Larry waits for their response, nonchalantly sipping on his coffee.

It takes about a few minutes for them before Naomi and Porter stare at each other before taking a drink (rather a few gulps) from their drinks. The third student was gently turning his drink before facing Larry with some hesitation.

"So... let me see if I can get this straight," James was the first to speak, "You want us... to try to do more research about this and try to make a recreation of this for... research purposes," He gestures to the photograph, "And have it ready for you by tomorrow. Or sometime before Saturday."

Larry grins as he sees the three students stare at him as if he's grown a second head or something, "Just think of this as a thank-you for letting me have this job," The teacher grins, crossing his arms, "Do we have a deal?"

This makes Naomi, Porter, and James stares at teach other before balking back at their teacher. Then with the most suffering tone, Porter dryly asks, "Anything **else** you'd like to throw on us as payback for forcing this job on you?"

James then adds in, "By the way- this is winter break! I mean, I'm up for the idea since it's extra credit and all- but seriously!?"

"...well," Larry shrugs, "I'd figure it could be something to jog your brain instead of turning it into mush while you all play video games and watch television." He frowns, seeing the guys innocently look away, "At least, that's what I was **hoping** you all weren't planning to do."

"Ummm..."

Naomi just rolls her eyes, "If those two aren't up for it, I should be able to-"

"Okay, no," Porter turns to her, "I'm helping-"

"So am I!" James interjects, "So all three of us are helping!"

Larry chuckles, seeing the Asian girl roll her eyes at the two.

A while back when they were doing a project based on the city-states of the Greek Empire, he has paired up the three of them together just because he knows they are extreme opposites. ...how did they manage to get along so well? (He doesn't want to know, or ask, or even think about it. Porter's a possible menace, Naomi's a bit too quiet, and James is a straight-headed bullet train.)

"...seriously?" Then she looks at Larry with a slight grimace, "Really? Are you sure that's the only thing you want us to help us with?"

The teacher was about to say yes... when he stops, looking up at one of the solitary security cameras before cogs in his brain slowly turn. An idea is slowly forming in his head, something that should allow him to navigate and allow him to at least do his job on an easier level; and try to at least make sure his suspicions about those three about-to-be retirees were on the right track.

"Yeah, actually," Then he bends in to catch the interest of his three students, who look surprised at his swift change in reaction, "How would you three like to help me with a project?"

* * *

An hour or so later, Larry lets his students in his home, which was cleaned and prepared in case any mess happens in his home (in which he hopes it doesn't).

But he's seeing the amount of shopping bags and suddenly the teacher's mentally preparing for tons of trash to be taken out, having a feeling that they'll be making a mess anyway.

"We're here, Teach!"

Larry glances over at the items he's asked for his students to gather before frowning, "How **do** you all manage to get your hands on these things?"

"Uh," Porter smirks, "It's because we're awesome?" That earns a stare from his teacher before shaking his head, "Okay, we had to look through a **lot** of hobby stores and some flea markets in case they had any extra crap aside the toy stores you told us to check out." Then he lifts up a larger bag, "...then **this.** What do we do with this one?"

"Oh, that," The teacher gets the other bag, "I'll take that." He takes the bag from Porter, "Though later on, I'll ask for your assistance on it. The rest of the stuff, you can place it here," He taps on the dining room table, where his students immediately place the bags

"Are we getting any compensation for the money we're spending on this?" James asks, setting more stuff on the table, "I mean, aside extra credit, of course."

"We'll see," Larry hums as he rummages to see if the needed items are there. He stops at the arts and crafts bag before looking at them with questioning look, "...wire?"

"That's for the thing you asked for first," Naomi responses, "And I think from that picture, I had to get about three cans of gold spray paint along with some materials so it'll be easier to make it with."

The teacher nods, eyeing weights that are also included in the bag, "Good... okay, we're all set. And don't bother about dinner- I'm thinking pizza."

"Awesome!" Porter cheers, "Meat lovers!" Naomi shakes her head, but she has a grin as James whoops, grabbing one of the packages, "So, should we try and assemble some of these- if needed? Where do you want us to begin?"

"Yeah- actually, before that..." Larry walks over to the stereo turns it on before placing in a CD before playing it; what begins are beats similar to a song, just a bit on the flat side. "Let's begin," Larry cracks his knuckles, a day's worth of building and planning in his mind, "We got a long day ahead of us, guys."

* * *

_Hit the beat_

_And take it to the verse, now_

* * *

The first thing Larry does when he enters in the museum before clocking in for his shift (that next day) was grabbing the bone that T-Rex threw in front of him last night, rapidly typing against the most taunt string he could find in his home, "And for the fisherman's knot," Larry mutters, a smirk as he loops the strings around the top of the car to secure the bone in place.

* * *

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...  
_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...  
_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..._

* * *

"First thing," The teacher indicates to the blue motor car that James is currently opening and inspecting, "Can you find out how much weight that thing can hold?"

"On top or dragging around?" Naomi blinks, wondering why would that be vital, "I mean, I guess we can try it out- but what's the weight indicator?"

She barely manages to catch a model of a bone with weights attached to it.

"Try this," Larry then tosses her a set of strings, "It should have about 20 pounds."

"...this warrants having us to buy two motor cars?" Porter asks in confusion as he eyes the other model car, "We're... not opening this one, are we."

The teacher shakes his head before presenting the straws to his three students, who quickly take one before looking at it. Naomi and Porter have normal straws, but James stares at his; he has a red dot on the end before looking at the teacher, slowly realizing what's going to do, "Wait. Don't tell me..."

"Yup," Larry nods, "You're the one testing this."

"Great," James casts a glare as Naomi snickers, handing the weighted bone model and the string, "I can't do it here?"

The teacher indicates to the outside, in which the football player lets out a huff before gathering the motor car, grumbling about what luck possessed him to be this lucky for more work. Then he pauses as Porter and Naomi meet their teacher in the table to begin taking out the other materials from their shopping trip, "Hey, Teach?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are you trying to use the car for?" James knows that question is weighing on Naomi and Porter's minds as three inquiring looks meet their teacher.

Luckily, Larry knows the prepared response for that, "Oh... just something I'm planning in case I need to walk the dog."

Silence. Then-

"...huh?" Porter stares, "What dog? You don't own one!"

* * *

_I love you_

_But I gotta stay true_

_My morals got me on my knees_

_I'm begging, please_

_Stop playing games_

* * *

"Because the model and materials that this crap of a model car is made out of," Larry winces as James tosses the now mangled up model car on the floor (after two hours later), surprising Naomi before doing a double-take along with Porter, who was writing up their objectives at the wheeling dry-erase board Larry has taken from one of the renovated classrooms, "I'm pretty sure this car can't hold more than about a hundred and couple of pounds before there was a slight bend on the top of the car. For dragging, I'd say about thirty before the back fender snapped." He lifts up the broken piece of the model to present, "And I placed this thing on auto. It works."

"Well... that's good and all," Larry nods, still wondering what the heck happened to the car, "And the-" He lets out a small oof as the football player tosses the bone, "Wait. I made it so the max for it was twenty pounds!"

"I got some other stuff to place on top or the side, for max weight since you didn't specify what kind of weights to use," James then pauses, "Though it took a while to fill up a balloon with weights."

"...where did you get balloons?" Naomi inquires, to which James points to the arts and crafts bag, "Ah. That explains why you wanted a second bag."  
"Well, and also for other reasons."

"I don't want to know what those other reasons are, so I'm ignoring that part," Larry shakes his head as he writes down that placing weights on top of the car actually works than dragging it.

"How the hell did you manage to wreck the car like that!?" Porter finally asks in alarm before James gives a sheepish grin.

"Well, maybe it doesn't help that before I tried placing in more weights on top of the car," The football player then winces, recalling what happened on his last attempt, "That is just swerved and crashed into a tree."

Porter smacks his forehead as Larry shakes with laughter.

"Are you directionally challenged or something?" Naomi witheringly mutters as she returns to sketching.

"Maybe it's a good thing we have two models."," Larry mutters before glancing over at her sketching, "How's it coming?"

"So far, so good," Naomi can't help but grin, presenting her teacher with the drawing, "I can see a few things that can help you with what I needed to do."

She presents him with a few ideas about latching a loop of keys and other important items to his belt.

"Would these work?"

Larry blinks before grinning, seeing how some of them look practical, "Well, we can try a few prototypes."

* * *

_I don't know what this is, but you got me good_

_Just like you knew you would_

_I don't know what you do, but you do it well_

_I'm under your spell_

* * *

"I also have something that you need to look up for me," Larry did his fair share of research on the items from the notebook, but knowing how history can be skewed with even the tiniest bit of inaccurate information, he presents them with the black notebook, which Naomi instantly takes before flipping at the contents and reading them carefully, "...well, I think you got the more challenging one. And I think you need it for the first one."

Naomi smirks before going back to reading the notebook.

"As usual," James rolls his eyes with Porter letting out a derisive snort, making Larry frown before handing his other two students something else.

Taking it, Porter looks to see three figures, which causes him to frown, "...er, Mister Daley? Who are they?"

"Those three men," Larry can't help but feel a bit like the mastermind of a slowly intricate plan as he points to the photos, "Are the guards who are about to retire from the jobs at the museum."

"But they're old men!" James balk as he's glances over at the sheet at Porter's side, "Cecil Fredericks, Gus Harrison, and Reginald Fields." Then he stares at his own sheet before frowning, presenting it to his teacher, "...Teach, is this a map?"

"Yeah," Larry nods, "I'll explain about that part later. It's regarding that other thing I asked for you guys to get."

"You mean the..." Naomi then peers over to the map that James shows her before she frowns, "...though I really don't get the circles on the map-"

"I think," Porter gently taps at the paper, a small knowing grin on his face as he inspects at the paper more (the one he has with the three faces that Larry's managed to pull off from the computer, which he had to admit- was crap since the passcode was super easy to get... which screams something about the security system technologically), "You want me to look these guys up."

Larry grins, glad that one of his students is on the same thinking. Naomi and James look at their teacher in surprise before glancing at Porter again.

* * *

"So remind me again," Porter grumbles, feeling like he's been through some sort of suffering, "What the hell did I do the deserve this?"

Larry rolls his eyes, "You really need to work on your language. But actually," He glances over at the line that's slowly tricking forward, "It's about these."

"...and you think I'm an expert at these," Porter deadpans, lifting one of the standard black belts, "Just because I wear these doesn't mean I'm great at telling which one's different than the other. Also- why are we buying several ones again?"

"This is in case some of the belts break off," The teacher responds (He can't help but cynically wonder if he has the strange ability to tell the future as three belts break apart while testing for several factors; the other two were later made as backups in case his main one does break apart,) as they reach up to the line to the cashier, "Hi, ma'am. How much for the belt?"

The cashier stares at Larry, who is with Porter before deadpanning, "About twenty." Then she pauses, lifting up the other four belts, "...each."

The student and teacher glance at each other before giving a mental sigh of irritation.

"Now I know I hate shopping," The goth teen mutters, taking out his wallet, "I blame my mom."

"Join the club," The teacher mentally recalls the time Erica went on multiple shopping trips for the family. To say it was eventful was an overstatement. "We're splitting the coast," Larry responds to the ire cashier, "And no, we're not paying on the same method."

Porter gives a shrug as he takes out the wads of cash.

The cashier, on the other hand, doesn't look amused before shooting them a withering glare and begins to swipe the belts on her counter.

* * *

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me?  
_

_You got me begging you for mercy  
_

_Why won't you release me?  
_

_I_ _said release me_

* * *

The next thing Larry checks before changing into his night guard clothing was to check his belt- it contains a small metallic band that's attached to the end where his keys should go... along with a thick elastic band that winds up. Testing it once more, he pulls the key loop to a certain distance before allowing it to snap back. He smirks, not feeling a single bit of recoil from it before checking the other side; his maglite attached to the other with another elastic cord (for some reason, he's too used to his walkie-talkie in his pocket like a second cellphone so he keeps that in his pocket.

"Good," He whispers to himself, preparing for battle with the monkey, "It works."

* * *

"All right, first things first," Naomi hands Larry over the first belt, which was riddled with colorful toys that resemble the loop of keys, a toy flashlight, and a plastic walkie-talkie. The three items were attached to cords of elastic bands wrapped the belt, "Elastic cord testing."

Larry winces, seeing how crudely it was put together before placing it on before glancing at Porter, "I'm really expecting you to try your best to tug on it."

"You do realize," Porter grimaces, "I'm not a pickpocket."

"Test one," James has a camera ready, "Elastic cord test 1. Recording."

Larry nods to Porter as an indicator for the other to walk to him. When the two manage to meet, Porter manages to tug on the loop of keys, which instantly forces him to jerk back before grimacing, feeling the tight tug on his belt before-

**-SNAP.**

"Whoa-"

**BAM!**

Porter instantly whirled around as his other two students look in surprise.

"You okay?" Porter quickly asks, causing Larry to wince before nodding.

"Yeah, though I'm glad for the padding," The teacher then glances over to Naomi, "Nope. I can see some problems I can help modify."

"Okay," Naomi tosses James the first set of elastic cord they got, "Reset?"

"Reset," James smirks, causing their teacher to close his eyes with a groan.

* * *

_Now you think that I_

_Will be something on the side_

_But you got to understand_

_That I need a man_

_Who can take my hand, yes I do_

* * *

Larry nods to some of the passing guards who are just about to leave for the day and allow Larry to take over- he hasn't seen Cecil, Gus, or Reginald and Larry's guessing that they took their last shift in the night before (the night after Larry's first night, which should mean something). Passing through the Egyptian exhibit, the teacher-now-night guard turns into the exhibit to see the stone slab still in place (he also checked to see if there are anything binding the stone to the glass case- there was none, thank God) before eyeing a slight dullish-shining item that's facing the Tablet.

At least the cameras were in a pretty discreet place. He's passed by other exhibits earlier and for once, he can't but admire that they were pretty well disguised.

* * *

"You all must be the ones who are going to clean the exhibits," McPhee nods to the people who are going to reset the exhibits with their monthly visit on that morning (earlier in the day), "I expect them all to be spot on and clean. Let me know when you're done."

A quiet series of mutterings (and grumblings) were heard as the employees as they scattered to their respectable areas. One such person, on the other hand, has a pouch that wasn't filled with just cleaning tools. He then glances over to another employee before muttering, "Just to be clear- this is the last day for some resetting?"

"Yeah," The other man grunts before glancing warily at the inquiring person, "...I'm surprised you decide to help out, given that your parents have some sort of connection with the company."

James can't help but warily grin- though his hands are on the series of small video cameras that were hidden in the pouch, "Yeah... I'm amazed they allow me to do this." Well, for extra money, it was fine, but he was there for another reason.

Though honestly, he'd have to make his job discreet as possible so that the chances of him getting caught were slim (or hopefully to none).

* * *

"Let me get this straight," James was baffled at what his teacher is proposing to him, "You want me... to find a way into the museum with... those," By those, he means the mini video cameras that they found in another store near the hardware ones, "And install them despite the fact that I'm really curious about the lack of batteries-"

"Oh, I took care of that," Porter quips up, "Batteries are in."

Larry shoots a glance at Porter, but he nods for James to continue, who just stares at the lanky teen before resuming.  
"...right, forget that. But basically, you want me to install those cameras where you circled on the map?" James holds up the sheet of paper that Larry handed him earlier, "And by that, you mean by tomorrow."

"It's when the exhibits are being cleaned and it's closed for the day," Larry is just relieved to have gotten the notice from other employees, "And they were asking for volunteers to help out."

"And I'm guess I'm to report tomorrow?" The football teen mutters.

"Well... yeah, but it's also because I say your name on it," Larry frowns, wanting some sort of explanation from one of his students, which James' shoulder sags in resignation.

"My parents are one of the few patrons to the Museum, so they asked if I was interested in helping." James grimaces, "They also told me it was a part of the 'real world experience'. I just think they want me out for the day since I was just playing video games as soon as I got back home."

"So," Larry pauses, "Are you up for it?"

James stares at the map with the small red circles and dots before sighing... heavily, "What else do you think I'll be needing to get through tomorrow?" Then he frowns, "...Wait, can you help me explain where's the best place to put these cameras?"

"Oh," Larry grins, handing a small bag to James, "I already took care of making some holders for them. So it should be easy to place in."

"...how come you aren't an inventor?"

* * *

The one place James understands where his teacher would be really insistent on placing some of the more discreet cameras was where the valuables were. Frowning, he gently takes out the gold with white gloves while dusting the case. After seeing one of the men indicate the place is good and for James to take over the finishing touches, the teen manages to place the camera where he knows even the best eye won't be able to notice a camera; it was a white box that cleverly hid the camera as he replaces the empty white cardboard box (the one that props one of the necklaces) with the one that has the active camera.

Though why would his teacher would want the camera place in this specific area?

* * *

Larry makes the check on carrying his tablet laptop (he manages to sneak it in his coat to make sure nobody knows he carrying a valuable piece of equipment) that Don gave to him as a thank you gift (or rather, something the other guy gives him as a continuing peace offering for some reason Larry can't even comprehend for the life of him) when he stands in front of the displays, the program with the cameras active.

He sees himself in front of the camera, where the other two exhibits were placed. On the screen next to the one he's currently looking at, there stood the display next to the one he's standing in front of.

James had actually did a good job making the cameras really discreet.

Good. He quickly lets the laptop go to sleep for a bit by shutting the screen before moving on.

* * *

_I don't know what this is, but you got me good_

_Just like you knew you would  
_

_I don't know what you do, but you do it well  
_

_I'm under your spell_

* * *

"I did my research on those three you asked for, Mister Daley," Porter hands his teacher the sheets of paper before cracking his knuckles, "To be honest, looking up records are a lot more difficult than I gave credit for."

He should be glad James wasn't asking about what he was doing- said guy was in the museum for his first half of the day for the job as forced upon by his parents (and his teacher).

"You do realize," Naomi is making up prototype five for the experimental belts as she latches something onto one of the makeshift holes in the belt (Larry's suggestion was to place in some reinforcements for the bands), "That we're probably breaking part of the law for looking up information about certain people."

"Eh, I have my ways to divert that," Porter grins a bit mischievously as Larry reads through the pieces of papers, "So?"

"This is the only time," Larry mutters, "That I'll ask you for doing something this... ridiculous."

"What can I say?" The teen shrugs, "I mean- it didn't take **that** long to hack into the museum database after I got the info I needed."

That gains not one, but two withering stares from his teacher and Naomi.

"...what?"

* * *

Thursday was usually Porter's least favorite time of the week.

He's somehow forced to get into the museum with his folks after running a few tests with his two other classmates and his teacher- then his parents call and say they're going to the museum for the rest of the day and because it's family time, he's coming along with no objections (though that call came in two hours in **after** James wrecked one of the car models and they were up to prototype two for the belt).

Then there's a stupid family dinner and... argghh Porter isn't looking forward to it (he's trying to weasel his way out, but the chances of that are slim).  
But at the moment he realizes which museum they were heading to, for once, Porter can't help but look forward to it. When he passes the main lobby with his family while he can hear his younger sister ask about the giant T-Rex skeleton, he makes a mention that he wants to see something upstairs in the exhibits on the third floor.

"Sure," His father pauses in a low voice, "Just make sure your cellphone's on."

"Got it," Porter grumbles in a bored voice before walking away, making sure his cellphone's on a silent setting to the stairs to head upstairs. When he reaches the top, though, he sees his family disappearing into the hearts of the museum: the exhibits that were on special. He quickly makes his way back downstairs before reaching to the hall where he sees Theodore Roosevelt on the horse before making his way towards where he would guess the security offices were before rapidly walking down the other end of the museum.

He sees someone on the way carrying various files; he can barely hear the musings of the person, but it was about how the main staff changed the passcodes to the electronic files in the museum.

Porter smirks, knowing he's hit a semi-jackpot (despite him knowing his teacher and practically everyone else will probably disapprove of his methods).

* * *

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me?_

_You got me begging you for mercy  
_

_Why won't you release me?  
_

_I said you'd better release me  
_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

"Did you just create some sort of chaos or some sort of distraction just so you can get your hands on these?" Larry can't help but mentally ask if one of his students would get charged for causing a minor misdemeanor (the answer to that is yes and Larry can't help but groan at the thought of seeing one of his students in jail).

"Eh, nope," Porter shrugs, "I mean, for one, it was pretty simple, getting just a few names of some of the people that work here."

Naomi frowns, now onto a new project that she's been working on since the day before, "You just ran into that poor employee, didn't you?"

* * *

"I am so sorry!" Porter feigns panic and being apologetic, but after so many years of causing trouble (and grief) for his past teachers, it's simple for him to make some sort of commotion, "I didn't see you on the way and I don't know why, but I think I lost my way around here ohhh man..."

"It's all right, calm down..." The employee tightens her lips before pausing, "Do you want me to ask the security for you to help find your parents?" Then she sees the mess of papers on the floor before sighing, "Shoot-"

"Do you want me to help?" Porter quickly asks, in which the frantic woman nods as she runs towards where the farthest paper flew off to. In a quick and perfected manner, the teen swiftly takes out his cellphone and quickly takes a few photos of the paper that contained several passcodes and usernames before slipping his cellphone back in his pocket and begins to pick up the paper, the one he took a picture of on top just so he can memorize the username in case his computer failed on him.

"Oh, I am so clumsy..." The woman murmurs to herself before Porter hands her the paper, "Thank you, young man."

"You're welcome," Porter nods, a shaky smile on his face, "And- I think I'll be able to find them on my own- don't worry."

"Okay, are you sure?"

He nods to the woman again for reassurance.

It was only when she walks off with the files that Porter can't help but sigh in relief, glad at not being caught before running back upstairs to the floor he's mentioned to his parents he was being at.

* * *

_I'm begging you for mercy_

_(You look at me and think we're the same kind  
_

_'Cause you don't know what I got and)  
_

_Just why won't you release me?_

* * *

"Though I did manage to delete traces of that on both my phone **and** computer," Porter reassures his stressing teacher, "Just in case."

"I think you'd be better off being a hacker instead of a doctor like you mentioned," Larry grumbles, wondering if he's been teaching a villain this entire time instead of a typical teenager before glancing, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Porter nods, "And besides, the person's account I actually used is in a meeting."

And again, he gets the questioning stares.

"I just checked the schedule before I got in," The teen grins.

Larry smacks his head against the papers in his hand, "...remind me to shred these papers up after I'm done reading them."

* * *

What Larry read was... a bit more information than he needed, but he's seriously wondering about what this means for him if he decides to use those information against them.

He did trust Cecil- really, he did. Reginald... well, looking at that past of his, he's a redeeming type. Gus, though- his temper really needs to cool down.

But their past might've been something that Larry realizes could've been a major red flag on day one of their employment (more specifically, Gus's. Reginald just seems to be having the past of something gone slowly wrong and then he became this way before cleaning up his act- that Larry had to admire).

That and-

-he glances over at again at the paper that supposedly connects Cecil to an old newspaper article that was listed from the 1930's, his eyes scanning it over and over again before thinning his mouth.

Maybe... this is why Cecil Fredericks decided to get the job.

Larry's hoping Naomi can help him shed more light on it.

* * *

_(I'm gonna get more than I'm asking for_

_But I just don't want to waste my time)  
_

_I'm begging you for mercy  
_

_(You know that I'll be the other girl  
_

_Just like there's nothing in this world)_

* * *

"Reset," James can't help but sigh as belt prototype number six was marked as a failure... again, "And we were so close too!"

Larry groans, sitting up as Porter helps him, "I'm starting to think my body's not up for this."

"Hmn, we're missing something," Naomi looks over at the belt that's up for next test before looking at the designs... and at the belts again before looking over at Porter's belt, "...hey, Porter?"

"Yeah?" The other teen was obviously not listening as he helps his teacher up, who can't help but wince, "Something up?"

"Can I borrow one of your keychains?"

Now **that** earns a stare from Porter before glancing over at his keychains... before frowning, "...which one do you want?" From that, he presents the sets of keychains. The trouble was- there are probably ten of them. Larry can't help but wonder how the hell this skinny kid was able to carry it all on his wrist.

Naomi eyes the keychain that has the retractable cord as her eyes spark with an idea, "...the one on the middle."

* * *

"A really quick way to begin a fire and set it out by itself?" Porter blinks before shaking his head, "Nuh uh. I'm definitely not helping you with that."

"It's not like I'm going to set fire to the entire room," Larry wants to make sure it's... manageable enough (luckily for him, Naomi wasn't there yet- she had to finish something before coming to the place and James was still busy with his project), "Just a small amount."

"Teach," Porter stares hilariously at his teacher, "Even I know - and I'm a student for fuck's sake-" He knows his teacher will tell him about language again, "That trying to begin a fire's a stupid idea."

Larry closes his eyes before sighing, already regretting where he's going with this, "...just show it to me, in case I need for emergencies."

"...just for emergencies?"

(At times, Larry have to ask if he's doing something stupid at certain times- like now.)

"I swear." The teacher grims it- whatever happens, he knows he'll take the blame for a burning smell, at least, "Emergency use only."

Porter gives his teacher a wary stare before sighing, "All right. It's electronically done though, so it's timed..."

* * *

_You got me begging_

_You got me begging_

_You got me begging_

_(I know that I'm gonna get me some_

_I just don't know where to get it from)_

* * *

The next thing Larry does prior to going for his desk was to pass by the Egyptian Exhibit (after taking care of some things in the mini hall- while trying not to earn McPhee's ire) again, this time with a bundled package in his hand. Grimacing, Larry glances up towards the Tablet... before looking down at the item in his hand.

"I might need some height for this," He grumbles before going out to get the ladder.

* * *

"Here you go!"

Larry receives something **a bit** heavy before opening the bundle of cloth thrown into his arms; it was what he initially asks for- the duplicate of a certain golden Tablet at the museum. All intricate and pretty detailed to a point- he knows that there are very small room of error when it comes to the worn down parts (it's a really old artifact) since he can still feel the slight grainy texture from the material used for the duplicate, "...wow. Nice work."

"Thanks," Naomi nods as she begins tinkering on the belt with Porter handing her some tools to help, "It took all night, you know."

"That's impressive," Larry looks at how the smaller slabs can turn and sees the signs that were slightly raised, "How long did it really take you?"

"All night."

The teacher chuckles, flipping the tablet to the back to check out the signs... before his eyes land on the bottom of the tablet. It was prevalent to someone who has really sharp eyes, but there was writing on a darker shade of gold that reads **DO NOT TAKE. THIS IS A DUPLICATE.**

(Despite people who can't tell from the real tablet to the duplicate, it's just him, his son, his students, and perhaps six others knew before Larry finally told McPhee about the duplicate. And the reasons why were validated (to everyone) to Larry.)

"So, did it really take you three cans of gold to get the correct color?" Larry asks, seeing how brilliantly gold it was.

"Yup," This time, Porter responds before handing Naomi a tool, "I had to help place in the finishing touches this morning after she showed up."

"And this is accurate."

"...yup."

"...did you know it was actually twenty-four karats of gold on it?"

"Mn hmm," Naomi and Porter were too concentrated in their other project at the moment.

"Okay..." Larry blinks, finally seeing what his two other students were doing, "...so, I saw a pink elephant float riding through New York last night. It was wearing a ninja suit."

"Eh, at least it didn't pierce through," Porter muses as he hands another tool to Naomi.

Naomi places the final touches on the belt, "Sounds awesome."

Larry frowns, setting down the Tablet (gently) at his desk, "...okay, what are you and Porter doing?"

"Finishing up the last..." She tosses her teacher, "...belt."

"And did a few tweaks to it too," Porter smirks, tapping on the metal bands, "You'll see. Last test!"

"...again?" Larry warily asks, but he wears the belt; he hopes it works, "And you all do realize there wasn't a pink elephant ninja float last night."

"Oh, we know," Naomi smirks as their teacher hilariously stares at the two of them, "I think you should know how much we love screwing with your head."

"...I can tell," Larry narrows his eyes, glaring at his snickering students.

The door opens and James walks in, looking a bit exhausted before he grins, "Yo."

"So?" Larry asks, hoping for news before James tosses him the pouch that contained the cameras. Lifting it, the teacher blinks before walking towards his desk and activating the software... before grinning, seeing the hidden cameras active and ready as they see tourists and attractors (it's strange that there are few people coming in), "Nice job, James."

The football player grins before glancing over at the other two classmates, who are calmly ready for James to get into position, "Another belt test?"

Larry's small triumphant smile whiplashes into a groan, really not up for another belt test, "Let's hope this is the last one."

* * *

It took some convincing from some of the employees (who actually have some idea as to why he wants to do this) and promising not to tell the curator or his bosses (or Cecil, Gus, or Reginald, even) before replacing the Tablet with the other.

After wrapping the Tablet around with the cloth provided for him, Larry glances over at the stone slab on the sarcophagus... and an idea formulates on his mind before calling the same group of guys over to help him with one last thing before they leave for the night.

He still feels the pins to the glass case in his pocket, but he doesn't bother taking it out.

It wasn't until **twenty minutes** later (and still before six) that after his help manages to place the stone away on the side of the door close to the Anubis guards (as to why, Larry just explains that it's something... of a surprise, to which the response of that were just confusing stares) that he writes a message for the person in the coffin. It was a bit slow, but he manages to memorize the signs a couple of hours before (to himself) placing the note in the sarcophagus since he **knows** the pharaoh will read it (and hope to GOD Ahkmenrah will understand since this is his botched version of the writing).

_**'Keep the Tablet safe.'** _

* * *

_Mercy, why won't you release me?_

_I_ _'m begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me?  
_

_You got me begging you for mercy, yeah_

* * *

"All right," James holds the camera ready as Larry and Porter get into position; Naomi having a stopwatch on her, "Testing belt design seven."

"Begin," The only girl calls out, pressing on the stopwatch.

Larry mentally groans, not even wanting a part of this as he walks to Porter, who by now, has the routine memorized and smoothly walks up to him and snatches his keys.

This time, Larry can feel a slight whirr noise as he walks until he stops at the area where Porter walks up to-

"WHOA!"

**BAM.**

This time, it was Porter that fell on the ground, but this time, he looks at the belt in shock before giving a small grin. Larry then sees the modification that makes him realize what his students were testing for: the elasticity of the cord- it was bit thicker than the ones he's seen from the retractable keychains. Then he sees why the keychain didn't snap from the case- it was reinforced with some metal case that surrounds it. There was another end that has a similar metal clipping, only it has a larger metal ring attached to it- for his maglite, maybe.

(When he **does** place it on the maglite later, he can't help but wonder how his students know the type of tools he uses for his job).

"Shit," He can hear James mutter in surprise before glancing at Naomi, "You made that thing shorter than normal."

"To make up for the strength," She grins, "So?"

"I had to grip on that stupid thing to make sure I had my hold on it," Porter lets out a wary laugh as Larry slowly walks back up before the grunge-looking student lets go of the plastic keys, "Damn. That hurts. Not even a clever monkey can try to pry it out of this one."

"Yes!" Larry sighs in relief as his three students whoop in happiness and relief.

He can't help but feel proud for his three brightest students (that were from his AP World History class).

(And later that night, he can't help but smirk at how Dexter is ire about how he wasn't able to get ahold of **anything** from that belt. Ah, the lovely thing called physics.)

* * *

_I'm begging you for mercy (Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy)_

_I'm begging you for mercy (Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy)  
_

_I'm begging you for mercy (Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy)  
_

_I'm begging you for mercy (Show me some mercy, show me some mercy)  
_

_Why won't you release me?  
_

_Yeah, yeah, break it down_

* * *

"Cheers!"

Four exhausted dull 'clanks' were heard before they all drink down their root beer (on Larry, of course; he'll have to buy another set for tomorrow).  
"I can't believe we did all of that for two days," Naomi murmurs as she relishes in the cold drink (despite it being winter and cold; it was a bit warm in the room), "I think I nearly pulled an all-nighter for making that model."

"At least you didn't have to wait for the other people to stop asking if you were done cleaning," James chuckles before taking a swing from his root beer, "By the way, I checked before I left- it seems as if there wasn't a camera anywhere."

"That's the beauty of hidden cameras," Larry grins before hearing his cellphone ring. Pausing it, he gets the phone out with the interest of his students glancing over to see it was his ex-wife, "...hang on. And don't you **dare** say anything- I also have work tonight."

"Oh, why would we say anything since you're still getting calls from your ex-wife?" Porter innocently asks.

Larry glares at the other student before answering, "Hello?"

_"Larry, hey. I think for Saturday morning I might have to drop Nick off later in the afternoon."_

He blinks and was about to ask if she was messing around with the agreement when she cuts in, _"I got something come up in my workplace and a client needs my help. Don's going to let Nick go for soccer practice and then to hockey since they're within the vicinity to where he and I are going to do later."_

"Okay...?" The teacher frowns, "Are you trying to violate-"

_"Oh, no! I'm not going outside the boundaries of the arrangement,"_ Erica pauses, _"It's just I didn't get this notice until a couple of minutes ago. Don't worry, Nick knows about it."_

"Thanks for letting me know," Larry lets out a silent huff, leaning back on his chair, "What time should I expect Nicky to show up?"

_"Around two."_

"Ah, okay," So maybe that'll give Larry some time to clean when he wakes up from his second night from the job. But the fact that Nicky will be late makes Larry a bit slighted, but it's something that's happened a couple of times from both sides, "So, anything else that's going on?"

_"Well, actually,"_ Erica pauses, _"How's the new job coming along?"_

What he would **love** to say is that the night guard job is chaotic to no end, the museum **actually** comes to life from the help of a golden Tablet, he's met several exhibits who are coming to life and half of them try to murder him, and now he's trying to help a pharaoh who has been trapped in the sarcophagus for about fifty-years and has a mild case (...understatement?) of social-anxiety so Larry's trying to get him out of the room (but can't because he's the only one who can talk to the pharaoh since he's the one who **freed** him on the very first night of employment).

So... instead he settles for, "It's fine. Pretty calm, quiet."

He doesn't see Porter whisper to his other two classmates, "In what night job would require you to **walk the dog** with a motor car? And use a belt that can keep the keys at hand while installing secret cameras!? That isn't **calm and quiet!** "

Naomi and James just shrug, both equally confused.

"That's good to hear," Erica then pauses before laughing, "Actually, Larry, Nick wants to speak to you."

"He does?"

_"Well- here-"_ Then there was a shuffle and then-

_"Hi Dad!"_

"Hey Nicky!" Larry brightens up, catching his students' attention at the mentioning of his son, "How's it going?"

_"Not bad! Mom said you got a new job?"_

Larry stops, wondering what the heck does his mother say to him when his son does ask about how his job's going. Before he can say anything though, he hears his son cheer, "And it's at the American Museum of Natural History- that's **awesome!** I've been wanting to go there soooo bad! You've been there a couple of times- you said so yourself that it looks really awesome!"

"I... I guess I am working at the museum now," The teacher is surprised- he thought Nick would sound slighted at the thought about him not teaching as much.

_"Can you take me there one day?"_

_...huh?_

The thought of taking his son to his shift where **everything** comes to life at night- okay, that worries him to the point in which he's sure his son would not want to come back, "...are you sure you want to-"

_"Pleeeeeeeeeeease??? I wanna go so badly!"_

It wasn't until he feels a tap on his shoulder that he turns and sees Naomi lift up her sketchbook, but the handwriting wasn't hers- it was from Porter and James (and from Naomi) and it was a message: **Maybe???** (Porter)  **Definitely. He seems to like it** (James) **It might be a good idea...** (Naomi)

He smiles, feeling a bit elated that despite it was their idea to give him the job, they are encouraging him to do something for his son.

"We'll see," Larry chuckles as he glances at his three students, "...if all goes well, I might take you to the museum tomorrow, Nicky."

_"You will!?"_ Nick beams from the other side, _"It's awesome- you work at a museum now!"_

His father can't help but feel a smile creeping on his tired face- he's not only staying to help decipher and figure out the deal with that pharaoh's mummy in the Egyptian exhibit.

It's for Nick.

* * *

_Mercy, show me some mercy_

_You got me begging_

_Begging you for mercy_

_You got me begging_

* * *

Larry situates himself at the security desk, mentally listing off the preparations he's done as he looks at the watch ticks away to six-thirty.

Security cameras active and in place in discreet locations? Check.

Motor car with bone attached and remote ready? Check.

Belt secure with the needed attachment secure? Check.

Mini gum wad? ...yeah, check (he winces at how disgusting that was.)

Pathway prepared to the door to those two annoying mammals? Definitely a check.

Duplicate ready and kept hidden just in case things do go horrendously wrong? Check.

Making sure that stupid train is off the tracks along with ANY other weapons on the diorama room? Check (he does NOT want a repeat of that again. He has a bottle of aspirin, just in case).

...despite his bad feeling about this, the settings for a fire ready for the Neanderthals? ...yeah, check.

The note for Ahkmenrah written? Check.

Ready and secure for the worst-case scenario for a night that should go right? ...yeah, check.

Hopefully, things go smoothly in the museum tonight.

* * *

"One last thing, Mister Daley," Naomi then looks concerned as she hands her teacher the black notebook since she was the last of the group to clean up and leave his place, "I thought you should know about this, but that Tablet- It says that the power comes from the moon god Khonsu."

"I've already read it, but it's worth mentioning to me again," Larry keeps that in mind as he looks at the marked page where it has the last few inscriptions on it before pocketing it, "I think I caught the moon inscription, but... I think that clarifies it." He nods, "I'll definitely use that as the starting point. If I need more help with the inscriptions, I'll let you know."

"Okay," But he doesn't see her moving a step. Instead, there was a concerned expression on her face as she thinks about something.

(Sometime later in the fast-forward of a week later, this conversation sticks to his mind and it doesn't stop bothering him until he gets it solved.)

"...all right," Larry sighs, sitting down on his seat, "What's wrong?"

Naomi grimaces, "...there's more." She sits at the chair she was at earlier before taking out several sheets of paper, "Porter told me about one of the men he's researching. And I saw his name... I think you should look at this."

* * *

_Down on my knees, I beg_

_You got me begging  
_

_Begging you for mercy  
_

_You got me begging..._

* * *

Larry can't help but think (darkly) that he wishes he wasn't confirming his already dreading suspicions. He gives a heavy sigh before facing up at his student- well, at this point, she's the only one that knows **why** he's doing all of this (or at least, has a broad idea. He doesn't tell her about the exhibits coming to life though- which was one thing he's sure nobody should know).

It does make the most amount of sense... which makes this even worse on his end.

"Do me a favor," Larry quietly tells his student, "This stays in the room. Don't tell anyone- not even Porter or James."

Naomi nods, "Got it." Then she pauses, "What about your son?"

"I don't want him to know what I'm going to do," Larry places his forehead against his hand, "But know this; don't repeat what I'm about to do- don't be stupidly brave and be a hero like what I'm going to do."

"But your job-"

"I know. I might lose it. Along with the one I have." Then with a strained smile, "Despite the trouble it got you, Porter, and James to get it for me."

"...what are you going to tell Nick?"

Larry pauses before sighing, closing his eyes, "I think I'll let him know the real reason. If he asks." Then he frowns, "What I'm about to do- tell me, as someone younger than me, am I doing something really stupid?"

"...I don't think it's stupid, just dangerous." she finally responds, "But...as student to teacher, you're one of the best teachers we had." Then she thins her lips, a worried look on her face, "Be careful."

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

* * *

Those two words will cement him for the rest of his nights to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up all of the confusion you all are left with, I'll make this short in summary: Larry gets his students' help and the 'projects' lasts for a miraculous two days before his second day in work.
> 
> So, by now, you might have noticed I've left out Rebecca. Don't worry- she'll be appearing soon. Just in a different context and time.
> 
> By the way, (and I am not going to kid you), there was an actual Tablet PC design in 2006. It looks bulky though for the time, so I shouldn't be surprised.
> 
> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> "...I can't believe," Larry mutters before feeling his headache coming up again, "I am going to deal with two little idiots before I check up on the mummy."
> 
> And then that's when he sees Octavius and Jedediah freeze, hearing Larry mutter the last two words, "...okay, what. That's the fourth time I see that reaction when I say that-"
> 
> "The fourth time?" The cowboy echoes, clearly in confusion.
> 
> The teacher stares, "First one was from Teddy. Second one was when I wrote it out to Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark. Third one, and I'm not going to kid you, it was from Attila the freaking Hun. They all look pretty terrified- well, the Huns were about to kill me again when Attila said something. Not sure what it is." Then he blinks before hanging his head, knowing that this was the one thing all of the exhibits seem terrified about, "Okay. What's going on here? Whenever I mention something in regarding to that mummy in that Egyptian room, you all look like you don't want to meet him."
> 
> For once, there was (perhaps) the most uncomfortable silence as even the clattering of the dioramas slowly come into a halt, even the Mayans (surprisingly) look a bit terrified.
> 
> Then Octavius lets out a heavy grimace before sitting on Larry's hand, testily saying, "You really have no idea what those... guards- if they are to be worthy of being one- did or said about the mummy, do you, my liege?"
> 
> "By that," Larry frowns, a feeling telling him where this direction is heading, "You mean Cecil."
> 
> This time Jedediah tips his hat, "Yeeeah. That's... the other issue. Those guards are plotting somethin'."
> 
> That, Larry notes, was something he has been dreading to hear ever since he's been hired at the museum.


	6. The Second Night (Larry's Attempt to Control the Chaos) Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the fact that I'm typing this while listening to Crash Course series and getting myself refreshed with research for many historical facts, I think I'm doing pretty well...
> 
> ...maybe? (Scratch that. Maybe not. Same for whatever direction I'm going for this story... GAAHAHAHASDFSDSGHJ.)
> 
> Okay, so... more warnings about this than the usual: This is where some parts of the story will diverge from the original movie.  
> That, and yes, I know the Moai head mystery is solved because they used a method to make those statue heads stand up and stay there. Keep in mind the time of this story- this takes place in 2006 (I am still following the story in terms of the time... wise). The discovery was found out in 2012. ...yipes, a 6 year difference.
> 
> ...that and I also realized I had JUST spelled Moai wrong.

Larry was **actually** waiting for the museum to come to life this time as opposed to his first night.

(Let's just say many years of teaching several high school students have already prepared him for incoming chaos and noises.)

And on cue, he smirks as he takes the controls of the motor car and allow it to approach him... along with an excited Rexy ten seconds later, chasing around the car that has the bone tied on top of it. Larry grins, immediately allowing the car to drive around the area of the main lobby.

"That's it," The teacher grins, "Thaaaat's it. Come on, Rexy, get the bone..."

Rexy lets out a loud roar of excitement as the car speeds up, the bone keeping its shape.

"Yes!" Larry makes a mental note to take the bone out before sunrise- he doesn't want to get on Nanny McPhee's bad side again (yes, he's really calling the curator Nanny McPhee from now on) before allowing the supposed 'smart' feature on the model car to be turned on, "All right- time to check on the other exhibits."

* * *

Obviously, the first thing he manages to do was to grab the wad of unchewed gum that's wrapped in the plastic bag before approaching the Moai head, who he **knows** is about to call out for him for gum.

**"HEY DUM-DUM!"**

"Heya," Larry grins, "So... got few questions before I give you something - who made you guys?"

**"ME DON'T KNOWS WHO MADE ME."**

_...okay, so that's fine._

"Next one, what purpose were you guys made?"

**"ME DON'T KNOW!"**

_...really?_

"So..." The teacher is keeping his temper in tact while trying his best not to explode over the 'Dum-Dum' nickname, "You don't know how they got you and your cousins up there either, huh?"

(He'll find out six years later.)

**"NOPE- DUM-DUM'S ASKING TOO MANY THINGS!"**

Larry can feel his eye twitch, but he's trying to keep himself calm...

"Okay! Another thing- Do you know **anything** about the mummy on the second floor?"

**"NOPE! WHERE'S MY GUM-GUM?"**

Once again... really helpful (and once again, Larry's reminded that he can't do anything to the Moai head- no matter HOW MUCH THAT HEAD IRKED HIM since it's made out of stone. Thank you, Moai civilization).

"Here you go, one order of gum... gum," Larry grins (well, more like grits his teeth over the fact that he has to toss that damn thing in the stone mouth) before seeing the Easter Island Head chew on the large wad of unchewed gun (he took it out from the plastic bag beforehand).

 **"HMMMM ME LIKE GUM-GUM!"** The Easter Island Head is still chewing as Larry walks out from him, nodding.

"Yeah, keep chewing on that, immovable stonehead. I wouldn't be surprised if the gum pops in your face," Larry mutters under his breath from earshot (it is true...) before going onto solve problem number two...

* * *

He manages to find Teddy, who was walking while trying to groom his horse. The president grins upon seeing the teacher, "Ah, Lawrence! Prepared yourself for tonight, hm?"

"Eh, yeah," Larry nods with a slight meek grin, "Though I think I've already taken care of the problem with Dexter."

"Ah, that little rascal," Teddy chuckles before gesturing Larry to walk with him- in which the teacher gladly joins him, "He's been the causes of some pranks in the museum, but eventually you'll grow on him."

"...you mean that he **tried** to steal my keys on the first night of my job?" Larry warily stares at the president, who can't help but laugh at that, "On the plus side, I was able to ask for help regarding how to fix that."

Teddy nods, mentally relieved that at least the teacher came prepared for other occasions, "And for the other exhibits?"

"Well-" The teacher pauses, "I've encountered some and honestly, they're pretty nice. I've met some of them last night too. The World War soldiers seem to be really friendly."

"Ah, good, good," Teddy gently pats his horse before mounting on it, as if he's beginning to ride it, "Anything else that's on your mind, Lawrence?"  
That makes Larry pause in his steps before glancing at the president,

"...yeah, I'm curious about something and I'm hoping to get your input."

"I'm listening."

"I actually want to ask if you know anything about Ahkmenrah." The teacher tentatively glances up at Teddy... before seeing the president stares back at him as if he was insane for even suggesting it.

"...you want to know more about the mummy of Ahkmenrah?" The president asks in slight alarm.

"Well-" Larry frowns, "-Yeah? I told you on the first night that I'm a history teacher."

"...yes, yes," Teddy can't help but force a smile, "I recall that."

The teacher's eyes narrows- a forced smile sometimes mean either the person is telling a very board lie (or statement)... or they're hiding something.

In this case, it's the latter- since this is one of the older exhibits in the museum.

"Teddy," Larry narrows his eyes, "What did Cecil tell you on the night the mummy came here?"

The president shifts in his seat before he lets out a terse sigh, "...To be frank, Lawrence, they really didn't know about the pharaoh on the first couple of nights. But those three guards have placed in the stone slab on the second night. When we asked, they didn't say anything. Yet."

"...before they mentioned about the supposed 'curse'?"

"That, my boy, was something some of the exhibits have heard and told me- as their theories." The president grimaces, "I am not one for believing in rumors and prefer to find the truth ( _As he was when he was president,_ Larry notes to himself). But when I inquired the guards, they didn't say anything- this I found rather unusual... they didn't say anything more except the mummy just... frightens people. And that he was a dangerous person- we shouldn't let him out. At the time, I trusted them- they were the guards."

...so they were the ones who said that? But Ahkmenrah wasn't **that** dangerous when Larry met him!

"...huh," Larry then chews on his lip before frowning, "So, if I was to ask if you know anything about the **Tablet** itself, would you say anything?"

The president doesn't say anything for about a minute as the teacher patiently waits for one. Then finally he speaks, although his tone was a bit more pensive than anything.

"There is one thing that has been ticking in my mind since we all first came to life- the power of the Tablet." Teddy subconsiously places his hand on his chin as if he's thinking about something, "It came at the same time as the pharaoh- which makes me think the power comes from the pharaoh himself."

Though that's not that I've seen... Larry's mind can't help but go back to what his student has said to him earlier that day, but it's a plausible theory.

The Ancient Egyptians have worshiped multiple deities in the past- having their power come from them or from the gods can't be **that** unusual.

...could it?

"I'm afraid that's it," Teddy lets out a heavy sigh as Larry slowly nods, "My sincere apologizes- I really can't help you on this one."

"So, aside that- Nothing else, huh?" The teacher can't help but wonder if this is some sort of joke- that mummy has been here since 1952. How could they not know a thing about the pharaoh himself!?

* * *

"Whoa hoa!" Larry manages to speed through the lions this time around (and not through the damn tree where he knows a certain capuchin is) before slamming the metal doors and locks it shut, "Not this time, fellas!"

The lions growl their displeasure to the night guard, who can't help but grin in relief before checking to see if anything was missing on his belt.

Nope- his maglite and keyloops are still there.

And on that note, he hears a slight dis-pleasured howl from Dexter, who doesn't even look a single bit **happy.**

Larry, on the other hand, just smirks.

"Ha." He lifts up the sets of keys that are attached to the retractable keychain with a smirk, "I **dare** you, Dexter. I **daaaaaare** you."

All he got in turn was Dexter screeching in ire as Larry laughs in triumph, walking off towards the next exhibit to make sure things were in his control.

So far? So good...

* * *

He decides that maybe another group can help him- well, Teddy did give him something to go on: Cecil, Gus, and Reginald were the ones who **told** the museum exhibits that Ahkmenrah was a dangerous person.

...only that was the problem since it's based on their bias and not on what the exhibits were allowed to think.

That, and Teddy knows the Tablet bring everything to life (but that fact was already established since Day One of Larry's night guard work).

Hence his second group... and he's already gotten a spare sketchpad he's managed to grab from the nearest convenience store (the crappy kind- yes, he knows that the paper can tear too easily) along with several black markers since he can't find the keys at all. From that, he's tried **every single** one; that's after he exited the Egyptian room. Hell, even the janitor (who he's asked for help on this occasion) couldn't even unlock it with the set he has!

What **kind** of lock is **THIS!?**

Earlier, he asked James, who did say the exhibit did get opened just to replace some of the items in the satchel; he said it looked like one of the Tubular Keys.

From that, Larry just smacks his head when his student deadpans that **only** McPhee can unlock it thanks to idiotic thefts in the past from other guards in the **daytime.**

From that, Larry just smacks his head when his student deadpans that only McPhee can unlock it thanks to idiotic thefts in the past from other guards in the daytime.

(Which reminds the teacher- how **exactly** did that work again and how did they get away with it? Robbing in the daytime is just- no way in hell is that even possible in front of ALL OF THE TOURISTS AND PEOPLE.)

He grins, seeing the three from the trapped exhibit perk up when Larry walks up to them.

He presents the sketchpad- since it's the only possible way he can communicate with them before the request he's asked for when he met up with McPhee before he began his shift (along with the British man saying , "Don't screw this one too, Daley!").

The first page reads: **SO, APPARENTLY, SINCE THIS GLASS IS TOO THICK, THIS IS THE BEST WAY I CAN TALK TO YOU THREE FOR NOW.**

Then he flips to the second page, **I ALSO HAVE NEWS ABOUT IT.**

Immediately, he flips to the third page with his prepared statement: **OKAY, BAD NEWS. SO NO KEYS CAN FIT- THE CURATOR CAN OPEN IT.**

He sees the two explorers look exasperated and throw their arms in defeat while Sacagawea looks slightly crest-fallen. But they look again when Larry taps to get their attention before going for the next page, **GOOD NEWS. I CAN ASK HIM TO MADE A DOOR TO THE SIDE SINCE...**

Next page, **...HE'S BEEN HAVING ISSUES WITH THE KEY AND LOCK FOR A WHILE WITH OTHER PEOPLE. SO YOU GUYS ARE GOOD.**

That actually made the three exhibits perk up before sighing in relief- wait, was Clark mouthing 'Thank the LORD!' and being relieved?

Larry chuckles, glad to see one problem now solved, "At least you guys have a solution to your needs." Then he flips to an empty page before taking out his marker, opening it before writing out his next question in capital letters. He knows it earns the curiosity of all three of them- the talk is just beginning... well, more like the one sided lifting a sign up as you are trying to make conversation.

Larry sighs tersely (and hoping they have more information than Teddy gave him, that is), writing on the sketchpad before lifting it to the three, **DO YOU THREE KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE MUMMY?**

"...what the?" Clark stares before scoffing. Lewis and Sacagawea stare at the sign as well, "That man must be joking- he must be ludicrous, trying to find more information about that cursed dead pharaoh."

"I don't think he is," Sacagawea sees Larry getting frustrated when she mouths the word 'No' to him. The two explorers look at the Shoshone woman in alarm before paling in realization, "...the one that's up on the Egyptian exhibit."

"Is- this man asking for a death sentence?" Lewis stands before tapping to get Larry's attention, who presents the explanation: **I KNOW ABOUT THE STUPID RULE- MUFFLE THE MUMMY. BUT I DON'T THINK IT MAKES SENSE!**

"Dear God. This man's serious." Lewis mutters, giving a quick glance to Clark, who is shocked.

Larry has written out another explanation, just a bit longer (and smaller since he's writing this in marker) **IT'S JUST HE'S THE PHARAOH AND I NEED MORE INFO ABOUT IT AND WHY YOU ALL ARE FRIGHTENED OF HIM.**

Next page- **WHICH ISN'T POSSIBLE- HE'S NOT WALKING AROUND HERE!**

Another flip- **AND NOT TO MENTION I'M TRYING TO GET THE VERSION FROM ALL OF YOU.**

Then with a beginning to get ire sigh- **ALSO I DON'T WANT TO ASK THOSE THREE GUARDS SINCE THEY'RE THE ONES WHO SET THAT RULE.**

"Wait, what?" The other explorer is surprised as he sees Lewis grab a pen (one of the men left it behind along with a small notepad) before Sacagawea takes out the notepad from her satchel, "What in the world are you... oh, this darned glass."

"Exactly," Lewis quickly writes out his response, "Which is why... I am hoping this-" He rips off a sheet to Sacagawea, who gently takes it, "-should suffice as an appropriate response."

"I hope he knows," The Shoshone woman frowns as she gently taps the glass for Larry's attention before placing the sheet at the glass so the night guard can read it, "He seems to already develop a suspicion about Cecil and his men."

"Oh-" Lewis blinks stopping his writing before groaning, "ARGH! Those blasted old coots! Thank you for remind me about them!"

"...though that's not what you're writing about, is it," Clark deadpans.

"No. And I am refusing to let you write it since your spelling is **horrendous.** "

Sacagawea taps on the glass again before joining the second paper with the first. As the guard is slowly reading it, Lewis manages to finish with the third note before handing it over to the Shoshone- who takes it, shifts the two papers so it's still pressed on her right hand, before allowing the third paper to be placed alongside the two with her left.

In entirety, it reads:

**'Unfortunately, us three (I - Meriwether Lewis, William Clark, and Sacagawea), do not have a single fragment of memories regarding the mummy. But I can offer you this- at past times, there have been brave exhibits (that traveled from various locations as they were placed as temporary exhibits) who tried to ask the guards the same thing or ask about their actions when it came to be more valuable items. What happened to them in end was the guards forced them back into their exhibit rooms and they were forced to be silent. That is all I can say- you should also be wary of them.'**

Larry lets out a silent groan.

Well, at least they gave him another hint: the guards don't want him to interfere on something.

On what, though?

* * *

At least when he checks on the other exhibits to see how they were, it's all okay with the more calmer ones.

He's able to chat up a bit with the Colonials, who agree to make sure and help control the other mammals (along with Dexter and the lions) with the help of the Samurais and Zulus (because obviously he's not trusting the Zulus with the British and elephants); some of the inventors with making sure the lights and glass don't break when looking after the birds (they actually agree with that- much to Larry's surprise since Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla agree to set aside their mutual differences while the Wright Brothers, Marie Curie, and Alexander Graham Bell agree to subdue those two (Larry's request) and make sure they don't kill each other).

He's asked the Revolutionary War and World War I exhibits to make sure the larger mammals and ocean creatures were fine. For the World War II exhibits, he's asked them for another favor (since they seem to be more prone to understanding chaotic events) and The Eskimos were tasked in keeping the more ferocious animals at bay while checking up on seeing if any animals have escaped.

...and then there was the Neanderthals.

Which Larry was more dreading than ever.

* * *

He barely exits to the main part of the first floor when he hears the loud murderous roar again.

"...dear god whyyyyyyy...?" Larry groans as soon as he sees Attila the Hun and his army see Larry before hearing the loud scream, "I'm really starting to get tired of this."

(He also knew about their extraordinary persistence- they did try to conquer Constantinople... and failed.)

But this time, he's barely made his way towards the other side of the stairs that lead up to the second floor when Attila barges in, glowering at him with another threat-

"Wait- I know," The teacher groans, "Obviously you want to rip me apart."

Attila glares at him, daring him to be cheeky again before grunting something. Larry wasn't sure what it is (it's Hunnic- a possible combo of Turkish, Mongolian, and God knows what else?), but he swears it's on the line of 'Try it again or else.'

That makes the teacher suddenly fear for his life.

"Um-" Larry is inching towards the exit as he fears about being ripped apart... again, "Before we begin the chase- again- whoa, WAIT Do you know **anything** about the mummy over-" He indicates to the general location of the exhibit, "-there?"

That stops the Hunnic leader and army as one of his solders indicate to that area (the Egyptian room) before gesturing to the teacher in a frightened- wait, hold up.

Did they all pale?

And-

-Attila the Hun looks scared!?

Larry stares at the barbarian leader in surprise before opening his mouth and asking if everything was okay-

-when the leader morphs into a menacing expression, shouting a threat at Larry before commanding his men to go after him.

"Okay, not the answer I was looking for...!" The night guard barely manages to escape the Huns (read: he actually sprinted away as the Huns were threatening his life with swords and weapons they drew out) while zooming through other exhibits, who gasp and move out of their way in alarm.

That is, before Teddy manages to interfere again with his horse, scaring the Huns (slightly) before Attila the Hun order the rest of them to back out.

"So, men," Teddy manages to shout, catching the Hun's attention, "Trying to make sure the new guard knows you're still threatening him? I will not tolerate another night of telling all of you what would happen if you so try that again- is that clear!"

Larry winces as he hears the president bark that last part. At least it made Attila aware of said threat as the leader nods before glaring at Larry, saying something to the night guard before stalking away, his soldiers in tow. By the time the army left around the corner, Larry heaves a sigh of relief, "Thanks again- I owe you."

"It's really of no problem- though you **should** deal with them," Teddy lets out a dreading sigh, "Those Huns are really more trouble than they are."

"...one of these days, I will, but Teddy," Larry wheezes, looking up at Teddy, " **Why** do they want to tear me apart?"

"It's in their blood," Teddy responds with a smirk, "Though it seems you need to bulk up more, Lawrence!"

"...thanks. Like I really needed to know that," The teacher deadpans (knowing that he really doesn't eat much aside treating Nick once in a while- and yes he knows he's skinny- can anyone **blame** a teacher for being too busy in his mind!?), slightly sagging before staring at the binoculars that Teddy has on his left hand, "...Hey, Teddy."

"Hm?"

"...what were you staring at?"

"Ah- nothing!" The president lets out a grin as he looks away and lifts up the binoculars again, "It's just observing the going-abouts of the museum and seeing if everything if sound and-"

"You were checking out the Lewis and Clark room," Larry arches an eyebrow, knowing pretty well the president's direction was aimed at that specific area, "...is it because you're trying to help get them out too?"

"Hm?" The president isn't paying attention, which makes the teacher look at the normally boisterous president in slight confusion, "I'm sorry- I'm a bit occupied right now..." Then he lets out a frustrated sigh at himself, quietly muttering something about 'How do I talk to her...?', which doesn't go past Larry as he does a double-take at the president-

-did he just say **her?**

...which meant-

"...Oh man," Larry doesn't prevent a small grin from forming in his face, "You're checking her out, aren't you?"

Teddy freezes, but he sets down his binoculars to glance at the student, "...I don't understand what you are saying."

Larry can't help but let out a small giggle, earning Teddy's wary stare, "...you're staring at Sacagawea, right?" His theory was confirmed as he sees the president stiffen- before the older man lets out a sigh of slight defeat before giving a small meek smile at the teacher.

"I suppose you caught me," The president lets out an embarrassed chuckle, "...she is a beauty."

"Oh. ...well, if you can get past Lewis and Clark glaring at you just from staring at her," Larry grimaces, "I think I'd had that a few times."

"Ah, I already know," Teddy recalled his first attempt of **trying** to get the Shoshone's attention, "Those two are like her brothers- awfully protective of her. But then again, they have been trapped in there for quite a while." Then he pauses, "Have you tried any keys yet?"

 _So you've heard about my attempts before the Huns ran me out of the room?_ Larry grumbles in his mind, recalling that event, "...eh, only the curator has the keys- but he's planning to install in a door soon."

The president's face slightly brightens at the thought of finally meeting the woman he's been admiring from a distance before letting out a sad chuckle, "Though- it might not be the best for a while." That earns the teacher's attention, "How it feels just to have someone that's a bit far from your reach- and when you look at whom you seem as a beautiful or handsome woman and when you just have that courage to talk to her," Teddy then sighs, a thin line underneath his mustache, "...it just fades away. I suppose, as a man to another man, have you had that experience?"

Larry blinks as he can't help but realize it's something... familiar to him.

"No no no- I know how it... well, maybe not on your end, but I know how it feels when someone looks at you from a distance," Larry then pauses, recalling how much attention Erica had to get Larry to look at her, "Erica... well, she did a lot to get my attention."

This time the president smiles, hearing nostalgia come from the teacher, "It seems as if your acting skills didn't impress her."

"No- I was too busy in the books, studying up on whatever I can get my hands on in high school," Larry chuckles, "It got to the point where I skip out on my lunch just so I can go to the library and **read** until lunch ended. Erica noticed and then she began to accompany me- trying to get me to at least eat lunch before class began again so that I'd stay awake. In turn, I'd help her with studies and all... though that was back in high school."

"And where is this- Erica, was it? Is she still with you?" Teddy asks, leaning a bit forward as he sees Larry's expression shift from one of remembrance to one with slight bitterness.

"...she's my ex-wife," The teacher lets out a heavy sigh, "We're both still in contact- we're good friends. It's just... she's met someone that makes her happy." Teddy can hear some sadness in Larry's voice as the teacher looks farther away, "Don's a good man- he cares for her more than what I could give. More than what I can do for her, that is."

"Lawrence," That makes Larry look back up to the president, who gives him an encouraging smile, "You should find someone who makes you really happy. Especially for someone at your age."

"I know but chances of that are... slim," Larry lets out a small chuckle, "...thanks. And maybe- Teddy, maybe you should try talking to Sacagawea. It wouldn't hurt, you know?"

The president nods back before softly indicating to his horse to walk in another direction, "I shall be back to ask about your progress prior to sunrise- an hour or so. Will that be fine?"

"...yeah, but I think I can try it on my own." Larry then pauses, giving a smile to Teddy, "I think I'll try it myself for tonight."

"That's the spirit!" Teddy's grin widens, "I wish you the best of luck tonight!"

(He'll need it.)

Larry chuckles, glad to have some thoughts out of his head before turning around to the direction towards another part of the museum. Then his thoughts go back to... the Huns and their reaction to the mummy (like Teddy earlier along with the trio).

It is really odd-

-this really did solidify how much **fear** the Huns had just from hearing about 'the mummy' or 'the pharaoh'.

Which... really doesn't make sense to Larry.

* * *

Larry slowly approaches the Neanderthal exhibit before taking out an electronic device that has a spark in it...

 _...remind me **why** I am doing this again?_ The teacher mentally kicks himself for even thinking about this-

-this idea about bringing in fire to the cavemen. Even Porter knows whatever he's doing is dangerous... and pretty idiotic. But- well, for one, earlier, he has brought out a fire hydrant in case things do go horrendously wrong and has carefully hidden it so the cavemen don't mess around with it (nearby the exhibit, that it).

He grimaces as he sees the caveman approach him, hollering and making some enthusiastic grunts about fire and more fire and-

"Okay, okay!" Larry just wants this over with before moving on, "I got it- you guys want fire, right?"

He places the electronic spark in the pile of straw, wood, and other slow-burning objects that are sitting on top of a non-flammable stone before pressing on the small button that's on the item (He's sure it has to be rigged so it'll turn off at the right time (twenty seconds) after the fire is reaching at the exact temperature needed).  
It instantly develops the fire, which actually didn't spark off the fire alarm (...it really didn't- how?) and it got the Neanderthals really excited as they hoot over their new source of light.

"Okay- look, this is just for a **couple** of minutes!" Larry calls out to the overly excited cavemen before he walks towards the direction of the miniature room, "Just a few minutes- and I'll be back!"

To see that hopefully, they'll be able to subdue that fire (knowing cavemen back then, they should... **should** being the keyword- be smart enough to douse the fire out with a bucket of water that he's placed next to their always used sticks.

Larry can't help but think giving fire to the caveman is such... such a terrible idea to the point where he's thinking something's bound to go wrong with it.

(...it's going to.)

* * *

When he gets to the diorama room, he can't help see a group of cowboys and Chinese workers setting up-

-fireworks?

 _I thought I took out all the weapons... ooooh wait, there's fireworks, dynamite... argghh gunpowder! I forgot about that!_ The teacher mentally smacks himself on the head before walking towards the Old West exhibit, his mood already souring as soon as he sees Jedediah commanding them, "Jed!"

Whatever intense thing the Western men were in the middle of stopped and froze as soon as they see Larry with his arms crossed, not looking happy. Jedediah, on the other hand, just grins as he sees the other man, "Heya Gigantor!"

"Gigan-" Larry sputters before frowning, "Okay, I'll ask about why you're calling me that later, but **what the hell** are you guys doing?"

"Eh, trying to make more room for the railroad tracks, ya know... Manifest Destiny." The leader of the cowboy nonchalantly replies as he gestures the men to continue, "So I'm thinkin' that we should do it by blowin' up this part of the area-"

"So you're trying to blow up a possible chunk of the Roman exhibit," Larry cross his arms, getting the idea that it had to do with their stupid rivalry, "...which is next to you guys." Then he glances over to the Roman exhibit, "And lemme guess- you want to do it at the moment they're busy doing something else."

"Yeah...?" The cowboy gives a sheepish grin before hearing a loud shout of ire, forcing the cowboy to turn around and see Octavius and his small legion of soldiers storming up to Larry, "Ah hell- why didya have to say it like that!?"

"Blowing up our exhibit, huh?" Octavius narrows his eyes, crossing his arms as he doesn't sound at all **pleased,** "So, you are willing to take it that far."

"Ha! As if you all can try anything!" Jedediah shouts back to his men, "We need more dynamite-"

"Oh ho ho ho no, you are **not** going to blow up that area," The teacher rolls his eyes, already feeling another headache coming on before stepping in front of the two, "Okay- how about we talk about this like civilized people? Then I can leave the room for the both of you to work things out-"

"As if those buffons want to listen!" Octavius glares at Jedediah, the Romans rallying behind their leader.

"HA! Ya'll can take your damn togas out of here and let us get back to work!" Jedediah retorts back, causing the other Westerns to rally behind their leader, "And 'sides! We all have the damn room to duke this out-"

"Okay, no way in hell did I agree to that!" Larry stops their talk, "What the hell? I just said that I'm leaving you two guys to use the room for the entire night-"

"Which translates to **us** trying to finally settle the score," Octavius's eyes narrow, "It's about time too- let's let the blades to the talking."

"Ha!" Jedediah takes out his (pretty much useless) guns, "I'm gonna let my Smith and Wesson do my talkin'-"

The teacher groans... again before snapping his fingers in front of the two miniature leaders, who wince at the sharp noise.

"OW!"

"WHAT THE-"

"Quiet," Larry deadpans before glancing over at the other cowboys and Romans who were prepared for... any sort of combat before stiffening when seeing the teacher, "Okay, all of **you.** Unless you want to end up like the Mayans over there-" He gestures to the locked Mayan diorama, who were obviously displeased as there was a small rattling, "I suggest you **all behave** and at least get along-"

"Oh fucking hell no!" Jedediah groans, pointing to Octavius who shoots a withering glare at the teacher, "There's **no way** I'm gonna get along with Toga Boy over there!"

"My apologize," Octavius shouts back, "But there is no way we can get along with these **buffons!** "

Instead of screaming in frustration, Larry just taps his foot, patiently waiting as he places his hands in his hip before calmly asking, "...okay. Are you guys done complaining about each other?"

(Had this been his students, that was the indicator that they should be wary of their teacher... and that he's pretty pissed off (like a mother- which really doesn't help the imagery a single bit) and that he'll be handing them out for something that'll potentially bomb their grades. But these are the miniatures who have been fighting each other for... what? More than several years? And they aren't his students.)

Some of the people who were more privy to realize why one should never anger a night guard, some of the cowboys and Romans glance nervously at each other, hoping their leaders will get an idea about what's going to happen.

...too bad their leaders were also known to be hotheads.

"No-"

"Good," Larry reaches over and grabs Jedediah by his vest, who begins yelping in fury along with Octavius' cape, who begins to shout and complain about the mistreatment of a general.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"Jedediah. Octavius." Larry's slightly angry voice instantly silences them, "I'm going to let you know **something:** You two nearly **costed** me my job this morning."

That stops the two (who Larry unceremoniously drops them on his hand and forces them to land with an 'oof!' before scrambling to get up) as they look at him in alarm.

Then they pale, recalling what Larry told them two nights ago-

_"I am **so** going to kill you two when I come back! Especially **you,** Octavius- are you trying to make me lose my job on the **first day!?** "_

"Oh hell," Jedediah squeaks before feeling dread as the Roman general gulps- "Um- Okay, Gigantor- I swear I can explain about that-"

"You gave him a nickname?" Octavius warily stares at the cowboy, but Jedediah ignores him.

"-Octavius snuck into my exhibit-"

"-Just to have a simple conversation, you imbecile!"

"An- Just **what in blazing hells** did you call **ME!?** "

"Hey, tiny people," Larry stops the two again, "I can remind you about the Mayan exhibit again if you two **don't** shut up." Then he deadpans to Jedediah, "I also took the liberty to take away the train in case something like come up- along with that your guns don't even work." And I actually made sure to hide your weapons. Along with yours, Octavius, so don't even think about fighting tonight!"

"But Gigan-"

"Jedediah, you stupid hothead." Larry glares at the cowboy, his patience really thinning, "There's a **reason** why I'm **about** to make sure you and the Old West exhibit remain **LOCKED** for the rest of the night. Do you **want** to push in that direction?"

The western pales, making a mental note to never- ever (in a million years) to anger the teacher. (He makes good on his word.)

To the Roman, Larry narrows his eyes, "For you- you and your Romans are more trouble than I thought so I'm about to do the same **thing** by locking you guys up-"

"Nope, my liege," Octavius quickly states, trying to prevent himself to get on the teacher's thinning patience line, "We will behave."

"...really," Larry is really not convinced, "Then I suggest you all prove it when I leave the **room.** Otherwise, I think I'll play babysitter and watch over this room all tonight- by the way, Jed, thanks for reminding me to take away the gunpowder and other stuff that can make an explosion. And the same for you, Octavius! I think I'll be taking it upon myself to do that **every night** if you two so dare try to continue-"

"Fiiiiiine- Fine! I'll... try and the others will... behave," Jedediah grumbles in ire, not happy about the fact that Larry was able to hide their array of weapons or anything that can pose harm to his rival, "But I'm not likin' this!"

"I don't enjoy the thought of a truce tonight, either, my liege," Octavius dryly mutters before heaving a groan, "...all right! Fine- no fighting. ...you've already taken away the most potential weapons from **both** of us."

The teacher heaves a heavy sigh of relief- well, before he shoots a glare at the respectful exhibits, whose response to that was a slight stiffening before sounds of reluctant grumbling over a truce (for tonight) was inevitable.

Octavius lets out a sigh, shaking his head before muttering, "...though this is the first time someone has taken action from what we were about to do."

"...tch, it's stupid, havin' our guns and all taken away," Jedediah lets out a disgruntled tone before looking back up to Larry, "Though it was his idea."

"Hmn."

"...I can't believe," Larry mutters before feeling his headache coming up again, "I am going to deal with two little idiots **before** I check up on the mummy."

And then that's when he sees Octavius and Jedediah freeze, hearing Larry mutter the last two words, "...okay, what. That's the **fourth** time I see that reaction when I say that-"

"The fourth time?" The cowboy echoes, clearly in confusion.

The teacher stares, "First one was from Teddy. Second one was when I wrote it out to Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark. Third one, and I'm not going to kid you, it was from Attila the freaking Hun. They all look pretty terrified- well, the Huns were about to kill me again when Attila said something. Not sure what it is." Then he blinks before hanging his head, knowing that this was the one **thing** all of the exhibits seem terrified about, "Okay. What's going on here? Whenever I mention something in regarding to that mummy in that Egyptian room, you all look like you don't want to meet him."

For once, there was (perhaps) the **most** uncomfortable silence as even the clattering of the dioramas slowly come into a halt, even the Mayans (surprisingly) look a bit terrified.

Then Octavius lets out a heavy grimace before sitting on Larry's hand, testily saying, "You really have no idea what those... guards- if they are to be worthy of being one- did or said about the mummy, do you, my liege?"

"By that," Larry frowns, a feeling telling him where this direction is heading, "You mean Cecil."

This time Jedediah tips his hat as he also makes himself sit on the teacher's hand, "Yeeeah. That's... the other issue. Those guards are plotting somethin'."

That, Larry notes, was something he has been dreading to hear ever since he's been hired at the museum.

"All right," The teacher props his elbow to make himself a bit more comfortable, "What do both you know?"

Octavius and Jedediah share a glance before the Roman general slowly states, "Those three- they've been locking us up for the past years we're been here. Initially I was here in this room- prior to Jedediah's appearance. Then the Mayans appeared and... as you can imagine, there was massive chaos before the guards resorted to locking us up first."

"And that Tablet-" Jedediah lets out a grimace, "-those guards have been yakkin' about it to no end- about how the power activates only at night and all."

Larry doesn't respond, but he frowns- Naomi has mentioned it ran on the power of the moon.

He makes a small note to ask Ahkmenrah about it.

"It's also worth noting," Octavius continues, narrowing his eyes, "That at one point last night, the guards did mention that if the pharaoh was let out, it will- how can I put it- ruin their plans."

"Their plans being whatever those old coots have been plottin' for a while- they did say last night that they're gonna begin it when you began your first day..." Jedediah frowns, glancing to Larry to see if he reacts.

The teacher just falls deathly silent as he turns a bit pale- in fact, he's deep in thought about something.

Octavius takes a small step to peer and see if the teacher is all right, "...my liege. Is something the matter?"

Larry looks up and for once, the two leaders look concerned.

"...nothing, just thinking," Larry mumbles as he looks away, whispering something to himself, which did catch both leaders' attention, but thanks to how low he's talking to himself and covering his mouth with his left hand, the two leaders can barely catch what Larry is saying.

"...Erm, earth to Gigantor...?" Jedediah peers to try and check if the man is okay, but all he can see is the man closing his eyes, still deep in thought.

Then he warily stares at Octavius before muttering, "Um. Okay. How do we get his attention back?"

The Roman general, for once, looks just as lost, "...Um. Perhaps... something that can snap him out of it?"

The Western leader was about to say something when his hand brushes against a small knife,  _Maybe that'll catch his attention-_

Then the teacher looks back at the two, his eyes open before Jedediah can even try anything. Octavius has caught what the cowboy was about to do, but he doesn't say a single word ( _Wait, he ain't cussing me out?_ ).

"...Is there anything else?" Larry knows that the belief runs that Ahkmenrah... could possibly curse them if taken out and is responsible for the Tablet's magic (that was Teddy); the guards were more than hell-bent on keeping the pharaoh trapped while they were on duty for **some reason** and any other exhibit that dared to ask were silenced (that was from Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark); the pharaoh is frightening (...the Huns' reactions); and now?

The last statements from Jedediah and Octavius had confirmed it for him.

 _Well, on the plus side,_ Larry grimaces, _At least I might have some backup of evidence in case they deny anything._

'They' meaning...

"Well, that's... all we know," Octavius frowns, "My liege, is everything truly all right?"

"Yeah, yeah," He said it too quickly that makes both miniature people suspicious, "Just... yeah, thanks for those. And no, before you say anything, don't even **dare** trying to bring a war in this rom." Larry threatens them, "I've already asked someone to **make** sure no wars are breaking out of here tonight." (By that, he's already asked the entire WWII exhibit to watch over the room- in fact, they've been waiting for Larry to finish).

"...oh freaking hell, are you serious." Jedediah groans, bowing his head as Octavius stares at the teacher in a baffled 'WTF' look, "Seriously Gigantor!? First you take away out weapons and **now** you have to have someone look over us!?"

"Yeah, it's to that point since the first night I have to put up with a train nearly giving me a migraine and then I got into trouble because you imprisoned Octavius." The teacher sighs, not in the mood for hearing the two men protesting as he places them on the base of the bench, "Besides, out of all people, I can't believe you two- two of the greatest leaders I've read about- would even try and judge someone you all can't see since he's been **trapped** there for a while. And by the way- don't call me Gigantor!"

Jedediah and Octavius stop protesting, now surprised to hear the teacher's admission about them as Larry stands up and now to their respectable dioramas-

"All right, Old West and Roman exhibits- keep your words or else-" He gestures to the Mayans, whom most of them were threatening the teacher by lifting their spears, in turn he glares back at them and says, "Forget it! I'm not going to risk being human sacrifice for all of you just for me to release you from being locked up!"

Then he walks off, nodding at the WWII soldiers and workers who then walk inside the diorama room, daring the miniatures to try and begin fighting each other.

* * *

The room fell into the unexpected silence (well, minus the Mayans' disgruntled complaints, that is) that it never had before. Well, not for long time- since Jedediah and Octavius were still speechless.

For once, Jedediah stares at Octavius in alarm before uttering, "...Am I hearing things? Did he just say we were... great leaders?"

"No," The shocked Roman glances back at the cowboy, "I don't think you're the only one."

"...did we also agree on something... for once tonight?"

"We... did," Octavius slowly murmurs before he lets out a sigh, eyeing the WWII exhibits, who were talking while keeping an eye on them, "I think it's for the best for a temporary truce. Only because-"

"Yeah, the damn soldiers Gigantor asked for," Jedediah mutters before sighing, "Tch! And taking away our weapons too- what's next? Taking away our **clothing** and shields?"

Octavius begins laughing at the thought before nodding to the cowboy, "Despite your thinking, Jedediah, I would say that he's right about one thing."

"...and what's that?" The cowboy blinks in slight confusion.

The Roman general smirks, "You are civilized- not just being buffoons, that is."

Jedediah lets out a small groan as he lowers his cowboy hat to cover his redding face, "I swear that's an insult - I'd appreciate that about the 'civilized'. Though tomorrow," His blush is fading a bit, but his ire expression is there, "I-It's war! Ya hear me, Octavius!?"

For once, he was caught off-guard by Octavius letting out another laugh- this time more with delight than with the usual sadistic tone.

"Why do you think I try and pass the time by challenging you most of the time?" Octavius smirks before walking to the slope of the bench and gestures for one of the WWII soldiers to get him from the high area, "Unlike the Mayans, you and your men seem like good people for my people to fight against. And you are a **very** worthy opponent."

That makes the cowboy stop in his step as he sees the Roman general jump to the outstretched hand of the soldier, who escorts him back to the Roman exhibit. Then Jedediah turns around, placing his cowboy hat down to cover the darkening blush over the 'worth opponent comment'.

If this was the Roman's way of complimenting him, Jedediah can't admit to it to anyone else. In fact-

-he was looking forward to talking more with the general on more... friendly terms.

Or better- after their war's done and over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some... yeah, I'm going to stop chatting and let you all think on that last part for a minute.
> 
> Also, Clark does misspell mosquitoes as 'Musqutors.' (No joke. Meriwether also does misspell a few things- though to be fair... this is back in the 1800's. Here's the link: http://lewisandclarkjournals.unl.edu/read/?_xmlsrc=1804-08-01.xml&_xslsrc=LCstyles.xsl)
> 
> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> "Just... one thing I want to know," Larry quietly asks-
> 
> Then suddenly he hears a loud scream, which forces Larry to stop his track of thought as panic immediately settles in.
> 
> "Shit." He curses to himself before quickly scrambling up, "I don't think that sounds good." Then he turns to the sarcophagus before wincing, "Sorry. I have to go- something's up and I don't think it's a good thing."
> 
> Ahkmenrah's eyes glance over at him in concern, "...please be careful."


	7. The Second Night (Larry's Attempt to Control the Chaos) Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am very tempted to write a section about the Crusades- in this story, that is (and after Larry's first week as a night guard passes). Any ideas as to how I should try and approach this for this universe? (...and I am going to reference how much an epic fail the Fourth Crusade is (and it is too ridiculous to ignore it. That's an obvious no brainer.)
> 
> Also, keep highly in mind about how stupidly inaccurate I could be about how cavemen handled fire. There's also some WWII slang (again, how accurate they are are left up to question). Another boring history snippet from Larry's AP World History class-
> 
> That, and there's a slight spoiler about the Tablet.
> 
> Aside that- enjoy!
> 
> Edit: One of the readers pointed out that Prometheus is a titan, not a human. My apologies on that. (And before you ask, the movie Prometheus (the 2012 one) is... not that good for so many reasons that one of them is RUN TO THE SIDE, NOT DIRECTLY IN THE PATH OF THE ROLLING HUGE WHEEL.)

_"There are various evidences," Larry presents a part of the P_ _owerPoint slideshow for his students to observe as he presents various caves with drawings in it, "That show how similar the Neanderthals are to humans- you can say they are our closest human relatives since they lived in Eurasia around 200,000 to 30,000 years ago. While they are- as we have learned from previous days before- hunters and gatherers, these people are mostly carnivorous and both males and females did hunt and help each other with resources while getting themselves into close contact with the animals they hunted. The most notable examples of that being bison, rhinos, and like we have all thought, mammoths and various other animals we've accustomed ourselves to place them with._

_Next slide, "They are also really good at their craft- making various weapons from stone, bones, and other materials they can utilize for survival- this is still in the Stone Age, by the way. They've also were capable of creating shelters, boats, and sometimes use nature to its advantage- something that some others have begun yet possibly couldn't finish or begin due to the weather and survival instincts."  
_

_The next slide, "Their skulls- you all should recognize this- were distinctive and have some difference between what we've learned from the earliest humans-" The next slide shows another images next to the Neanderthal skull, "And our human skull today. The Neanderthals have a stronger build- they were more robust. But looking at the previous skulls from history, we can see that the cranium in the Neanderthal skull is getting smaller, along with the entire skull. That, in turn, makes the body a bit shorter, wider, and maybe a bit larger.  
_

_"It's mentioned that they have a a more carnivorous diet- possible due to the strength they had along with their eye sight- along with the technology that's available to them...back then. But they also lacked the knowledge to hunt- but they were still able to gather plants and various other vegetables. Also, keep this in mind- they began to cook their food a bit more in order that will make it palatable- since they can't eat meat raw unless they had really strong stomachs-" That causes some of his students grimace at the thought of eating raw meat.  
_

_"And then- the one thing we still debate about when mankind became to be: fire," He presents an image of the fire and the stereotypical imagery for the invention of the fire, "Okay, there are disputed evidences regarding fire and the actual discovery," Larry continues before presenting an image of Prometheus, "How many of you recall the Greek legend on how fire was discovered?"_  
Most of the class raise their hands.

_"For those of you who might not know or could've learned a different story or myth how fire was created, Prometheus was supposedly the only titan who stole fire from Zeus, whom in turn punished him by chaining him to the rocks and the vultures feed off of his liver day after day until Hercules freed him." Larry can't help but feel slight sympathy to those who cringe hearing that tale, "Yeah, I know. Goes to show you how interesting and twisted Greek mythology really is."  
_

_"Kind of like their plays?" One of the students grumbles.  
_

_"...eh, it depends, although I am not keen on another debate with your world literature teacher- is Ms. Winters? ...or Miss Anderson?"  
_

_"It's Anderson," The student responds before seeing his teacher cringe.  
_

_"Oh... okay, again, I am not looking forward to another debate about which playwright is better or worse in Greek literature." Larry shudders- he knew how irate that young lady was when it came to literature- her subject of interest, "Although for the future, do let her know that despite what she says, Euripides has a much more relevant gateway to the tragedies and was more sympathetic than- okay, I'm stopping that rant."  
_

_His students let out some laughter- having those two teachers in the room was just fueling for fire; they know how young Larry is along with Myrna Anderson- a teacher around his age. They were also not the friendliest of teachers to be around with.  
_

_"But going back to the discovery of fire- or to put it better, how people manage to control the usage for it over time-" He clicks to the next slide with some notes in it, seeing the students writing the notes down, "There are evidences of fire started in caves- which does indicate that the Neanderthals might've used the cave for not just shelter because there was for heat usage. They were also using it to cook their food, which also gives a contribution to a change in their diets- allowing them to eat foods that were once indigestible. But, in turn for that, this has actually increased our brain size, shorter digestive tracts, and smaller teeth and jaws.  
_

_"It also changed out behavior- it allowed them to do anything after sunset. It also helps out against predators and various animals that could possibly harm them from the bright light and smoke from the materials used. There are some evidences of fire from wood ashes in caves in Africa, Asia, and Europe along with the remains of the materials used. There were hearths in the caves and the stuff they burned... were pretty minimal. Keep in mind, if you all have a fireplace, thank yourself for having some wood because some of the cavemen were forced to use **bones** as their firewood."  
_

_He can't help but give a small chuckle, seeing that his students were perking from their previous classes and actually taking notes to make sure they are listening- it was the first few weeks of AP World, after all. They will need all the knowledge they need to get through the rest of the class.  
_

_"So, contrary to lots of beliefs about the Neanderthals, they were actually more sophisticated than that. They might have an idea as to how to use fire, how to take it out, and perhaps know how to control it since its evident they use the fire for heat, light, and cooking devices. Any more questions?"_ _  
_

* * *

Larry checks back on the cavemen exhibit again (just to be sure) and make sure nothing was burning- well, aside the slightly charred smell from the burning wood.

To his relief, he sees the cavemen talking (in grunts) and telling stories around the fire instead of panicking and being able to run rampant through the museum in a more chaotic term.

That, they were managing to control the fire just fine (despite contrary belief, they were able to find ways to do so).

Good.

* * *

Larry can't help but let a relieved sigh escape him as he approaches the Egyptian room- "Hey, I'm back like I said."

Once he made his presence known... he immediately panic at the moment the Anubis guards tried to stab him only for him to explain that he wasn't doing **anything** bad (and seriously failing at it) before he hears a sharp command from the pharaoh.

"I know," Ahkmenrah nods with a relieved smile before the spears withdraw, allowing Larry to walk in before placing their spears in a pseudo-block to prevent anyone else from coming in the room, "I was waiting."

His bandages were still on him, which makes Larry frown as he slowly walks up the king, "I just realized- you still have these wrapped on you."

"My bandages?" The pharaoh lets out a heavy sigh, "I do not see the point of taking them off every night when I have to place it back on."

"...well, I'm coming in to see you, aren't I? Shouldn't there be some point where you're getting sick of wearing those on?"

"...no?" (In all honesty, Ahkmenrah can't stand the bandages on him. But as a former ruler and one who has the ability to rule the Tablet (or even use it- which, by the way, was still hidden in the sarcophagus and that note- he got it earlier), the pharaoh still has to put up a brave front to deal with it-)

"Still-" Larry frowns, "You should take it off. It's not a good thing to keep yourself wrapped all night, you know? Here- lemme help you take **some** of it off at least."

He doesn't see the pharaoh slightly freeze as Larry gently takes his bandaged right arm before finding the end part and begins to unwrap it, "I mean- I know it's supposedly good for the display, but it's not that good for an actual person to wear. And besides, I thought it suffocates the skin."

He unravels a few feet of the bandages (practice from Nick's injuries and sometimes his own) and manages to wrap the brown fabric (gently as to make sure they don't fall apart in his hands) before allowing it to gently fall on the ground before seeing part of his unraveled body, "Whew! So far, so good- you're not protesting?"

Ahkmenrah slowly nods, "I don't see the point now that you've begun the process of taking out my bandages. But you can continue... if you want." He smiles when he sees the other man grin before working on the other hand.

What the pharaoh is grateful for is the darkly dimmed room since he can feel his face growing red- he can't help but realize how careful Larry is with his unwrapping process... and how much Larry's hands are slightly shaking (he felt it earlier when he feels the man brush his fingers to make sure there weren't any marks left from the tightly wound fabric- wait, they were also a bit cold).

It would be bad when he said that he's been craving for human touches (it's normal for any human to feel that) for a long time- the other man can't help but realize... how **gentle** Larry's hands felt (despite indications of cuts and some callouses) as if he's dealing with someone pretty valuable.

"There," Larry can't help but smile in relief as he begins wrapping back the bandages that were from the pharaoh's left arm before pausing, seeing that he has more left at the neck, chest, torso, and legs, "...ah, well-"

The pharaoh smirks, knowing pretty well why the teacher is hesitant, "I'll go ahead and take care of the rest- you can just wait, if you want."

"A-Ah, right," Larry shakily nods before making his way over to the area where the sarcophagus is there with the stone slab on top. Then he glances up at the Tablet before giving a slight smile, recalling the trouble that he's had to deal with earlier for replacing it with the duplicate.

But- when he actually approached Ahkmenrah earlier- all he can say instead was about how the guy's still in the linens instead of him asking if he got his note?

What the heck's wrong with him? And **why** is his face turning red from the thought of seeing the pharaoh in his actual clothing than wrapped in the linens?

Damn. If only Larry can just calm down.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Ahkmenrah to finish unraveling himself from the bandages, his regal clothing in full (sans headgear) before joining Larry, who was way too deep into his own thoughts as he was thinking about something-

"Hey."

Larry lets out a small yelp, turning around to see Ahkmenrah chuckling, "You get surprised easily."

"Well," Larry heaves as he tries to calm himself down from his surprise,

"How do you do... that!? It's like you're an Egyptian ninja or something! Which seriously doesn't exist... sorry, rambling again," The teacher lets out a shaky grin.

The pharaoh just blinks in confusion before letting out a small chuckle, taking his place on the ledge by sitting down on it, "Come- I can imagine your night is going well so far."

"...you can hear it going well?" Larry asks in slight confusion.

Ahkmenrah gestures to his guards, who still don't move, "They let me know what's going on. It seems as if you've been creative in whatever you did to calm some of the museum down."

The teacher blushes lightly before giving a small laugh without of stress, "So- what have you learned from your guards?"

"That you've found a way to get that Tyrannosaurus Rex occupied without your constant presence, you've tried to open the exhibit for those two explorers and Shoshone, you've recruited a couple more exhibits to try and subdue most of the chaotic parts. You've also-" He glances down at the belt with the new attachments, "-found a way to get past that blasted creature Dexter and past the lions without much trouble."

Larry is shocked, but he allows the pharaoh to continue, "That you've also eluded the Huns- they do have a reason for their behavior, you know."

"Still," Larry groans, "This is... Attila the Hun. Argh, what the heck did I do just to anger him?"

Ahkmenrah lets out a sympathetic smile as he gently pats the teacher on the back, "If you want, I can help you deal with them."

"...how though?"

"Just- I have my methods," The pharaoh glances to Larry, whose face is a bit pink (that hand is still there at his back, "You've managed to converse with the president- Theodore Roosevelt for quite a bit..." He trails off before letting out a terse sigh, "...forgive me. It's just that he was one of the few who-"

Larry knows what Ahkmenrah was going to say, so he just settles for, "He's a stubborn guy- I can talk to him about meeting you... that is, if you are comfortable with it."

The Egyptian stiffens before letting out a soft sigh, "I... I suppose. But not now." He feels a hand gently brush up against his, causing him to look at him in surprise. Larry isn't looking at him, but at the ceiling.

"I know. Let me know," He then gives a reassuring smile, "And maybe I'll help you get to know the others better. I'll help- it's just maybe they'll be different than what I have learned- and taught."

Ahkmenrah gives a small smile, "It also seems as if you've also been occupied trying to make sure those two- Jedediah and Octavius- was it?" He chuckles as he sees Larry's face morph from reassurance to annoyance, "I take it things went well over there."

"If I had to recruit the entire World War II exhibit to make sure they all remain still for the night, then what does this say about me?" Larry groans, "I think those two have more issues than I might've realized."

"It could be their way to pass time," Ahkmenrah responds, "The Roman was there first, from what I understand. Then the Western and the Mayans- their entrance must have sparked a territorial war."

"...maybe- wait, you **knew** about that?"

Ahkmenrah responds with an amused chuckle that accompanies with a knowing smirk that makes Larry wonder **just how much do these stone guards know!?**

"...how the hell is this comforting?" The teacher groans out loud, "You seem to know more about this museum than I do! Not to mention... well, it seems as if you knew what I'm talking about from the terminology for the history."

"I have learned some parts when I was in Cambridge-" The pharaoh then pauses before a look of slight dissonance flits his face, "-though to be honest, I have lived through the more tumultuous parts when I've seen changes in the place I used to call home."

Larry was about to ask when he pauses, recalling that Egypt has been the target of some (if not most) conquests, imperialism, and some other civil wars that have torn apart in Africa. Then he sighs, a gloom thought in his mind, "Gah. Well- most nations have been taken apart or formed or... let's just say many things weren't kind to most of the empires back then."

"The imperialism of the nation I was presented at," Ahkmenrah bitterly murmurs, "...on the side in which I have benefited from coming to life every night, at least it makes me understand the English language and learned what has happened to the rest of the world."

The teacher can't say anything, but feel really sorry for the Egyptian. His kingdom fell apart at the hands of the Romans and they've been a subject for many resources, war, and other reasons that were political or more ridiculous reasons.

"I've been trapped in the sarcophagus for a long time," Ahkmenrah quietly comments before glancing at the teacher, "The guards were more than generous to let me know about the current events when I have not known about what happens on the outside- they've also aided me in guarding the Tablet from those who dare rob it. It's just..." He closes his eyes, feeling frustration seeping inside him, "...it's unusual- feeling all of the differences in time."

He looks up, his eyes slightly surprised as Larry gently loops his arm around the pharaoh's shoulders before giving him a light side hug (except the fact that the teacher wasn't facing him and his face is slightly red, even though his expression is that of worry and sympathetic, which had this been someone else, Ahkmenrah would've brushed it off. But from Larry, it seems- different).

Larry lets out a sigh, comforting the poor guy, "...at least you're out now." Then he lets out a small chuckle, "I am not going to let you back in there- I'm not **that** stupid."

"But your curator..."

"Oh, Nanny McPhee? I think he could care less about it- I asked if there were any pins that can fit through that glass case. He gave me the ones they all have-" Those were stashed in his bag, "-buuuuuuut I don't plan to use them except for using them as substitutes for someone at my home."

"So-" Ahkmenrah was shocked before he glances at the pin, "The ones in there- what happened to the pins?"

Larry places his hand in his pocket before he presents the pins that he's taken out from the first day. He places them on the ground near his foot before breaking the fragile rusty pins. That makes Ahkmenrah glance at the teacher before seeing Larry give a heave of relief.

"Those things have been poking at me for a while," Larry responds, "And they were rusting."

The pharaoh lets out a small smile, at last glad that he can freely move out from the sarcophagus-

-though the stone slab will have to come into question later on.

* * *

It turned out that Larry really was more comfortable talking to the pharaoh about history and teaching- it was in his line of expertise, after all. In a way, it got the pharaoh to open up about what he has learned while he was at Cambridge (in either Larry confirmed or disproved what the time he's living today have found and learned in his studies, which makes Ahkmenrah fascinated as to what other knowledge vats Larry knew about and studied).

But he asks about the Tablet, that's when Larry takes the one down and presents it to the pharaoh and explains to him about creating a duplicate.

This doesn't cross through the pharaoh as easily as Larry thought.

"Why did you make a Tablet duplicate?" Ahkmenrah asks in slight confusion, running his fingers through the obvious fake Tablet, "Isn't the one I have good enough to handle?"

"Trust me," Larry thins his lips, "There are some robberies in museum that aren't just limited to robbing paintings. I thought that maybe having this one replace the actual one can help- you know? For protection purpose."

Ahkmenrah was about to say something when he sees Larry fish out the real one from the slightly open sarcophagus (the one wrapped in a very dark cloth, that is) before presenting it to the pharaoh, "One of my students had to make it for me since... well, my artistic license is pretty limited and I didn't know what materials were sturdy enough to make the duplicate resemble the real Tablet. But-" He turns the fake one over to the other side, "Can you see anything that can be different than the one you know?"

"Aside the slight grainy texture," The pharaoh spots the lightly painted sentence before chuckling, "...ah, it's cleverly hidden. Your students did a good job duplicating this- despite there are some adjustments that could've been done so it would be more indistinguishable from the real one. But just one would be good enough." He gently takes the real one as he hands Larry the fake one back before studying it.

"But what point is there for the duplicate to be there?" Larry asks, arching an eyebrow, "I think it's necessary- who knows how many people want the Tablet?"

Ahkmenrah was about to say something in protest to that when he sees the validity in Larry's plan- there have been stories about how tomb robbers go to the tombs of the rulers before him, after him, and looting was common in his country. (For him, though, whoever **dared** trespassed his temple were met with a horrendous end from the hands of the stone guards.)

"...huh," Ahkmenrah murmurs before handing back the fake Tablet to Larry before he nods, "I... see. Though how much of the Tablet have you... studied?"

"Not much, but now that I'm here-" Larry then pauses, "Just wondering. Do you know anything about the guards who were here before?"

"Except for the fact that they were the ones who spread that story about a curse that would be released upon my freedom?" Ahkmenrah chuckles in amusement at Larry's slight exasperation, "...I'm merely joking. But that is all that I know about them- they have been guarding the museum for a while. Is there a reason why you are asking about this?"

The teacher pauses before chewing on his bottom lip in thought, "I... see. No, just wondering, that's all."

He doesn't see Ahkmenrah's eyes flash in question over the teacher's inquiry, but chose not to ask about it.

Instead the teacher glances at the Egyptian, inquiry still on his face.

"Just... one thing I want to know," Larry quietly asks-

Then suddenly he hears a loud scream, which forces Larry to stop his track of thought as panic immediately settles in.

"Shit." He curses to himself before quickly scrambling up, "I don't think that sounds good." Then he turns to the sarcophagus before wincing, "Sorry. I have to go- something's up and I don't think it's a good thing."

Ahkmenrah's eyes glance over at him in concern, "...please be careful."

"I'll try," Larry grimaces, "Hopefully, it's not the Huns."

The teacher runs out of the room, this time the bad feeling in his mind is growing by the seconds as he runs out to see what the heck just happened.

* * *

Ahkmenrah narrows his eyes, hearing more noises before grimacing, looking back up at the Anubis guards, "...find out what's going on."

The statue guards stonily nods, being the eyes for the pharaoh while he just listens. Closing his eyes before glancing back down at the real Tablet, he runs his fingers through the gold, which feels cold in his touch.

He knows what to do if he decides to finally harness the power of the Tablet- his father and mother taught him the spells to the Tablet prior to him being pharaoh. The priests were more than capable to help him knowing the hidden power, to tap into its full potential if so absolutely necessary. Even they said the God Khonsu should be able to aid them- he still recalls the conditions to the Tablet his father and the head priests have told him when he received the powerful item-

-that is, when his older brother wasn't there. He was in exile at the time- his father made him when there was an assassination attempt (from his brother) gone wrong and targeted his father **instead.**

Now there was a chance that Kahmunrah has known about the Tablet- though his mother did place in something similar to what Larry did: creating a fake one for his brother to handle while Ahkmenrah guards the real one.

 _It's no wonder Larry's able to help me for this,_ Ahkmenrah's eyes narrow as he spies the dark cloth where it was wrapped in. Then he looks outside, still standing before a testy sigh escapes him.

He purposely leaves out how much he's been tempted to venture outside- how glorious the world must feel now as opposed to the wars and harsh sand that can scratch one's skin from the winds. But the fear of any opinion about him cements him here-

-though Larry seems to treat him differently. His opinion of the pharaoh isn't that of negative or criticizing him. Rather, he's the first one to talk to the pharaoh and didn't fear him or judge him (though he was still taken with surprise that he was the pharaoh). (Strangely) it comforts the former ruler to think someone will think humbly of him as another person. And yet, he's noticed about how much risk Larry puts himself in... without thinking about his safety, his life in the process.

That will be something Ahkmenrah will have to address the teacher (one day, that is).

He's not sure when the rumors will die down- or how long it will take before the exhibit will see him for the pharaoh instead of a scourge of the museum.

But when that day comes-

_"I'm going to get you out of there," Larry pauses, "And I'll show them that you're not cursing them or... anything to them."_

Ahkmenrah looks back at the entrance to the door, tightly clutching onto the Tablet.

 _...be careful, Larry,_ The pharaoh closes his eyes, wanting to help out if only he can be free from his fears, _Otherwise, I don't know how much I can do in the current state I am in._

* * *

Larry **knew** where that screaming came from- the Neanderthal exhibit.

And obviously from the slight burning smell, it **really** doesn't bode well- at all.

Which is why he's dashing over like a madman as soon as he sees one of the caveman screaming in scorching pain, fires licking over his fur clothing as his fellow men try to take it out by their hands.

"Shit," Larry pales before grabbing the fire hydrant, "Move!" He yells at the other three, who manage to grunt before moving out of the way just in time for Larry to activate the hydrant and spray it all over the burning caveman. It wasn't until he sees all traces of the flames gone from the Neanderthal's clothing that he notices that the fire is still going-

-his patience finally boiling to seething fury, Larry grabs the emergency bucket of water and flat-out dumps the campfire before hearing a small spark of something electronically dying-

-oh yeah. The mini-fire starter.

Well. At least nobody's going to use it anymore since it's soaked in water.

"...whew," Larry quietly mutters in relief-

-before glaring at the four cavemen, who look like they were guilty of... something.

"What... happened?" He asks slowly, "That caused one of your men to be set of **fire?** "

One of the braver ones manage to gesture out what happened and from this is what Larry understood: while they were in the middle of telling a story of some sort, one of the cavemen wants to eat a meat dinner he has in his knapsack (again, one for the Neanderthals), but he had more difficulty reaching to grab a stick that was really close (and by that, it was near the fire). Then he was reaching it when a lick of the fire catches his fur clothing-

-and hence the setting on fire dilemma.

Larry doesn't look a single bit **happy** about it.

"Gah! You see-" He fumes, glaring at the other cavemen in anger, " **THIS** is why I didn't want to bring FIRE in here! I knew something like this was going to happen- but no, you just had ASK for it!"

The cavemen ceases all forms of panic as they glance at the teacher- in a mix of fright and now- regret and understanding. The one caveman that's covered in the foam, on the other hand, just looks a bit miffed.

"...sorry," Larry quietly sighs, exhaustively placing the empty bucket before placing his hand over his forehead, "I need a minute- I'll be back to clean this. Just- stay there, okay?"

He walks off, feeling a horrendous headache coming on. What he doesn't see is one of the cavemen sneaking off (the one with the foam all over him) to find something else to do...

* * *

"'Some people are born for greatness-' Great men can- yeah, right! What great man abandons his area and **makes** a caveman set himself on **fire!?** Apparently, I DO!" Larry was about to seethe and rant off when he checks the time, "The... oh no. It's almost five in the morning-"

He freezes when he sees the Moai head covered in the bubble gum that he gave the Easter Island head before, "...oh my fucking God."

**"HEY DUM-DUM! ME STUCK IN GUM-GUM!"**

Larry just hangs his head- okay, first thing was the caveman was set on fire thanks to his stupidity (a bit of it). And now there's a sticky mess he has to clean up!

"What's next?" Larry witheringly asks, "The car going haywire?"

Cuing on mark, he sees the RC Car, going around in a circle with a **very** displeased Rexy, who is **very** tempted to bite the car.

"...I hate myself," Larry groans, wanting to smack his head against the wall, "How the hell do I calm all of these down before sunrise!?"

"Mister Larry!"

He blinks, looking to see an Eskimo girl running up to him before he recognizes her- she was one of the Eskimo exhibit who he's asked to help watch over some of the mammals...

"Is something up?" He quietly asks, wanting this night to be done and over with-

"My father and mother calmed the bears down," She explains before grabbing his hand, "The others have some things to report to you, so they asked me to find you."

"...huh?"

Report? What's going on?

A reluctant Larry manages to follow the Inuit girl, who is still insisting on her grabbing his hand and making their way towards the main lobby of the exhibit.

There stood some of the representatives of the previous exhibits he's asked for help much earlier. The stunned teacher blinks owlishly before asking, "What... what's up?"

"Well, good sir," One of the American Revolutionary soldiers swings his gun, earning a glare from the WWI soldier, "Perhaps it's about time we begin aiding you since you are the only one sane enough to take this on."  
That is before he hears one of the WWI nurses reassure him that they'll be there to help- even if some of the more senior exhibits don't even enjoy the task for a couple of nights. They've seen it- and they know what to do in some situations like these

Larry gives a small smile and a thanks of reassurance for it. He makes a mental note to thank them- big time. He knows what impact a small gesture can do for others.

The teacher lets out a soft, exhausted laugh before nodding at some of the exhibits who were now waiting for Larry to tell them what to do prior to the daylight.

"Let's begin cleaning up," Larry quietly nods, "Can anyone help me find the janitor's closet though? This is still- technically my second night here..."

Now he knows why Teddy said the first night was the last time he'll help subdue the chaos by himself-

-it's a bit too much for someone (no matter how important he was before) to take care of.

* * *

What Larry was grateful for was the exhibits he's asked for assistance earlier actually did help him clean up- mostly because they realized how little trouble he wants to be in (do rumors in the museum really travel **that** fast?) after McPhee called him out about Jedediah and Octavius.

"Just wondering," The teacher asks while cleaning up the mess the animals made- well, to be more specific, the chimpanzees along with the colonial exhibit (who have already gotten used to the more labor-intensive parts of the museum since they were more experience in that), "Do you **all** hear everything that goes on during the day?"

"Well, we do," The WWI nurse shrugs, "But it sometimes doesn't affect us." Then she smiles, "Perhaps a bit of gossip will amuse us from time to time."

That really doesn't help Larry's situation, now does it?

The inventors were replacing some of the burned out light fixtures (but not without the typical bickering about what type of light it is- thankfully the Vikings were able to silence any more arguments among the inventors (Larry was pretty sure the threats about using their weapons was the most effective ways) since they held onto the tall ladders.

The Samurais and Zulus were done with calming the lions down (as to how, the Zulus just showed Larry a leopard's skin and that was that). The others took care of the more unknown parts to helping Larry lock up the theater and making sure nobody was trapped in there along with the planetarium (and other galleries that no other exhibits dared to venture into). The Eskimos did a pretty good job taming the bears- in fact, he did a double-take when one of the Eskimos was gently patting and treating the bear like an actual pet.

As for the troublesome Civil War men (Larry didn't even bother trying since he knows despite his persistence, they'll still try to fight against each other), a fellow Russian Cossack and his other European soldiers have managed to subdue them.

Though this meant that Larry has to brush up on how to break apart a war every night (since he feels really bad for the others who are helping him).

The WWII soldiers, though...

"Well..." One of the the soldiers can't help but admit when he and his comrades return to their post, "They didn't get into a fight. Perhaps some verbal warfare here and there, but in the end, when Rosie there-" The woman in the blue overalls nod with a smirk, "-grabbed her wrench, those blabbering cowboys and Romans snapped their mouths shut and got back to what they were doing. It wasn't a T.S., that's for sure."

Larry sighs in the utmost relief, "Thank... you guys so much for watching over them."

"Eh, maybe we should thank you, boudoir commando," The general grins, "We're just carrier pigeons. And besides, you're not a bad guard. ...maybe a bit rough on the edges."

The teacher chuckles, "So, I'm not such a Big Wheel?"

That causes the WWII soldiers to be surprised before letting out a laugh- the woman technician included.

"You kidding me?" The female technician chuckles, "You're more than that! Those three guys- yeah, they were from our time too- but they act bog-pockets and pretty much just didn't let us do anything."

"In fact," Larry turns around to see the other exhibits around him before he sees the rest of them relieved and seeing one of the natives approach them, "We thank you for allowing us to do something."

The teacher blinks in surprise before he lets out a heave of relief- "So you all were pretty much- you all couldn't do anything?"

" _No, non abbiamo,_ " Christopher Colombus nods (Larry knew he'd placed him to keep in watch over the more dangerous mammals along with keeping the soldiers in line- and he **finally** remembered his name!), " _E per averci permesso di fare la nostra parte, ti ringraziamo._ "

Larry had a slight smidge as to what the explorer said before grinning, "...you guys are awesome. Though I swear- I owe you guys a lot."

The exhibits were actually just happy that someone's there to keep an eye on the museum in cased **anything** went horrendously wrong.

* * *

Actually, he can't help but mentally (and praise God for once) when the natives offer to help Larry clean up the popped bubble gum from the Moai head and make it look spotless (so there are no more traces of gum on there).

 **"THANK YOU DUM-DUM!"** The Easter Island head calls out behind Larry as he rushes to make sure the diorama room was still spotless as ever-

-it was. And he'd entered in there for a brief second (which did catch Jedediah and Octavius' attention when they saw Larry's slightly relieved expression).

Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea were also surprised to see Larry heave a sigh of relief as there was nothing wrong in the room.

Though when Teddy comes by after relieving Rexy and placing his bone back from the strange car, he can't help but chuckle at seeing Larry passing by, running to make sure things were calm and quiet prior to the remaining hour from sunrise. For once, he feels so proud of seeing Lawrence in action.

Now the kid's learning.

* * *

"The elephants- all set!" The British calls out before pausing, "Want us to return to our exhibits this time, sir?"

Larry nods, "And make sure you don't look like you're about to shoot at any of the natives. Got it?"

The men nod before the commander gives his order to go back up their exhibit until daybreak.

Larry sighs in relief before glancing over to the lions... though-

He was shocked when even the wildest of mammals- the lions, out of all things- actually responded to the night guard with calm and a sense of ease when checks on them.

Dexter- on the other hand... well, one thing that he can count on as a blessing is that one of the lionesses were watching over the capuchins just so they won't cause trouble.

"...guess you guys aren't that bad after all," he murmurs before glancing up to a pouting Dexter. He exhaustively lets out a groan before grumbling, "...okay, look, Dexter. I know I've been terrible to you- I mean you took my **keys** on the first night!"

The capuchin lets out a displease screech before seeing Larry toss something-

-it was a package of dates.

The monkey glances up at the teacher before seeing his friends convene, all curious to see what its leader have.

"This is just for tonight," Larry calls out to the capuchin- the lions were already content with some meat jerky another exhibit has handed them earlier, "Though if you behave, I'll give more to you and your friends later!"

Dexter manages to give a grin as the teacher leaves.

(Though that good behavior thing didn't last- in fact for the next night...)

* * *

It was almost five-thirty when Larry does his final round in the museum- prior to checking the last exhibit that he's planning to clean (the caveman exhibit since he doused the area with the foam from the fire hydrant) before McPhee shows up. He decides to let Ahkmenrah know what's happened; he's letting Teddy by himself since the guy doesn't really want to be bothered after the teacher bugged him about watching over Sacagawea.

The pharaoh perks up when Larry walks through the door.

"Larry..." He stops when he sees the teacher's exhausted and stressed expression before a concerned feeling reaches Ahkmenrah, "By Ra, are you all right?"

"...try to define that when I had to clean up that Moai head from the gum I gave him- plus dousing the fire from the cavemen exhibit and trying to fix." The teacher groans, "Now I'm debating whether or not **locking** those cavemen is such a good idea."

"Perhaps," Ahkmenrah slowly murmurs before glancing over at the duplicate (that's now back up at the wall), "I placed it back, in case you want to know." He sees Larry's slight confusion, "The duplicate. The real one's wrapped-" He holds onto the dark fabric-wrapped Tablet (the real one) "-though I still don't understand as to why... I trust you hold on to the Tablet and hide it."

Larry nods, "I will. Just... leave it out for me like you did for the note, okay?"

The pharaoh looks surprised before nodding, a genuine smile slowly making its way to his face. The teacher nods before turning around and making his last round-

"Larry."

He turns around to see the pharaoh looking **really** concerned, his dark eyes shadowing in worry.

"Please. Be careful. I don't want you harmed or anything of the sort."

Larry nods back, "I will. Don't worry about me- okay?"

Then he runs out, missing Ahkmenrah gripping his fist and closing his eyes, trying his best not to curse at himself (for not being there when he should be...).

* * *

Larry was nearly ragged as he reaches to check the Neanderthal exhibit one last time- the final part before he can call it a day and wait for sunrise to show up before working on cleaning the exhibit.

He heaves as he looks up to see the other cavemen looking concerned at him- the fire soot is still there- the foam still needs to be cleaned up, he counts three cavemen-

He stills as he quickly looks up, a dreading feeling creeping up in his chest as he recounts the amount of cavemen present.

Wait.

There are supposed to be four.

Something was missing from that exhibit-

Larry freezes, counting the cavemen again before realizing that one of them has escaped.

"Oh no." He whispers before recalling that the lone caveman with the foam all over him-

The guard makes a mad sprint towards the main entrance, hoping to GOD that one caveman isn't there where he thinks it was-

* * *

The sky is being painted in a light pink hue when Larry sprints towards the exit to see the door just shutting.

He pales, realizing that prior to having all of the other exhibits helping him, he had just unlocked **ONE** of the doors.

"Shit!" He curses to himself as he dashes out to the door, just in time to see one of the cavemen, who actually looks happy to see the sky, the streets, the trees that were planted, the cars surrounding it-

"HEY!" He calls out to the caveman, who turns around to look at him, alarmed before running the steps to try and grab him, "No no nonono, you can't be here, the sun-"

The caveman doesn't move, instead, he looks up at the sky and begins shouting in delight at seeing the sun-

-before the caveman pales as soon as he feels his entire body feeling light.

The teacher freezes, a few steps away from grabbing the caveman as before his eyes, he sees the exhibit turn into dust.

Larry pales, frozen in the spot where the Neanderthal was standing before he disintegrated. All there remains was a pile of pale-colored dust (ashes, to be more exact) before it blew away in the wind that followed.

"...fuck." The teacher mutters to himself in horror.

How's he supposed to explain one missing caveman to McPhee?

* * *

"What the **HELL** do you mean you don't know where it is!?"

Larry grimaces, having a mentally thought that he **knew** this moment was going to happen.

McPhee was not happy at the two things inside the caveman exhibit: one, a pile of foam that was standing in the center (that... well, okay, Larry takes the blame for not trusting how **stupid** that idea was to begin with and when he just got back in, the curator was already there); two-  
-the caveman that disintegrated into dust.

 _...well, shit,_ Larry now wants to tell the curator about the museum coming to life, but he can't. For many reasons and one of them being he really wants the curator to shut up at least.

"...yeah, it's just..." The teacher thins his mouth before letting out a terse sigh, "...okay, I honestly really don't know what else to say." _Except that a caveman decides to run out to the damned SUN!!?_

McPhee looks like he's about to lose any more patience before closing his eyes, "Daley. Two nights ago it was the miniatures. This time, it's a **missing** caveman. You **should** be glad it's a renovation day today- otherwise, it wouldn't be **pretty.** "

Larry heaves a slight sigh of... not a relief, but of dread, "...this is my second strike now?"

"...Yes. Second strike."

"I know," Larry grimaces, "...anything else happens and I'm out?"

"You seem to know this a bit too well," The curator dryly responds, warily staring at the teacher, "But yes. But **ONLY** because I'm allowing one more chance- understood?"

The teacher nods, feeling even more stress on his brain.

* * *

"So..."

Larry finds himself sitting in the room again- the Egyptian room. And this time, he feels a bit heavy from the talk with McPhee. He's holding onto the wrapped Tablet in his arms, for once, feeling more heavy than usual, "...a caveman escaped. And he turned into dust." He knows he's a bit stupid at the moment, wanting to talk to the pharaoh (who he knows is sleeping by now in- well, god knows where at this point- inside the sarcophagus? Hiding in the room??), "...and tomorrow's my last night to make it all up- to make sure nothing goes wrong." This time, he feels really bitter, "...I hate this. So much. I want to do everything right and I thought I was- but then things just... got out of hand. This really... honestly... sucks."

He then feels a bit of regret- maybe the pharaoh shouldn't have to be saddled with Larry's concerns. The poor king did have to go through being trapped for more than fifty years.

"I have to make sure," He then pauses, "Nothing gets broken. Or anything runs out... or anything that'll cost me this- well, this valuable job. I mean- I can't... argh... I hate what limits I have!"

He falls silent for a bit before letting out an exhausted sigh, "...Sorry for ranting- I really think you should... I'm really going to hate suggesting this. But you do have to come out and find a way to help me subdue this chaos. Please. I just need your help so bad. There's this... quote Teddy keeps repeating about the greatness- that _Twelfth Night_ one- I'm not... I'm not the person who's born with that... greatness- I was never to be fit a leader. I mean, I can guide students to a direction in school, I can help people out, but there's a limit as to how much I can **really** do as a person.

"All my life- I thought I knew where my life was heading, but... things change for me. I'm about to be reduced to probably one class at the rate I'm heading with the school- I was already knocked back to begin with. And I've been taking on several jobs to the point where I'm not sure where I'm heading if... I lose another one on top of that."

He lets out another sigh, hugging onto the Tablet as if it's the one thing he'll ever have as a security belt. It's the one thing bringing so much life, yet so much chaos, to the museum.

"...I'm sorry. ...sorry for the rant, Ahkmenrah," Larry quietly murmurs, "It's just- I really don't have anyone to talk to about it when I get home." And adding with a bitter scoff, "...maybe I'm like you. A bit. Just... maybe a bit more jaded in a different way."

He stands up, "I'll just place this somewhere and be on my way."

_Now I'm **praying** nothing screws up._

* * *

Which really wasn't much for an opinion until Larry opens his locker-

-and sees something glinting in there with the obvious black bag.

"...the hell's this?" He slowly murmurs before zipping it open- and paling at the sight of **gold** in the bag.

Which is obviously **not** his- but the property of the museum.

He quickly zips it up before taking out another item from his own bag- the laptop he's placed on sleep for a while. Clicking open the program after allowing the laptop to reboot, Larry scans through the videos on the screen before pushing the rewind feature-

-he stops at a certain mark, dated the day Larry has off when his camera caught something.

It was at the jewelry exhibit.

He presses play before watching the footage...

...his eyes widen before pushing on the rewind again, re-watching it.

It wasn't just to that **one** exhibit-

-it was to that general **area.**

He narrows his eyes, re-watching the footage over and over again before gritting his teeth in a spark of silent fury.

_...fuck._

Larry can't help but recall the conversation he had with Naomi just fourteen hours ago before leaving for his second night on the job, the talks with the exhibits... which is now beginning to haunt him.

 _I can't believe I am saying this,_ The teacher grimly thinks, _But... I knew something like this was going to happen._

* * *

He takes Nick to the museum first thing after Don drops him off and places his luggage in his bedroom (Larry honestly got some sleep- but when he wakes up, it's one in the afternoon and his mind isn't ceasing in his worries- in fact, he's more worried than ever after saving the evidence on his flashdrive).

Well, not just because he promised, but it was for another matter.  
By the time he escorts his son to the break room, Nick was already worried about the behavior his father is presenting.

Nick frowns, looking at his father, "...Dad? Is everything okay?"

The teacher blinks before letting a small forced laugh escape from him, "I... yeah- everything's okay."

There was a slight silence, then Nick says, "Dad. I've known you- you're **not** okay. Even when you were with Mom, you had that look on your face."

Larry grips the edge of his desk before letting out a terse sigh, "...Maybe. I don't know. This is bad."

His son looks at him in confusion before something clicks in his mind.

"Dad," Nick's frown intensifies, "...are you getting fired?"

This time, he sees his father looking at him in slight fear-

-before a defeated look replaces it, allowing the teacher to let out an exhaustive sigh as he slumps back on the chair.

Damn. He knows that he's taught Nick to be a smart kid- someone who should be helping others like Larry did to people he knew.

"...no, I don't know. But-" Larry sighs, "-this job... it's something I've really wanted to do, it was something that I know you and I enjoy a lot and... argh, **why** is this happening to me!?" The last part was accompanied with a slam on the desk, surprising his son (who has seen this before- his father is frustrated. He wants to help- but how? What's going on?)

"Dad?" Nick then looks at him, "Are you okay?"

"...let me show you something," Larry stands up, gesturing for his son to follow, who does follow after his father, but the look of concern still overshadows any small excitement hat takes over.

* * *

They enter into the Egyptian exhibit- a slight musty smell greets him as he see the stone-slab covering the sarcophagus.

...again.

(At this point, he doesn't know where Ahkmenrah really is. All he knows is that the Tablet is safely and carefully hidden, tucked in a pretty obscure area in the room).

But that wasn't his concern as he steps in front of the Tablet and its presenting ornamentation. He feels Nick tugging at his jacket.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a reason..." Nick slightly shudders, "...why we're in here?"

Larry thins his lips before closing his eyes. When he reopens them, he comes face-to-face with his son, "Nicky, I need to ask. Can you trust me on something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an anime series that I have am enjoying- give it a shot! It's called Death Parade. Though before that- watch the OVA Death Billards.
> 
> Also- I still want to see if anyone can actually tell me the name of the song from chapter 5 (yes, there is a reward for doing so. XP)
> 
> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> "So, you knew?" Cecil asks, his eyes sharpened, but his body language along with the others tells Larry that he was completely thrown off by that part of the plan.
> 
> "Dad?" Nick quietly asks, slow rising panic in his voice as he tries to edge towards his father, but Larry steps in front of his son, narrowing his eyes, "Dad? What's going on?"
> 
> "Nicky," Larry quietly murmurs, "When I give you the word, just run to the room I just told you about." Then to Cecil, Reginald, and Gus, who are just about to expect nothing to happen in sunset, "Yeah. I knew. In fact," He steps forward, "I think I had my suspicions when you three hired me on the spot."
> 
> "Want me to take him down?"
> 
> "Just wait for it," Cecil smirks, "If nothing happens- take him."
> 
> It wasn't until the sun sets that they were waiting and see when that minute pass-  
> -and suddenly there were noises instead of the silence the three men were hoping for. Nick perks up, suddenly hearing elephants roaring about, some footsteps and lions growling... before realizing where his father is at now, "Dad?"
> 
> Larry can't help but notice how... energetic the three old men suddenly became as they were stretching as if life was injected through their bodies. And then it occurs to Larry that they do have the reason for taking the Tablet with them.
> 
> And not to mention the three guards look alarmed that they deactivated the Tablet.
> 
> Now Larry and Nick are in extreme danger.
> 
> And being the protective father that he is, Larry would much rather risk his life to deal with three old guards than having his son being collateral.
> 
> "Nicky." Larry narrows his eyes, catching his son's sudden attention, "...run."


	8. The Third Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One question - Does anyone know an actual reliable transliteration where I can actually translate English phrases to Ancient Egyptian?  
> Because I have tried to find the sayings for some words (and I have found a dictionary for some of the other sayings), but noooooo, I can't find it for some of the words I needed for this chapter. I am really tempted to throw in the language used by The Mummy just because it sounds much easier (in terms of trying to spell things out- maybe) but it was spoken in what I am now understanding is a mixture between Ancient Egyptian and some of the best gibberish I've ever heard (because apparently there are no vowels in Ancient Egyptian.  
> What's worse is that while I am typing this, I am watching The Mummy and the sequel to it (I am not going to bother watching the third installment of it because it is... that bad), which is proven to be more distracting than I've realized.)
> 
> It was either that, or do a trans-literal version of Arabic. Which, I'm afraid, means relying on Google Translate and how accurate is that, I am honestly not too sure since there are margins for error. (No, seriously- there are. I've used it for one of my other fics and arggghhhh this is why I needed someone to beta the Italian language portion of it)
> 
> For now, until someone can manage to try and translate some commands in a trans-literal Ancient Egyptian (which I highly doubt will happen in the very near future), all I can do is just make it... seem like it's spoken like a different language (because I looked it up, I have some idea as to what to put in, but seriously...)
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> That, and a MAJOR Spoiler Alert regarding NaTM 3 (just a heads up- it's in long italic flashback. I'll warn you ahead of time).

**_Bold Italics = Ancient Egyptian (and for those I'm trying to indicate is only spoken in that language but not able to because either there's no word for it or that it'll take way too damn long just to formulate a sentence since I have no idea how to use the Ancient Egyptian language, no matter how many times I've looked at the_ _tutorials)_**

* * *

It wasn't until an hour and a half later that the security door opens and immediately Cecil walks in, whistling as he hears Gus and Reginald talking behind him.

"It's nice that the curator gave us today to clean out our lockers-" Reginald hums in relief before pausing, "Hey, Cecil. You think the new kid will last long?"

Cecil then shrugs, "I don't know- maybe McPhee finds out the stuff in the lockers- ah well. At least it'll give us more time to find someone new."

"...and how **exactly** are we going to explain about that to McPhee?"

"We'll think of something," Cecil calmly hums as he glances to Gus, "So, you ready for tonight?"

"Heh, you betcha," Gus smirks before pausing, "Say, we placed- what's-his-name- back in the coffin?"

"Pft, remind me why the janitors never bother to look behind there," Reginald rolls his eyes, thankful for some helpful employees (some),

"Though I wonder who let him out?"

"Some jackwad who wanted to scare people," Gus snorts at the imagery of museum goers freaking out over that sight, "That'll be a day!"

"Oh, it sure will," Cecil lets out a laugh, "And maybe after all of this is over... hoo boy, it's a funny story, now that I'd think about it!"

"...well, I guess that explains some things."

The fourth voice stops the guards from their jubilant talk. The security door shuts behind them much to their surprise before-

"So. Do you mind telling me what's so funny?"

It was Larry, all dressed up in his night guard clothing.

And he looks pretty angry.

"Ah, Larry!" Cecil can't help but feel a bit uneasy, "...well, I heard about what happened to you and the caveman exhibit-"

"Stop with the theatrics, I know what you three are really up to."

The smiles and grins fade when Larry is now glaring at them- his arms crossed and his stance stiff and actually not friendly.

It wasn't until Reginald gives a weak chuckle, "Oh man- Larry, what's gotten into you? I mean- the entire caveman thing wasn't that bad-"

"I **found** stolen artifacts in my locker." Larry's eyes narrow, "... **just** this **morning** after I changed my clothing."

 **That** forces all three men's hopes of anything that could fool the teacher to dash away.

"I wonder how long it's been since you three have planned it," Larry continues, "Probably when you all heard when McPhee told all three of you that you're being forced to retirement because of the age you three are. Or it could be because of how long you've been **guarding** the museum and there's something about all of you not making enough or whatever other reason that's forcing three of the best guards in the museum to resort to this. Or- and I'm just pulling guesses at this point-"

His pointed stares shifts to Cecil, "-it's because you want to take back what you think is rightfully yours, right? Or, once again, am I just guessing things?"

The man freezes before frowning, "Kid... what are you talking about?"

"That your father discovered the Tablet and the pharaoh's mummy. Nineteen thirty-two, Cairo, Egypt. You were there with him- your father must've been happy to have that discovery in his belt. The fame, glory, fortune must've caught his attention when he found it."

That causes Nick to look at his father in shock; Gus and Reginald freeze in alarm, but Cecil has the reaction of a silently terrified person... before morphing into one of someone who has just been caught red-handed, his reason **finally** unraveling in his eyes.

Then he smirks, "Took you long enough, kid."

Larry's eyes narrow, recalling the entire conversation between him and his student...

* * *

**NOTE: This has the SPOILER FROM NaTM 3. Skip if needed. Aside that, read with high risk. Then rant at me later if you really want to (in private where others can't see, please).**

* * *

_"...all right," Larry sighs, sitting down on his seat, "What's wrong?"_

_Naomi grimaces, "...there's more." She sits at the chair she was at earlier before taking out several sheets of paper, "Porter told me about one of the men he's researching. And I saw his name... I think you should look at this."  
_

_She hands him a stapled sheet of papers. Larry gingerly takes it and slowly reads over it... before his eyes slightly widen at the words that stand out to him.  
_

_Cecil Fredericks is the son of the man who was the head of the Nile Exhibition that took place in the late 1930's, which was funded by some of the British Egyptian fanatics (and some of the Americans who were also fueled by the Egyptian mania). It was before the Second Great War- which could explain why Cecil's almost- wow, **really** old yet is still able to act like a fully healthy adult since the man's almost like a night guard for most of his life._

_It wasn't just that; there was a side-note Naomi wrote on the margin of the paper that pointed to a highlighted sentence: **Among the possessions of the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah and his mummy, there was also a tablet named the Tablet of Ahkmenrah that is rumored to possess valuable magic- though its 24-karat gold is worth to be mentioned.** (That written note read:  That part bothers me- that notebook said that the local people who accompanied them warned the archaeologist and the rest of the exhibit members that if they removed that Tablet from its resting place, that 'The end is coming.' The end of what, exactly??? Note: Ask Mr. Daley- he should probably have an idea.)_

_Larry freezes before looking at her in shock. Naomi, on the other hand, looks concerned before he gingerly takes the black notebook and sees a small series of yellow narrow sticky notes before seeing an arrow pointing to a bookmarked page. Slowly as to try and preserve the integrity of the notebook, the teacher flips to the page before reading the ink written page, along with images and notes that were preserved in the neatest cursive.  
It does show what the locals said. But he looks over to the couple of pages after that entry and he stills, finally seeing why. _

**_There was a local who finally tells me the story behind the Tablet; there was a legend that tells about it being blessed by Khonsu, the moon god, the guardian of life, the one who watches over those who dwell in the night. The Tablet has been basked in the moonlight for so long- perhaps this could be something worth researching. Though the idea of magic- it does sound fantastic indeed. (Though this could also be worth mentioning that I've seen a slight sliver in the tomb that allows sunlight and moonlight to shine though- I wonder if that's for the Tablet?) Though he did tell that if we do remove it, he said that the 'end is coming'- like the locals did earlier in the day- before telling me a sliver of information about it. The local said it has to do with the power.  
_ **

**_Just what power is coming to an end- I plan to find out._ **

_He places down the notebook and closes it, his lips in a very thin mouth.  
_

_Does Cecil know of this? This is the journal that belonged to someone within the Fredericks family (at this point, he's willing to guess it's the very man who was the head of that exhibition- Cecil's father or a close relative of his).  
_

_"...So this Tablet," Larry slowly murmurs, "It sounds like something like the bargaining chip to those who discovered it- it's valuable... not just to the pharaoh, but to those who try to loot it. It's worth a lot of weight in gold and knowledge in terms of what it's supposed to do." He closes his eyes, the level of how dangerous his other situation suddenly jumps from benign to threatening. "...this is not good."  
_

_His student shifts as she frowns, "Do you think you might have an idea as to that 'The end is coming' blurb?"  
_

_Larry rereads the lines from the entry again before shifting his focus back on the article; to the pages he read from the journal.  
_

_"...maybe the power of the Tablet?" Larry quietly asks himself before sighing, "I don't know- maybe I'll have to do some research on my own about it." Then he gives her an apologetic smile, "Sorry for having to place more trouble on you."  
_

_"Oh, it's no problem," Naomi shrugs, "So... does this help you at least?"_

_"Yeah," The teacher takes a look at the photo where the exhibition was taking place- it was pretty old and for certain, he sees the young boy standing next to a very proud man with a smile on his face (he knows that's Cecil- it looks like him and also from the smaller inscription on the bottom of the photo) before things start to click in his mind, "-oh no."  
_

_Naomi blinks, sitting up as her teacher stiffens, looking at the photo and at the notebook.  
_

_"Mister Daley?"  
_

_"Shit," Larry grimaces, narrowing his eyes before facing his student, "I think I know what they're up to."  
_

_He then explains what could be a possible theory- one that must've come out from a movie heist gone crime except this could (is) happening and it's not as exciting as it is more of dread. He knows that it has to do with theft (Larry's insistence when his students ask about the hidden camera purchase- it wasn't just to keep an eye if anything does go wrong and Larry's a bit farther away than the usual location), forced retirement, and the fact the night guard head decides to hire what he thought was a stupid schmuck and how Larry was woven into their scheme.  
_

_By the time he was done, he can see Naomi paling before leaning back on her chair, trying to digest what she just heard. There are a large amount of questions running through her mind (he can tell she wants to ask from how she was about to talk), bit the fact she chooses not to ask them makes Larry both relieved (that at least she understands a major portion of it) and worried (that she's going to ask those questions except they'll be the ones Larry can't exactly answer at the moment).  
_

_Larry can't help but think (darkly) that he wishes he wasn't going to confirm his already dreading suspicions. He gives a heavy sigh before facing up at his student- well, at this point, she's the only one that knows **why** he's doing all of this (or at least, has a broad idea. He doesn't tell her about the exhibits coming to life though- which was one thing he's sure nobody should know).  
_

_It does make the most amount of sense... which makes this even worse on his end.  
_

_"Do me a favor," Larry quietly tells his student, "This stays in the room."  
_

_Naomi nods, "Got it." Then she pauses, "What about Nicky?"  
_

_"I don't want him to know what I'm going to do," Larry places his forehead against his hand, "But know this; don't repeat what I'm about to do- don't be stupidly brave and be a hero like what I'm going to do."  
_

_"But your job-"  
_

_"I know. I might lose it. Along with the one I have." Then with a strained smile, "Despite the trouble it got you, Porter, and James to get it for me."  
_

_"...what are you going to tell Nicky?"  
_

_Larry pauses before sighing, closing his eyes, "I think I'll let him know the real reason. If he asks." Then he frowns, "What I'm about to do- tell me, as someone younger than me, am I doing something really stupid?"  
_

_"...I don't think it's stupid, just dangerous." she finally responds, "But...as student to teacher, you're one of the best teachers we had." Then she thins her lips, a worried look on her face, "Be careful."_

* * *

**Okay, end spoiler.**

* * *

"I'm actually glad that I took your advice- do my research," Larry narrows his eyes, "And prepare myself for what's to come. Aside the exhibits, of course. There were other things that I had to ask myself when I started my first night."

"...take a shot at it and we'll see if you're just delusional," Cecil shoots back, not wanting to back out from a fight.

The teacher smirks, "...it's a **really** bad idea to underestimate me."

Nick moves closer to his father, his hardening eyes glaring at the guard- any trace of elderly respect for him and his two friends gone.

"The idea that I'm the only guard hired and not just because of the long list of failed jobs- but also it seems as if I'm a bit easy to fool- and nobody else- just so you all can resort to a scapegoat when you planted the stolen goods. The deal with how detailed you were about the duties of the night guard just to forget about guarding the more valuable items made me rethink about what I'm **supposed** to do for a typical night guard position. And- the thing when you all spread some stupid rumor about some curse if anyone goes near that one room, which is the one upstairs on the second floor. Really, tell me if I'm delusional about **that.** "

It takes a minute before a forced laugh escapes from Cecil, with Reginald weakly grinning and Gus slightly smirking...

...it was obvious they were trying to deny it.

Nick looks worried at his father, but the teacher has a last thought in mind.

"Oh, and the last thing I forgot to mention."

That forces the three men to stop and look at him again.

The teacher smirks, "That Tablet- it's really precious to you three. I can tell- it's actually holds more value in whatever it does than the worth of gold. Though I can't help but ask- is it really **all** worth it just to steal something that could turn out useless for the three of you in the end?"

"Ha!" Gus snorts as the other two begin cracking up, "What are ya, a wisecrack!?"

"Larry," Cecil can't help but pause, "I'm sorry, but... that Tablet's not going to activate."

Larry doesn't say anything, but he sees Nick freeze.

Reginald grins, "Why, we just-"

"Deactivated the Tablet so **no one** else can interfere, right?"

That was the final blow that made the three former night guards frozen in their places- expression and all. Nick grimaces as he realizes that his father was telling the truth.

"I saw." Larry grits his teeth, not wanting to resort to this, but those three are trying his patience (it's been wearing down already from this morning), "There's a switch on it- a trigger to stop making things come to life. Oh, before you three say **anything** , I've already done something to it. So don't even **think** about escaping to the room and trying to flip the switch."

Whatever amusement or denial Cecil, Gus, and Reginald have left vanishes. Instead, it replaces with a look of someone being caught, but they're still going for it.

Reginald frowns, stepping forward with his cane, "Did you **just** find this out now?"

"Oh... no." Larry narrows his eyes, straightening his pose as he **knows** they're not going to just admit to it very easily and won't just get away with words, "I've known about it since **yesterday afternoon.** "

"So, you knew?" Cecil asks, his eyes sharpened, but his body language along with the others tells Larry that he was completely thrown off by **that** part of the plan.

"Dad?" Nick quietly asks, slow rising panic in his voice as he tries to edge towards his father, but Larry steps in front of his son, narrowing his eyes, "Dad? What's going to happen now?"

"Nicky," Larry quietly murmurs, "When I give you the word, just run to the room I just told you about." Then to Cecil, Reginald, and Gus, who are just about to expect **nothing** to happen in sunset, "Yeah. I knew. In fact," He steps forward, "I think I had my suspicions when you three hired me on the spot."

"Want me to take him down?"

"Just wait for it," Cecil smirks, "If nothing happens- take him."

It wasn't until the sun sets that they were waiting and see when that minute pass-

-and suddenly there were noises instead of the silence the three men were hoping for. Nick perks up, suddenly hearing elephants roaring about, some footsteps and lions growling... before realizing where his father is at now, "Dad?"

Larry can't help but notice how... **energetic** the three old men suddenly became as they were stretching as if life was injected through their bodies. And then it occurs to Larry that they **do** have the reason for taking the Tablet with them.

And not to mention the three guards look alarmed that they deactivated the Tablet... or so they thought.

Now Larry and Nick are in extreme danger.

And being the protective father that he is, Larry would much rather risk his life to deal with three old guards than having his son being collateral.

"Nicky." Larry narrows his eyes, catching his son's sudden attention, "...run."

The boy instantly sprints, but before Cecil and Reginald can try to catch up with him, Larry manages to dash in and block the doorway to buy his son more time.

"Don't. Go near," Larry growls, "My Son."

"Ah, we'll see about that," Cecil smirks as he cracks his knuckles, "You see, I think you might've gotten the idea about how precious the Tablet is to us."

"Despite it being rightfully owned by the **pharaoh** upstairs!?" Larry shoots back.

"But the guy's trapped- he's a mummy! It was from his reign that the Tablet was created. And also-" The normally weak man straightens his back, popping his bones, "The Tablet's giving us more life than we thought."

The teacher stiffens, but his eyes narrow at that- _It isn't JUST the exhibits affected!?_

"You see," Reginald begins twirling his cane like an actual weapon, "When we heard we were being let go, there was no way in hell we can leave the Tablet the way it is! I mean, we were about to be sacked without anything for us to take."

"But when we realized that they're looking for a new guy," Cecil smirks, cracking his knuckles, "I figure- why not just include you in our plan? But the thing is, you're not going to be keeping your job for long."

"Tch, we'll see," Larry grips his fists before clenching them, "You guys are old-"

"-And also," Cecil narrows his blue eyes, "That Tablet's **much** more valuable to us, so I thought, 'Why not take it with us? And enjoy the night life!' And besides, it **does** have the twenty-four karat gold on it."

All respect Larry had held for all three guards instantly flew out the proverbial window as it instantly changes into intense ire. _So it's all for the fame, gold, and glory!?_

"Get ready, flatcake!" Gus sneers with a smirk, "I'm gonna take ya down!"

Larry grimaces, flexing his hands as he's anticipating for a really aggravating fight, _I'm in for it now, huh?_

* * *

Nick panics, running into the Egyptian Room like his father instructed him to before trying to look around and see where his father hid it so those three men can't get to it. At the same time, he recalls the conversation in this room before they went to the break room again-

_"Can you trust me?"  
_

_Nick then nods, seeing that his father is looking at his son, "Yeah."  
_

_"I know what I'm doing is pretty... bad," Larry closes his eyes as he kneels in front of his son, "But you've got to promise me something."  
_

_Nick nods, wondering if his father is okay-  
_

_"Can you call the police if anything does go wrong?" He looks at him, "I mean- I'm really sorry for not being there when you need and... my teaching job is not looking too well. And I'm not the kind of father that was there for you when you were a kid."  
_

_"Dad," Nick then gives a smile, "You're still awesome. You still have a lot to do."  
_

_Larry gives a soft chuckle, closing his eyes at his son before a sad pause replaces his face, "...I know. But what I'm going to tell you- you may choose to believe me or not- can you at least promise me that if something happens to me-"  
_

_"Dad," Nick frowns, "I'm not going to call the police. I know you're trying to catch the bad guys- they're going to do something bad to you, are they?"  
_

_"And to other things as well," Larry then glances upward as he points to the Tablet, "They're going to steal that Tablet. Along with other things to try and place me as the bad guy- that's why they hired me. That's why they made me the night guard. I'm trying to keep it safe- they want to steal it."  
_

_His son pales, just hearing about what those men are trying to do to him- they're going to frame his father for something he didn't so?  
_

_"But... why?"  
_

_"For money, for... I don't know," Larry closes his eyes, "It's something I don't know. Maybe they're doing it because the museum is firing them and trying to get something for their money and... getting away with it." He looks up at the Tablet, "They're also trying to get that because the Tablet does something to the museum every night. It makes... a lot of things come to life every night."  
_

_That makes Nick really surprised.  
_

_"...I know," Larry squeezes it shut, "I'm going crazy, huh?"  
_

_The boy couldn't really say anything-  
_

_"Dad," Nick then firmly nods, "I believe you."  
_

_He sees his father's eyes open in surprise before croaking, "...what? But I thought-"  
_

_"I saw this," Nick saw this paper slip from his father's pocket- he takes it and immediately realizes that it's too neat for it to be his father's- "That's in that hieroglyph language- the one from Ancient Egypt, right? I don't think you know how to write it." Then he grins, "But you do know Morse Code."  
_

_He sees his father looking in surprise before hearing his father mutter, "Since when did...?" before he lets out a small chuckle, relief washing through his eyes, "Nicky. Oh Nicky... I don't know to say."  
_

_"It's okay," Nick smiles, "You love the museum a lot. And I think I want to see it come to life."  
_

_That makes Larry surprised before Nick continues, "I think you told Mom before you came here a lot. And it's one of the reasons why you became a teacher." Then he hugs his father, "I'll help- please?"  
_

_Larry sighs, hugging his son back, "...will you promise me to-"  
_

_"Yeah."  
_

_It doesn't take long for his father to walk over to one end of the room and take out a wrapped item. Walking over to it, Nick sees a shine of gold before he does a double-take over the one on display, "Wait a sec- there's two?"  
_

_"That's the fake one- I asked some of my students to help me make it," Larry explains before presenting the real Tablet, "This... it's the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. I'm guarding it- for a really good friend. It's rightfully his- I'm hiding it so nobody can take it."  
_

_Nick nods, knowing how much his father values knowledge over money, "Are you also looking up more stuff on it?"  
_

_"...in a way, I am," His father wraps it back up before placing the Tablet behind the column, "Nicky, this item's right here. Make sure nobody takes it."  
_

_His son nods fiercely, "Got it."  
_

_It wasn't until the two were nearing the exit that he sees his father stop walking, looking pensive. He turns around, looking worried as he knows that look- something is also in his father's mind, "...dad?"  
_

_"One more thing," Larry's expression is pretty grim, "I'll have you to do something for me in case they do begin to chase after me or try anything. If **anything** happens to me, run in here. Be safe from those guys- they **can't** do anything to you."  
_

_"What about you?" Nick cries out in surprise.  
_

_"I'll be fine- trust me. You- you need to be safe because you're my son. I care a lot- be safe for me. Please. Make sure it's safe- I don't want **anything** to happen to it."_

Nick finally finds the wrapped up Tablet- the real one, his father told him- before clutching it around his arms before trying to run away from those three men. He knows though he's being watched by those stone guards, but in this context, what really could he do?

Not much except to just follow his father's advice and _run._

It was also something to note that the guards weren't _reacting_ to him when he dashed out of the room, the tightly wrapped Tablet around his arms before he runs towards the direction of the entrance, his light running echoing through the isolated walls of the area.

 _Dad, please be okay, pleeease be okay-_ Nick's mind mentally prays as he hugs the Tablet against his chest, running towards the general direction of the main area.

It wasn't until he accidentally bumps into someone-

"Oof!" He grunts before looking up and immediately panicking, "Oh shoot-"

"Hey- Give that back- Cecil!" It was Reginald who tries to run and catch up with the ten-year old child as Nick runs the opposite direction-

Then he feels someone grabbing him before taking the wrapped item, causing the young boy to groan as he was thrown against the ground (lightly), "HEY!"

"Thanks for the tablet," Cecil smirks, making Nick pale before seeing his father dash towards them in panic, "Oh, and just in time!"

"What- OOF!"

"DAD!!" Nick cries out before he feels being lifted up and being forced into the Egyptian room with his father, who is actually thrown into the room. He scrambles to catch up with his father, who lets out a groan as he stands up, rubbing his head in ire before dashing and trying to make his way towards the door-

-to only have it slammed barely near his face- courtesy of a smug Reginald.

"Sorry kid, but we're locking up for the night," He grins before he and Cecil walk away.

"Sleep tight, hotshot!" Gus crows before catching up with the other two guards.

"You- You seriously all **WON'T** get away with this!" Larry hollers out, grabbing against the bars of the metal bars, furious at how this went- well, not well! He and Nick are trapped!

Cecil smirks. Well, aside that hitch on the road, things are looking up after all.

* * *

"Dad!" Nick cries out as Larry manages to sit up and wince, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Larry mutters before he feels his son shaking, "Nick, it's okay-"

"No, I'm really sorry Dad, I'm really sorry-" Nick babbles, hugging his father tight as he tries his best not to cry about the situation, "I tried to run away but they found me and they took it-"

"Shhh... I know," Larry can't help but curse at Cecil, Reginald, and Gus- those craft old goons are too clever for their own good- damn it about them being 'blessed' from the Tablet! Now he **really** wants to get it back before **anyone** at the museum notices...

...scratch that, he just wants to do this so he can at least save the museum from being plundered. Him being fired or not be damned.

What he doesn't realize that there was a third witness in the room, hearing everything.

* * *

His eyes open to a dreadful familiar sight- the inside of the lid of the sarcophagus.

"By Ra- are you-" Ahkmenrah pales before trying to shove against the lid before feeling the heavy reinforcement of the stone, "Who in the world would-"

No, definitely not Larry. He wouldn't even dare try to place him- he broke the pins last night. Ahkmenrah has hidden pretty well but the indication that he's been placed back in here made the pharaoh realize that someone **else** did see him.

It was only then he recalled that he had left his crown next to his hiding place that the Egyptian lets out an angry roar of irritation. He lets out a few curses in his native tongue before grumbling, "I really need to pay attention-"

He then hears light running down the hallway (not anyone he knew) before he manages to bark out an order not to kill to his guards.

It seems if they had heeded his command. Nobody was screaming in pain or... anything of the sort. Instead, he hears some shaky breathing, more running, then after a few minutes, the person ran out of the room.

Going back to his predicament though-

He knows it wasn't Larry- someone else has placed him back in this coffin... and he isn't **pleased** about it (he can feel the bandages against his leg- the ones he and Larry took out from his body).

Speaking of him, Ahkmenrah heard their conversation earlier- despite what people do think, he can hear while he's on display. But the one that makes him realize how dangerous the museum is in when he heard Larry talk to someone earlier- it sounded like- a young boy? Was it that same person who came in here earlier?

He calls him 'Nicky' (which shouldn't make the guy wonder who 'Nicky' is and why is he not happy about it, especially since he's told Larry to not let anyone else in the room).

...and immediately when he feels himself again being flesh and bone, Ahkmenrah can't help but wonder if everything is okay with Larry now that he's gotten a better understanding of what's happening now.

At the same time-

_Larry gives a soft, sad chuckle, "...I know. But what I'm going to tell you- you may choose to believe me or not- can you at least promise me that if something happens to me-"  
_

_"_ _Dad," It was from 'Nicky', "I'm not going to call the police. I know you're trying to catch the bad guys- they're going to do something bad to you, are they?"_

_"And to other things as well," Larry again, "They're going to steal that Tablet. Along with other things to try and place me as the bad guy- that's why they hired me. That's why they made me the night guard."  
_

_"_ _But- why?"_

_"For money, for... I don't know. It's something I don't know. Maybe they're doing it because the museum is firing them and trying to get something for their money and... getting away with it." A pause, "They're also trying to get that because the Tablet does something to the museum every night. It makes... a lot of things come to life every night. I'm trying to keep it safe- they want to steal it."_

So he's managed to piece it together.  
  
"One more thing," Larry's grim voice filters through the sarcophagus, "I'll have you to do something for me in case they do begin to chase after me or try anything. If **anything** happens to me, run in here. Be safe from those guys- they **can't** do anything to you."

_"What about you?" The boy cries out in alarm.  
_

_"I'll be fine- trust me. You- you need to be safe."_

Though now he realizes there was someone else close to the guardian of antiquities.

But the thought about those three who have not only decided to trap him (he suspects they were the ones who put him back in here earlier which explains why then he woke up sans crown (it's somewhere outside) and trapped- he's not really pleased at this and tried to figure out what's going on) because they know he's bound to interfere ( _By Ra I will have my vengeance_ , his dark eyes narrow into slits by the thought of it) along with them trying to frame and possibly force the one person who promised him to get out of the sarcophagus and swear to help-

-that train of thought stops when he hears some yelling, scuffling, a slam, more yelling and then it dawns on the trapped pharaoh as to what's happening in his room. He silently breathes, trying to get the most out of lying in the sarcophagus and figure out what's going on.

Then Ahkmenrah hears the voices, making him **freeze** as he now realizes what's really happening in his room. _  
_

It was Larry and the young boy Nicky. And the guards now have them trapped, locked in the room (the metallic slamming was from the gates). And hearing that conversation, the results of it were clear: the three men will get away with their crime-

"Dad..." The boy again, "They're going to blame you- I'm sorry I'm sorry Dad-"

"Shh, Nicky. It's not your fault, It's not your fault-" Then Larry pauses, "It's mine-"

_His fault!? In what sort of way was **any** of this Larry's fault!?_

"It's not your fault Dad!" (Which now it makes sense- Larry's a **father** ) Nicky cries out, "It's theirs! Why are you saying that!?"

"Because... I messed up."

The rant from this morning. This stops Ahkmenrah as he knew after the sun rose, he's heard Larry's talk of remorse, his capabilities without the Tablet, and exhaustion. The last thing the guards told him before the sun rose was that the guard has ran out of the museum for something-

-one of the cavemen turned into dust, which nobody was expecting.

(In a somewhat unusual twist of events, it was later noted that the caveman had wanted to venture outside- despite the protests of his other cavemen and exhibits.)

"Two nights in a row. I've messed up a lot of things and there's no way I can fix it all. I've destroyed one exhibit, another one changed without me knowing in another night. And if anything happens to me tonight... I'm not able to work here anymore." He hears the night guard take a sharp breath before sighing, "I'm sorry. I think I did a lot of things that I regret. So much-"

"Like what?" Ahkmenrah quietly asks himself, confused at how Larry would say that- he did a pretty good job at trying to keep the museum in tact by himself and it sounded like he was a good teacher (he finds the answers to that question later). He has heard Larry's rant earlier in the morning about the last two nights- and how slim he is to being forced out of this position. The pharaoh can't do anything except to **listen-** he wants to reassure the guardian that nothing will go wrong. But he couldn't-

"But those guys are the ones who did this to you!" The boy again, "I won't let them get away with it!"

"Nicky-"

"I don't care what Mom says about you since you two divorced-" That made Ahkmenrah slighty surprised- he and his wife are no longer together? (In his time, that was impossible unless it had to do with death. This can also explain one other thing- why Larry had nobody to return to) So how- "You're my dad- you're still awesome and you're still teaching- I bet someone can help you!"

"Even if I... get fired from here after tonight?" Larry again. This time, he sounds slighty depressed, "Nicky. Are you sure?"

There was a slight 'oof' from the other man, but Nick firmly responds, "You're still my Dad. I love you- I still wanna help you fight the bad guys before you... do get fired."

"Even if I do-"

"Yeah," Nick's voice- despite how young he sounds- has a deeper level of understanding, "I'll help you get a good one for you too." Then he pauses, "Though if I wanna see the museum, we'll have to break in!"

...well, that was a strange (yet comforting) thought.

"...Nicky. You're-" And then a soft laugh, "Wow. I'm not sure what side you got that from. But... oh man. Thank you. And I'm sorry- for putting you through all of this. I'm... not a good dad to you, but I'll keep trying- for you and... for everyone here."

The pharaoh manages to close his eyes, realizing that Larry has risked way more than he should just to make sure the Tablet is safe- and that the museum is under safety, but also because he knows the powers of it, what it could do despite being on the job for two days and making sure to keep his release a secret from other exhibits and prying eyes-

He really did have the museum's interest best at heart, didn't he? He also did a lot to try and see if Ahkmenrah was safe...

-despite his refusal to exit the room, which now seemed like an awful idea (to the pharaoh)-

The pharaoh closes his eyes, _...Larry, you fool- you've done so much for everything- for me, for the museum... and yet what have I done to help you?_

_...that's it- I can't stay in this room and do **nothing!**_

Ahkmenrah grits his teeth, finally having enough of being trapped (again) in this damned stuffy area for about fifty years (not after being free for two nights only to have those three stop him by placing the stone AGAIN). He narrows his eyes through the bandages as he begins to pound loud to release himself out from the coffin- stone slab placed there or **not-** then he'll track those men down and take what's given to him as a birthright- a faithful duty to guard the Tablet... rumors be damned this time.

In turn he'll-

 _No, I will see to it that he stays,_ The pharaoh pounds again, his resolve cements in his mind, _Even if I have to call out the Gods and damn the place if I have to!_

* * *

The pounding catches Nick's attention, but Larry was a bit more busy running towards the metallic doors and trying to catch anyone's attention (it was pretty isolated).

"Um- Dad?" Nick tries to catch his father's attention, "There's this knocking noise somewhere in the room... What are you doing?"

"Trying to get some help," The teacher responds before yelling for- "TEDDY! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!"

There was a whinny and suddenly, Teddy looks surprised as he shows up, "Lawrence!? What are you doing here? You should be... who is this young man?"

"Whoa..." Nick marvels at the fact that one of the Presidents is riding on an actual horse- real life (he realizes it's the one at the main lobby of the museum, come to life).

"Oh," Larry then pauses, "Nicky, Teddy. Teddy, my son."

Teddy chuckles, seeing the young boy as he nods, "Nicolas Daley? Theodore Roosevelt, at your service." Then he glances to Larry before a grave expression replaces his jubilant one, "Lawrence what-"

"Teddy," Larry grimaces, "Those men- Cecil, Reginald, and Gus- they were stealing. They were trying to frame me with the stolen items and now they've taken away the Tablet."

The president grimaces, narrowing his eyes through the glasses, "...I realize the extremity of the situation."

"I know," Larry then grips on the bars, "Can you help us get out of here?"

"I don't know if I can help with that."

"What!?" The teacher stares at the president baffled at what he just heard, "Wait a sec- you're the Twenty-Sixth President of the United States- I need your help! I mean- I'm not you! I didn't take on ruling a nation that had recovered from an assassination and being lauded on by corporations and trusts at the time. I didn't create the antitrust law and busted up major companies; I didn't make the Panama Canal and guard it, or negotiate the ending of the Russo-Japanese War that landed the Nobel Prize!"

Teddy can't help but grimace, "...I can't help you there, Lawrence."

"Are you- Teddy- for the love of God, you're a **hunter!** An explorer, a fighter, cowboy, soldier- president!" Larry looks at the man in bewilderment, "I'm **none** of those things!"

"Lawrence," Teddy makes the guard stop his about to be rant number two before taking his glasses off, "...You do realize the actual president did those things. Not me. I'm just a wax figure made from a factory in Poughkeepsie," Teddy pauses, still wiping his glasses before glancing at Larry with a slightly sad expression, "I do know how the actual president was- how he changed the nation greatly and how impactful he was on this state." Then he softly chuckles, "In truth, I do have that strong personality of his. But... there is no way I was there in actuality- it's hazy memories, knowing what I did then. Now- it's different. I'm no longer president. I have no jurisdiction over any nation except for helping take care of this museum- the very one build to help educate young ones. Yet I don't have the courage to tell the woman I like how much I like her."

 _Sacagawea,_ Larry feels really sorry for the president. He's made from wax, there's so much he can do as an immortalized figure from the past. But in a way-

"...I know," Larry quietly murmurs, his eyes downcast, "You have your limits."

The president did catch that before sighing, leaning against Texas, "Lawrence, do you recall the quote from _Twelfth Night_ I told you on your first day?"

The teacher nods, sightly gritting his jaw, "But that's the thing- I'm just an **ordinary man.** I'm not born for greatness or- anything of the sort. And besides," He lets out a pause, "Wasn't that quote from a prank love letter?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point," Teddy sighs, "You shouldn't be afraid of the greatness that's been thrust on you. The first night we met- there's something in you that affects people in here... for the better. You should be the one taking up the mantle to be great- you're already a leader in a different way. But Lawrence, this is different than a typical classroom." The president nods over at Nick, "I'm sure your son knows about it."

Nick glances over to his father, who lets out a slightly heavy sigh before hearing him murmur, "...I guess this time there really is no way out of it, huh."

Teddy nods.

Larry glances over at Nick with a very apologetic look, "...Nicky, I am so sorry."

"Dad," His son nods, "It's okay." Then he smiles to reassure his father- who manages to give a soft chuckle before glancing back at the president, who is trying to calm his slightly nervous horse, "...Teddy."

"I know," Teddy then sets his lips in a settled line, "I'll see how the museum is- but granted, it's not going to be pretty."

Larry groans, wanting to bang his head against the metal doors.

"But I'll try the best I can," The president grimly pauses, "And one more thing- now might be a **really** good time to call for help."

"WHAT!? For help!?" Larry cries out in alarm as he sees Teddy and his horse trample off, "That's **IT!?** "

"That's it!"

Nick stares at his father in surprise as he hears a dull thump as his father smack his hand against his face.

* * *

Teddy grimaces as soon as he sees how **empty** some of the exhibit halls are.

Most of them have been out when the sun arose- but the first thing that was (on most) of their minds were: _Where's the new guy?_

That was before Teddy realizes that the capuchin Dexter has escaped from his exhibit area before a series of other animals followed him-

 _Oh no._ The president has a terrible feeling about this before he hears a loud exclamation- he rides Texas over to one of the French, who was not happy as some of the more tamer exhibits (the ones he's seen helping Larry last night with his ordeal) were gathering in concern and some in panic. He's noticed the Civil War Men were gone- where were they?

It was just the natives, soldiers, Samurais, British, Eskimos, WWI and WWII exhibits, the Colonials and American Revolutionary exhibits, Zulus, the explorers, and the inventors.

"Men," Teddy orders as the soldiers straighten themselves, "Report."

"Sir," One of the British explorers breathes out in desperate panic, "The mammals are gone. They've just ran out- right after that capuchin!"

 _...it's Dexter,_ The president mentally groans, "Anything else?"

"We've also checked some of the other exhibits," A WWI nurse frowns, "The Civil War men are not in their posts, the Neanderthals are gone, the miniatures are not there-"

"...for the love of God has the world gone mad?" Teddy whispers to himself.

"-and most of the exhibits are missing," One of the Samurais finishes through his mask, "Roosevelt-san, we've **checked**."

"SIR!"

They all turn around to see one of the colonial boys, whose face is pale before he breathes out, "The cargo door's open."

That causes the entire room to fall into dead silence as it dawns on Teddy as to what just happened.

"Oh my dear God," He calls Texas to ride over to the area where the boy has mentioned, "All of you- **find the remaining exhibits!** "

They all quickly nod before managing to run out to the rest of the museum (and splitting up), making sure to search for the rest of the missing members.

Teddy narrows his eyes through the glasses, maneuvering the hallways and past the several empty rooms that once houses the exhibits. When he reaches to the loading and cargo area, he orders Texas to stop before glancing over, feeling for once, the cold chilly air as his heart sinks, realizing how far the situation has gone.

There were footsteps from various animals to the footsteps of the curious exhibits. And they were **outside.**

The president lets out a small testy sigh, his patience at an all-time low before gesturing his horse to get back to the lobby- this really isn't looking good. Lawrence has to find a way out of that room- the mummy is in there and now that he's trapped without the only one thing that can subdue them all, the situation is looking bleak.

 _I hope you do know,_ Teddy narrows his eyes as soon as he realizes that most of the exhibits are now gone, _That this is really a good time to shine._

* * *

"...so much for that," Larry grumbles before grimacing, "Nicky, you okay?"

"Yeah- Dad?" The boy frowns, "I can still hear someone **knocking.** "

"Someone- what?" That catches the teacher's attention before hearing loud pounding from-

He pales as soon as his eyes land on the slightly moving stone slab.

_Oh. SHIT. Ahkmenrah!_

Before he can take a step though, he sees the Anubis guards glaring at him and Nick, who gasps in fear.

_Oh no- they think we're thieves!_

Looking back at the sarcophagus again (which is now letting out louder and quicker pounding), the teacher knows what he has to do.

"...to hell with this," Larry mutters to himself, "And screw making a mess-" He then turns over to Nick, "Nicky, do me a favor- head over there-" He points to the section where some of the columns were slightly formed from the wall, "And be safe!"  
  
"Dad!? Over there!? But what about you!?" Nick cries out as Larry pulls his son over to try and shield him from the harm that was about to inflict on them.

"I'll be fine, Nicky- Go there **NOW!** " Larry shoves his son forward, moving him out from the spears before sprinting towards the direction of the sarcophagus, which was now riddled with the loud knocking and pounding from the trapped pharaoh-

-no screaming? (Wow, he must be one brave soul- wait. He's been trapped there for fifty-two years. Never mind that thought)

As long as both Nick and Ahkmenrah were safe-

-he barely manages to get through the farthest the spears can go before seeing Nick quickly sprint towards one of the pillars, keeping a safe distance from the Anubis guards and his father. Then as Larry is running, he prepares to shove a very aggravatingly heavy object out of the way-

-in which he does, crying out to exert more force (than he should) as he quickly shoves the stone slab out of the way before quickly backing off when he sees the glass lid fly towards the other side of the museum, hitting the wall along with the sarcophagus lid (that just slammed into the wall from the amount of force that was being pounded on it).

Then as Larry would've expected, Ahkmenrah quickly sits up, heaving for air, the bandaged arms lowering from their shoving position before he sees Larry, who gives a very quick apologetic look before dashing to his son. He hears Nick gasp in horror before feeling his son tug in his jacket,

"The guards!"

Larry then sees the Anubis guards... ready to kill.

He has to make this really quick.

"Um-" Oh God, now is a **really** bad time to reintroduce his son to the pharaoh out of all people, "Okay, got a problem, I'll explain it to you later except the problem is your guards are just about to stab us!" The last part was rushed as he turns around and hugs his son (who is crying out in fear as he holds onto his father tight) as he is prepared to take the fatal blow from the incoming spears-

**_"I COMMAND YOU AS YOUR LEADER NOT TO KILL THEM!"_ **

That was said in an unknown language to Larry (he later realizes it was Ancient Egyptian) as he hears the spears come into a halt before he hears slow grinding from the Anubis guards. Then when he and Nick slowly open their eyes, they see the Anubis guards kneel before their pharaoh, silently waiting for his command.

For once, a heaving sigh of relief escapes from Larry as Nick does the same before grinning at his father, still holding on to his father tight.  
Larry looks over at the pharaoh, with a weak and relieved smile on his face,

"...thanks."

Ahkmenrah nods, but his expression was serious, "Larry- are you hurt? Did those guards harm you!?" It was a bit hashed and filled with slight fury- but all Larry can botch it down was from unbridled concern.

"No... not really," The teacher murmurs before glancing down at Nick, "This is a really bad time for me to-"

"It's... it is fine," Ahkmenrah manages to calm down his anger before he glances to the young boy, who in turn looks at his father in surprise, "Is this... Nicky?"

"How did you- oh. Right." Larry was about to interrogate the pharaoh for knowing before he realizes that the glass case and the sarcophagus wasn't... **that** soundproof, "Ahkmenrah, this... yeah, Nicky's my son."

"My real name's Nick," Nick responds, meeting the pharaoh again, "Are... you a friend of my dad?"

That makes the teacher surprised to hear Nick ask that without being in fear- okay, never mind. He's a bit shy at some strangers, but the boy was looking up at Ahkmenrah as if he was someone who his father trusted.

Even the pharaoh looks surprised at this question.

"Um, Nicky," Larry can't help but respond for the pharaoh since the king was confused, "Ahkmenrah's a pharaoh- he just to live in Egypt. And now... he's... a good friend- someone I talk with a lot on my job! And um-"

"He actually saved my life," Ahkmenrah responds, facing Larry and telling him to stop talking, before a soft and grateful smile reaches his face, "Your father... is a brave man. He's managed to get through all two nights of the museum by himself."

Nick looks surprised before glancing at Larry for confirmation.

"...yeah, that's basically what happened when I worked there," The teacher sheepishly responds, "Though I just... did free the pharaoh on the first night."

"Whoa," Nick then glances back at Ahkmenrah before smiling, "That's awesome- you're a pharaoh? My dad knows a lot about Ancient Egypt- he studied it a **lot** when he was still a teacher!"

Larry sports a shy blush as he glances away from the Pharaoh, who in turn looks up with a smirk (a really interested one at that), "...does he now?" Ahkmenrah chuckles, making a mental note to ask the teacher what he's actually learned, "Well, well. Now I'm looking more forward to our talks, Larry."

"...it's nothing that's new to be honest," Larry mutters to himself before meekly saying to his son, "Um- Nicky, I think... well- it's not just **that** I know."

"Does he help you with the job?"

That makes Larry gulp as he has no idea how to put it that Ahkmenrah has some sort of social anxiety-

"I am actually about to." That surprises Larry as the pharaoh grabs his crown before placing it on his head, seriousness written in his face as his dark eyes face the teacher's grey-blue ones, "This is gone too far- I've realized how much risk you've placed on your part. And in turn, I should be able to do what I must to help your predicament. I should act- what I **must** do. You saved my life... again." There's a bit of thankfulness on his face.

"No problem," Larry smiles softly, glad to know that at least Ahkmenrah's safe... and now able to put up with anything- "So- wait- does this mean you can venture out the room?"

Ahkmenrah nods before he extends his hand, "Yes. ...now, bestow upon me the Tablet that I have been blessed to guard with... so that I may assume the command of my kingdom."

Aaaaaaaaaand that makes Larry realize the **main** reason why he released the pharaoh from his prison. Even Nick slightly stiffens before looking at his father in slight panic.

"Oh. Um. Right." Larry then gulps, "...um. Okay. About that."

Ahkmenrah glances over to Larry, "...is there something the matter?"

"Okay, um... well," The night guard's embarrassment is slowly taken over by a sort of creeping fear, "That's... the thing I wanted to ask for your help about... because it's more urgent than it is. I would... really, and normally, I would **really** love to bestow the Tablet on you. Really." Then he chews on his lower lip, trying his best to make it so that it makes complete sense, "I mean- I did promise that I'd help on that also- but... I don't have it. On me."

Ahkmenrah's eyes narrow, lowering his hand.

"...Cecil stole it- he stole the actual thing. The other one's... well, yeah." Larry grimaces, now knowing that the guards will stab him-

"I know."

That surprises Larry and Nick (more of Larry than the latter) as the pharaoh approaches the two, prepared to take on what needs to be done.

Then Larry manages to ask, "So does this mean-"  
  
The pharaoh nods, "I'll help you retrieve what's been stolen." Then he nods, "In turn, will you fight, aid, and stay at my side, Guardian of Brooklyn?"

(Ahkmenrah just wants to see the teacher blush again- for some reason, he really enjoys that reaction from Larry.) He glances over to the young boy before nodding, answering the silent question if Nick can join in too.

The night guard finally grins for the first time in this hellish night as he extends out his hand, "Yeah. I'll be able to help you on that."

Nick blinks before beaming as the pharaoh takes his father's hand and shakes on it. Then the boy can't help but snicker lightly.

"Good," Ahkmenrah smirks, "I hope you live to your word, Larry."

(Though while Nick does catch on what the pharaoh was implying, Larry doesn't until much **much** later.)

"I definently will," Larry nods with affirmation, "...Nick will have to stay with me."

"That's fine," Ahkmenrah nods before glancing down at the boy, "Will you be fine with whatever occurs in the museum?"

Nick nods before pausing, "Okay- but... does that mean you two are hanging out with each other- like a lot... **lot?** "

"We do- wait, what?" Larry does a double-take on his son as Ahkmenrah glances at the boy in neutral (okay, slight) surprise, "What do you mean by that?"

"Um," Nick ponders for a second before looking at his father, "Well- when you and someone else get along really well, I think you both go on a 'date' or something when you like someone also-"

"WHAT!?"

Nick then blinks innocently at his horrified father and surprised Ahkmenrah, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Well... I-" All right, just **how** in God's name was he supposed to explain **that!?** Actually, no, that really isn't something he was wondering about- "Nicky, who told you about that?"

Ahkmenrah is also waiting for the response from the young boy as he glances over at Larry's son- "...that's honestly not what... from my understanding, 'hanging out' means."

"So you two are just friends?"

"That talk, make sure we're safe, just... well, like how you hang out with the other kids from school," Larry finishes, hoping to **God** this conversation gets done and over with (And whyyyyy does it seem like when he's explaining that it seems to him that it really doesn't fit? Ahkmenrah is just- wait, he looks really amused and looks like he's a cat who caught a canary. Should Larry be **really** worried?)

"...one of your students told me," Nick replies before seeing that his father wants a better description, "The one with the keychains around his belt? From the World History Class? I think his name's Porter."

That elicits a slight choke from the teacher before he manages to exclaim, "Porter told you **THAT!?** "

The young boy nods, "Yeah! He also told me that whenever two people do get along really well, they're going to be good friends or... bros? I think he said that-"

Aaaaaaaand that's when his father lets out a choking sound, his face red with mortification and embarrassment. Ahkmenrah is a bit confused- before it clicks into his mind about the implications. This time, he is laughing, but for once, he sounds like-

-he's actually laughing. A slight break in emotion that Larry would've normally caught (if not for the fact he's mentally fuming about wanting to KILL PORTER THAT IDIOTIC STUDENT OF HIS!!!)

"Oh Nick. You poor, poor moppet," Ahkmenrah chuckles, kneeling down to pat Nick's shoulder and quietly responding, "I am afraid while what your friend said is... worded false, your implication could be correct on how I feel about your father."

The young boy blinks in surprise before glancing over at the pharaoh, "...really? I mean- my dad's a slight goof and worry-wort-"

"I know," Ahkmenrah can't help but hear Larry calming down by muttering something to himself, "But at times, it's what makes him endearing."

Nick blinks before grinning, "Yeah- I can see that. His students seem to like him a lot- he's a really nice and cool teacher too!"

Ahkmenrah was slightly surprised before he breaks into a smile when he sees Larry coming back up to them, except the night guard has that slight blush on his face when he sees the pharaoh talking to his son in what could be best described as a parent talking to a child (though the DNAs are obviously different).

"...Larry, are you all right?" The pharaoh can't help but chuckle, seeing Larry's red-face again before the teacher looks away again, covering up the small smile that crept up in his face not too long ago.

Nick stares at his father (who is still red-faced and now covering his face with his hand while not looking at the pharaoh), then at Ahkmenrah (who is looking at his father with slight confusion), then at his father again before letting out a sigh, "...Dad. You're acting nervous." Then he sighs, shrugging as he realizes how his father is acting while grinning, "Yeah, I think he's okay."

The pharaoh can't help but gently laugh, wanting to comfort the poor man (and slightly worrying about him at the same time).

Though he'd have to do it after they retrieve the Tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels... and pffffffffffffttt my mind's partially dead.
> 
> Like I warned at the beginning of the story- the characters will be out of character. I think I make Nick a bit like that. GAAAHH.
> 
> That and it seems that I've made those three old men more sinister as they seem to be (...maybe? I don't know.)
> 
> Don't worry- they'll still be in the story (I have my plans).
> 
> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> "Oh Good God," Larry can't help but pale at the sight of a grand mess that's taking place in the main lobby- series of fighting between the miniatures, the Civil War models, the animals frolicking and messing everything around, some of the exhibits that have been ire at each other are finally at it by locking horns with their weapons and arguments-
> 
> Well. There went any hopes for maintaining his job for much longer.
> 
> He knows that shouting at them will be futile as compared to a classroom, calming a bunch of (who he swears should be acting like- oh who the hell was Larry kidding) adults is just going to add fuel to the fire.
> 
> Nick looks panicked, tightly holding onto his father's hand as he does not want to get in there. Attila the Hun looks a bit apprehensively at his other men before glancing to Larry, who really wants to shout to get their attention (but he can't). Teddy was standing behind him, looking for any sort of source to catch their attention, but there was no way to do so without inciting more fighting. Ahkmenrah, on the other hand, is silent, yet he wants to help but can't because the only one thing that could calm them down is missing. He glances over to the teacher to see what they should do to quell all of those feuds. What he sees was defeat in Larry's eyes, making the pharaoh really worried.
> 
> "I can't-" Larry was about to give up when-
> 
> "QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!"
> 
> That catches everyone's attention- from the ostriches to the elephants to the Civil War men; it even catches the attention of the Terracotta soldiers who were fighting against the British and Zulus, who were also fending off against some knights; the miniatures were also caught off guard along with the birds and those who have their swords drawn; and then to the group up above on the balcony before Larry turns and sees who had just calmed the storm.
> 
> "MY DUM-DUM'S SPEAKING."
> 
> Larry can't help but feel so grateful for the Easter Island Moai head as he lets out a wary grin to the island head (and makes a mental note to give that head a series of gum that isn't bubble gum).


	9. The 'Rally'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AP World History time... again (another warning for the boredom to come.)
> 
> And once again, like the Ancient Egyptian language dilemma, I have no way of trying to find any English to Hunnic language translator.
> 
> *frustrated groan*
> 
> No, I'm not going to put it on the same font type as the way I placed in Ancient Egyptian language. So unless anyone knows the closest thing to Hunnic (which I don't since Wikipedia has placed Hunnic as either Turkic and or Mongolic and I don't know which one's easier to place in), I am going to pretend I know what Attila's saying... and just go with it.
> 
> ...now that I'm looking at this, this is not my best. For now. (GAH.)

**Bold = Hunnic. Really. There's no transliteration for this.**

**_Bold Italics = Ancient Egyptian (and for those I'm trying to indicate is only spoken in that language)_ **

* * *

There was one very good (and perhaps rare) usage for the giant stone slab.

(And when McPhee realized that there was a mummy that was hidden from the view from the museum thanks to that stupid stone slab, he's more willing to let the fact that the metallic door was busted slide after Larry describes it.)

And no, Larry didn't suggest it.

 ** _"Make sure to destroy it afterwards,"_ ** Ahkmenrah orders the guards as soon as the three inhabitants dash out from the entrance- the remains of a now mangled metallic gate-like door were mostly on the ground (and to be never seen since the cleaning crew gathers it up and there was a letter requesting that the door shouldn't be there... again), ** _"I never want to see that stone again."_**

The Anubis guards nod before turning their attention to one grateful teacher and his son.

"I'll take care of him- I swear!" Larry calls out and from how the guards also nod to that- wait, they can understand English too?

"They do as I say," Ahkmenrah manages to adjust his head-wear (a crown) as the three manage to run down the hallway towards the main lobby, "Those guards have been with me since I've been buried."

"Well, that explains... why they wanted to kill me for the nights I've been coming in here," Larry manages to look around to see if the guards are still there, "Nicky? You okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Nick grins, "Though it was awesome hearing another language spoken like that!"

 _Like he didn't earlier?_ Larry warily makes a mental note **never** to get on the pharaoh's angry side because he was shouting a command earlier before skidding to a stop, knowing that Cecil, Gus, and Reginald aren't around to make sure Larry and Nick stay put in their 'prison'.

"It may be a bit complicated for one to learn," Ahkmenrah then pauses, "But the time it takes to adapt to it can depend on the person learning it."

"Like- wait, you know other languages?" Larry is shocked as the pharaoh nods in affirmation.

"Various."

"Remind to keep a tally as to how many...how did you learn that, by the way?"

"I've had a lot of time when I was in Cambridge to understand a few more things," The Egyptian man quips a small smile promising more explanations to the teacher (to which he can't help but slightly chuckle at how slightly red Larry's face got when he sees that). That is, before his seriousness replaces it while Larry look around the entrance, "Those guards aren't in the public area."

"I know," The teacher grimaces, "That's what worries me."

"They did say they were after more stuff," Nick quips, which makes the teacher look slightly surprised before recalling he placed something in his **locker** that actually has proof-

* * *

_"So?" Larry asks, hoping for news before James tosses him the pouch that contained the cameras. Lifting it, the teacher blinks before walking towards his desk and activating the software... before grinning, seeing the hidden cameras active and ready as they see tourists and attractors (it's strange that there are few people coming in), "Nice job, James."_

* * *

_Larry makes the check on carrying his tablet laptop (he manages to sneak it in his coat to make sure nobody knows he carrying a valuable piece of equipment) that Don gave to him as a thank you gift (or rather, something the other guy gives him as a continuing peace offering for some reason Larry can't even comprehend for the life of him) when he stands in front of the displays, the program with the cameras active._

_He sees himself in front of the camera, where the other two exhibits were placed. On the screen next to the one he's currently looking at, there stood the display next to the one he's standing in front of._

_James had actually did a good job making the cameras really discreet._

_Good. He quickly lets the laptop go to sleep for a bit by shutting the screen before moving on._

* * *

"...Nicky, remind me to go back to the security room sometime later tonight," Larry whispers to his son, who was about to ask why before his eyes widen and he recalls that his father's laptop was in the locker. His son nods firmly, but that gains Ahkmenrah's confusion.

"I'll... explain later," The teacher sheepishly pauses, "After we take care of this mess."

The pharaoh nods before the three step out into the hallway-

-and some loud shouting just has to make Larry jarred as he also remembers that it isn't just the guards or the other museum exhibits he **has** to take care of.

"Oh nooooo." The teacher groans, recalling that he has shoved that group of people to the back of his mind because it wasn't that important as opposed to theft and the museum's integrity (it should- it's his life that's on the line for this one), "...I forgot about **that.** "

"Dad?" Nick blinks before seeing a bunch of armored men run towards the opposite side of the floor- then Attila the Hun points to Larry and shouts that threat. Again. Nick stares at the Hun army before warily looking at his father, "Dad... what did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Huh!?"

"They want to kill me," Larry deadpans as he sees Attila unsheathe his sword. Here goes.

Ahkmenrah looks at the teacher in surprise before asking, "...they?"

"The Huns," There's actually no way around this, isn't there? From the next shout from Attila the Hun, that pretty much confirms it- unless Larry can try to subdue that furious leader, he really doesn't stand a chance against the chaos.

(Comparing this to his classes that he's taught for six years, the teacher side would much rather prefer the chaos in his class than... the museum's current state right now. The side of him that knows what he has to do and what makes him pretty happy in the night guard job knows he'd prefer dealing with this. ...his actual normal side (the one he's ignoring)? It's screaming **Get the hell out of there before Attila kills you.** )

"Even though you didn't understand a word they said?" Nick asks in worry, "And they have real swords in hand?"

"...yeah, pretty much going in like that," Well, on the plus side, he does have a maglite. (And how helpful is it, really, just to shine a bright light on someone's face? ...that actually varies.)

It wasn't until he feels a warm hand on his shoulder and it was from Ahkmenrah, "If you want," Ahkmenrah's eyes slightly narrows as he takes another step to join the teacher, "I can help you deal with them."

Larry blinks before closing his eyes, feeling thankful for the offer of help, but...

...it's something he's been dealing with since Day One. So it's his problem since they seem to have a problem with the night guard (or Larry or both). He begins walking in the direction of the Huns, who are in turn rushing their way towards him, "Thanks, Ahkmenrah. But... I've got to deal wtih the Huns on my own. Especially Attila."

"...do you know anything about him?" Ahkmenrah rushes to follow the teacher along with Nick, who want to see how his father would deal with this, "Are you sure?" (What the teacher doesn't realize is that the pharaoh is really worried for the night guard.)

"Yeah," Larry grimaces, "I actually taught about him in class."

* * *

_"Okay, show of hands," The name Attila the Hun was written out on the board as Larry taps on the board, "Who recognizes this name?"_

_A lot of hands shoot up.  
_

_"Good, good," Larry nods, "Now, keep your hands up if you know at least one fact about him." He points to a student, "If I point to you, tell me your fact. If you all of you are about to say that fact, lower your hands. Got it?" There was nodding before Larry gestures to the same student.  
_

_"Wasn't he known as the leader of the Huns?" The student asks, which Larry nods. That lowers the amount of arms in the air to half the class. Larry then points to another student for another fact.  
_

_"That Attila was known as the Scourge of God?"  
_

_Well, that was pretty obvious. At least he knows some of his student did reading. But that also diminishes the amount of students who knew more information about Attila the Hun, which left about a very few students. Larry gestures to one other student.  
_

_"That Attila basically created an empire after he attacked Rome?"  
_

_"Ah, and that's where we're going to begin our lesson," Larry nods as soon as he sees the arms being lowered and catches the students' attention, "Attila the Hun was one of the few successful leaders who have managed to notch down Eastern Roman Empire to his absolute rule. He's also known to be aggressive and notorious for his supposed fierce gaze." Then he takes down the map from the board, "In accordance to history, he did attack Rome and takes power over the entire Hunnic Empire after he supposedly killed his brother Bleda.  
_

_"It's also said that he failed to conquer Constantinople, but he did capture the Balkans and crossed the Danube twice. The reason why he took over the Eastern Roman Empire though was because he was unsuccessful in taking Persia- in which after he did take over the Eastern Roman Empire, he attempted to take over Gaul-" He points to France, "-before being defeated at the battle near Orleans." He points to one of the students as he can tell they have a question.  
_

_"So, are you saying that the Roman empire fell thanks to him?"  
_

_"No, actually," Larry then writes the names of other barbaric tribes on the bottom of Attila the Hun's name, "There were others before him that actually assimilated with the Romans- they had to adapt in the Republic. Yes, I know it's odd, but in the end, for them, it was all about the gold instead of swearing allegiance to the Roman Empire. And in a way, the Roman empire did begin to fall apart thanks to their own civil wars along with the massive influx of General after general who claim to be Emperors." He gestures to another student.  
_

_"I thought the Huns were connected to the Mongols?" The student asks quizzically, making Larry frown before nodding._  
"Ah, those exceptional group of people," Larry smirks, "Know that we'll be talking about them in the future and how they break the rules to most barbaric tribes who do the massive take over. But they are similar in how they behaved- the Huns were pretty nomadic before they settled in what's now modern day Hungary and at the time, they were fairly new to the European climate.

_"The only thing we understand about Attila the Hun were from the Roman archives- again, like Cleopatra, Hannibal, and various other enemies who went up against the Romans or whoever the Romans hated- they've exaggerated details and purposely used propaganda just to demonize those who threatened their empire. So- to be honest, we really actually have no idea what happened in Attila's past or anything that made him the way he was that we know him by today." He gestures for another student of his, who now looks confused.  
_

_"So- there's no way for us to know how he became that way- not even historians know?"  
_

_Larry nods, "...that's one thing about certain parts of history that can be confusing, vague, or sometimes come into consideration; aside the bias and one-sided accounts, there's nothing that can refute, tell another version, or even confirm or deny from the other side. Attila the Hun's past is something we can try and speculate all day- it'll just lead us to know he's the terror of Rome at the time he was living. Though it's different for Genghis Khan-"  
_

_And that leads to another series of questions that lead to a **very** off-topic (and yet still informative as the students took notes that day since it was relevant anyway to the fall of the Holy Roman Empire) day in AP World History._

* * *

Ahkmenrah lets out a small sigh of concern before stopping Larry from continuing, "Larry, I'll help you translate- I speak Hunnic."

Larry blinks, pausing in his steps before facing the pharaoh, "Wait- you **know** Hunnic?"

The pharaoh chuckles, seeing Larry's face bloom into relief, "Yes- I've studied it for quite a bit."

"Thank God!" In an unexpected move, Larry quickly hugs Ahkmenrah, who looks off-guard before feeling Larry quickly back off, a slight blush that accompanies his relieved smile, "Man- you have **no** idea how relieved I am for hearing that! I can **finally** realize what those guys are saying!"

The pharaoh can't help but nod (with a slight wary way) in return, making the teacher blink and instantly realize what he just did.

"Shoot- I am so sorry-"

"...I'm still not used to affections like that-" Ahkmenrah was about to continue, but the teacher is still flustered, panicking as he makes the mental note to not do anything like that again-

"GAH! Sorry, sorry sorry-"

"But," Ahkmenrah then chuckles, wanting to feel whatever warmth that just sparked inside of him again, "...if it's only from you, then I am fine with it."

Nick blinks before snickering, "So- you can only get hugs from Dad."

...if that's the way Nick is placing it, that just makes Larry's situation a bit more embarrassing than it should-

"...perhaps," The pharaoh smirks, causing Larry to groan, making this somehow small situation a bit more embarrassing (or problematic which still springs up later on).

It wasn't until Nick sees the Huns that the slight good mood vanishes, "Uh, the Huns-"

"Oh. Right." Larry deadpans, seeing the approaching army before glancing over, "I trust you to help me find out what they're talking about."

Ahkmenrah nods, his eyes slightly narrowing as he follows Larry, Nick behind them before they met with the Huns, Attila still angry as Larry meets them in what seems to be in a section that meets the main area of the floor.

At least he winces when he hears the loud screaming from the Huns before shouting, "Hey! I'm right **here** , you know!"

The Huns stop as Attila silences them before snarling yet another threat.

Larry glances at Ahkmenrah, who shakes his head before muttering, "...he's saying something about how much the night guards have been a scourge in his eyes for so long-" Cue another rant from the Hunnic leader, "-and how the guards have been lowering them to the lowest level-"

"...well, that explains some things," Larry mutter, having **some** sort of of clearer understanding of why the Huns wanted to get rid of him (Of course... it has to be Cecil, Gus, or Reginald that must've pissed off the Huns in some form or way), "Hey, tell him I get it, but I'm not going to do that to them- not now, though! Tell him I need him to calm down!"

The pharaoh quickly translates Larry's statement to calm down.

Attila instead snarls back in response, also gesturing 'ripping something' as his face contorts in anger and fury.

Ahkmenrah's eyes sharply narrows at Attila before grumbling back the translation to Larry (he's really **not** happy what he's just heard and actually... if the teacher doesn't step in soon to calm this barbarian down, Ahkmenrah would just have to fight against this man himself), "...he says he still wants to **tear** you apart."

That made Attila slightly frightened at the threatening glare the pharaoh is shooting at him.

Larry- on the other hand- just groans, "Again? With the tearing- really!? I mean- okay," He steps in before feeling the pharaoh's hand on his shoulder and Nick's hand on his right hand, "...I'll be okay, I swear."

"Just give me the word," Ahkmenrah quietly murmurs to the teacher, "And I will take care of this- barbarian- for you."

(As strangely flattering and over-protective the pharaoh is to Larry, the teacher can't help but wonder if: A, Ahkmenrah can even survive a fight against Attila the Hun and B, the pharaoh can fight!? The answer to the first one was a surprising yes... and for the second one, that was a dead obvious yes.)

"It's... fine," Larry gives a weak grin to the pharaoh and then he turns to his son, "...really, I'll be safe."

"Be careful Dad," Nick squeezes his hand tight before gently letting it go, knowing how brave his father can be.

"I will," He then nods to the pharaoh, who (reluctantly) lets go of the teacher's shoulder before silently nodding.

Larry then approaches to the Huns, especially to Attila.

...here goes.

"Attila... I get it, you want to rip things and... well, I don't get why you would want to rip me-" Larry is giving some shot at this really dumb attempt at trying to calm the Hun leader down, "-but here's the thing; I think... I know why you want to rip a lot of things because..."

He gulps, "I think someone's ripped **you** a long time ago."

That earns the Hunnic man's confusion, so Larry gently taps his heart, steel-eyed at the Hun, "...I think someone... ripped baby Attila- all lonely... and alone... in his home... in here. They ripped the... love out of you, didn't they?"

He sees a slight shift in Attila's face as Larry continues this... this-

Okay, what the hell was he really doing? He's fudging this big time.

"So... you were probably lonely," Larry can't help but pause, "And while you were little... Baby Attila- all alone in his tent, whose daddy and mommy went off somewhere... to pillage some town, plunder another tribe, or to do other... Hunnic duties... just... doing his job and having the thrill of his life. Your brother probably didn't care a lot as he played with his friends. But who... who was left alone with no one?"

Dear God. Why is he resorting... to **this.**

He can feel Nick staring at his father with his best 'Um. Really. Really!?' stare while Ahkmenrah is obviously not thrilled with the best method of choice used to appease a barbaric Hun leader as he crosses his arms, patiently waiting for this entire scene to pass (while preventing himself from trying to strangle Attila... and pulling Larry aside and ask him what the frigging heck was he doing).

(That- and his students will mercilessly tease him to no end about not only botching up history by... psychological means to calm a barbarian down, but also the way he's **talking.**

...again, this should be another sign of unexpected events that make Larry seriously question the sanity of most exhibits around the AMNH.)

Well, on the plus side- Attila's beginning to break down-

"...you." Larry murmurs, gently poking at Attila's chest.

That makes Attila the Hun- one of the few barbaric leaders, known Scourge of God, torturer, feared and ruthless warrior of all of the ancient world, frightening devil personified- choke and begin to break down before sobbing.

(Now he's **very** tempted to gloat that he's talked back to Attila the Hun to the other teachers- it's not really going to help his case, isn't it? Nope. He scratches the thought from his mind.)

"It's okay, it's okay..." Larry takes a step and allows Attila to let out whatever (manly) tears and emotions that overwhelmed the Hunnic leader as he embraces and gently pats the sobbing man, "Let it go, let it go..."

He is surprised, but at least it worked! ...which is **seriously** saying something about this museum's inhabitants.

...he sees the entire Hunnic army look the same as their leader- about to tear up.

"You're next," Larry mouths to one of the Huns who's about to tear up **despite** their best attempts to keep a strong face. He can't help but grin at the slight nod he receives in turn.

After a few more seconds of the Hunnic leader sobbing his heart out, Attila manages to calm down before straightening himself, clearing his throat for his other comrades to do the same. Then he nods, giving a grin (though it looks more like a smirk) to the teacher, who finally sighs in relief as he pats the leader's shoulders.

"You feel better?" He asks.

Attila nods, a grin spreading on his face.

"Good, good." Then he glances over to Ahkmenrah, who sees Larry might need his help with the following thing. Nick runs over and gives his father a slight hug of relief that at least he wasn't killed. The teacher chuckles lightly before facing Attila, a more serious look on his face, "Okay, look. I think I need your help..." He glances over to Ahkmenrah, who nods before they both begin explaining the situation to the Hun.

* * *

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Larry and Ahkmenrah had caught the Hunnic leader and his army up on the situation about Cecil, the guards, and them trying to steal the items of the museum before going on the direction about them taking the Tablet.

At least for this time, the Huns were able to agree that subduing the guards was a good idea. Then the other one was that they were **not** happy about hearing what the guards were taking away from the exhibit.

"So-" Larry can't help but feel relieved, "You're able to work with me on this one?"

Attila nods, a smirk on his face before grunting something to the pharaoh.

"He is," Ahkmenrah then pauses, "...thought he still wants to tear something apart."

"Ah, yeah," The teacher hums a bit, "...don't worry, I'll think of something. No, not him-" Attila rolls his eyes, knowing pretty well not to harm a child or the pharaoh, "Or me. Or anyone else for that matter! Got it?"

It seems as if Attila can understand that statement- which meant that he knows **some** degree of English while purposely ignoring the rest. For what reason, Larry chooses not to ask and never will.

Ahkmenrah can't hide his amusement as Attila nodding in agreement. Despite him being the scourge of God... the leader doesn't seem that bad of a guy to get along with. (...sort of.) **"Hopefully he won't be as bad as those three."**

 **"We'll see,"** Ahkmenrah muses (though the pharaoh keeps a mental note to keep an eye out on the Hun in case he does threaten Larry... again).

* * *

They did catch up with Teddy, who was terse and not looking happy about the particular area that's a floor below him. When he sees Larry and Nick safe, though, he sighs in relief before eyeing at the Huns, "Lawrence! You **finally** subdued the Huns!" He booms, much to the discomfort of the teacher. Nick softly snickers.

"...for now, yeah," Larry heaves in relief as he hears Attila grunt in affirmation.

"Half of the museum's gone." The president grimaces, "Dexter has opened the cargo door-"

"What!?" Larry freezes, hoping to God that wasn't the case-

"...it's true. One of the boys noticed." Teddy sighs, seeing the horror in Larry's eyes, "And nobody has seen those three men anywhere."

The teacher closes his eyes- more problems pounding on his mind. Can this night get **much** worse?

Teddy then eyes the pharaoh, who narrows his in return in slight suspicion, "...and may I ask about our newest addition?"

"Actually, um," Larry then clears his throat before indicating to Nick that this is something a bit more serious (in which the young boy nods before glancing at the main floor- before doing a double-take before gaping), "This... is the mummy in the Egyptian room." He then pauses before adding, "Pharaoh Ahkmenrah."

The president blinks before sighing raggedly, the feeling about being confronted by the trapped man after delaying it for so long, "...I had a feeling this day would come."

"So, President Theodore Roosevelt, you were one of the few that had me trapped for so long," The pharaoh's hardened stare changes into a glare, "Do you have anything to explain yourself before-"

"Guys," Larry then steps in, not even wanting to think about **another** fight just when he's already resolved one (of his own) before facing Ahkmenrah, "Ahkmenrah, let me take the blame for it, I did free you on the first night, which can account for the fact that there was no knocking that day-" Teddy just looks at Larry in alarm as did Attila and the Huns. The pharaoh's eyes shift to Larry in slight shock "There's a reason Teddy had-"

"No," Teddy stops the teacher from continuing his defense (or at least, an attempt to), "I know what must be done. Lawrence, it was my... mishap and judgement that lead to him being trapped for so long because it was a belief that I had thought from those who had told me... So, my apologizes. Ahkmenrah, I am so sorry."

The pharaoh doesn't say anything, but the feelings of slight resentment for not listening to his cries to be let out was there.

"...Ahkmenrah," He sees Larry looking worried that the young king would try anything to the president since he has been trapped with him for a while, "Teddy didn't know. He was basing it from what Cecil and others told him. And... look, Teddy, he isn't going to curse anyone." Larry closes his eyes, "Just... both of you, please- I know this is urgent and the situation's not going to get better just from this, okay? If you want, we can talk about this later. But now- now's not the time."

Teddy sees that the teacher was doing one thing that made him realize the others couldn't do: at least get to the truth. In all honesty, the president was scared, but to have it proven wrong from someone who was relatively new and more understanding of the situation...

"I trust you on it," The president nods, getting Larry's slight relief, a small gesture of that despite the teacher ignored his warning from the first night, some good came from it (at least).

Ahkmenrah lets out a terse seethe, calming himself down once he sees Larry's look of worry and concern. "...it's fine." He finally manages to say before eyeing the president with some wariness, "Though you will swear to never do anything like that again?"

The president nods, his shoulders slightly sagging. Larry tightens his concern that this talk isn't over... yet.

"I swear."

The pharaoh slowly nods before glancing at Attila and his army, in which they also agree since they were also responsible for it. But that feeling that says they still need to talk more about it is still there-

"Dad," Nick then frowns, carefully approaching his dad, "I think I hear something at the lobby." Then he grimaces, "...it doesn't sound good."

The teacher glances over at them before nodding, "Let's go."

* * *

It wasn't until the group finally reaches the main lobby that they realize the three guards weren't there-

-and the **entire** main lobby is filled with utter chaos.

"Oh Good God," Larry can't help but pale at the sight of a grand mess that's taking place in the main lobby- series of fighting between the miniatures, the Civil War models, the animals frolicking and messing everything around, some of the exhibits that have been ire at each other are finally at it by locking horns with their weapons and arguments-

Well. There went any hopes for maintaining his job for much longer.

He knows that shouting at them will be futile as compared to a classroom, calming a bunch of (who he swears should be acting like- oh who the hell was Larry kidding) adults is just going to add fuel to the fire.

Nick looks panicked, tightly holding onto his father's hand as he does not **want** to get in there. Attila the Hun looks a bit apprehensively at his other men before glancing to Larry, who really wants to shout to get their attention (but he can't). Teddy was standing behind him, looking for any sort of source to catch their attention, but there was no way to do so without inciitng more fighting. Ahkmenrah, on the other hand, is silent, yet he wants to help but can't because the only **one** thing that could calm them down is missing. He glances over to the teacher to see what they should do to quell all of those feuds. What he sees was defeat in Larry's eyes, making the pharaoh **really** worried.

"I can't-" Larry was about to give up when-

**"QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!"**

**That** catches **everyone's** attention- from the ostriches to the elephants to the Civil War men; it even catches the attention of the Terracotta soldiers who were fighting against the British, who were also fending off against some knights and Zulus; the miniatures were also caught off guard along with the birds and those who have their swords drawn; and then to the group up above on the balcony before Larry turns and sees who had **just** calmed the storm.

**"MY DUM-DUM'S SPEAKING."**

Larry can't help but feel so grateful for the Easter Island Moai head as he lets out a wary grin to the island head (and makes a mental note to give that head a series of gum that **isn't** bubble gum).

"Thank you," The teacher grins, nodding at the Moai head before facing the massive crowd that are now paying attention to him,

"Okay- look, I need your attention! This here-" He gestures to the pharaoh, "-is Pharaoh Ahkmenrah- the one who's actually the one who owns that Tablet- the thing that those three guards stole along with those other things. We need to find those guards and get that Tablet back before morning. All I'm asking is for all of you to try and cooperate with me-"

There were loud vehement protests from the exhibits before Larry was about to continue with his commands.

"Oh hoooo no!" Jedediah shakes his head fiercely, "I'm up for helpin' ya, Gigantor, but I am **not** gonna work with Octavius over here!"

"Romans work alone," Octavius' eyes narrow, the thought of working with the cowboy doesn't suit him (not in an outside situation).

That eventually comes to a mutual agreement among the exhibits- except for the ones who were more comfortable with how the night guard did his dealings as they were worried if this will ever work. There was more mutterings, but one of discontent and this time, Larry feels like he's not going to get through them because his patience is wearing out...

...because something in him snaps.

**"WILL YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET FOR ONCE AND STOP COMPLAINING!?"**

That must've surprised everyone- well, not for Nick, who just steels for it (he's used to seeing his father and mother argue and well, he can't blame his father for losing his temper after being in... well, how the museum is). But Larry isn't exactly prone to having the exhibits fall apart at the **worst** moment.

Nor was he up for it.

"Look, I know how much all of you don't like working with each other because we have differences, we have problems, we have issues- I know about that! And yeah, I know I haven't been there, I'm the new guy- you don't **obviously** care what I think, but if you all don't try working together for just this once, the guards will get away with the thing that's keeping you all **ALIVE!** That Tablet **IS** the reason why you all come to life night after night! I know you all have obvious disagreements, most of you hate each other for reasons that I know- I don't understand... but it's not worth the effort. It's not worth fighting when there's something much more at stake!"

Larry doesn't see the surprised look from the pharaoh, the president, the leader of the Hunnic army, and from everyone else in the museum. He knows this time, it wasn't about revenge or getting back at the people who have driven him to this point.

It's a familiar feeling- realizing that he can't do anything to solve anything that was beyond his limits. Only this was on a grander scale and not on a level where it was just between two people.

Larry grimaces, seeing Nick look at him with concern before trying to calm himself down ( _It's not working,_ Nick tells himself, seeing the already tired look on his father's eyes).

His son knew first-hand: he's witnessed Erica and Larry arguing over jobs, how much was the teaching job going to hold, the classes he's teaching, the ways Erica was handling their situations, the overwrought emotions of a marriage that was now on slippery ground, how much was Larry going to overwork himself, the fact that that is one of the few reasons Erica is getting stressed, how her feelings for him altered as time went on...

...in some sort of way, it caused a resentment between the two of them that trapped them both: their prison (metaphorically speaking). Divorce, as it seemed at the time, was the easy way out and it did free them from each other and the feelings that could've destroyed their now friendship.

Seeing the results that came from it took time to accept for Larry since it affected him more than he realized: Erica met Don (which did hurt him- a lot when he realizes that there could've been room for improvement on his end but realized it too late). Nick wasn't as responsive and was more careful around his father (which a child shouldn't be burdened with and Larry knows his son should care the same for his mother and Don). He's taking it a bit out on his students while going through the turmoil (part of the reason why he's no longer teaching a few of the history classes was because Larry had snapped at one student who was constantly quipping him, bothering him to the point where the teacher couldn't take it anymore and finally punished the student (who was the son of the few parents who had high influence on the school board... and they weren't happy that their 'golden' son has a stain in his record) by banning him from the rest of the football games).

And now from all of that combined with the museum problem, he's driven to the point in which he doesn't have anything to keep him grounded much longer.

That- and the chances of him retaining his teaching job is getting slim by the year.

Larry closes his eyes, knowing that he's diverged from the subject at hand and at this point, he feels like he's talking to Nick, only with more remorse than usual, "...if I don't get the Tablet back and catch those guards, get most of the exhibits back, I'm done. A caveman turned into dust- under **my** watch last night. I'm about to be framed for robbing the museum just because some people think I'm **that** desperate." He sighs, "That's why I need your help and stop arguing. But... I can do so much without having another fight. Every time I do something that alleviates one thing, another one shows up and threatens what I've done.

"Look, just say it- I'm terrible at this job, aren't I? I've managed to cause more ruckus than those three have- combined. Most of the museum's escaped, I'm about to be fired for robbing the museum that I enjoy working for, and now I feel like I have another problem I can't solve on my hands." He sags his shoulders in what looks to be of defeat, "I just... just can't do this by myself. I've already lost a lot of things. I think I've lost this one too."

There. He admits it. He sucks at this job. And he knows from experience despite what people say, they don't care about one man's opinion because it is **that** small.

And this is seriously stressing him out to no end.

There was silence- meaning that nobody is making a sound at all.

Larry sighs before shaking his head, realizing that there was nothing that can move them to at least help him catch the three guards who he thinks they thought they could trust.

...this sucks.

"...Sorry," He grimaces softly before turning around and walking out of the main lobby, "If you all can't do anything to put any of your prejudices for just one thing- then I'll just have to do this myself."

"Dad-" Nick stops, seeing his father's indifferent look (he's seen it when he can't do anything more than he's used). He pauses and was about to join his father, but Ahkmenrah stops him before he grabs his father's arm and forces him to turn around and face him.

The teacher looks shocked before asking, "What-"

"In what form or way," The pharaoh was the first to ask with a tone of frustration and anger, "Did you think you were **terrible** at your position as the night guard?" He was about to respond when Ahkmenrah continues, "You've managed to keep ahold of the museum even **after** these events occurred- you're the one who had the museum's value in mind- not the guards who have done this to you, to them, to me! And yet you give up now!?"

Larry was speechless- not once in his life did anyone talk back to him in that manner.

"Despite the fact that you are going to sacrifice your own **position** just to ensure our safety- isn't that more than enough reason for us to help you?" Ahkmenrah's hold tightens, "Yes... you are correct- we do have a lot of hidden problems that we might not have disclosed to you or you will eventually realize. We **all** have a certain extent we can do. But that doesn't mean anything if you decide to give up like that. You've managed to undo some of the problems those guards have done- for the better. From mine- to the others, it seems... you've done more than we all thought for the museum." The pharaoh's eyes slightly soften when he sees Larry's eyes look at him in confusion.

Nick has been silent, but there was a part of him that decides to just listen. He can't help but hide his smile though- his father didn't have a lot of support recently except for very few people (he's one of them). But to hear that his father had that much impact...

Larry was surprised, "...but- Did you not hear what I-"

"I know. They know."

"I- I **caused-** "

"Does it really matter now?"

Attila then says something, that statement in a similar manner, but he nods to the pharaoh to translate. The Huns all agree, patiently waiting for their word to get in.

"He said that you at least showed some courage when he tried to kill you."

Larry was surprised, "...even if he wanted to- I just..." He doesn't know what else to say.

"Lawrence. He's right."

In all of the exhibits' surprise, they all turn to face Teddy- whom in the past they all looked up to as the adviser, the one who is in charge of the museum and has been the leader when the guards were gone for the day- or when the guards weren't looking in general.

The president walks up to the surprised teacher who is now facing him (and off from the pharaoh's hold, but his arm is still there to prevent the teacher from going anywhere until they have their say), "Ahkmenrah's right. We all have our limits. We all have things to work on- problems, issues, unresolved tensions. But at the same time," He clamps onto Larry's shoulder, "We all have greatness- didn't I tell you that?"

Oh dear God **that** quote again- "Yeah, but-"

"No buts!" The president stops Larry from continuing, "Did you block your brain out when I said that you have a better affect on people that you don't realize?"

The teacher doesn't want to admit it, but at the time, he was more likely panicking about trying to get out before he and Nicky was stabbed by large spears. So, yes. But was he really going to tell the president that?

Instead he manages to settle for, "I... huh? Really?"

"Heck yeah, you do," They see Jedediah with a growing grin, "Look- Gigantor. Sorry about hecklin' on ya for the first night, but I guess... despite ya callin' me tiny and all, you didn't do that afterwards. That actually made me appreciative of you. And in a way-" He then nods to Octavius, "I guess... I can see whatchya meant by us bein' great leaders... despite time differences."

"The same, only I will add this," Octavius for once, gives an appreciative look to the teacher, "You were perhaps the first and only person who was capable of standing up to us- the Romans. We normally do not cease and desist easily- and I have to give you marks on pointing out our flaws."

"...but didn't that- **anger** you more?" The teacher is still baffled- he thought that the miniatures would hold some sort of grudge over what he did last night.

"Perhaps you did- for the night," The Roman then pauses, "But it makes a reminder we are no different from each other."

"...then your brawl-"

"Some sort of way to... how do you put it, exude our frustrations and stresses?"

Larry stares at the two miniature leaders in exasperation before he trembles in shaky laughter, "...Geez. That's the worst way I've ever seen stress taken out like that." Larry then looks down at the exhibits that were on the main floor, to the others, "...and I'm guessing all of you-"

"We're not going anywhere until you give us the word, sir," One of the soldiers (the WWII general who is apparently the voice of the crowd at the moment) nods, "Besides, you said it yourself, Boudoir Commando. You can't do this alone. We're here to help."

A wave of agreement goes through the entire lobby of the museum.

"All right-" Larry then grins, still stupefied, "...all right then." Then he shouts, "Who's with me!?"

There was loud cheering from not just the exhibits, but also from the animals along with the various (what were they? Faceless puppets??) other exhibits.

Even Attila and the Huns were rallying. Teddy, for once, looks proud as he clamps onto Larry's shoulder, "Now you're learning, Lawrence."

Larry blinks before nodding, "Thanks." He gives a small smile to his son, seeing Nick grin at how confident his father got.

Then he turns to the pharaoh and he sees the Egyptian nodding, a silent encouraging look with a confident smile on his face, "I'll help you. Don't worry."

For the first time in those three nights, Larry can't help but feel so relieved of getting something **right.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I slip in angst in here?
> 
> ...gah, that was a long rant I wrote for Larry. 
> 
> In reality, that should've given those guys more than enough time to escape (for those of you keeping score). But again, this is a work of fiction. I admit, I had more trouble figuring out how to write this part out than any chapter I've written thus far. It's from various factors- One: how to make it realistic as possible while trying not to borderline ridiculousness (who would join in after three minutes of convincing people to stop fighting? ...definitely not a lot of people); Two: Larry would've been more frustrated and angry about the 'not-getting-along' thing, no matter how many times he's tried night after night; and Three: The museum really didn't address the issue about how the pharaoh felt about having trapped and finally meeting those face to face from those who had the misjudgment of who did. 
> 
> Hence why I had much more struggles with this. (Well, that went rather swimmingly! *groans*)
> 
> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> There was a breeze of cool air that finally comes in through the (now) open display as Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark step out from their small prison to the room before seeing their savior.
> 
> "Thank you," Sacagawea nods to Larry, "For... doing that."
> 
> "I thought you were going to find those keys?" Clark asks the night guard in confusion.
> 
> "Yeah, well," Larry shrugs, "Turns out those guys took them. But," He then turns to indicate Ahkmenrah to come closer, "Sacagawea, I need a favor- someone stole his tablet and we don't know where the last guy who took the Tablet went."
> 
> "And what of the other guards?" Lewis guards himself next to the Shoshone woman who he thinks as a sister.
> 
> "They're already caught," Ahkmenrah frowns, instantly not liking their attitudes when Larry has asked for help, "Though the last one we haven't been able to track."
> 
> Sacagawea gently places her arm to indicate Lewis and Clark to stop being a protective bodyguard before nodding, "I'll be able to help- for helping us out from here. Where do you want me to begin?"


	10. The "Two-Down, One-To-Go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To let you all know, I do know Attila's a freaking menace back then. But making him a bit of a friendly ally to Larry going to stretch it- though to be fair, having the Scourge of God as an ally could be proven useful...
> 
> Also, a fair warning: The Italian spoken in here is could be inaccurate. I've used Google translate (if you all want to know as to why it's pretty terrible...).

**Bold = Hunnic (No actual written language for it recorded)  
**

_**Bold Italics = Ancient Egyptian (and for those I'm trying to indicate is only spoken in that language but not able to because either there's no word for it or that it'll take way too damn long just to formulate a sentence since I have no idea how to use the Ancient Egyptian language, no matter how many times I've looked at the** **tutorials)**_

* * *

Gus was one happy person as he manages to take what he could hope to be a great lot- screw the unemployment pay- he's going to rake in much more.

And he can't help but admit- Cecil's idea of having a scapegoat... barely worked. That pansy wouldn't even have his life saved since the museum is going rampant. Though the Tablet activating when they thought they had flipped the switch on that golden 'miracle' (because it benefits them a lot more than they realized) was a slight hitch, they managed to loot however much they can.

...though the fact that the new guy had placed back the gold they tried to frame him with did catch Cecil off-guard when they saw the gold back in their places.

Well, as long as there wasn't anyone on his way-

"Ahem..."

He stops, hearing someone clear her throat before turning around to see one of the WWI women- one of the nurses, he realized from that outfit- approach him with a not-so pleased look on her face. It wasn't until behind her came another nurse- the British-known nurse Florence Nightingale. Behind here were a few more nurses (about two of them)- and then to his horror, the faceless Civil War soldiers- both Union and Confederates that surround Gus.

"Gentlemen," Florence Nightingale smoothly states, indicating them to begin their muskets.

Gus groans, "...Oh jeez."

The women smirk as some of the Civil War men prepare their muskets in case Gus just so dares move.

"Well then, Mister Gus," The WWI nurse nods as she and her fellow comrades, taking out what looks like to be roll-up bandages and something that look like batons, "There's a story that's been going on saying that you took on John L. Sullivan- the big man himself. I wonder if that's true."

Gus's face turns into a look of bafflement, "And what of it!?"

This time, the nurses make room for one of the Huns, who smirks as he cracks his knuckles.  
Knowing what this means, Gus smirks back as he takes off his heavy loot, "Now **this** is what I'm talking about!"

The Hun smirks, saying something to one of the women, who in turn prepare themselves for what's going to be a rowdy tumble.

"Oh, we are all ready," Florence responds with a determined look on their faces.

* * *

Reginald smirks, still holding onto one of the necklaces he's admiring in his hands.

It was dead quiet in the museum, making the entire operation go smoother... the only problem is that there are too much for them to take.

But the footsteps he’s hearing makes Reginald perk up a bit-

“About damn time you guys...” He trails off, seeing some of the exhibits coming in before seeing them approach him, “Huh. What are you Samurais all doing here?”

“彼があります!” One of Samurais called out to his comrade, making Reginald a bit wary-

-to only see the Zulus and British and- wait, knights!? There are some surrounding the other end of the hallway, making the other man stiffen in alarm.

"What the..." Reginald then sees Christopher Columbus step out in front of them, nearing Reginald. And instantly the former guard knows that they've caught him.

"Surrender now," One of the British commanders call out, "And drop those valuables if you want to come peacefully."

"Well now," Reginald takes his cane like a sword, "Boys... We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it going to be?"

The warriors and soldiers glance at each other before they all nod heavily to the explorer, who draws out his sword.

 _"Così sembra non abbiamo scelta,"_ Christopher Columbus points his sword at Reginald.

"Guess it's the hard way then," Reginald gravelly responds, but his eyes glint of one who never backs down from a fight- a sword one too, huh? "All right, boys, let's go."

 _"Io ti sfido. Ci attaccano se te desiderano."_ Columbus immediately snaps his fingers- behind and across from him, the Samurais, knights, Zulus, and British soldiers draw out their respectable swords.

* * *

It wasn't until a few minutes ago that Larry told most of the exhibits to begin scouting the museum to at least look for the guards (who must've began looting by now). Teddy is looking at the bottom area while Attila and the Huns were searching upstairs (though why did the nurses ask for one of the Huns to accompany them?). At that time, Nick did run off towards the security office to get what Larry needed, leaving the teacher patiently as he begins to tinker with the motor car (it has the bone tied to it and he **knows** Rexy is looking for it still).

Ahkmenrah is carefully observing him- he's opted to stay with the guard instead in case any of the guards come up to Larry when he's not being guarded (though the teacher did tell the pharaoh he's going to be okay, Ahkmenrah wasn't so sure and **insisted** on staying. Larry gave up convincing the other man after the pharaoh was grounded on keeping Larry safe and points out that he barely managed to get out of Attila's tearing by using psychological manipulation... which was a perfectly and tame way to get out of the situation (which Larry will later realize from his fellow coworker- an AP Psych teacher, that it really isn't on most occasions) before he was getting killed.).

Then-

"Sorry."

Ahkmenrah looks over to the teacher in surprise, seeing Larry setting down the RC car- but his eyes aren't exactly in the place of repairing anything. In fact, he looks a bit upset.

The pharaoh frowns in concern, "...over what?"

"I think I broke your condition."

Ahkmenrah knows pretty well the condition that he stated to Larry- but that was on the first night of the teacher's employment and at the time, he actually was grateful that Larry had... well, freed him.

The night afterward made Ahkmenrah realize how much Larry's job is on the line- the same was for this night... only the stakes also involved the **very** item that he's been guarding for a long, long time. And now he's realized how much the exhibits have depended on the Tablet- his Tablet and now he's realized that Larry- the Guardian of Brooklyn- is in more trouble from what he heard earlier.

And the exhibits were more than happy to assist them- the strange thing is Larry was able to appease one of the dangerous men in history; Ahkmenrah's usage in Hunnic did help (well, before he can't help but admit with some confusion that Larry's experience as a father did make the Hun leader... cry). At the same time, he was a bit ire about close the Hunnic leader is, making a small note to himself to make sure Attila keeps to his word about not tearing Larry apart (after all, if anyone even try and dare place harm on his guardian...).

"It's okay," Ahkmenrah manages to take another seat that was nearby the desk before joining the teacher, "In this case- I think it was appropriate." He sees the teacher's slight baffled double-take at him, "Larry. At this point because of the state of the museum right now, I would rather settle the stories the night guards have spread about me at a later point." He sees Larry looking even more hesitant, "...Larry. I'm okay with it."

"...you sure?" The teacher gently asks the pharaoh, "If you need to talk about it afterwards, let me know."

Ahkmenrah blinks before giving a soft chuckle, "I will. It's just retrieving the Tablet back is more important."

Larry nods, smiling back.

"Dad!"

Nick is dashing through- It didn't take too long for his son to return- but with a few companions on his shoulder.

"Whoa whoa- oh man that was a ride!"

Larry blinks as he sees Jedediah, Octavius (who was actually laughing from how energetic Nick is), and the cowboys, Roman soldiers, and Mayans who accompanied them for their mission.

"What happened to... you guys?" He warily stares at the dampness of their clothing, "And are you sure the Mayans weren't cold?"

"They are more used to the weather thanks to the clothing we gave them," Octavius responds as Nick places the men on the desk where Larry and Ahkmenrah were; Jededeiah tells the men to recover from their ordeal while the two leaders report what they've accomplished, "So there are honestly no worries about them."

"Remind me to give them some cacao or some grains to make up for it," Larry mutters to himself before facing them, "So, how did it go? Did you get it?"

* * *

It wasn't normal for them to take orders (then again, they are stubborn as hell leaders- cowboys, Romans, and Mayans are actually the worst group of peoples who could get along with each other). But this case is much different.

"They are most likely going to get away by a car they've prepared," Larry muses to Ahkmenrah, Attila, Teddy, Jedediah, and Octavius- the others were preparing for what seems to be battle (in reality, it's just going after old men who may have been pretty affected by the Tablet). Nick was already doing something for his father earlier (to what it is, nobody except for his father knows). Seeing a confused look from most of the exhibits (except for the president who has seen cars- well, the creation of one and Ahkmenrah, who must've seen them while he was at Cambridge), "...a motorized vehicle that despite what you think, isn't the same as riding a horse."

"You sure?" The cowboy warily asks- to which the teacher responds by taking the motorized car and presents it, "Hey- ain't that **Rexy's** bone?"

"Don't ask," Larry grumbles, not wanting to explain about his concept, "But this... is what's used to move the vehicle," He points to the black tires, "Along with engines and gasoline."

It seems as if Octavius has the idea of what Larry wants them to do, "It seems as if we can take down the most basic moving part, then we take down the car."

"Eh, yeah, if you want to put in that way," The teacher nods, placing the car back on the desk, "The tire's filled with air-"

Attila stops him by saying something to Ahkmenrah.

"He's saying that if the four of us do anything to the car," The pharaoh translates for the Hun, "The chances of us being discovered by any of them will be very likely."

"And our weapons will be taken away," Teddy huffs, "This isn't exactly the same as hunting."  
"Which is why..." Larry's eyes slowly trails to Jedediah and Octavius, "...hey, for you two, how long does it take from here to the parking lot in the back?"

Jedediah shrugs, "...dunno- to be honest, Gigantor, I didn't venture **that** far in the museum-"

"Approxmitely about four hours... in your time," Octavius responds, much to the cowboy's surprise, "But this is on horseback and this is on the way over there. On chariot, two. Unless you have any other transportation for us to utilize that takes less time, my liege, I'd say the likely chances of us succeeding in that task are slim."

"...you calculated all of that?" The cowboy asks the general in surprise.

"We've tried to see if we can do anything... useful over there. Once." The Roman general grimaces, recalling how **that** endeavor went, "Though if we were to do with the way we ride, it will take a long time."

Attila frowns, seeing to understand it all, **"...by then those guards will have escaped."**

Ahkmenrah translates it for Larry, who lets out a terse sigh, "Can't we just- I dunno- sneak over there?"

Teddy frowns, "The guards will catch any one of us even if we do carry those men around."

"...for the love of Jupiter, isn't there **any** other way to get to that area without being caught?"

"...well..." Larry presses his lips against each other, thinking about one other possibility.

Ahkmenrah blinks, seeing the hesitant reaction from the teacher, "...Larry?"

"I do have... one," Larry slowly grimaces as his eyes slowly trail back to the motor car, the others following his gaze to the car, "...though I'm not sure how you'll **react** to it."

"...how so?" Octavius is confused- in what possible way could that vehicle make them react badly to it?

The teacher presses his lips in a thin line before walking up to the desk, taking out something black from the drawer and grabbing the blue car before placing it on the table (Octavius and Jedediah did move away to make room for it). Then he opens the doors before nudging the wheel of the car ( _This is why,_ Larry makes a deadpan statement to himself, _I really didn't want James to destroy that first car._ ) to make sure the wheels rotate.

"Uh- Gigantor?"

"Hang on Jed," Larry mutters before tinkering with the controls before gesturing to the cowboy and the Roman general, "Okay. Try getting in."

"...in there!?" Jedediah gapes in combination of alarm and horror- "It ain't the same as **riding a horse!** I mean- what the hell, Gigantor!?"

This time, it was Larry that's looking at him in confusion as the others look surprised- okay, wait. Teddy's look is just as confused as Larry's and for good reason.

"Jedediah," Teddy was the first to state, "You and I have lived in a time where engines and mechanical engineering was just at its beginning."

"I know that!"

"Then why... is that when you took a look at **that** vehicle, you had a reaction like that?" Larry was too confused- wasn't the Old West when the trains and steam power was available? "I mean- you had the train tracks, carriages, railroads, coal mines-"

"That's the thing!" The cowboy sputters in alarm, "I'm more used to horses- well- those as opposed to hey, you serious, Octavius!?"

Octavius, on the other hand, is marveling the car before looking at Larry, "My liege- if, say this was actually something you would be driving ( _Yeah right noooooo I refuse to own a Hummer,_ The teacher has heard too many complaints about the gas guzzler from his students and their parents and fellow colleagues), would you say this is different from handling and commandeering a ship?"

Larry blinks before frowning, "...there's a lot of differences between maneuvering a ship and a car."

"I understand that." The Roman general seems to have a thought about it, "And I know it's much different when used in warfare."

This time Larry just stares at him in utter confusion as this time, Jedediah slowly asks, "...remind me again- you're a **Roman** general. I thought the only wheeled vehicle ya’ll have was a **chariot.** ”

“Which is honestly no different than this.” The Roman general shrugs, “It’s perhaps, a bit more modern than I am used to, but the basics come down to speed, control and perhaps a few levers or two.”

Teddy is a bit baffled, but really amused at this new development as Attila tries his best to hide his laugh at seeing the teacher’s shocked face (or a look of mortification). Ahkmenrah can’t help but shake in laughter, seeing both Larry and Jedediah staring at Octavius. (In the teacher’s defense, he’s never heard of a man who was more than used to commandeering a legion that has (what could be considered as advanced at the time) weapons and lived in a time where things were similar to an ancient civilization... can easily and calmly ride a car.

Jedediah, on the other hand, is still just alarmed that the man knows how to ride a freaking car.)

"But really, they're vehicles with wheels that helps steer it." The Roman general responds with a grin, “Is there anything unusual about that, my liege?”

Larry snaps out of his shock, “Um, not really. Just... let me get over the fact that someone from one of the greatest ancient empires know how to ride a modern technological built **car** that’s about three times the size of a normal chariot.”

"How the- how do you know how to ride a **car!?** " Jedediah finally asks out of alarm.

“It’s a matter of few tricks and understanding about how certain vehicles work,” Octavius smirks before facing the cowboy, "What's the matter? Are you a bit intimidated, Jedediah?"  
"I-I ain't scared!"

"Said the man who isn't used to riding a train once," Teddy mutters to the other three men out of earshot.

"You'll get used to it," Octavius chuckles, seeing how slightly pale Jedediah looks as he shoots a glare at the president, "Don't worry- if you do still feel sick, I do have something to alleviate your slight sea-sickness."

"...thanks," Jedediah mutters in relief, knowing that there's a safe spot somewhere, "Think I’m gonna need that by a lot.”

Larry shakes his head, wondering to himself about whether or not sending them is going to be a good idea now. But really, did he have any other choice? He's not sure where those guards are either, so it's for the best if he stays out for the time (until Nick gets back with his laptop) while he send the other three to search for them.

...and he's also the only person who can use the RC for the car until Octavius can get the handle of the car.

"So, ready?"

Octavius and Jedediah grin.

* * *

"I'm surprised they managed to get an army for this," Ahkmenrah chuckles, seeing Larry concentrated while viewing the map at the same time with a walkie-talkie, "It must've took more convincing to talk to the Mayans though."

"I'm even surprised they agreed," Teddy was more impressed with that- Attila shrugs in agreement.

So it turns out Ahkmenrah, Teddy, and Attila were more interested in helping Larry make sure the miniatures get to their destination... and so Larry isn't directionally challenged (since apparently, while the pharaoh has a pretty good idea where most of the floors of the museum are (how does he know, Larry is suspecting those stone guards), Teddy and Attila know every nook and cranny of the building.

The teacher is just suspecting they want to see how the RC Car works.)

"Once you get them to realize that they can finally do something to their unused irritation for me locking them up last night," Larry's eyes shift back up to the map before looking down at the control, "Then... they're easier to get along with. For now."

"That is, unless you try their wrath for long," Teddy shrugs, "Lawrence, they should be turning left soon."

"Gotcha."

 **"They are a bit scary to handle, with those damned barbiturates. I'm amazed you got through that on your first night,"** Attila shakes his head, causing Ahkmenrah to look at the teacher, alarmed.

"They got you with barbituates?" The pharaoh makes a note to have a word with the leader of the Mayan miniatures about this.

"Don't ask." The teacher shifts the joystick a little to the left for a hallway before hearing Octavius say on the walkie-talkie he should begin making his way to the right soon.

"...I'll be asking about it later regardless. Larry, don't mind me asking," Ahkmenrah can't help but wonder if the dinosaur is still looking for that bone, "But is this bone really from that Tyrannosaurus Rex?"

Teddy is the only one who can't help but crack a grin as Attila stares at it in confusion.

"Yeah... it was, which really did help a lot while saved a lot of time," Larry explains as he pushes the small joystick a bit to the right, "Though to be honest, it costed a lot."

Teddy arches an eyebrow in slight amusement, "Surely something **this** minuscule doesn't cost a whole lot!"

That was accompanied by a slight weak laugh from the teacher's behalf as he continues to navigate the car to the necessary location. That earns a surprising look from the other three before Teddy frowns, "...did it?"

"Ehhh..." Larry winces.

* * *

_"Okay, motor car," James was the one who was walking up to the toy store with Naomi and Porter with a handwritten list in hand, "That's the first thing we need to get?"_

_"Yeah... apparently," Porter frowns as he lifts his cellphone to call his teacher, "Teach mentioned a toy store as the best place."  
_

_"I thought it'll be a hobby store," Naomi shrugs as the three of them enter in the store, "But I guess... not- remind me what kind of RC car we're looking for again?"  
_

_"I thought it was called a motor car!"  
_

_"Different things apparently." The three students beeline for the vehicles and hobby section of the toy store before stopping at the various models presented, "...is he picking up?"  
_

_"Yeah- Hey, Teach!" Porter perks up before glancing over at the selections with James and Naomi, "We got to the toystore- though we need to know what kind of RC or motor car... don't know why you call it that, you actually wanted."  
_

_**"Get a car that would sustain something on top,"** Larry responds, **"Something that actually looks sturdy- not a sports car."**  
_

_"...you want us to think dynamics for a **RC Car?** " Porter dryly asks as James grabs a package that advertises a police car. Naomi frowns, pursing her lips as she views the other side, "Are you kidding me? You don't teach physics class! I thought you were looking for a sports car!"  
_

**_"_ _...yeah, no, try imagining a sports car holding a heavily decorated Christmas tree tied down to the roof with a couch bought on the same day. I need something that'll have great weight on top while being able to achieve enough speed... which I hope you learned. Like-"_ **

_"This?" James presents the truck to Porter, who stares at the RC Truck before the latter deadpans the choice.  
_

_**"...no, I don't think so. I mean, a truck will be fine, except will it actually be able to hold whatever that's being tied from the top?"**  
_

_James and Porter stare at the truck before shaking their heads, placing the package back.  
_

_"What about this?" Naomi presents something like a monster truck to the other two. Porter asks about the choice to Larry.  
_

_**"...a monster truck?"** Then with some pause, **"Look around that size... and shape- something like a Hummer."**  
_

_"_ _A... hummer," Porter slowly repeats with incredulity as James and Naomi stare at the box she has in her hand, "...Teach. You're **kidding,** right? You said aerodynamic shape- not a boxcar."_

_**"Nope. And make sure to grab two models,"** Larry then scuffles, " **Okay, I'm going to begin cleaning- like I said, whatever you get I'll reimburse for it for all three of you. So make sure to choose wisely, okay?"**  
_

_"Okay..." Porter then eyes a blue Hummer Monster Truck before his grin slowly reaches his face, earning Naomi and James' look of surprise, "...you said, two, right?"  
_

_The two student look at his line of view before James grabs two packages as Naomi places the one she chose back. The football player questioningly lifts the package to Porter, who nods with an evil grin on his face.  
_

_**"Yeah, two- why? Did you find one?"**  
_

_Naomi and James eye the price tag on the Hummer before Naomi stares at Porter in alarm, mouthing the amount to the student in surprise.  
_

_"Ohhhh yeah," The grunge student nods back, that grin still there, "I think we found a **really** good one."  
_

_James and Naomi glance at each other and they shrugged before the three head out for the checkout line.  
_

* * *

"I'm making one of them pay for another car," Larry sufferingly grumbles as Attila shakes in laughter. Teddy shakes his head as Ahkmenrah quirks a small smile, both feeling actually bad for the teacher for having to go that far just to appease the fossil, "Those RC Hummers costed about eighty dollars!"

"Well, think about it like this-" He slightly jolts when Teddy clamps Larry's shoulder, "It was a very good investment!"

"For one of them," The teacher mutters with ire, "One of my students destroyed the other one when he was trying to make it cross the road. So that's forty dollars crashed and burned."

"Hopefully they'll be more careful with the one you have right now," Ahkmenrah shrugs before hearing the walkie-talkie crack to life.

_"Hey, Gigantor! We're at the cargo door! You can stop now!"_

They wait for a couple of seconds as they hear the doors open and shut, some of the miniatures talking about how interesting that experience was- well, more like the Romans and the other cowboys along with the Mayans before hearing them asking Jedediah if he was okay since he was slightly turning green.

A couple of seconds after the cowboy began to feel better (Octavius had told Jedediah to breathe deeply before he handed him something that Larry suspects was either ginger or chamomille. Judging from the second round of gagging afterwards made him think it was the latter*).

"All right," Larry nods before beginning to direct the RC Car back to him in the front lobby, "Do what you need to do."

* * *

The white cargo van was there as described- the parking deck of the open loading dock. To an average human being (let's say, take Larry for example), it's simple to prick a hole in a tire two ways: either take out the air plug and slowly let the air out, or just poke a hole with a knife (or a sharp object).

To the miniatures, it was a behemoth vehicle.

"Dear God what the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" One of the cowboys Caleb asks under his breath, seeing the huge car they have to get to.

"A mission, men," Jedediah responds as he, Octavius, Caleb (his right hand man), Jacob (another fellow cowboy), Antonius (Octavius' second-in command), Sophus (one of his best Commanders), Ikal (a Mayan warrior), and Iktan (another fellow Mayan warrior) stand on the edge of the concrete steps after carefully making their way close to the vehicle.

"Let us hope it is worth it," Ikal mutters before seeing Octavius gesture them to be silent, wait... then a second later, indicate that the coast is clear for them to jump.

They all did so at the same time.

"Gerominoooooo!!!" The cowboys shout, adrenaline rushing through them as the Romans and Mayans let out their war cry.

On the plus side, it was snowing, so the snow got them cushioned so there was barely any bouncing energy that hits their legs or their body in turn (a normal human, on the other hand...). After managing to recover themselves from the flaky and cold snow, the eight men manage to make their way to one of the car tires. Immediately, Iktan and Ikal manage to quickly assemble a spear with the sturdiest handle they grab along with the sharpest point provided to them from the Romans.

Luckily for them, the handle was large enough for eight men to hold onto it.

"Ready?" Jedediah hollers to them, seeing all of the nodding at the same time, "All righty- let's do this!"

"Aim!" Octavius shouts as they instantly pierce the thick rubber tire- a large fierce gust of air rushing through them as if they are fighting against a heavy gale.

...unluckily for them, they are... rather light. It was evident when Jacob, Ikal, and Antonius can feel their grips forcing out from the stick along with Caleb, Sophus, and Iktan. Octavius and Jedediah can barely hold on- they were the closest to the puncture where the gust is at its peak.

(It should be noted that if one can hear through the dead silence of the night in the area of the museum, there's a very likely chance one can miss the _**psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss** _ sound from the punctured tire as it is slowly losing its air from the heavy weight.)

" **THIS- FORCE! IT DEFIES AGAINST US!!!** " Ikal can barely hold on.

" **GODDAMMIT THIS WIND!!!** " Jacob shouts.

" **MY LIEGE, THIS IS TOO POWERFUL FOR US TO HANDLE!!!** " Sophus hollers for his general to hear.

" **KEEP PUSHING!!!** " Octavius grits his teeth, squinting his eyes as he can feel the rush of air go out.

(Again, _ **psssssssssssssssssssssss...**_ )

Caleb screams, " **JED, OCTAVIUS- WE SHOULD GET OUT!!!** "

" **HELL NO GIGANTOR'S COUNTIN' ON US!!!** " The cowboy leader screams out, still trying to hold onto the stick.

" **FOR ONCE- WE SHOULD LEAVE IT LIKE THIS!!!** " Antonius keeps pushing in, but the wind is too much.

" **LET THE GODS HANDLE IT! THIS IS ENOUGH!!!** " Iktan begins to feel uplifted, but he's still holding onto the spear like the rest of the men.

( _ **Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...** _

At this point in their tale, Larry is trying his best not to laugh because this is what the men had to go through for just piercing a tire. Nick is also trying his best not to let a giggle escape like his father. Ahkmenrah, on the other hand, is shaking in silent hysterics. They should be lucky the men were too busy complaining about what their ordeal was.)

" **SAVE YOURSELF, JEDEDIAH!!!** " Octavius shouts from the strong gust of wind that's blowing in their faces.

" **HELL NO, I AIN'T QUITTING YOU!!!** " Jedediah shouts back as he pushes in the spear much further into the thick rubber.

It was more than enough- an immediate force of air force all eight men on the ground, the spear still stuck but the gust was too much for the men as it forced them a few inches away from the tire.

The men groan as they stand up, their clothes damp from the snow.

"Good... fucking God," Caleb staggers up, "That... ain't fun."

"Never again," Antonius wheezes, "I will never again complain about undertaking another mission as long as I am reminded of this one."

"Same," Most of the men groan at the same time.

"Whew," Jedediah sighs in relief as he sits up from the cold snow, grabbing his hat that fell from his head before placing it on (after shaking the snow off from it), "Men, I think we did it."

That triggers tired yet cheerful relief from the team.

"What we could, anyway," Octavius can't help but admit, there is something to the cowboy after all as he extends his hand for the cowboy as he grabs his helmet, "Come, to the guard. We must have something else to do."

(At this point, they just left it off there. What they all actually delibetaly left out was the event afterwards...)

Jedediah grins, tipping his hat in a way of saying 'thank you' to the General before grabbing his hand and stands up, "You're not so bad of a leader, Ockie. Though... thanks for lookin' out for me." He beams, a genuinely rare grin to Octavius, "I really appreciate it."

There are very **rare** moments where the normally stoic, hard-faced general can be caught off-guard from his usual (to put it the words of some of his irked Roman comrades at times- uptight) personality.

So to see his face turn red from seeing the cowboy show that emotion to him- that was **really** rare. And somehow made Octavius stammer for once before turning away (hopefully not let Jedediah see his blush damn it)."...E-Erm- I... I supposed I was- ahem- worried for your... safety and life at that... point."

"Hey, come on! You're equally as capable as I am! ...if not a bit more brilliant, I'd have to admit-" The Western leader blinks, hearing the Roman general slightly grunt, his face turning a bit darker, "...Ockie? Ya okay there?"

"I-I'm fine." That nickname wasn't helping him at all.

"...you sure?"

It's from that did the six men who saw that scene stares at each other before they all grin in amusement from the result that followed.

"...say, Antonius," Caleb whispers, "Willin' to go with that bet now?"

The second-in-command to the general, for once, gives a smirk back, "Why, sure. I'll join in."

"...what bet?" Ikan is suddenly interested as Iktan perks up along with Sophus and Jacob.

"Ah, that," Antonius then pauses as he sees the two leaders making their way back (after Jedediah was helped back up from Octavius- after he regained some part of his composure), "We'll... let you know the details of it at a later time- my liege! What now?"

"We... head back to the night guard," Octavius' eyes narrow as he sees the men looking a bit smug, "...you all are plotting something."

"Uh, are we?" Jacob innocently asks, "We're just commenting on how we just decided to leave the spear in the tire."

"Ah, screw it," Jedediah shakes his head before glancing over at their handiwork, "Leave it be- we'll let those guards know who they're messin' with."

The six men heave a sigh of relief of not being caught by their leaders for beginning a betting pool about their leaders. Jedediah is just happy they got out of the gust safe. Octavius is just relieved of not wanting to go through that again. That is, before he wants to know what the hell were those men planning and he'll wring out the details out of them in no time. (He doesn't get the chance.)

They begin their trek back to the main lobby, which wasn't too far off before Nick discovered them making their way back and let them ride on his shoulders.

* * *

Larry can't help but laugh at the thought they've been through an epic battle, "Good God. At least you all make it sound like an odyssey."

"The- wha?" Nick blinks in confusion, "An odyssey?"

"A journey," Jedediah responds before nodding at Nick, "At least he manages to find all of us and saved us a journey." He sees Octavius' surprised look, "...what? I do read Homer's classics, you know."

"...you never cease to surprise me every day." The Roman murmurs, a slow grin creeping his face.

"Huh?" The cowboys is really confused and can't help but ask if Octavius is actually okay for the night ( _He's been actin' weird..._ ). But that changes as he hears Larry asking the Roman if they've seen the guards when they were driving the car or on the way back with his son.

"No- not that we've seen," Octavius frowns before seeing the other men that came with him nod, "They can attest to it."

"...where are those three?" Larry quietly asks himself before grimacing, checking at his cellphone for the time before closing it (it's about to be eleven at night- for a moment Larry thought it's around one in the morning), "Thanks- hopefully that'll stop them from thinking about driving off."

"No problem," Jedediah tips his hat to the teacher, who gives him a grin back before facing his son and asking him for another favor (this time it's regarding the other miniatures before seeing his son nod before asking his father where the room for them are). He sees the Ahkmenrah glancing at the teacher and son, a gentle smile on his face before clearing his throat, catching the pharaoh's attention, "Um- Ahkmenrah, right?"

"That is correct," The pharaoh nods, "Jedediah- that is your name."

The Western leader pauses before grimacing, "...man, I didn't know you were the one trapped up in that room." He sees Ahkmenrah's eyes flash at that, but the cowboy quickly states, "But- Hear me out before you do anything- I swear to God, we all didn't know how long you've been in there and that it was your Tablet."

Ahkmenrah refrains himself from his about-to-be talk regarding the rumors, but instead he just nods, "...go on."

Jedediah was surprised at that the Egyptian didn't try to lash out at him like he saw with Gigantor earlier (but then again, said guy was about to be defeated because of-) when Octavius steps in the conversation, "Both Jedediah and I were too busy being hot-headed and thinking about our conflict when we should've noticed the guards and what they have been plotting." He takes off his helmet before looking up at the Egyptian, "And for those faults, we were believed to understand about the possibility of you being released from your confines."

"And what do you make of it?" Ahkmenarah quietly asks, his eyes shifting into one of a sharp-guarded man instead of the more gentle ones (that Jedediah swears it's just for Gigantor) he saw earlier.

"You are not what we expected." Octavius responds, "You are different from what people thought- understanding and able to aid people when needed. To be honest," The Roman general chuckles, "You could say that you're more knowledgeable about things that perhaps we may not understand."

That must've taken Ahkmenrah a bit aback as he blinks in surprise.

"You definently didn't curse at us at the moment you were released- or even damned us for believing that story the guards brought up." Jedediah quietly responds, "You actually helped Gigantor back to his... well, to his spirits earlier. That was somethin' I'm sure none of us could've tried since he already saw us on the first two days."

"I... can see that," Ahkmenrah is surprised though he recalls the teacher's vow to make sure prove that curse rumor wrong.

"So... sorry about misunderstanding you, Pharaoh," Jedediah bows his head as he and Octavius testily look up at Ahkmenrah, who has a surprised expression before seeing the Egyptian close his eyes, making him think about a few things, "You seem to be a nice guy and- well, more humble."

It takes a few more seconds before the pharaoh softly chuckles, his eyes opening to a more expression (despite his reluctance to accept the exhibits since there's a part of him that still thinks he's going to do something terrible to them... that eases away in the first few weeks later).

Ahkmenrah nods, "Jedediah. Octavius. You both are forgiven."

Both leaders heave a sigh of relief as Larry rolls his eyes before grinning at the pharaoh (who has been listening all this time; Nick- where did that child go?), "See? I knew you were actually a good guy."

The pharaoh blinks in surprise before letting out a small chuckle, "...I don't suppose it wasn't just both of you that have just realized this."

"Actually," Jedediah scuffles underneath his foot, "I think the others are just noticin' that you ain't such a bad guy."

"Though to be fair," The Roman general shrugs, "It'll take to get adjusted- despite you being with us for that long."

Ahkmenrah nods, knowing that while he did hear everything- through sounds, overhearing guards who relay things to him, and just mostly guessing- it's different than being there in person, "You both should try to warm yourselves- it must have been cold outside."

"...something I swear I'm still not used to- that stupid weather..." The Roman scowls as Jedediah cracks up in laughter before asking, "Where are-"

"Nicky's taking the others back to the exhibits," Larry hands the two a lens cloth (each- he found them in the security office last night and thinks it'll be better put to use by the miniatures), "Those guys did a good job- give them my thanks, will you?"

"Sure thing!" Jedediah gives him a thumbs-up before drying himself. The Roman general is cleaning up his armor to prevent it from rusting.

The pharaoh turns to see the teacher hum with relief as he leans back against the chair, "Well- you seem relieved."

"I am," Larry grins, looking up at the Egyptian, "To be fair, I had to deal with those two for... well, maybe three nights now. Seeing them get along like that's a really good thing. And also-" His grin is a little wider, "I told you- I'll be showing them that you're not going to curse the museum when you leave the room or your sarcophagus. And already they seem to accept you."

Ahkmenrah closes his eyes, a soft hum passing through before murmuring, "Though I still have to talk with Theodore about his behavior."

"He did apologize," Larry sighs, "To be fair, and I will have to say this- he's one of the more senior members of the museum... he's been here for a while. And whatever he does it actually what he thought was the best for the museum. When Cecil and those guys were there, there was no way he would've known about you- I mean, at one point, he might've tried to set you free to get your side of the story or did attempt something to get to the truth."

The teacher sees Ahkmenrah look at Larry in slight surprise (the teacher is just guessing- though it seems to be accurate... about ninety-percent of it), "But I think it was time that made him think the stories Cecil, Gus, and Reginald set in... more like a deep-seated fear. There's a part of him that trusted them- they were the ones who were guarding the museum and knew that they were doing their jobs. And Teddy did say he won't do anything like that again... since he's starting to see that side of you that I saw that night." He lightly chuckles, "I'm glad."  
The pharaoh sits back down to his seat that was next to the teacher, looking down at the ground before facing him, "Have you realized... what Teddy said could be true?"

"About?"

"You-" Ahkmenrah chuckles, his eyes crinkling with mirth as he sees Larry look at the pharaoh with surprised blush, "-you do have this effect on people. And it could've been from that... and your efforts are paying off. And for that-" The pharaoh grins, "I thank you... for all of this, Guardian of Brooklyn."

Larry blinks, "I- you're welcome?"

"Ahem..."

The two stop as they see Nick standing there, a pretty amused grin on his face along with an equally as interested Jedediah and Octavius (they were done wiping the remaining snow that could've caught on their clothing).

"Uh- hey!" Larry cracks a nervous grin, "You're back already?"

"'Guardian of Brooklyn'?" Nick's grin changes into a sly one, "That's your new job name?"

"Wha-" And then he realizes what Ahkmenrah has slipped in- he turns to glare at the pharaoh, who just has that smirk on his face (the one in which he's not ashamed that he's actually said that goddamned title again), "-you just- I thought I told you-"

"So your position has been shifted to one of a guardian," Octavius can't help but present his actual amusement to see the teacher in embarrassment for once, "You should be honored, my liege!" Though he's not sorry about how much fun he's getting out of seeing the teacher being embarrassed like that.

"It's not... it's just-" Larry sputters, his face sporting a red blush.

"Oh man- this gets better and better," Jedeiah lets out a guffaw, "Hey- Guardian! Does that sound better?"

The teacher lets out a groan, "...I'm starting to like Gigantor a lot better. Whyyyyy did you have to bring that up, Ahkmenrah...?"

"I know your feelings about your honored title," The pharaoh's smirk is still there- though there is teasing behind it as opposed to a stern command, "However, I thought it was the best time to remind you about it."

Larry glares at the other man.

"So- it's your new nickname now?" Nick snickers to his embarrassed father, "Dad- are you sure that-"

"Lawrence!"

There hear a series of running and they see Teddy riding on his horse before jumping down, gently patting his steed before approaching them, "I don't see them anywhere on this floor- though the valuables here are empty."

"Oh man." Larry quickly manages to recover from that embarrassing bout (and mentally thanking the president in his head), "All empty?"

The president's nod just confirmed Larry's fears- then they hear Attila grumbling before shouting at one of his men, who nods quickly before running up the stairs before fuming, muttering, **"One of my men went missing- I will tear him if I find him!"**

"Calm down about the tearing," Ahkmenrah shakes his head, hearing that familiar word again, "I believe someone asked to borrow one of your comrades..."

"The nurses- though I'm not sure what they needed him for," Larry finishes, recalling that he saw one of the Civil War nurses approach one of the Hunnic warriors, "I think they needed him to help them scout out or something."

Attila arches an eyebrow before shaking his head, "...For the love of God, why?"

"Did you find the guards or... anything at all?" The teacher's expression changes into a discouraged one as both men shake their head, "...great. How the heck can three old guards slip and manage to outrun lots of museum exhibits?"

"This is a pretty large estate, Lawrence," Teddy frowns, "I hope your nights here made you understand that. And they have been working here for a long time- this isn't unfamiliar waters for them."

Larry groans, recalling how aching his legs were after that first night (he isn't going to complain about that to them since it's been a while since he **sprinted** like his life was literally on the line)... not to mention he got lost a few times. Maybe.

It was then Nick hands Larry the laptop, just recalling that since he had to hide it in his bookbag earlier (this was after he's made his quick trip from the miniature room to drop this men off), "Dad, I think you were asking about this- though it took a while to get the lock out."

"Sorry about that," Larry pats his son's head in sympathy, "Maybe I should've asked you to bring in the entire bag."

"Nah, I think I knew what you were talking about when you asked me to bring it to you." Nick shrugs with a grin, "I was careful."

"Thanks kiddo," Larry ruffles his son's hair with a grateful smile before turning to his laptop, "I owe you one."

The sound of the laptop coming back from the sleep mode catches the interests of the miniature since Larry placed the laptop at the desk. Already intrigued (along with Teddy and Attila), Ahkmenrah leans a bit closer to see the teacher click on the program before asking with surprise, "What are you doing with... that?"

"Trying to see where those guards went," Larry murmurs as he waits for the security program to boot up- it's been about a couple of hours; by now, the cameras must have caught something.

"...the heck's that?" Jedediah manages to look in surprise as the others were seeing various images displayed on the screen.

"It's my dad's laptop," Nick chirps as he's also interested at it, "...wait, Dad, are those cameras?"

"Yeah," Larry nods, "...though they're hidden." He pushes a key on it to rewind the cameras back a bit before seeing a couple of minutes while he was trying to calm the masses; Cecil, Gus, and Reginald were too busy carefully looking the gold and valuables.

 **"Well. That's surprisingly clever of him,"** Attila frowns, seeing some of the weapons being taken, **"Wait, they're taking my sword!"**

"Not surprised," The teacher mutters, crossing his arms.

"Forgive me for asking, my liege," Octavius looks up to Larry, "But did you know this was going to happen?"

The teacher nods.

"So, don't mind us askin', since me and Octavius were just realizing this," Jedediah was also confused, "How long did it take for you to place these things in?" That also catches Teddy, Attila, and Ahkmenrah's curiosity as they look at Larry for a response.

Nick lets out a small snicker as his father covers his mouth, a bit red on how that went (he told Nick earlier about that part too... though he knows Nick's smart enough to not say anything). This time, Teddy was the one who catches it before the president sighs, giving Larry a deadpan stare.

"...Lawrence," Teddy asks, patiently waiting for a response.

* * *

_"So how long is this going to take, exactly?" James has gotten down how to place the holders in before inserting the cameras and covering them with the best type of tape that can disguise the lens, "I mean, with all of these processes and all."_

_"At most, I'd say... about two minutes for each camera instillation," Larry has timed his student as they've worked to find the fastest and discreet way to activate the cameras to placing them in some areas, "More or less, depending on where you're installing it. From the entire thing though... eh, I'd say it'll take about the entire day. For anything you can't install or place in, let me know so I can take care of the rest."  
_

_"...fair enough," James grumbles, not looking forward to it, but he takes it anyway.  
_

_"Good luck with placing them in the weapons section," Porter doesn't look up from his computer, but there's that snarky tone in there. James glares at the other student as Naomi instantly perks up, sensing a possible mayhem where she's standing from.  
_

_"...why would you say that?" Larry has a bad feeling about this- if he knows those two well, then Porter will waste no time into making the football player infuriated, "Porter, don't even think about it."  
_

_"Sorry, Teach," Porter then looks up with an evil smirk, "But how else are we supposed to know if James doesn't... well, you know, **drop** anything on the floor?"  
_

_"What are you implying?" James is beginning to crack his knuckles, his irritation seeping in, "That I'm not fast enough for the job?"  
_

_"_ _I wasn't saying that, just saying that you **might** break the cameras if you're not too careful," Porter still has that grin and Larry is trying to make some attempt to step in, "...though... want to make it a bet on it?" _

_"Porter..." Naomi frowns, not liking where this is going already, but he ignores her.  
_

_"I don't think you'll be able to make it through the entire 'place-the-cameras' thing on time for even through the entire day."  
_

_"Guys-" The teacher groans, not wanting another mess to clean up aside the cardboards they just cleaned earlier from along with the model car carnage.  
_

_"Oh?" The football player then narrows his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face, "I think I'll get it done **without** dropping anything. And in the time."  
_

_"Oh no." Larry can't stop this bet from happening, huh. Even he sees Naomi frowning disapprovingly over this.  
_

_"Okay, bet's on," Porter nods, "If I win, you're gonna have to give up that stupid GameBoy of yours for a month. And dye your hair black, and dress like an actual- I dunno, real guy instead those... preppy, crap, tight-wad... whatever the hell you're wearing."  
_

_Larry stares at the two boys- wait, he thought this bet was going to turn violent.  
_

_"Are you serious?" Naomi can't help but ask baffled.  
_

_"All righty," James quickly nods, "But if I win... you're going to have to wear Abrecrombie, Hollister, and AE stuff for over a month. Oh, and you're dying your hair **blonde.** "  
_

_Porter slightly pales at the thought, but he agrees to it, "Deal."  
_

_"Since when did betting become more immature and idiotic all of the sudden?" Larry can't help but ask- when he was around their age, their dares were a bit more daring from jumping into the neighbor's pool stark naked to teepeeing someone's home with toilet paper- but all of those sounded more... ridiculous and stupid.  
_

_"Oh, like you haven't done anything like daring other people to do stupid stuff," Porter frowns when he sees Larry slightly looking away, laughing warily, "...right?"  
_

_"...you can say that," Their teacher pauses, "Maybe."  
_

_"Maybe!?"  
_

_Naomi is the one who closes her eyes before stopping any further moments into this conversation, "...Porter."  
_

_"Yeah?"  
_

_"Shut up."  
_

_"Look, bet or no bet," Larry rolls his eyes, not even worried about that, "James, let me know if you at least placed the cameras in the more vital areas."  
_

_"Got it," His student nods, though his mind was not just on getting the cameras in their places accurately...  
_

* * *

_By the time James returned in the afternoon next day and presents them with (a huge grin accompanying it) the empty bag, Larry can't help but utter, "I told you so," to a slightly paling Porter when the football player tells the teacher about where he places the cameras and showing him the images that are projecting from the laptop screen._

_"Oh, Porter..." James sings as he places the empty bag on the table, "I heard going to the hair salon'll help you with dying your hair blonde."  
_

_"I **hate** you." Porter seethes, "So much."  
_

_Naomi shakes her head, muttering something that remotely sounds like 'Idiots.' Larry can't help but agree._

* * *

"It took an entire day to set up in accordance to the person who helped." Larry responds (without having to let them know that its his students that decide to make it slightly over-the top with that stupid bet), "...what?"

"I'm starting to think there's another reason why you placed those things in," Teddy grins, understanding how frustrated the teacher was on his first night, "Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about! I believe I saw one of those over at the miniatures hall last night!"

"...ah, right." Larry snaps his mouth shut as he (personally had asked James to install them in other areas because who has the time to check on **every** single room in the museum?) and was about to explain about why he isn't going to be the one walking all the time when they hear someone yell out for their attention. Perking up, they all look to see the Hun that went with the nurses- who looks pretty battered yet relieved.

 **"Where were you!?"** Attila barks at the Hunnic warrior, **"Remind me to tell you not to-"**

 **"We've caught the guards!"** The Hunnic man manages to stop his leader's about-to-be murderous rampage, **"They're waiting for the night guard."**

Ahkmenrah's eyes flicker as he translates the entire thing while hearing Attila and his soldier talk back before saying something to Teddy (who seems to understand him pretty well) before running off to call for his army.

"Take care of it," Teddy nods as he jumps to Texas, "I will see how the others are faring."

"Thanks," Larry nods before seeing the president dash off. He holds out his hand for the two miniature leaders to jump to his shoulder, "I'll get you two back to the diorama room- thank those guys again, will you?"

"We will do so," Octavius nods as Jedediah tips his hat.

"Hopefully we caught them all..." Larry stands up and indicates for Ahkmenrah and Nick to follow him- before he pauses, "...right?"

* * *

Cecil has an issue.

He's getting a bit lost since he's been on adrenaline from... well, taking what he deems to be valuables- and has lead him astray from Gus and Reginald. He still has the wrapped Tablet in his arm (secured), which is the main priority for all of them. The other valuables were there for just monetary reasons.

And now-

"Guys? Where are you?" He calls out before wandering into the ocean exhibit and turning around-

The whale's cry fills his ear, making him turn around in alarm, before feeling a gush of pressure blast him out the room.

"Whoa!"

The whale lets out what he swears sounds to be a laugh as Cecil sits up, soaking wet from the water that spouted from the whale's blowhole.

"What the hell...?" He asks, wondering if the museum is acting off.

Rather- where the hell are his other two friends?

* * *

"There's a problem," It was one of the exhibits- one of the men from the knights exhibit- he was explaining how they managed to subdue Reginald and relayed how one of the Huns, nurses, and Civil War soldiers did their work to pin down Gus, "One of them's not here."

Larry blinks, seeing the bound and gagged Gus and Reginald who look at him (or rather, glaring at him)- before groaning, knowing who the missing one is, "...Cecil."

He's also noticing that whatever conflicts happened, it must've taken some energy from the exhibits; they looked battered and he can see some of the torn and some dents in the clothing and armors. But in any way, they were fine (possibly from the Tablet).

"Shall we continue our search, sir?"

The teacher nods, "He'll be equally- no, wait, I think he's tougher than those two combined. If you all can't find him or you can't after the next-" He checks his time, "-thirty minutes, get the museum cleaned... or tidied up at least. Or better yet- keep an eye on those two so they don't do anything."

The knight nods before turning around and relaying that request to the explorer and the men he was with when they subdued Reginald. Larry grimaces before walking over to join Ahkmenrah and Nick- they all stopped by the miniature room earlier for dropping off the two leaders before making their way to notice one of the Samurais indicating them to come over.

"Now what?" Ahkmenrah quietly asks in concern, crossing his arms, "There has to be a way to track down that guard- Cecil, was it?"

"I checked the cameras earlier," Larry narrows his eyes, "Cecil's not there- so he must be somewhere where I didn't place in those cameras. Which means two things; either he went to the back or the front."

"But the main door's locked," Nick knows that the front locks were in place- his father placed it there, "And Teddy said Dexter opened the cargo door earlier."

The teacher bites on his lower lip, contemplating on that before sighing, "Shoot. Where would he go then?"

"Teddy is still looking around the museum in case he can encounter them- along with Attila and his men... if they are doing so," Ahkmenrah grimaces, "Is there anyone else that you know that can assist us?"

That makes Larry perk up, knowing that there is one more person he's actually realized can be of good help, "I think I know someone," Larry realizes before he frowns, knowing one other issue that he's had to deal with since McPhee has the freaking key to that area, "...though..." That catches their attention again, "...getting them out's going be a problem."

Nick blinks before asking, "Wait, why?"

* * *

It was a few minutes later that Larry dashes in with something that looks remotely like a... hammer?

"Um," Clark can't help but catch Lewis and Sacagawea's attention, "It's the guard."

Lewis blinks before paling, "...wait, surely he hasn't reached to that point-"

"There are others behind him," Sacagawea catches **very** quickly that Larry is indicating them to run to the side, "Over there-"

"What!?" The two explorers manage to exclaim before the Shoshone pushes them to the side, making a clear spot at her side for-

" **WATCH OUT!!!** " Larry shouts before slamming the hammer against the glass- which makes a small crack in it. He lets out a flustered groan before slamming the glass again, making the crack a bit bigger-

"Dad- stay back!" Nick warns his father as he runs in with Ahkmenrah, who quickly turns around and shouts something in Hunnic. The teacher turns around to see Attila lift up a part of the broken stone slab (it was the size of a small boulder) before dodging out of harm's way, who grunts before throwing the heavy stone against the place where the small crack was.

The glass shatters- leaving a sizable hole in the display that the exhibits can crawl out of.

There was a breeze of cool air that finally comes in through the (now) open display as Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark step out from their small prison to the room before seeing their savior and comrades

"Thank you," Sacagawea nods to Larry, "For... doing that."

"I thought you were going to find those keys?" Clark asks the night guard in confusion.  
"Yeah, well," Larry shrugs, "Turns out those guards took them. It was that or just... buy a glass breaker - that's not the point!" He then turns to indicate Ahkmenrah to come closer, "Sacagawea, I need a favor- someone stole his tablet and we don't know where the last guy who took the Tablet went."

"And what of the other guards?" Lewis guards himself next to the Shoshone woman who he thinks as a sister.

"They're already caught," Ahkmenrah frowns, instantly not liking their attitudes when Larry has asked for help, "Though the last one we haven't been able to track."

Sacagawea gently places her arm to indicate Lewis and Clark to stop being a protective bodyguard before nodding, "I'll be able to help- for helping us out from here. Where do you want me to begin?"

* * *

It was snowing outside, which really means that outside is really **fucking cold** to Larry.

At least Nick's bundled- like his mother, he can tolerate the cold environment. Larry, on the other hand, just had to possess the genes that doesn't allow him to walk around in the cold (despite him living in New York most of his life and getting used to the snow).  
He shivers, seeing Nick being interested at the Shoshone's observing the trails left from the museum loading deck from the snow; Lewis and Clark are aiding her (though it was slightly reverse in their actual exploration, since she is the aid and navigator so Lewis and Clark wouldn't get lost) with some of their tools since technology has altered. Attila is taking care of something back at the museum (more like interrogating where his prized sword is to Gus and Reginald) along with the exhibits who are now returning the valuables to their rightful places... or what was retrieved, that is.

When Lewis gets one of his tools returned, Nick marvels at it before the explorer presents it to him, explaining the usage of the telescope.

"How are they doing?"

Larry slightly jumps to see the pharaoh approach him before heaving a sigh of relief, "How do you do that!?"

"Do what?" The pharaoh inquires in confusion.

"The... you being silent thing," Larry flusters, "You being a ninja."

Ahkmenrah blinks in that same confusion... before his eyes shine in realization, "Ah- that." Then he smirks, "I'm afraid, Larry, that I can't answer that."

"Wha... really?" The teacher stares at the pharaoh in obvious frustration, "At least give me some sort of- strategy or something!"

"I could," The pharaoh's eyes slowly spark into an unknown interest as he leans against the wall next to the teacher, the sly smile still there, "And perhaps I can gain something from you in turn for whatever secrets I desire?"

That smile has Larry freeze before gulping, slighty turning away as he feels his face blush- again ( _Seriously? What's **wrong** with me? He's the **pharaoh** \- And oh Good GOD WHY DO I SOUND LIKE ONE OF MY STUDENTS!?_ The teacher can't help but wonder why does this happen to him **only** with the pharaoh and not with other people), "Um- what... what exactly do you want to know from me? I-I mean-" ...oh holy God I just stammered. "-I'm... I just learn history, teach people and... um. Yeah. That's all I really do-"

"It isn't just your profession or your studies I am interested in," Ahkmenrah chuckles, his eyes slightly filled with mirth and another gleaming emotion, "It's something else."

"Um-"

"Ahem."

The two look up to see Clark, looking **very** amused as he walks up to them- Nick is now being lectured about navigation from Sacagawea and Lewis, "I do sincerely apologize for interrupting the both of your conversations-" The glare Ahkmenrah's giving the explorer, however, really didn't dissuade Clark from grinning further as Larry blinks at him in confusion (while heaving a mental sigh of relief), "-But we **have** something to present to the both of you."

"Thanks," Larry nods, going to meet with Nick, Lewis, and Sacagawea who were waiting patiently for the two others to join them.

Ahkmenrah was walking behind Clark, who still has that snickering look on his face, "...what?" The pharaoh quietly asks.

"Well," The explorer shrugs, "You seem rather close to the new guard."

The pharaoh's eyes slightly narrow, "What of your opinion of it?"

"It's rather amusing seeing how thick-skulled that poor guard is," Clark shrugs to see Lewis pointing something out to Larry, who is still shivering, but nodding as Sacagawea helps explain more to the two of them with Nick asking a few more things.

Ahkmenrah blinks before sighing, "...I suppose you can see it like that."

"But honestly," The Egyptian looks to see Clark giving the pharaoh an encouraging grin, "Just a bit more- and he'll see. And besides, it's refreshing to see others in here time to time. And also - For the supposed mummy those three men have told, you're actually not a bad chap."

The pharaoh stops walking as he takes in what Clark just told him. Those three have been trapped in the glass chamber and have also been realizing the events through their eyes... at the same time, they must've known the rumors the guards have told. And yet-

-like the president, the two miniature leaders, they manage to understand him in a better light despite it being a couple of hours in this night.

He gives a small smile to himself, wanting to think that it all happened because Larry freed him on that guard's first night at this job.

"...are you serious!?"

He looks up to see Larry going back to the pharaoh, looking a bit concerned, a protesting Nick at hand with Clark. Ahkmenrah's eyes flash at the moment he sees Larry's concerned face, "I'm taking things aren't going well."

"No, but I need to ask for you take Nicky back to the museum-"

"Dad, I'll be fine!" The boy pouts, but Larry's lips draw into a thin line, "...okay, maybe not, but Dad, I can help!"

The teacher slightly bows his head to the confused pharaoh, "Cecil might've escaped. I need to find something that'll help me follow the tracks on the snow-"

"I might have something that can help," Clark cuts in to Larry, "Though you might want to get some others to assist you- in case that bloke does something that'll catch you off-guard."

The teacher nods before glancing at Ahkmenrah, "I need you to watch over Nicky- find Attila, Teddy, and help Clark find some sort of transportation."

Ahkmenrah nods, "I'll accompany you to help find Cecil in turn."

Larry sighs in relief before nodding to his son- who actually groans before joining the pharaoh and Clark before the three head inside the museum. That is, before he turns around and sees Larry going back to where Lewis and Sacagawea were. The pharaoh frowns before asking with a pharaoh's quietly commanding tone, "...tell me why he sent you both back."

"He wants me to be safe," Nick sighs in frustration, "Though I want to help-"

Clark groans, "Doing this isn't the best place for a child-" By this time, the three have reached back into the miniatures room, "-and even if you had some sort of assistance, where could we even **find** one?"

Ahkmenrah was about to say his input when he sees Rexy in the room- along with an inquiring Attila, who has Rexy's bone at hand while talking to-

"Ah, come on! I don't even know how Gigantor manages to place that damn bone back in!" Jedediah groans to the Hunnic leader, who makes a death glare before threatening at the cowboy-

"Jedediah," Octavius warns before shaking his head, "I don't know. We might have to find him ourselves-"

"What's going on?" Ahkmenrah asks, catching the three exhibits' attention.

"It's that daaaaang car and the bone," Jedediah's eyes catch Nick before responding (with that so-called change- Octavius can't hide his soft chuckle at how careful the cowboy has to be), "Nick, how the heck did your dad untie that bone from Rexy's bone?"

"He did... huh?" Nick blinks as he sees the bone that Attila has before looking up at the T-Rex skeleton (who at this point was beginning to whine at the loss of its bone), "Whoa."

"Say hi to Rexy," Jedediah deadpans to a confused Clark and awing child, "The biggest **puppy dog** to ever exist in this museum. Wherever that damned bone goes, he follows."

"Shouldn't be surprised about that," Ahkmenrah mutters to himself-

-before he blinks, realizing what Jedediah said along with what Larry was using the RC Car for.  
His dark eyes catch on the RC Car that's on one of the guards' hand along with the remote control before seeing the string that's still attached to the bone...

For once, he asks Clark, "What were you about to get from your exhibit?"

"Ah, a horse... why?"

"I think I have a better idea," Ahkmenrah murmurs to himself before nodding, "Clark. Get the horse."

The explorer nods with a salute before running to the direction of his exhibit. Nick looks at the pharaoh in slight confusion, "Ahkmenrah? What are you up to?"

"I think we might have to help your father after all," Ahkmenrah smirks to the teacher's son, "Will you be willing to join?"

Nick beams in delight.

* * *

"He went back in that direction," Sacagawea quietly murmurs to Larry and Lewis, who share a look of bafflement with the Shoshone.

She did point out that the car was taken out and driven on. That was not surprising-

-until they saw the crashed car (the tire that Larry suspects the miniatures punctured earlier) against the pole. Then they noticed the footprints leading back to the museum-

"Why would he...?" Now the teacher was confused as he eyes the footprints' direction, "I don't get it- it's still near the cargo area."

"It's confusing," Lewis walks up to the area with Sacagawea, "Just what could be in there?"

Larry shrugs, walking a bit in that direction, "I didn't venture that far in the museum when I worked here for two nights- do you both know what's in there?"

"No," Sacagawea shakes her head along with the other explorer, "Should we see what's in there?"

Before any of them can respond, they see several whinny and then much to Larry, Lewis, and Sacagawea's horror-

"Hyah!!" It was a stagecoach that burst out from their direction with Cecil riding on it and rapidly heading in **their direction-**

"Oh shit-"

" **MOVE!** "

Suddenly Larry, Lewis, and Sacagawea were on the snowy ground, wincing from the instant contact before hearing a sharp gasp from the Shoshone-

"What the-" Larry scrambles out from the ground with Lewis before the two pale, seeing Sacagawea run up to their savior-

-Theodore Roosevelt, on the ground, split in half.

...though the effect was less gruesome with the fact the man was made out of wax since he stuggles to get up, his torso being the one torn in half from the stagecoach wheels.

Crap.

"I guess there were some stagecoaches," Larry grumbles to himself, recalling that he also saw that the stagecoach also had a name attached to it- don't they respond to a code word? That is, before he turns around and runs back to see one of their comrades trying to struggle up- okay, to be fair, Teddy is made from wax. "Teddy!"

"Don't worry!" Teddy grunts as he sees the part of him that split- it was his torso, "I'm still living!"

"...I don't know what to say except you really need to be put back together," Larry grumbles, mentally glad that he sent Nick inside with Ahkmenrah and Clark earlier.

"Don't worry about me, Lawrence," The president grimaces before glancing over, "Half the museum is gone and running outside- you have got to do something." He sees the teacher close his eyes, trying to think of a plan.

"Good Lord," Lewis closes his eyes before grimacing and nodding at Sacagawea before running to get some burning materials, "Let me get something to speed up his recovery."

"Begin a fire," Sacagawea nods, beginning to gather some of the wax pieces before looking concerned to the president, "Theodore... you saved me."

"You were worth saving," Teddy chuckles, finally gathering the courage needed, "My dear, at least you weren't hurt."

The Shoshone gives a soft smile, "Thank you."

Lewis smiles, seeing the president and Sacagawea interacting in a shy manner before frowning, seeing Larry thinking. After handing the Shoshone some paper and wood for her to begin a fire with (along with a fire starter), he glances over to Larry, "Night guard- do you think it's possible for that man- Cecil, was it?"

"Yeah," Larry opens his eyes, but he looks stressed, "Yeah, he might be escaping, but those stagecoaches- he went that way."

The explorer nods, "What is your plan?"

"My plan... that's what I'm trying to think about," Larry frowns before glancing over, "You used to be soldier, right?"

"Yes sir," Lewis nods, "I was part of the Virigina militia- became a captain. Clark was an acting lieutenant and was a part of the Legion. Why?"

"I need the both of your help to get the museum to calm down and make sure things are aligned by the time I get back," Larry slowly responds, "And at the same time, make sure Teddy and Sacagawea are safe- the former being recovered."

"Understood," The explorer nods before looking around, "Where are the rest of your comrades?"

Instead of his responding, he hears someone call, "Come on- right here!"

Larry turns around to see the remote car- Nick is operating it while riding on Rexy, who slightly growls when seeing Teddy's state. Ahkmenrah, Attila, and his Hun army show up behind the dinosaur skeleton- the pharaoh seeing how frustrated Larry looks before seeing Teddy giving a reassuring smile for the group that just showed up. "Larry, what-"

Attila looks alarmed before asking in surprise to Clark (who has also appeared holding a horse at hand), who quickly asks, "What in the world-"

"Cecil ran over with a stagecoach and Teddy saved Sacagawea from harm," Larry grimaces, "And I think Cecil's headed... that way," He gestures towards the direction.

"That's where Central Park is!" Nick exclaims in alarm, catching his father's attention, "Why's he going over there?"

"What!?" Larry looks back up to his son, "Are you sure?"

Nick nods frantically. Larry groans, knowing that Cecil's trying to get away from them.

"He still has my Tablet," Ahkmenrah's eyes narrow at the direction Larry's looking at, "How do we get over there?"

"That's where we come in!"

That causes all of the people to look down- it was to Larry's surprise to see the two miniature leaders- Octavius and Jedediah- in the car.

"Guys!?" Larry ask in surprise.

"Well?" Jedediah grins, tapping the roof to indicate the bone's attached to it (reattached by... who, exactly?)

"How can we be of service, my liege?" The Roman general smirks, knowing that the teacher is surprised, "Yes, before you ask, we do intend to use the dinosaur as a vehicle- for Nicholas."  
Larry looks back up to his son in alarm, who grins and points to Ahkmenrah, "His idea."

"I assure you," The pharaoh chuckles, seeing Larry's slighty mortified look, "He is safe."

"I better hope so- along with the both of you," The teacher closes his eyes, "I need a ride... and I know you've already gotten your ride, Ahkmenrah... wait, what about Attila?"

Attila and the Huns glance at each other before giving each other a laugh- meaning that they've already gotten through worse conditions before (they are... well, they were the Huns who can adapt).

"...never mind." There was a soft whinny and then Larry sees Teddy's horse, patiently waiting for its owner to be healed... Larry can't help but close his eyes before glancing over at Teddy- who immediately answers the teacher's about-to-be-question, "Teddy-"

"Do it, man," Teddy grins before calling for Texas to go to Larry's side. Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark nod at the same time as the teacher mounts and swings over Texas.

"I will," Larry nods before glancing over to Ahkmenrah, who smoothly manages to get up on the horse Clark prepared earlier, "Ready?"

"I am," Ahkmenrah grins, a rising emotion of adrenaline in his eyes.

Larry nods then glances over to the Huns, "Attila, can you and your men keep up?"

 **"Ha! My men and I are trained for war- this is no different!"** Attila smirks, allowing Ahkmenrah to translate to Larry while trying to convince the horse he's riding on to relax.

"All righty then," The teacher then glances over to Nick, who is sitting on top of Rexy's head, "You comfortable up there, Nicky?"

"Yeah!" Nick grins before letting out a giggle at Rexy jiggling in excitement before looking down at the motor car that's running, "I think they're ready too."

"Yeah- give us the word!" Jedediah grins, tipping his hat at Larry as Octavius nods, his hand on the steering wheel (it seems as if the Roman General can drive... huh. So Larry can just allow the RC to be given to safer hands rather than his).

Larry nods before looking down at the president, Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark, "You four take care of the museum while I'm gone- or what's left of it anyway."

"We will do so," Lewis nods as Clark mirrors his companion's gesture.

"Don't worry, good sir," Clark grins before his grin fades to see Teddy, "Though we'll have to take care of other matters first."

"Go," Sacagawea nods, a grateful smile to Larry and then to Teddy, who can't help but flush a light read in not only exuberance, but also in elation from saving the Shoshone woman.

"Lawrence. It's your moment now," Teddy then crinckles a smile at the teacher.

Larry smiles, nodding at the president before turning around and smirking- time to catch the mastermind.

"Let's go, Texas!" Along with the other exhibits, Larry is in the lead, heading his way to catch up with the stagecoach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's clearly apparent I'm stretching this night into four parts. ...ahahahaha gee why I do this to myself...
> 
> I know cowboys are more used to the modern technological advances than the Romans do. But at this point, Octavius should be more used to the culture shock than Jedediah- for good reason since it’s implied in this version he’s in the museum longer than Jedediah has. And now that I think about it, Jedediah would be more comfortable using his horse for transportation than riding in a car (because I have a feeling that cowboys were just limited to horses and trains at that time... unless there were some that rode in a car made at that time- which I highly doubt).
> 
> I know it's odd to see Lewis and Clark there, but I feel like maybe there should be more interaction aside the usual exhibits.
> 
> *Romans were more prone to seasickness, so they use chamomille... which is supposed to be more potent than the German's recipe for seasickness. Though really, the best one is ginger.
> 
> 彼があります！ = There he is!
> 
> Così sembra non abbiamo scelta. = So it seems we have no choice.
> 
> Io ti sfido. Ci attaccano se te desiderano. = I dare you. Attack us if you wish.
> 
> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> "You didn't tell me you were a history teacher!" Cecil pales as he finally realizes why Larry wasn't as dull in terms of who he was working with, "How come you forgot to mention that when I interviewed you!?"
> 
> "Oh, I told you I was a teacher at a high school," Larry calmly deadpans, "I just left out the 'history' part." Then he gives a smug smirk, "Though I think decided to do that on purpose."
> 
> (In reality, he didn't. He just didn't think it was relevant at the time.)


	11. The Confrontation with Cecil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a stretch, this... okay, I think I might've over-thought this part. I'm going to get through what are the basics for the first movie... then there are the times inbetween. So- any thoughts on how to approach the concept to begin the second one (since it's supposed to take place in the Smithsonian...)?
> 
> To start off on my musings- my sister and I have been chatting about this and these were the best and realistic possible scenarios that would occur that could involve having some of the museums use another as an storage facility. It's actually a longer author's note, so... bear with me for a minute.
> 
> One, that the museum could be having some renovations that can accompany the exhibits and tourists/incoming people (and get the exhibits in return, of course). This is the most plausible reason from that time. 
> 
> Two, the museum(s) either has too much money to give... or has too little so one can give the other loans- in turn, the exhibits would be moved there in return as part of either a deal or exhibit dealing. The chances of that happening ...little to slim chances of that happening in real life. (It's a moot point- to say. I just made that up.)
> 
> Three, deaccessioning (basically, it's trading items from a collection to gain fund in return). From what I'm read, this is perhaps the most controversial since this also involves the stage of the item, the value, care, etc. From what I understand, this is a lot of trouble since there are ethics, money, funds, restrictions- and selling anything of value for that matter just for budgetary and monetary reasons (like, say paying the salary or trying to add something or replace something) equals to (and no joke, from Wikipedia from an article) "burning down your house to heat the kitchen (Deborah Solomon)." I guess this was what the second movie was trying to do... and it just crashed and burned really well. Obviously deaccessioning is a great deal of trouble than what the movie showed, can get a museum under tons of flack, and to be honest, too much trouble to even go over the ethics. While this is a rare reason and the chances of this happening would depend on the state of the museum itself, I seriously and highly doubt the AMNH would resort to this (though the story of the second one did begin like that) in a more realistic sense. Besides, if this really did happen, news would've popped about it around the time it happened because the AMNH is one of the larger museums in the US.
> 
> Okay, shutting up (seriously, I would really love to hear your ideas as to what approach I should try, given the way I presented this beginning that Larry's a teacher)- let's get to the chapter!
> 
> Also- huge spoiler to NaTM 3. A large one.
> 
> Enjoy!

**"This sentence is in bold." = What Attila's saying, along with his fellow Huns. And what he says to Ahkmenrah.**

_**Bold Italics = Ancient Egyptian (and for those I'm trying to indicate is only spoken in that language but not able to because either there's no word for** it)_

* * *

Making his way to Central Park did take a bit, but the fact he's able to make Teddy's horse go at a fast enough speed (with the others catching up) just so he can see the tracks Cecil made with the mailcoach. He can hear the shouts of the others- he looks up time to time to see Nick happily exclaiming the sights as he's riding on the T-Rex that's commandeering by the RC Car that normally was powered by the remote.

Larry can't help but grin when he sees the sight of his son having fun while riding on Rexy, who is still following the RC Jedediah and Octavius were riding in.

"You okay there?"

Nick nods before going back to enjoy his fast ride on the dinosaur.

 _"Hey Gigantor!"_ The walkie-talkie cracks from the back as he hears Jedediah shout (Larry makes a mental note to take it out when they get back), _"I think I see that night guard!"_

"You do!?" Larry immediately look and he sees the mailcoach riding in front of him, "Cecil."

 _"Do you want us to try and catch up with him, my liege!?"_ Octavius asks.

"If you want- don't get killed, you hear me!?"

_"Got it!!"_

And with that, the RC Car immediately speeds past Larry, but Rexy was more than cautious as soon as it sees where the tiny Hummer was heading off to. Larry grimaces, hoping to God they won't be trampled from the coach where they're going to be heading off. He hears someone catch up to him before seeing Ahkmenrah on Clark's horse, "Hey- he's just up there- Jed and Octavius are about to cut him off!"

"Good," The pharaoh nods before glancing to the direction of the stagecoach, "Then we should be able to take him."

Larry nods before hearing his walkie-talkie crack, but this time-

_"ARGH WHAT THE-"_

There was a sharp exclamation (in Latin) as Larry immediately picks it up, a terrible feeling overwhelming him as he and Ahkmenrah hear loud shouts, screaming and then-

-Boom.

"Oh no." Larry pales as he immediately sees the RC Car crash against the tree- that is after he sees the stagecoach ride a bit farther, "The guys-"

"I'll get to them!" Nick shouts before commanding Rexy to see if the miniature leaders are okay, "Go- Go get him, Dad!"

"Are you-" Larry was about to say that he's going to come with Nick, but he sees the stagecoach getting farther away- crap!

Ahkmenrah narrows his eyes as he sees the dilemma Larry's caught himself in before he shouts, "Can you catch up to him!?"

The teacher quickly nods, trying to brace himself against the cold. His eyes catch the name on the logo (one of the main carriers that deliver mail back then) before narrowing his eyes, seeing Cecil look behind him before yelling for the horses to go faster.

"I'll meet you there- get that man to stop!" Ahkmenrah indicates to Larry, who was about to say something before grimacing- getting those two leaders would be more important right now.

"Got it- make sure nothing happens to them!"

The pharaoh nods before shouting for his horse to turn around- to see if Nick, Rexy, Jedediah, and Octavius were okay before Attila and his men catch up. This leaves the teacher to go after Cecil.

"C'mon, Texas!" Larry shouts to the horse, who gets the indication and manages to dash forward, barely able to meet face to face with the coach.

"What the-" Cecil manages to exclaim in alarm before trying to command the horses to move faster-

"Stop the coach!" Larry shouts to the old guard, "Or I'll have to force you to!"

"Can't do it, son!" The old man grins.

"GIVE ME THE TABLET!"

"Nope!"

"Pull over-!"

"It ain't going to happen!"

Larry grits his teeth before yelling, not even wanting to resort to stop them himself, "Seriously- Last chance! Stop the horses before I WILL!"

"They're trained horses!" Cecil smirks, "I highly doubt you know the code word to stop these money-carriers! Don't you know your history!?"

Normally, had Larry wouldn't have been riddled with history in his life, he would have no clue what Cecil was talking about. ...but this is the teacher who has taught US History and World History- in both forms as regular and Advanced Placement for six years. And he's also been surprised by the trivia that has popped in the students' textbooks from time to time (along with Nick's since- well, he has to make sure the things that his son learns is accurate).

One of those said trivia (on the side) had to do with the stagecoaches that manages to stick with him for the last few years (partially because he thought it was just hilarious... and when he's asked a few riders in New York who do command the stagecoaches for some historical reenactment, they either confirm or just state that it depends).

"Oh, you mean with a codeword like-" Larry then smirks before hollering, " **DAKOTA!** "

That forces the horses to jerk in a halting stop, forcing Cecil to jerk forward from his seat before being forced to land on the ground, groaning in slight pain (thanks to the Tablet) as Larry lets out a small click to make Texas closer to the old man. Then he jumps off from the horse, walking up the former night guard.

"...well, one thing I'm grateful for," Larry smirks as he sees Cecil groaning and sitting up as the other exhibits join him- Ahkmenrah first with Nick, who seems to have his hands cupped with the recovered miniature leaders, Rexy, then Attila and his Hunnic army, "At least I found the damned carriage you've mentioned in the fourth rule."

Cecil just stares at Larry as if the teacher had no idea that the carriage was even **there** , "...you didn't even know?"

"...you mean by the fact that I had to handle the mess on my first night," Larry responds as he walks up and kneels down to come face to face with the former guard, "Along with being flung into the ring of chaos that's called the Museum? Well, there really wasn't enough time to find the coach. ...that and I didn't think one would be here out of all things."

The former guard closes his eyes before sitting up, "Okay, you caught me. Now what?"

"Oh, well, I had a plan for that," The teacher pauses as he sidesteps for the silently angry pharaoh to make his way over, "But I think it'll be safe to say that I'll let someone have his word first."

"What?" He was about to ask who that would be until he hears the words he's been dreading for a while-

"I believe **you** were the one who told the inhabitants of the museum about a certain **story** that comes to be if I am to be released."

Cecil's eyes widen in shock before he manages to utter, "Y-You're the mummy!?"

Then Cecil pales as soon as he sees the Egyptian kneel down with a calm fury in his face as he slowly nods, "...Cecil Fredricks." He manages to state, "I believe you have something that is mine that you just happened to steal."

Cecil instantely knows what it is and he immediately hands it to the pharaoh, "I-I am so sorry-"

"Why." Ahkmenrah's passive fury stops anything Cecil is about to say next, "Why did you and those two others leave me **trapped** for more than fifty years?"

And then he sees Larry grimacing before deciding it's going to be a pretty good idea to step in and stop any more fights from happening (because it's a bit more than needed for tonight). Cecil looks hugely relieved that the teacher is stopping what could be a possible terror-filled night from one furious king (former). The teacher has also realized something else- he reserves that thought for later.

"Ahkmenrah, calm down. Please. I've had more than enough hell for the night- you do too. Don't make this worse on us or anyone else- not to me either. Please." He places his hand on the pharaoh's tense shoulder firmly, "If you want to talk about it, let it out on me- don't do this to him. Don't make this worse on yourself now that you're out- just vent it out to me later. Okay?"

It wasn't until Ahkmenrah closes his eyes and breathes through the cold air that he does, his anger though subsided when he sees Larry's worried expression.

"...fine." He knows it's bitter, not having the chance to get the answer, but the answer will eventually come. If he lashes out now, it actually wouldn't look good or any better than what the guards have done. And what Larry promised to him on the first night would be rendered as moot along with the new image the museum has seen; not the one they were expecting. (The pharaoh does get the chance to release his anger verbally.)

"Good." Larry heaves a sigh of relief, a smile crossing his face before releasing his hand from the pharaoh's shoulder (much to Ahkmenrah's slight disappointment) before he faces Cecil again.

 _But this is only because you asked,_ Had this would've been asked by anyone else, the pharaoh would've ignored it. He grips against the Tablet against his chest- for once, feeling some coolness against his warm body.

Larry sighs, "Cecil, I'd like for you to meet Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah- well, you know who he is, so that intro was moot."

"Are you.... oh no," Cecil mutters as he sees the shift from formalities in the Egyptian's death glare.

"And I am glad to finally meet the very person," Ahkmenrah narrows his eyes, "Who has said something about me, some of which people have found to be false." He sighs, seeing Larry's pointed stares, "I will not do anything to you- for there are others who would rather like to deal with you and your comrades first."

 **That** remark makes the old man groan and Larry shaking his head, "Aside the Huns and the miniatures, who else have you guys successfully managed to piss off while you three were guarding the museum?"

"Trust me," Cecil grumbles in response, "Being in that museum can drive us insane- Wait- Larry, just- I thought- just **how** the hell did you get along with them!?" Cecil cries out, still alarmed that the new kid can get along with (out of all people), Attila the Hun and the pharaoh- not to mention the dinosaur skeleton-

"...well, I teach history. I studied at New York State University with a teaching major, History minor." Larry shrugs, "...what?"

"You didn't tell me you were a **history** teacher!" Cecil pales as he finally realizes why Larry wasn't as dull in terms of who he was working with, "How come you forgot to mention that when I interviewed you!?"

"Oh, I told you I was a teacher at a high school," Larry calmly deadpans, "I just left out the 'history' part." Then he gives a smug smirk, "Though I think decided to do that on purpose."

(In reality, he didn't. He just didn't think it was relevant at the time.)

The older man pauses before groaning, hanging his head, "I think I hired the wrong guy."

"Eh, I beg to differ. Kinda helped me knew some of the things I was up against."

"...so you **knew!?** "

"Sort of." Larry then narrows his eyes, "One other thing, Cecil. I'd like it that in the future- that I'd rather like it if you didn't speak to my son in the worst way possible. Or treat him like that again." Then he growls, "Actually- for that, not just Nicky. For the museum- the exhibits. Don't treat them like crap- and not to Ahkmenrah either."

Cecil stares at him before bowing his head, nodding.

Larry sighs and grins before indicating to Attila, "Hey- want to take care of him?"

Ahkmenrah calls over the Huns, who immediately hoist Cecil up- before Larry stops them, "Wait, wait- take him back and place him with Gus and Reginald. And- oh, no limb ripping, okay?"

There was a groan among the Huns before Attila stares at him before grimacing, **"Are you sure- no ripping!? Even AFTER we helped you?"**

Ahkmenrah stares at Larry before warily asking, "...do you still want me to translate that?"

"...I think I have a feeling I know what they want," Larry grimaces before sighing, "Though- if I mess my hashed Hunnic up, feel absolutely free to correct me."

He can't help but hear the pharaoh laugh in response. Then he clears his throat and slowly states, _"No harm if possible."_

That surprised Attila (he manages to express his surprise to Larry later) and Ahkmenrah. And along with Nick.

 **"Are you- not even for a little bit? ...just a little bit?"** Attila asks Larry, squinting his fingers. Ahkmenrah looks at Larry and this time, he has a feeling the teacher knows what the Hunnic leader is talking about. The teacher just stares before groaning, hanging his head because knowing those Huns, if they don't get at least a bit of their 'tearing' quota in, then there is a good chance they'll be after him instead. Nick just gives a grin, shrugging at his father as if he gave the choice to him.

Cecil, on the other hand, doesn't know and just look pretty panicked in general.

 **"Fiiiiiiiine. Just a little. BUT only a little!"** Larry nods, actually praying that Attila and his men won't do anything to harm Cecil.

At least that makes Attila relieved.

 **"Men- you've heard him!"** Attila crows to his men, who shout back in relief, **"Now let's head back- and take care of this guard!!"**

**"RIGHT!!"**

"Wait, Larry- ohhh no, what did you- how the heck can you-" Cecil's panic was steadily rising as Attila commands his men to return to the museum, "I need to know- what the heck was that-"

"But don't kill him!" Larry calls back to the Huns before shaking his head, at least relieved that that it isn't **him** , "...not like that'll really accomplish anything."

"I think he'll understand the limits of human life as opposed to ours," Ahkmenrah chuckles as he gently shifts the Tablet while patting Larry's back in sympathy, "Jedediah and Octavius are all right."

"They are?" The teacher turn around to Nick, who has his hands out that held the two shivering leaders, "Jed! Octavius!"

"We're fine, my liege!" Octavius grins as the two stand up, "That car though-"

"It's safe," Nick shrugs, indicating to it, "...though I think it'll get fixed."

"I think it's better if I let those idiot students of mine buy a new one," Larry grumbles under his breath before looking at his watch. Then his expression changes from relief to concern as he looks at the city- where were those escaped exhibits?

"...it's around two...ish and there's no way I can round up those guys back to the museum in time," Larry is racking his mind as to finding the quickest and fastest way to get everyone back to the museum safe and sound before the sun comes up. Nick chews on his lip with Jedediah and Octavius thinking about it themselves while Larry is thinking-

He nearly jolts when Ahkmenrah places his hand on his shoulder, "Gnah!"

Said pharaoh chuckles before shaking his head, "How you scared this easily never ceases to amaze me. But to get back to your problem..." He then looks at the Tablet before nodding, "They are all affected by the Tablet's magic for more than fifty years- it should be relatively simple for them to know where to return."

"Yeah, but..." Larry trails off as he was about to indicate about the 'trying to gather them up' part.

"This Tablet," Ahkmenrah knows where the teacher was going to ask, "Is being commanded, guarded, and is rightfully mine to use. I can use it for the exhibits to make sure they return on their own."

"You... you can?" Larry asks, mentally praying that it actually works.  
Ahkmenrah nods before holding the Tablet in front of him like a book, placing his right hand over it before taking a deep breath before murmuring- _**"Lord Khonsu, Father of the Moon, heed my plea- take those under your power who went astray from their original place- guide them to return!"**_

The Tablet softly glows as if it begins to heed to the young king's words. In an instant, Larry, Nick, Jedediah, and Octavius look up to see Rexy turn around and head towards the museum... along with some of the escaped birds (they were in the sky) and shadows of the mammals and escaped exhibits.

The pharaoh heaves a sigh of relief before looking to a surprised Larry, "I know a couple of spells- several of them that can perhaps be of benefit to you and the museum. This is one of them."

"...huh," Larry nods-

* * *

_It says that the power comes from the moon god Khonsu."_

* * *

**_There was a local who finally tells me the story behind the Tablet; there was a legend that tells about it being blessed by Khonsu, the moon god, the guardian of life, the one who watches over those who dwell in the night. The Tablet has been basked in the moonlight for so long- perhaps this could be something worth researching. Though the idea of magic- it does sound fantastic indeed. (Though this could also be worth mentioning that I've seen a slight sliver in the tomb that allows sunlight and moonlight to shine though- I wonder if that's for the Tablet?) Though he did tell that if we do remove it, he said that the 'end is coming'- like the locals did earlier in the day- before telling me a sliver of information about it. The local said it has to do with the power.  
_ **

**_Just what power is coming to an end- I plan to find_ _out_ _._**

* * *

_His student shifts as she frowns, "Do you think you might have an idea as to that 'The end is coming' blurb?"_

_Larry rereads the lines from the entry again before shifting his focus back on the article; to the pages he read from the journal.  
_

_"...maybe the power of the Tablet?" Larry quietly asks himself before sighing, "I don't know- maybe I'll have to do some research on my own about it." Then he gives her an apologetic smile, "Sorry for having to place more trouble on you._ _"_

* * *

He recalls those pieces of that conversation all of the sudden before looking up to the sky-

-it was a full moon. And it was glowing brightly against the Tablet, which is basking in the position Ahkmenrah's currently holding it (who is talking to Nick and the miniature leaders about... something regarding the museum's current state and them asking what that spell was about).

Larry's eyebrows furrow, those thoughts repeating again and again as his eyes again shift to the Tablet and to the moon before looking down at the golden artifact again. This is really beginning to bother him (more than it should) as his eyes narrow, seeing as if the Tablet's soft glow ceases after being held like that for a while against the moonlight.

_...The Tablet- it powers with the moonlight. I know that-_

"Uh- Dad?" Nick blinks, seeing his father place his hand over his mouth, deep in thought. Ahkmenrah must've caught the boy's worried face before he sees the teacher in that same spot.

"Larry?" The pharaoh asks, immediately concerned as he has not seen Larry like this- before. The Tablet glints in the moonlight again-

Larry's eyes slightly widen, a realization hitting him before he looks up again at the sky, distracted by his gathering thoughts as something slowly coming into mind, _What that person wrote in that entry- he mentioned about a sliver in the tomb to let some light coming in-_

"...earth to Gigantor?" Jedediah blinks, seeing Larry acting really off all the sudden.

"My liege...?" Octavius frowns before looking up at a worried Nick, "...your father-"

"I don't know," Nick whispers back, not even sure what his father is thinking at the moment.

 _I might have an idea as to what the Tablet's power those people were talking about in that entry,_ The teacher makes a note to call his students sometime later this week before digging back into his own library for books about Ancient Egyptian gods and culture. This is going to be a study for him and could perhaps give him more of a reason to stay in the museum job since this is going to be pretty vital, _Though I am not sure how correct I am at this. I just need more information, more proof, maybe a theory, maybe-_

Ahkmenrah narrows his eyes, seeing Larry closing his eyes again, "...Larry."

_That Tablet just reacted to the moonlight like... like- oh Good fucking God where have I seen something like that before-_

"Daaaaaaaaaaad. Are you sleeping right now?"

Larry snaps his eyes open in bafflement, seeing Ahkmenrah and Nick looking at him in concern. On Nick's hand, Jedediah and Octavius were standing, but they too were looking at him with equal amount of concern.

"...Sorry, and no, I'm not sleepy," He mutters, just realizing how distracted he was, "Just- I was just deep in thought about what I'm going to say to McPhee if I do hand him the evidence." That was a big fat lie- talking to that curator was the **last** thing he'd ever think about. But really- would Larry want to tell them what exactly he's thinking about and possibly subject them to boredom?

That answer- well, as it turns out since Ahkmenrah, Jedediah, and Octavius all shared a look on being unconvinced with that answer- was a **YES** minus the boredom part. Nick just rolls his eyes as he knows when his father wasn't telling the truth before he deadpans, "Dad. Really?"

"...yeah, really." The look on his son's face was in indicator that maybe he should shift gears before there's more suspicion casted on his thoughts at the moment, "Okay, look, it's not just that, there are various other stuff we have to clean in the museum and all-"

That made Jedediah and Octavius groan- not looking forward to clean up the mess in the lobby since they were also miniatures.

"We should be heading back ourselves," Ahkmenrah muses as he sees Larry shuddering after he hands over his jacket to his son, "Aren't you cold?"

"...just trying to get over it- I'll be fine. Trust me," He sheepishly grins to the concerned Egyptian as they take the horses and Rexy back to the direction of the museum. Then he takes a look over to the miniature leaders who are now sitting on Nick's shoulders, "You two okay? Not hurt or anything?" Then he sighs, "We were about to lose you two."

That causes the two to face other before giving each other a grin- that was a point; they were also vital to the museums.

"Gigantor," Jedediah grins, "There's no way in heeeeck you're going to get rid of us easily."

Octavius nods in turn.

Larry allows the two rulers to get on his hand, feeling pretty sorry for their shivering forms before smiling as he allow them to sit on his warming shoulders, "Glad to know that." Then out of earshot, Larry mutters to Jedediah, "Thanks for watching your language."

"'s no problem," Jedediah grins, "Besides- I'm **great** with kids!"

Octavius can't help but shake in laughter, knowing that the cowboy had to restrain himself from cursing in front of Nick. Ahkmenrah shakes his head with a smile (chuckling to himself) as they make their way back to the museum and see if the exhibits have finally returned.

Though the said child rolls his eyes before he deadpans, "Dad, you do I hear people talk like that all the time."

Larry lets out a slight choking sound before he realizes where he teaches (and has brought his son to)- at high school filled with teenagers out of all things- before he groans, "Oh God. Nicky, is it from-"

"Your students." Nick grins much to his father's chagrin (he's going to make a note to his class **never** to talk in front of Nick like that) and Ahkmenrah's amusement as he hears the pharaoh laughing (also recalling that one of his said students said something earlier to Nick). Only Jedediah and Octavius look confused at this.

"I shouldn't even be surprised."

"Oh, and maybe Mom showed me a few movies that have that?" As for his father's mortified expression, his son chrips, "And I might've overheard Don talk like that a few times when his friends are around."

Larry just groans, his forehead meeting against his free hand. Again- why is **he** the one looking out for Nicky's sake?

* * *

"I mean- I swear to God this is the worst time for snow to come in out of all things-"

The taxi driver patiently taps at the wheel as he hears one of the passengers complain at the back- he has about five of them in his taxi van and he has to admit, they were pretty brilliant about calling the taxi at this time of the night (well, it was snowing, cold, and it's about to be winter). They **better** tip him really good- especially since they're nearing their destination.

"I can't believe this- remind me again Jeff- why we didn't take your car back home?"

The second passenger warily stares at the complaining passenger, "...it's because the last time Lily and I went home in that condition and took a shortcut, my old car broke down and we had to wait for about an hour before the tow truck came in. Then we had to call one of you to get us before I realized my car died. I don't want that to happen to the new one I just got!"

"You mean that crap of a car called a Honda?" The third passenger- a woman- warily stares at the two men, "Didn't that one bust because of a battery leak?"

"It did," The fourth (and shivering) passenger murmurs before smiling apologetically at the taxi driver for the barraging complaints as they near a traffic light that's in front of the museum, "...and hey, we all had to play it safe this year and call a taxi."

"At least we aren't drunk," The fifth passenger points out (he was lounging at the back with the third passenger- a couple, the taxi driver notes with some admiration that he hears a while back they were still together for about three years), "Think about what could've happened."

The other passengers fell silent at that.

Then the fourth passenger sighs, "...true." She then glances at the light, "Excuse me- How far are we...?"

"You have about three more blocks," The taxi driver just wants to go home for the night after this ride is over, "Though I can give you all the estimate."

"Right," The second person gruffs as he shifts in his seat to grab his wallet. He stops the fourth passenger from taking out her purse, gently smiling as he shakes his head ( _Another couple?_ The taxi driver's eyes shift to the first passenger, _Damn, I'd hate to be fifth wheel!_ ) before taking out a twenty, "I'm going to call... wait, is that- an **elephant!?** "

That makes all six passengers in the car look at the main window before their reactions stop- and immediately gape at the sight before them.  
There was a parade of animals, birds, mixed with various people from different cultures, walking in the snow as if they didn't have a care in the world- from Neanderthals, Vikings, some travelers, Inuits, warriors, Incans...

"Holy shit-" The third passenger immediately takes out her video camera and begins to play it as the others are in shock, "What is-"

"I don't know, keep filing, Irene," The fifth passenger's eyes widen- it wasn't until they see another group- a smaller one- with a large T-Rex skeleton, an Egyptian pharaoh, two horses along with a stagecoach... that had just caught up to a group of fur-clad men who were hoisting up an old man for some reason-

-then suddenly came in a man who looks like he's a night guard who is running up the stairs with a young boy to unlock the doors before seeing more people allowing the smaller group in-

"-is that the Huns!?" The first passenger bursts in alarm as he does a double-take.

"Holy. Shit." The second passenger is still in shock as he sits back in his seat.

The third passenger just keeps reeling her camera.

"That's... wow, oh my god..." The fourth passenger murmurs under her breath.

The fifth passenger is still gaping, his eyes still widen in shock.

"...who the heck's gonna clean up after all that doo?" The taxi driver asks in slight disgust as his passengers are still gaping at the parade back to the museum.

* * *

"Two elephants."

"Check."

"One Buddha with his four devotees."

"Check."

"Two zebras?"

"Check- wait, is that the moose- oh god, really!?" Larry looks up and groans in frustration.

Cue the wary stares from the other exhibits before Lewis groans, "Oh dear God. Why. I think we've tried to guide him back through the cargo door."

"Those horns ain't gonna fit..." Jedediah winces as one of them tries to ram through the door- again, "Who was supposed to be in charge of that?"

"Let me have at it," Clark cocks his rifle along with Lewis, "I'm pretty sure a sight of-"

"No, rifles didn't work, we tried," One of the wiped WWI soldiers indicates to them, "Best thing to let the Zulus handle it." Larry indicates to two Zulus to handle the moose, who nod before getting their spears to herd the other animals with the horns (along with that aggravating mammal that's trying to get in).

"Okay, well, got those back in," Larry sighs in relief before looking to see the long line of the exhibits dwindling, hearing Ahkmenrah call out for the check for the Vikings, "Got it. Welcome back, men- oh hey, someone made a mess with your funeral pyre earlier."

"...really. Is that so," One of the Vikings glare at three of his other men, who look away. (Octavius and Jedediah let out a soft snicker as Ahkmenrah chuckles- this also causes some amusement from the other exhibits who were more than happy to help Larry out sort back the exhibits. Nick looks amazed still- this is the night where he can see awesome looking people from WWII soldiers to Samurais to Vikings) "We'll clean it up, _Freyr_."

"...Norse language. Nice. _Þǫkk._ " He grins and nods to the warriors, who look surprised before nodding back before heading back. The teacher then sees a slightly surprised Ahkmenrah before laughing... a bit weakly, "I... used to study up on Norse language when my parents and I went to Iceland for a vacation."

"You went there?" Nick asks in surprise, "Can you teach me sometime?"

"...when I have the time," Larry nods before making the note for the next people who came in.

"I see..." Ahkmenrah murmurs, making a note to teach the night guard some of his language at that before seeing the next round of exhibits enter in, "Alpacas and Incans."

"Welcome back, ladies," Larry nods back to the Incan women, who greet the guard before greeting the soldiers who begin escorting them back to their exhibits.

"Getting the museum back- good job, Lawrence!"

It was of no surprise when they see the soldiers saluting the president, who beams in relief as Larry grins, happy to see the wax figurine of the president back in one piece, "Teddy- you're good as new!"

"Thank her, actually," Teddy indicates to Sacagawea, who shyly comes up to the group, "She was the one who knew what to do with the wax and all."

"Thanks for helping him," Larry smiles before glancing to Lewis and Clark, who grin back in response, "And those two for keeping watch- thank you."

"It's no problem," Sacagawea smiles back, "But we three... should thank you for helping us out from that exhibit. And for helping your friend," She sees the pharaoh, who nods in acknowledgement before going back to the count with Jedediah, Octavius, and one of the inventors. Then she sees a gawking Nick, "Your son, Larry. It seems as if he's shocked."

"Oh, well," Larry then pauses before asking, "Nicky?"

"Y-Yeah?" His son manages to speak before grinning, "Sorry Dad- it's just... this is awesome- seeing everything in here come to life and all."

"So- wait, you're not-" Larry had known his son to slightly take things in stride or a bit too light at times when it came to Santa Claus and magic.

But this- this is different.

Nick shakes his head before grinning, "I'm glad I came with you tonight. This is more awesome than I thought! And it's sooo cool! I get to see the Indians, Samurais, Vikings, soldiers-"

"Okay, okay, calm down," That makes the teacher smile to see his son having fun... despite the attempted robbery and assault charges before he gently pats Nick, "You can take your time to know the exhibits when we all settle down." That makes the young boy grin in delight before going to ask Sacagawea a few questions with some of the fellow soldiers.

The line dwindles down to the very last stragglers before the last exhibit manages to scurry in-

"Hey, well, well.. if it isn't Dexter!" Teddy beams. This catches the attention of most of the exhibits that decide to remain with them.

"Dexter?" Ahkmenrah arches an eyebrow before seeing the capuchin slightly hurry its pace when he sees the pharaoh's glance at him, "...ah. Him."

Larry just groans, thwaking his head against his clipboard at the sight of the capuchin before locking the door. Jedediah just snorts in laughter, "Not surprised about who unlatched the cargo door, Gigantor?"

"Welcome back, you little rascal!" Teddy grins as the capuchin happily scampers up the president's arm before jumping to Nick, who giggles, "So, next time- don't do it again, okay?"

The capuchin obediently nod before seeing the others.

"Just as a warning," Octavius states to Ahkmenrah, who glances at the Roman general with slight confusion, "Dexter's a bit of a problem for some of us."

"Ah." The pharaoh recalled that it did give Larry a huge amount of grief on his two nights here. Though he can't help but chuckle as the teacher checks to see if the keys are still reattached to the retractable belt chain. The capuchin does get his attention before it looks up to the Egyptian with a look of surprise, "You must be the little troublemaker in here, aren't you?"

Dexter nods, a grin on his face.

"I think you'll have to keep an eye on him the most, young king," Teddy glances over to Larry, who is on his way there, "If you knew about the troubles on his two nights..."

"I know," He nods seeing the slightly surprised look on the president's face (Sacagawea is just curious- her other two comrades have left to clean up the shattered glass in their exhibit with the help from others), "Larry's told me."

"I think," The president smiles, gently patting the pharaoh on the back, "You will make an excellent aid for us- and a part of the family."

That serves as a look of surprise to Ahkmenrah before giving a silent chuckle. He sees Larry grinning at him before seeing the teacher mouth _See? I told you so._

Then they turn to Dexter, who by now is actually being cooed by Sacagawea before the teacher clears his throat, catching the capuchin's attention before he gives it a grin. Well, more like it smirks at Larry as the teacher's face swiftly changes to one of pure irritation, "...you." He deadpans with an irritated tone (the one he uses when he's talking to pranksters in his class).

Dexter grins with amusement.

"I had to deal with too much stuff tonight to even begin having to... okay, never mind, I'm not going to even talk about it," The teacher shakes his head, "So I'll make this quick and easy- look, Dexter, just no hard feelings, okay?"

"I don't know," Nick grins as he feels the capuchin shift in position, "I think he likes annoying you, Dad."

 _Like a certain idiotic student I need to plot his impending death for,_ Larry can't help but darkly think Dexter reminds him a bit of Porter, "...so, like I said, Dexter, no hard-" He glares at the capuchin, who just grins cheekily after it sticks out his tongue at him and blows a raspberry at him, "Why you little-!"

"Lawrence..." Teddy arches an eyebrow in warning.

"You saw him just now- look what he just did!"

"I know that," The president responds, "Who's more evolved between the two of you- you or him?"

"I'm not going to answer that!" Larry squawks, his face flushing a light red in mortification.

"Lawrence..." That tone from Teddy promises pain later on if the teacher doesn't comply. For a moment, Larry did forget that Teddy was also one of the more gung-ho of the presidents... and that from his training and hunting, there was a chance that Theodore Roosevelt would have been a wrestler.

...dammit.

Larry groans before shaking his head, muttering under his breath, "...I am."

"Good. Now you two can get along well."

His eye twitches as he can **hear** Jedediah and Octavius snickering- Ahkmenrah is just shaking his head, very amused and feeling really sorry for the teacher. So is Sacagawea.

"I hate you, you stupid capuchin," Larry sufferingly mutters to Dexter, who just sticks its tongue out as Nick giggles.

Teddy chuckles before patting on the teacher's shoulder (to at least tear him away from thinking/plotting about how to at least restrain Dexter and if putting him on a leash is a viable option), "So, is everyone in?"

"They are all in," Ahkmenrah nods, eyeing the full checklist Larry has on hand.

"Excellent!"

Larry just sighs in relief before grinning, "All right... let's get cleaning."

* * *

Said cleaning up the museum took no more than an hour or two- though by the time it reached to five in the morning, it was about another hour until sunrise. At that time, Nick was having the most fun, talking to the various exhibits about their lives before bombarding them with more questions they were really happy to show. Even Larry was surprised to admit that the museum was more subdued than the nights he's been here; the last two nights present him with the problem of 'how to get the exhibits get along'. Aside the ones he's managed to assist with, the exhibits were more friendly and courteous.

The three guards were sleeping- the energy they had must have wiped them out along with trying to get out of their restraints (it didn't work). And yes, Attila did make sure not to do anything... worse to Cecil (Larry made sure of it).

But one thing remains heavily in Larry's mind: McPhee making good on his threat about kicking Larry out of this job since- well, things did happen **outside** the museum (and by now, there's a good chance a video or two must've leaked out, showing the rampant exhibits doing something that Larry can't repair). And there's a very good chance he won't be back at night after this one.

He doesn't want to talk about it- he knows Nick knows about it. The others... well, it's best for them not to know. But only the ones closer to him- Teddy, Sacagawea, Jedediah, Octavius, Attila, Lewis, Clark...

...and Ahkmenrah.

Damn it. How the hell was he going to break it to the pharaoh?

He was currently walking with the said man back to his exhibit- the stone guards more subdued as he hears Ahkmenrah give out another order.

"On the plus side," Larry indicates to the real Tablet that's in Ahkmenrah's hands, "We finally got that back." He sees the replica sitting at the place of the real one.

"I know," The Egyptian sighs in relief, "For once, it doesn't seem as bad to assume responsibility with it. As long as it keeps off from the hands of intruders, then I should be able to maintain order in here."

"The power does come from the one who guards it. ...sorry," Larry chuckles, suddenly sounding a bit embarrassed when he sees the other eye him with some form of deadpanned expression, "Corny, I know. Sounds stupid too- I mean- gah, what am I saying... sounds like it should be from some cheesy as hell movie."

Then he pauses, stopping in front a few feet in front of the sarcophagus when Ahkmenrah kept moving. The pharaoh blinks before he turns, seeing Larry look suddenly sheepish, "...Larry?"

"Sorry. It's not too long ago I freed you from here- three days ago, actually. At that time, you were different than you are now. You... are so much different- I can't but see that you're more open than I thought. You're still a human- something different from the exhibits. I mean the first night- I shoved a... fucking heavy stone slab and now- it's gone. I still can't believe I... managed to free you, out of all things!" Larry looks away, scratching the back of his neck, "...just things I've realized. And- well, I don't know how much I've done for you except- well, just kinda dragged you out because we needed your help getting the Tablet back and I just realized how stupid and selfish it pretty much was of me to-"

Ahkmenrah suddenly pulls Larry into a tight hug, which surprises the teacher as he can pratically feel the pharaoh's warm body through his clothing-

"Thank you." The pharaoh can't help but feel so relieved at being free, from all of the confines of two different prisons- one physical, one psychological, "I can't thank you enough- for this, for showing me the world outside. For... everything you've done to ensue that I am safe." He tightens the hug a bit more, "I am more than grateful... for what you have really done."

The teacher can feel his face growing red before managing to stammer, "I-It's no problem, really, I just did what was right-" He doesn't see the pharaoh smiling in gratification over that, "-though I know I'm screwed over what happened tonight-"

"Are you really," Ahkmenrah quietly asks as he releases the hug from the teacher, "-going to be fired after what happens tonight?"

Larry wants to say no, he wishes that wasn't the case.

But he's gotten two marks against him. And whatever damages were done to outside of the museum... how is he going to clean those up and explain about it?

"...yeah. Unfortauntly." He huffs in resignation, "I don't know if the curator'll be happy with what happened tonight. And... well, you know what this means. I don't want to say it, but..." He forces a grin, "At least- well, at least you have a better idea on what to do and... and..." He then lets out a defeated sigh, closing his eyes, "...damn it. I don't know. I love this job. And on the third night when everything goes right, I'm going to be fired. Awesome."

God this was going to suck.

He doesn't even want to see how the pharaoh is at the moment-

-so when he gets yanked into another embrace- though this one is tighter for some reason, Larry was a bit off-guard when he hears the pharaoh speak in his native tongue about- okay, the fact he's shaking is a pretty bad sign. And- oh God what is that guy saying right now?

**_"-can't bear the thought of you leaving- you're the only one who can make me feel like this-"_ **

Again- WHY didn't he take some course in Ancient languages in his college? (Because- oh right... has there ever been one offered when he was still a student!?)

"H-Hey-" Larry was about to comfort the pharaoh for having some company-

**_"-wish I can do something to keep you here, at least-"_ **

...because of how **rapid** Ahkmenrah is talking right now, all the teacher can do is to place his head against the beaded shoulder plate before muttering, "Nicky's right- maybe I should try breaking in here and just- visit the night or something. ...that reminds me," He grimaces to himself, "I need to talk to McPhee about tonight- oh Gooood why do I have to talk to Nanny McPhee again!?"

He stops when he hears laughter- very close to him which is causing his face to turn red before releasing himself from those arms-

What the hell- Ahkmenrah's **laughing!?**

He's starting to have a repeat of the first night, isn't he? Though he feels more offended than usual-

"Larry, I'm not insulting you like I did on the first night we met,"

Ahkmenrah chuckles, shaking his head as he sees the poor teacher huffing in embarrassment, "It's just you... by Ra, I want to help you keep your position here."

"Tch, tell that to McPhee when he sees the damages done," Larry closes his eyes, also recalling that he also has to deal with the captured three guards later, "I think I've done a lot more damage than fixing tonight. Though-! We did get the exhibits back in place! At least that's a plus!"

"I think you'll be able to secure the job fine," The pharaoh calmly reassures Larry, "Since it won't be just your words that will convince him."

The teacher seriously doubts that, "Like that'll convince him... I should... you should..." Larry indicates to the care sarcophagus before pausing, "Well- the stone's gone."

"For that, I am relieved."

"...I know." Then a slight scuffle before he gives a soft sigh, "Nicky's waiting. And I have to prepare something to say to McPhee."  
He makes one step and gets suddely yanked back again-

"Larry."

The teacher blinks, feeling the pharaoh's hand take his (AGAIN!? Larry is still red (first the hugs- now this!?) and now he knows he's near the light on the entrance hall and there's really no way out) before Ahkmenrah slowly smiles.

"Despite you possibly being fired because of the chaos from tonight," Then he smirks, "I think there is a chance you can sneak your way in here."

Larry slightly pales before he groans, "Oh God. I think Nick mentioned something about that. I think even my son's a horrendous influence on you."

Ahkmenrah chuckles, slowly massaging Larry's hand as to reassure him, "Don't worry too much. If you do happen to return tomorrow night, ( _Ha... riiiight,_ Larry seriously doubts that by a mile) the first thing you will do is to give me a proper tour of the museum."

The teacher stares before letting a small laugh escape him (an embarrassed one in fact), "...maybe- I mean, if I could-"

"You should," The pharaoh's grip on his hand is a bit more tight, but for some reason, that massaging is making the teacher calm (or a bit more nervous because _Oh Good GOD whyyyy is he still doing this to me, I'm starting to enjoy it but still-_ Larry swears this is the upteenth time he's acting like a nervous girl who has a massive crush), "No- let me rephrase that. You have to- as your duty for a Guardian of Brooklyn."

Larry stares before he deadpans, "There's no way you're going to let that title go, are you."

"I'm afraid not." Ahkmenrah grins, not sorry about it this time around, "At my time, people should be honored to be considered close to the pharaoh."

Larry closes his eyes, "Still-"

"You **are** technically a guardian," The pharaoh continues, his hand a bit tighter before slowly ceasing his hold on the teacher's hand, allowing it to go back to the side, "...by the standards of this time, are you not?"

The teacher lets out a small laugh, looking away before muttering, "...I'm still a teacher, you know. The night guard's... well, I guess you could be technically right." He shrugs, a grin on his face that adorns with a blush, "So- maybe... that title fits. Though- not of Brooklyn, I mean, I can't handle an entire city. I mean- I can handle this..."

Ahkmenrah chuckles, "So- will you?"

"Will I...?" Larry has no idea what the pharaoh is referring to-  
"Will you do as I ask and guide me to the areas of the museum one of these nights?"

Larry blinks before a small grin reaches his face- if there's at least one last thing he can do before he... does officially gets booted out from here and manages to break in with Nicky, then, yeah- at least he owes Ahkmenrah that much.

"Yeah," Larry smiles, "I'll be able to give you a tour of the museum."

* * *

Larry turns around and nods before leaving the room to the exhibit, leaving the pharaoh to his musings.

Ahkmenrah does have to admit- Larry's reaction could at best be described as adorable. Nick- his son- seems to be more observant.

 _...though to be fair,_ The pharaoh quirks an amused (and sympathetic) smile as he recalled Nick's innocent theory that he's asked his father earlier, _If given the chance, I might have to show Larry how I feel for him. Not... now, though._

Then he glances back at the opened sarcophagus, then at the place where he knew the glass door was gone (it had smashed on the wall) along with the area where the stone slab had broken apart, leaving only the sarcophagus and the lid. As he manages to sit back in the place he's been resting at and taking the lid before seeing one of the guards take it and prepare in position to close it right before sunrise, he stops the guard from placing it on top, still distracted in thought.

Ahkmenrah can't help but think back-

_"Sorry. It's not too long ago I freed you from here- three days ago, actually. At that time, you were different than you are now. You... are so much different- I can't but see that you're more open than I thought. You're still a human- something different from the exhibits."_

And the first time they met, he knows Larry still remembers the promise of making sure to keep him company because the pharaoh was more bitter at the exhibits for leaving him to his cries for fifty years. Then he proved that part wrong when their actions united them for one cause...

The very golden thing that's in his hands.

Ahkmenrah closes his eyes, hugging the real Tablet for protection before looking back at the replica that's sitting on the place of the stone slab presentation- the one Larry had to create because the chances of theft are that high ( _Nothing different than back at the tombs of the pharaohs,_ the pharaoh grimly reminds himself) now that the risk was presented.

"Perhaps..." The pharaoh glances at the Tablet before letting out a shaky sigh- there's no way he wants the teacher to be fired just to save the museum, to ensure their safety and those of the now grateful inhabitants, to make sure the pharaoh has his rightful artifact back. He doesn't think the justice system for this nation (or time) is fair-

 ** _"Ra, Khonsu, my lords,"_ ** He quietly murmurs, his eyes still closed, **_"Please... I beg of you, heed my words once more for tonight- I want... I want my savior- the Guardian who has helped me, this place- to be here. Please. I beg of you."_**

It's what he's heard as a cheap shot...

...but everything be damned- he just wants Larry to stay.

* * *

Larry lets out a grin as he sees his son who is talking to the president before nodding to Theodore, "Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"It's no problem- how's the pharaoh faring?"

Larry sheepishly grins, still recalling the surprisingly amount of affection Ahkmenrah presented to him (along with how his right hand was still tingling from that massage- he's not going to lie- that felt really good),

"Ahkmenrah's feeling good. ...at least he knows that people here accept him more than he thought."

Teddy lets out a soft sigh before glancing at Larry, "Are you sure tonight could be your last night?"

Nick looks back at his father, who shares an understanding look; the two know all too well- Larry did tell his son earlier in the day of the possible consequences that can result from this.

"...it might be my last night," Larry sighs, running his hand through his dark brown hair, "McPhee's going to want a good explanation for this one so... I can't talk my way out of it."

"I see," Teddy nods to himself before grinning at Nick, "Nicholas?"

"Yeah?" Nick asks.

"Your father is a great man."

That makes the young boy grin before facing his father, "I know. He's awesome."

Larry chuckles, hugging his son, "Thank you, Teddy. Thank you so much."

"It's of no problem- remember my words," The president nods before presenting his sword and taking in position, "Though I believe we shall see you tonight, Lawrence. Good day- and good luck!"

The teacher was about to say that he couldn't when he sees the president in place as the small sliver of sunrise begins to color the sky. He lets out a soft laugh, knowing that the chances of him coming back will highly depend on what happens in a couple of minutes, but...

...at least he can share it with Nick, who sees his father's wistful glance.

"Did you have fun... at least?" He quietly asks his son.

"...yeah," Nick beams, grinning at his father, "I had lots of fun. I don't know if anything else can replace this."

"You think so?"

His son nods fiercely, "Yeah."

Larry couldn't really argue with that as he and his son enjoy the sunrise that shines through the museum.

* * *

**"Good morning- and live from New York- this is the Morning News!"**

**"Thanks and thank you for joining us- our top story, actually... well, there's a lot of snow out this morning- meaning it's going to be like that for the rest of the week."  
**

**"But that's not what we're going to talk about, it's actually what's in the snow- New Yorkers are talking about the tracks that are in the snow that lead up the Museum of Natural History-"  
**

**"-there were some footprints that are best described as dinosaur tracks-"  
**

**"-I'm not sure what to say except there are some cavemen drawings here, man, they look fascinating-"  
**

**"-In other news, last night, there are strange printings that could possibly be from writings of an ancient civilization- it looks to be Sanskrit and Norse-"  
**

**"-this is a clip from last night, showing Neanderthals on the top of the museum roof. People are asking, real, stunt, or a hoax?"  
**

**"-I mean, the Museum of Natural History have outdone themselves this time-"**

McPhee turns the volume to mute, staring at the night guard for an explanation.

Larry opens his mouth, and was about to say everything on his mind-  
-the Tablet did make everything come to life. Cecil and his fellow night guards were about to rob the museum. The more rampant exhibits escaped to the outside cold while the others stayed and actually aided in getting everything back to normal- aside catching Gus and Reginald. The more braver exhibits helped Larry catch the mastermind and even told him he did a good job in saving the museum. He had trouble on the first two nights- and finally he gets something done in the third night.

...but could McPhee really believe him?

As Cecil placed it, could anyone really understand if the museum comes to life every night?

He really wants to say all of that and make McPhee realize the museum has more life than he's given credit for- all thanks to a small golden Tablet that belongs to a pharaoh who has experienced more than anyone else did.

But... instead, he just shakes his head, a small smile escaping him before responding, "I got nothing."

That's all he can really say. And it was done from their own volition- not his.

"All right then," McPhee sighs, tapping on his desk, "You know what to do-"

"Yeah, yeah... I know," Larry takes out his security badge, maglite, keys, and other museum related properties- while trying to push down any feelings of being upset about leaving the one place he wants to be working at-

-that makes McPhee a bit surprised before he sighs, knowing what has to be done must be done.

"And now," The curator sighs, "I'll escort you out of the door-"

A sudden knocking stops any sort of conversation when his secretary (the one Larry saw on the first day) comes in, a flushed look on her face- one blossomed with excitement.

"Yes, Rebecca?" McPhee groans, not expecting an interruption at that time-

"Sir," The secretary pauses as she nods at Larry, who gives a small smile back, "You have to come with me. It's- Oh my god, you have to come."

"...what?" The curator asks in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"Sir-" Another employee enters in, flushed with relief before grinning, "Mister McPhee, there are calls for tours- we're booked for the next couple of months!"

For once, McPhee looks alarmed before staring at Larry (who equally as confused) before standing up, indicating for the night guard to come.

* * *

"It's- the numbers are off the charts," Rebecca explains in a slight energetic chatter as they all walk down from the hallway and down the stairs, "You have come to see this, Mister McPhee-"

"What?" The curator asks in alarm.

"The marketing campaign for the museum- the one we're going to try? I don't know how or why it happened a month earlier on schedule, but this certain one is really working," The assistant continues with a grin, "It's actually exceeding the amount we were going for today and... there are now calls from some other museums for a collaboration and more."

"...just what in the world-" McPhee was about to explode and ask why the hell would anyone bring up that again until he stops, Larry, Rebecca, and the other employee behind him as they too cease in their steps.

Instead of a mass setting of reporters like McPhee was expecting, there were groups of people coming in troves- waiting for ticket lines. The reporters are also there, but they weren't ganging up on people- rather, they were excited and presenting the museum itself. Volunteers were more than excited to answer any questions as people start going up the stairs. Children were already in awe over the large T-Rex fossil when people already are asking some employees enthusiastic questions about some of the other exhibits.

There were people already convening at the areas that were normally not filled with interest- the natives, cavemen, some of the Asian exhibits, even the Lewis and Clark- and some people who were also entering in the Egyptian exhibit before chatting excitingly about the mummy and how awesome it was to finally see one in person.

It was like a grand opening- only this one has been filled with more energy and buzzing with excitement.

The stunned McPhee was slightly open-mouthed before gaping at his assistant. Larry was also stunned as he sees his son, who grins at him before talking back to who Larry now recognizes were the kids in his class and points at Larry in excitement. Then he sees the students chatter in excitement buzz, asking his son something-

The curator takes a baffled look before staring at Larry, who has a surprised look his face. Seeing his supervisor wondering if he had any part of it-

"I swear," Larry shrugs, "I actually had no part in it."

McPhee was alarmed before letting out a small laugh. Larry also grins, seeing that in some sort of way-

-the museum exhibits coming in did actually work to their advantage... somehow.

He sees the curator hand back the maglite, keys, security and ID badges before giving a small nod with respect, "...I guess we're keeping you here, after all."

Larry sighs in relief- and in elation in seeing people burst into the museum, "I... guess you are."

"Should I include him in the payroll?" Rebecca asks McPhee, who slowly nods before smiling, extending her hand to the teacher, "Rebecca Hutman, secretary."

"Larry Daley," Larry grins, "...new guy, I guess."

Rebecca nods before she goes back to chat with the curator, who manages to get out of his daze.

Larry feels like himself as a child again, giddy about seeing the museum busy and how people enjoyed the experience of coming to the museum.

"Guess we will make a solid schedule for you, though you will be working here tomorrow," McPhee then glances to see the three former guards (Gus and Reginald were unwound from their bonds earlier) looking at the glory of the museum- people were asking a few questions to even them about some of the entries of the exhibit- and much to Larry's surprise, he sees Cecil looking questioningly at the night guard while Gus and Reginald were answering them... sans the museum coming to life part since it was more general.

"...what about them?" Larry quietly asks McPhee, who glances at the three men, "They've been working at the museum for a long time- don't you think making them retire is- a bit harsh?"

That makes Cecil look at Larry in alarm, "...kid?"

The curator pauses pensively before sighing, "Like I said-"

"I know, I know, not a fairy godmother who can grant jobs," The teacher rolls his eyes, "But hear me out-"

"Teach!"

He blinks, looking up and much to his surprise, he sees his three students Porter, James, and Naomi. Nick's face lightens when he sees the students who he talks to (on some occasions- because what child wouldn't be excited to be friends with some high school students?) and runs to join them as Larry made his way over to them (after seeing McPhee indicate that he's going to have some chatting with the incoming people).

"Guys!" Larry grins as his students meet up with him, "What are you all doing here?"

"Teach- that marketing campaign- that was awesome!" Porter was the first to exclaim, "I mean- I just came here a few days ago with my folks-"

"I know," The teacher chuckles, seeing Nick grin, "Look who's here."

"Nicky!!!" James grins as he embraces the child, who laughs as Porter ruffles his hair while Naomi gently pats his son, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah!" Nick chirps happily, "I'm glad you all came!"

"Well, in all honesty," Naomi nods at Larry, "We came to see your dad."

"You did?" Nick blinks in slight confusion as he looks up at them, "Why's that?" He turns to see Larry coughing- or rather, red-faced as he glares at his three snickering students, "...Dad?"

"They... were the ones responsible for getting me here," Larry mumbles before he sighs, his glare changing into a smile as he was also reminded that without them there, he wouldn't even have the chance to have his life changed. He wouldn't have met the exhibits- those who he can't help but call... what are they to him? Friends? And found out new things about them that could even contradict history or science to a fault...

...and he wouldn't have met the one whose Tablet had made it all possible.

"Naomi, Porter, and James were the ones who found this job for me," Larry explains to Nick, "And they helped me make other things... well, you know." Then he glances over to an interested Cecil, "...those- by the way-"

"-are Cecil, Gus, and Reginald," James finishes, his eyes flickering in recognition before seeing Larry looking at him in surprise, "...what? Porter told me about them."

"Ah." Larry nods before feeling Nick tug at his shirt, "Yeah?"

"One of my friends' parents want to talk to you!"

That was a surprise. But one look at a grinning Nick along with the surprised looks from the parents of his friends was worth it.

"All right." Larry then faces his students, who are now looking at the three former guards, "...I'll be back-"

"Go ahead," Reginald grins, "I think your son needs you."

Larry nods before accompanying his son to his friends and family before introducing himself to them.

* * *

It wasn't until in a whiplash, Porter has a grin as he eyes the three men.

"So, **you're** the three old men who used to work at the museum," Porter arches an eyebrow, a small amused smile reaching his face, "Huh. If I would've known that, maybe it would've been much easier to-" And instantly, he feels a sharp pain next to his side, wincing as Naomi just blinks and shrugs to a mortified James. "Owww..."

"Sorry about that," Naomi just gives a small, reassuring smile to the slightly amused Cecil, who has just witnessed that, "Ignore him- he went through one of his all-nighters."

"It's all right," Cecil chuckles, extending his hand, "So, what brings you all here to the museum?"

"Honestly," James then glances at his teacher before shaking Cecil's hand, "I think we came to support our teacher because this is his job." He sees the other two look at him before explaining, "Porter's mom manages a Job Board website as a part of her job and she got this through her friend. So she was asking if anyone was interested in taking this- since it has been around for about three months."

"But at the same time," Porter manages to get over the pain Naomi inflicted on him earlier, "Ow... by the way."

"You're welcome." Naomi smirks.

"...we heard rumors about a chance that Mister Daley was going to be fired after this year was over." Porter continues, choosing to ignore the shock on the guards' faces, "He's teaching our class and one other one. Our education budget- apparently- got cut thanks to the school trying a new incentive to rebuild the football stadium."

"Well, that ain't fair," Reginald leans against his cane, "The schools back then didn't focus on sports."

"Times have changed," Cecil shakes his head, seeing the three teenagers nod in agreement, "So, you've thought by doing so, you'd help Larry out with a new job in case it does happen. He didn't tell us about the possibility of being fired from the school."

"If you mean by as a way of us trying to help him out," Naomi nods, "...yeah, we did. At least now we can see how he's doing. He's helped us a lot- in class, even outside."

"Think of it as a way to thank him," James grins,"From us. We owe him a lot. He puts up with a lot of us on daily basis, so it's about we do the same for him."

Gus shakes his head, muttering something about the stupidity of education these days.

"It did work out," Cecil hums as he sees Larry chuckling at the parents before heading back to them with Nick, who is waving back to his friends, "In some sort of way," He grins at the three surprised students, "Him being a father did help him get through the nights here."

"...huh?" Porter, Naomi, and James ask in absolute confusion.

"Seriously, isn't this job just... I don't know, watching over a dead silent museum at night?" Naomi finally asks, "Nothing happens in here at night. Right?"

Cecil, Gus, and Reginald share a knowing grin before mirroring that at the teenagers. Then Gus smirks, "Ha- you'll see."

That earns an even more confused look from the three students as they stare at each other. It wasn't until Larry and Nick approaches them in which James asks, "Teach, what exactly do you do at night?"

"Um..." Larry purses his lips before grinning, seeing Cecil shaking in silent laughter, "-ah, the usual- guarding the museum from being robbed, making sure things are okay, the usual." Nick was about to protest to this before seeing that his father taps something at his son's shoulder- before the boy nods in slow agreement.

Porter, James, and Naomi all share the same deadpan 'We're not convinced' look.

"Nicky," Porter asks gently with a tinge of suspicion, "Is your dad telling the truth?"

"Yeah," Nick grins, wanting to keep the secret of what really happens at night with his father, "Nothing happens at the night."

"So then how... argh, my head's beginning to hurt," James shakes his head before standing up, "Whatever, I'm trying not to think too much about it."

 _Though they'll be asking about it later,_ Larry can't help but wonder how long he can keep up with the Tablet's secret- even Cecil eyes him as the two share the same thought: we can't keep the night-coming-to-life thing a secret forever.

"By the way, Porter," Larry calmly asks in a tone that actually made said student stiffen, "Did you tell my son this **interesting** thing I've heard from him last night?"

"What interesting thing...?" Porter suddenly feels like he's going to be signing his own death warrant courtesy of his teacher, "Um- did I say something to Nicky that kinda-"

"You've mentioned something along the lines of this: 'When two people hang out with each other a lot, they go on a 'date'- or, if I should **even** decide to continue-" He sees Porter pale when he recalls that, "-does this sound **really** familiar to you?"

"...holyshitI'mgoingtodiearen'tI." Porter manages to utter at once before seeing his teacher nod with a narrowed death glare.

"Yeah, you are." He sees Nick gently tapping his father's arm, "...yeah?"

Nick frowns, "I just asked a few things about what do friends do when they get along really well. It's not such a big deal..."

"Yeah! I mean... not for Nicky, right?" Porter sheepishly grins as he sees Larry glare at him, "Oh come on! What was I supposed to say!? The more boring version in which we just hang out, talk, and complain?"

"Yes!" Larry's face is blusing red- thanks to Porter, he now has a bad feeling about the direction of the relationship with a certain pharaoh... Cecil just looks amused and laughs to himself as Gus and Reginald were staring at Porter in slight confusion- before Reginald shakes his head, feeling really sorry for Nick.

"You- wait, you said all of that to Nick?" Naomi asks baffled, "Hey, Nick, wasn't that when you came in sick?"

Nick nods, "Well, I did ask the closest person to me and it was him..."

Naomi slaps her hand against her head as James bows it, shaking his head. "Okay, next time, when you do ask that," The Asian girl murmurs to Nick, "Just ask anyone **but** Porter."

Nick looks to James in confusion.

James grimaces, "Porter's term of relationships are messed up. Don't ask him for dating advice either."

"How the heck is that different!?" Porter exclaims in horror, "I mean- I just told you to take her to a movie she might like!"

"And that went swimmingly well!" The other students glares at him, "I can't bring up any more horror movies thanks to you!"

"WHAT!"

"Guys, we're getting unwanted attention..." Naomi grumbles to the other two as Nick asks his father about any correlation between dating and horror movies, which his father shakes his head before approaching his students.

"Hey kids," Larry calls out to the three students as he decides to finally save them from more unwanted attention, who turn back around to face him, "Check out the Egyptian exhibit. I think you guys will find it interesting."

The three students (who knew the actual reason why) face each other before grinning, any more complaints about horrendous advice fading away.

"Yeah, we'll check it out," Naomi smiles before the three walk past the main desk towards the museum.

It wasn't until Larry sees them walk out of hearing distance that he gets the curator's attention again (by dragging the guy along with his secretary). Said man looks a bit miffed until the teacher glances over to the direction of the three old men, making McPhee recall they were in the middle of a conversation before their interruption.

"McPhee." Larry then pauses, glancing at the three men, "About Cecil, Gus, and Reginald- can't you do anything else for them? The museum has been something they've been guarding for a long time. I mean- despite their misgivings, there **has** to be something for them!"

Even if they did try and rob the museum, that isn't stopping the teacher in thinking there is such thing as a second... or redemption, for that matter. Sure, it's a naive idea, and yes, he's been told several times to stop being that wistful, but the thing is, there's a part of him that feels really bad for Cecil, Gus, and Reginald for losing their jobs by being forced into retirement. Larry himself was about to be on that path (at this rate from the school), so he might as well try something to save them so they won't be bitter at the museum.

Besides, they have been there for fifty years- or a longer time.

"...I'll see what I can do," The curator lets out a huff before walking off with a patient Rebecca, who lets out a sigh of relief before mouthing 'Thank you' to the teacher, "Though granted- it'll be in the daytime."

"I know."

"Just keep that in mind." McPhee then frowns before turning away, "...though Mister Daley- no more **screw-ups!** "

"Understood..." That makes the teacher nod before rolling his eyes and quickly muttering, "Fucking Nanny McPhee." Hearing this, it earns Rebecca, Cecil, Gus, and Reginald to snicker in amusement before the secretary walks off to her boss.

Cecil look at Larry in surprise before a smile reaches his face, "Kid. I... I don't know what to say."

Larry smiles before patting the old man on his back, "...despite you trying to steal the museum artifacts, I honestly think you're a really decent guy. You too, Reginald and- okay, Gus... I'm still wary about him-" The shorter man rolls his eyes in response, "Just- try not to do it again."

The elder cracks a smile before nodding to Nick, who gives a smile back, seeing the more humbled Cecil admit his mistakes. Gus and Reginald can't help but look at each other in shock.

"Larry," Reginald then pauses, "Why?"

"You guys know more about what happened here before I came here," Larry explains, "And maybe- maybe you guys can give me advices on a few things if- say I can't solve it all, if I need to know a few more things that maybe the exhibits don't know about the structures of the museum itself. You all know this area much more than I do. If something happens to me-"

"Which hopefully nothing will," Cecil shakes his head, but Larry ignores it.

"-then I might need some help. And I can't help but wonder if you three would be able to back me up in case things do go wrong. Aside... well, my students, of course. And I'd like to know... and trust that you three are more responsible now that you know what **not** to do."

The three former guards glance at each other in surprise.

"I like giving people a second chance," Larry chuckles, "...even if it's a stupid philosophy." Larry then takes out the flashdrive, "I'll keep this. I'm not going to show it to McPhee. But know next time-"

"I know," Cecil's eyes crinkle, "I think it's about time we pass on the torch- to the right person." He sees Larry surprised, "You seem to have tamed the exhibits in a better way than we did."

"...give or take. Dexter's officially a pain to handle. Though on some nights," Larry smiles when he hears the guards guffaw while Nick laughs, recalling that capuchin, "I think I can make a few exceptions to allow you three to come in and share your stories about what you've done before." That even surprises Gus as Larry pauses, "I might- believe your story about taking down that guy- what's his name-"

"John L. Sullivan- now don't tell me you believe that!" Reginald groans, but a grin was there.

"Sullivan," Larry then pauses, "Though I'm starting to think he was- well, you know."

Gus cracks a wide grin, "Ha! See? I'm starting to like ya now, pasty!"

"...though we'd really have to work on that," Larry grumbles as Cecil and Reginald crack up laughing along with Nick, "So- let me know when you want to all come back in visit the guys."

"Oh, we will," Cecil then glances to Nick, a twinkle in his eye, "Nick, was it?"

"Yeah?" The boy perks up, seeing Cecil glance at him.

"You have a really good father." The older man grins, "Keep that in mind."

Nick grins as he hugs the old man, who lets out a small 'oof' before chuckling, hugging the young boy back. Reginald pats the boy's head as

Gus mutters about being too soft and having to toughen the guy up.  
"I still can't believe," Larry then mutters to Cecil as Nick asks about the John L. Sullivan story, which Gus was more than happy to talk about with Reginald's input, "That a couple of hours ago, we were fighting and you were whopping my ass."

"Language, kid," Cecil gently warns before letting out a small laugh, "Trust me. We've all been through loads of harsh times. You're just in the cusp of it. But know that things will come right back up."

Larry blinks before letting out a relieved smile reach his face.

"Thanks."

* * *

He and Nicky were at their home when a small chirp from his cellphone comes through. Nick blinks, seeing the ID before snickering, seeing very well who it belongs to, "Hey. Your phone."

Larry warily stares at the phone before groaning, "...really?" Then he picks it up and answers it, "Hello-"

 _"Larry, it's me-"_ Erica!?

"Hey!" Usually, when he hears from his ex-wife, there was a bit of giddiness in him to hear her voice again. But this time, it wasn't there (even after he gets his rest and she calls him again to check up on Nicky, he realizes it wasn't there anymore), "What's... why are you calling?"

_"Well... I'm wondering how Nicky is."_

""He's doing well- Erica, why are you-"

_"And your job- are you doing okay? The news was in chaos about the museum and I'm wondering if you're doing fine."_

Larry stops, hearing that question from her. Just four days ago, they were talking about this job and his dreading potential of it. Three days ago, she was wondering how he was holding up. And now? Was it from the news that she's calling about?

"I'm... I'm doing fine," The teacher pauses before he sighs, "...actually, let me rephrase that." He sees Nick perk up in surprise as he leans against the counter, "I... I might love this job more than the one I have. I mean... teaching's the thing I've been doing for the last six years. I'm not going to lie, it's rough, it's a pain, but... the job at the museum." A soft laugh escapes Larry before he closes his eyes, " I think this job was a blessing, after all."

He hears Erica silent before he hears a relieved laugh, _"I'm glad to hear... that you found something that you love a lot. And just letting you know- Don and I support you- no matter what. So, be safe, you hear me?"_

Huh. He glances to a grinning Nick before he chuckles, "...I hear you. Thanks, Erica."

_"No problem. Hope to talk to you later."_

Larry places his phone down before sighing, glancing to his son, "I think... your mom'll stop bugging me about finding a stable job."

Nick grins, "I'm glad you got a job at the museum- it was still awesome!" His grin widens, "I actually think Iike this job- like the time you brought me into your classes when I was sick."

The teacher chuckles, ruffling his son's hair again, "I think I could arrange another visit. And I guess... this means tomorrow night you'll be coming with me to the-"

_"I think you'll be able to secure the job fine," The pharaoh calmly reassures Larry, "Since it won't be just your words that will convince him."_

Larry stops in the middle of his talk with Nick as he suddenly recalls that part-

...did Ahkmenrah **JUST** imply that he's been **EXPECTING** Larry to come back tonight!? Despite knowing that he was about to lose his job because of the third strike-rule?

Larry can't help but sport a red face as his son stares at him, "...Dad?"

"...yeah?"

"Are you okay right now?"

"Eh- got a question," Larry leans against the counter of his kitchen, "If someone told you that you would get... something for free- like say one of your friends have told you that you'd be getting a free ticket to a movie ticket- and you didn't know about it until you got it and those words will get back to mind, what would you say?"

Nick stares before pensively thinking, "...well, I would ask if my friend was a psychic. Why?"

"Just wondering."

His son just stares at his father. "Hey, Dad? That pharaoh- Ahkmenrah, right?"

"...what about him?"

"I think he's treating you like..." Nick trails off before grinning, "Like someone really special, you know? I mean, I didn't see the others act like the way he did-"

That thought definitely **didn't** help a single bit as Larry lets out a groan, now understanding the pharaoh's token of affection before he left, "...oh good god whyyyyy... you saw that, huh?"

"Actually-" Nick wants to point out that he didn't see anything, but the way his father is implying it, it sounded like he did. So the young boy blinks before he grins, "...maybe. I think I might've seen it."

He hears his father groan.

Nick lets out a snicker, "Well, at least some people aren't- um- I think it was- plant one on? Or something??"

...what?

"Um," Nick then clarifies, "Going to first base?"

His father was turning a bit red before furiously shaking his head, "No no no- Nicky, I just **knew** him for three days. That's- no, that's not how you get to know someone that... well- okay. Here's the thing... I'm just getting used to being around him- like a friend would do to other people. Ahkmenrah is... really nice, kind, and pretty much a good guy to be with. But- I mean..." All right, how in the world was Larry going to put how he feels about the pharaoh? In a more coherent way, that is? He was about to continue when he stops, recalling how much being with the young king reminded him of when he was meeting Erica for the first time-

-only this time, it feels better and it makes Larry want to know more about Ahkmenrah and how he came to be-

"...maybe... maybe... I do think of him more than a good friend." He smiles shyly as he recalls how much the pharaoh did for him in the end that night. He doesn't see Nick's perk of surprise to hear his father admit this, "He's... he's a really nice guy. And maybe- maybe one day..." He then pauses, "I think- no, wait, I should probably get used to being with him a lot, huh?"

Nick grins, "I think you like him more than you think, Dad."

Larry blinks, his face blushing red before muttering, "Just- don't let anyone else know. Not... not even Ahkmenrah, okay?"

He sees his son nod before asking, "So... Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are scary movies not good for dates?"

Larry stares at Nick before letting out a light chuckle, "...well, it's... it's complicated- you see, we've had some form of fear... and horror movies tend to bring out the fears in most people. Most- I mean, there are some scary movies that are funny but, that's not the point. The thing is... when you watch a scary movie," He pauses, "Some people need to grab onto something in case something scares them. So, um... say you're on a date with someone you like a lot. When... something terrifies you, you want to grab onto something so that... it'll comfort you- like a teddy bear!"

 _That explanation could've been so much better if I wasn't so tired!_ Larry grimaces to himself as he asks, "So- do you get it?"

"...oh," Nick blinks before slowly nodding, "I think... I got it. Maybe."

"Can I ask why?"

"Ummmmm..." The young boy pauses, looking down before sheepishly grinning, "Well..."

The teacher makes a mental note to himself to actually have father-to-son talk about dating and how it really works as opposed to... whatever his son has heard. ( _God give me strength on that day,_ Larry sarcastically groans in his head.) That, and how to actually make someone happy in the best way possible...

Larry stares at his son before groaning, smacking his head against his forehead, "...lemme guess. Porter."

"Yeah."

He's going to kill that stupid kid first thing when class begins the second semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...as you can see clearly in this, Nick has a lot to go. (Poor kid.)
> 
> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> At last- a night in which Larry can just relax...
> 
> ...too bad it's at the most uncomfortable of all locations- the frigging chair that can make his neck crick. 
> 
> "I think," Ahkmenrah just chuckles, seeing the struggling of the poor teacher, "You might want to move to another location that's a bit more comforting to your situation."
> 
> "...you think?" Larry grumbles as he takes off his jacket and bundles it into a make-shift pillow before frowning, "Wait. Shouldn't you be back up at the party?"
> 
> The pharaoh contemplates it for a bit before shaking his head, "Well, I was, but I guess I wanted to see how you were, so..."
> 
> "...I'll be fine," Larry can't help but sigh (...he can throw parties, he just doesn't like to be in one), before placing his head on the bundle, and closing his eyes, not seeing the pharaoh looking a bit tentative before a plan formulates in his head, "I'm... not exactly the best person who likes to party, you know?"


	12. The Thing About Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand now where everything can place Larry at ease about his new job. (About time.)
> 
> The chapters could get shorter from here until the point where the plotline regarding the Smithsonian movie begins. And from that- because of the circumstances of how I did this story, there are going to be changes.
> 
> So, this chapter will be very short (or long, depending on what's going to be covered). By that- I mean Larry's isn't going to... well, you all knew what happened at the second movie, I am assuming. ...at least, I hope. (Well, obviously, how he's learned how to fight needs to be explained)
> 
> Also, the reason for the delay is because I've been more swamped with work- and I've been exhausted (to the point which my body is having more trouble waking up than usual).
> 
> Regardless- enjoy!

And to **Dragones** \- kudos to knowing the song on Chapter 5! Let me know what prompt you'd like to see written (as an OS) or on here!

* * *

**"This sentence is in bold." = What Attila's saying, along with his fellow Huns. And what he says to Ahkmenrah.**

_**Bold Italics = Ancient Egyptian (and for those I'm trying to indicate is only spoken in that language but not able to because either there's no word for it)** _

* * *

The museum was in full swing when various party songs are blasting through the woofers like an actual party.

In part, Larry did help with it- he actually help set up some things for prom and homecoming for the students for two years (which helped him set up his stereo better back at his apartment) along with installing in a series of disco and strobe lights that makes the party mood in elation.

The song choice, on the other hand-

"...did it really have to be by Earth, Wind and Fire?" Larry chuckles to himself, hearing the lyrics to _September_ blare throughout the entire museum, seeing every exhibit dancing and having a lot of fun.

Even the ones who weren't familiar with the rock songs and oldies were dancing in full swing- he grins at seeing the colonial girls dancing with the Inuit while one of the natives was having fun with the knights.

He leans against the wall, his arms crossed before checking the time on the watch.

The party? It was a way to celebrate lots of things: One, the museum had a lot of energy after the crowds of excited people that came in earlier. Two, last night was full of action. Three, the exhibits were more than joyful when Larry came in through the doors- still the new night guard. And Four? The celebration of a few new things: they were able to do things freely (except for exiting the museum, but if they want to venture out, Larry has to keep an eye on them) and actually, the pharaoh finally was able to be accepted as a new member of the AMNH family (which is... actually pretty welcoming).

He stops his thoughts when he hears a laugh from Nick, who was riding on Rexy, who was having a lot of fun dancing (pretty dainty for a large fossil) while being chased around by the RC car Octavius and Jedediah were riding in along with some other miniatures.

Larry sees his son facing him, his face flushed with excitement, "You ready to call it a night yet?" It's around nine- but the kid's still young. But he also tires out easily. But he still kept his grin when he sees Nick shaking his head.

"Nah, not yet!" The boy grins before asking, "Dad- aren't you gonna join?"

In truth, Larry wasn't exactly the one for dancing and gathering such as- well, at a time like this where he's at his job. He knows people have tried (and somewhat either gotten successful or failed- depending on who it was, actually) to convince him.

But for three nights, he's been in action. For once, Larry just wants to do his proper job- as a night guard instead of a chaperon (in which he has been for prom and the results of that come from the fact that some of his students (the female population, to be more precise, the cheerleaders) have **tried** to hit on him by asking him to dance and all. Larry's politely shot them down with a calm reminder about him being an **adult** before he finds the other willing chaperons that night.

"I'm okay- go have fun, Nicky!"

His son beams before commanding Rexy to continue what he was doing before asking his father, who roars in delight.

Larry then glances back at the crowd of the exhibits and almost laughs when he sees Teddy and Sacagawea dancing together. Lewis and Clark were bopping it with the WWII men while the Revolutionary soliders and the Huns were break-dancing with Ahkmenrah, who looks like he is having a lot of fun. Attila's loosened up- a lot as the normally threatening man was talking and laughing with some of the other senior leaders and inventors (who actually understand him). Most of the others were too busy having fun- well, the Vikings were teamed with the WWI nurses to make sure they don't break anything else. The miniatures were also grooving to the beat- the Mayans know how to dance, that was the more surprising thing to everyone.

He grins in relief, that for once, everyone was having a great time. Even the pharaoh- who has finally greeted Larry first while the teacher was setting up the woofers for the event before offering to help along with other exhibits.

Larry then seems to straighten up before closing his eyes, hearing some more beats to the music before deciding to walk out towards the one place where nobody was at- the party was to last until whenever the exhibits felt exhausted or whenever the energy of the party winds down.

He's asked Teddy, Attila, Jedediah, Octavius, Ahkmenrah, and some select others to keep watch if things gets rampant. But knowing how comfortable things are, the teacher isn't too worried.

And for once, he can think for himself or rather- just relax. (Larry honestly hasn't had that in a while.)

 _Actually- it's better for them to have the fun,_ The teacher turns around and walks off into the stairs where he can find the planetarium, _It's their night to celebrate._

He doesn't see someone noticing his quiet retreat.

* * *

It takes him a while to find the map (to be fair, he was searching for the one that shows all of the floors- not one floor at a time).

Larry had talked to the men earlier in terms of where to go when things get pretty rampant or too much for him to handle. It was surprising that Reginald was the one who knows more of it than everyone else- he points out the rooftop was a good place to get some actual fresh air (the teacher makes a note to at least check it out when things aren't too chaotic or just to look at the view of the city and to maybe observe the moon for his new study project), along with the theater just to think. Or the security room- at times that couch is pretty comfortable to lie down.

But then he brings up one other area and Larry seems interested in checking it out- it was one of the newer areas of the museum (built in 2000) and there was a part of him that's loved looking up to see the twinkling dots that scatter the dark sky at night.

...the only problem was, where the heck was it? (Hence his search for the map, which he manages to find in the security room.)

"Aha," Larry grins, finding that the planetarium was able to be accessed from the main floor. He folds back the map before rummaging through his keys to find the key for that room- he finds it as there was a tiny label that states **HP** on it.

* * *

If there was one place he's actually found strangely mesmerizing, it was the planetarium that he's always been wanting to go (next to visiting the other exhibits, that is). But the thing is, he's visited it in other museums- the one here is different.

He opens the doors to the grand rotunda and heads quietly for the planetarium's theater, seeing the various moving orbitals of the planets and stars, the suns and moons that shine the dark room with their glowing light.

There was a part of him that loves observing the stars at night- as a child, it was his fascination to point of the constellations to his parents, who have enjoyed the night view (when the skies were clear and beautiful as the vast twinkling darkness takes them).

That part of him misses that when life for him got chaotic. He tends to forget looking up at the skies at times- it was a rare sight to even have a clear one because this is New York. The closest he's ever gotten to it, really, was when he went on a road trip in the summer with some friends from college with Erica and their loved ones from the Big Apple to North Carolina.

He recalls the fun- it was one of those rare moments where they finally get the chance to forget about their worries; Erica brought Nick with her and it was like a real family vacation (his son doesn't really recall much from it- well, to be fair, Nick was around two years old when this happened) for the three. For his friends, it was a time of fun, beer, and everything that made them all lose their worries for the weeklong fun.

It was also that time in which Larry takes a light comfort in- this is where he has the most fun as opposed to a party. They can talk, laugh, share stories and experiences, actually hang out, look at the stars and point out when they can see parts of Orion or the Big Dipper or anything else they can point out. One of their friends was an astrophysics major- he was pointing out the orientations of the other planets... which lead them to talk about the planets, the world beyond.

Larry has to admit, he longed for those days (on some occasions) again. But his time as a teacher and all else made that seen a bit impossible.

As soon as he steps inside it, he takes a seat at one of the black chairs and sees the stars shining, coming to life as some of the lines develop. He even sees some of the constellations take notice of his presence, but goes back to their usual meanderings.

God- it was breathtaking.

Larry was in awe- even the Tablet can make something like the night sky come to life like this?

"It does- as long as it's a part of the museum."

The teacher was surprised when he sees the shimmer of gold trailing behind the pharaoh's cape as he abruptly stands up, "...hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," The pharaoh responds back before looking up to see the constellations nod at his presence too, "...I've never stepped foot in here before."

"To the... oh, well," Larry pauses, seeing Ahkmenrah's inquiring look, before explaining, "This is the planetarium- one of the newer additions to the museum. The space, stars, and everything beyond Earth part of the museum. It's something I don't teach, but it is relevant." He looks up, "I'm guessing the guys from this morning left the sky like this."

"That can explain the sky right now," The pharaoh murmurs in awe, "...the moon- has it been always that small?"

The teacher nods, seeing how amazed Ahkmenrah was.

"I know, but not when... well, yeah," Larry lets out a small smile, sitting back down before looking back up at the sky (or to put it in more specific terms, the artifically made sky for the planetaium that doesn't turn on in the night... normally), "But for me- it's something I look up at when the skies aren't that terrible. Or snowing and raining. Or just cloudy- seriously, what are you doing here?"

Ahkmenrah takes the seat next to the teacher, "To be honest, I wanted to see if you were all right."

"...well, I'm okay, if... that's what you were wondering," The teacher responds, still looking up at the night sky, "You should- well, go back. You were having a lot of fun with the soldiers and the Huns."

"The way they dance..." The pharaoh lets out a low chuckle, "It's strange yet invogorating. I haven't had that much energy in a long time."

"I'm glad." Then he grins at the pharaoh, "See? People don't think of you as a bad person."

"But what about you?" Ahkmenrah quietly asks, not wanting the teacher to miss out on all the fun, "Shouldn't you be out there yourself?"

"I'll be fine," Larry murmurs, still looking at the sky, "The party's going fine- as long as there isn't anything crashing or breaking."

"...if you insist." But Ahkmenrah doesn't even try to make a move from his seat. Instead, he sees how entranced the other man is, watching the stars twinkle and shine; some of the constellations were interacting with one another as if they were in everyday life.

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Larry shifts (tries to) to a more relaxing position as his mind wanders back to the beauty of the night sky.

At last- a night in which Larry can just relax... ...too bad it's at the most **uncomfortable** of all locations- the frigging chair that can make his neck crick.

"I think," Ahkmenrah just chuckles, seeing the struggling of the poor teacher, "You might want to move to another location that's a bit more comforting to your situation."

"...you think?" Larry grumbles as he takes off his jacket and bundles it into a make-shift pillow before frowning, "Wait. Shouldn't you be back up at the party?"

The pharaoh contemplates it for a bit before shaking his head, "Well, I was, but I guess I wanted to see how you were, so..."

"...I'll be fine," Larry can't help but sigh (...he can throw parties, he just doesn't like to be in one), before placing his head on the bundle, and closing his eyes, not seeing the pharaoh looking a bit tentative before a plan formulates in his head,

"I'm... not exactly the best person who likes to party, you know?"

That makes Ahkmenrah a bit surprised, "You don't seem the type."

"...the last time I went to one was in college- it wasn't... all that fun at a club," Larry shrugs before opening his eyes to face Ahkmenrah, "You should go back- enjoy yourself. It's almost ten."

"...are you sure?" The pharaoh quietly asks, leaning forward to meet Larry face-to-face, "I don't want to leave you to your thoughts by yourself. And I don't want you to miss out on- well, this occasion."

"I know, I know," Larry then gives a reassuring smile to the Egyptian, "But really. I'm... okay. I'll be fine."

He sees the pharaoh's eyes still on him before hearing the pharaoh give a sigh before a soft hum escapes him, "...if you say so."

"Good," Larry chuckles, closing his eyes, "Enjoy- go back and enjoy with the others."

He hears the pharaoh leaving his seat to leave the planetarium before quietly closing the door. The teacher can hear someone plucking at the lyre- it was the constellation Perseus who has taken the Lyra constellation before playing the instrument. He gives a tired laugh- usually constellations don't move and get anything like this (then again, this is an image of the constellations- not of the real thing; also, he thought Perseus wasn't a musician...). But he silently thanks the Grecian warrior before he dozes off into sleep.

* * *

It was less than ten minutes later after seeing the party still in full swing that Ahkmenrah turns around to go back to the planetarium.

It wasn't so much as that he enjoys the celebration- but the thing is... Larry wasn't there.  
Yes, he knows Larry did a lot for the museum. And for perhaps he might need time for himself, but the pharaoh feels terrible for having fun without Larry- despite what he said about the entire 'not the type to party' thing.  
He manages to enter back into the planetarium and looks for the night guard if he's still interested in joining back as he walks down the stage, "Larry?"

"Shh!"

He stops when he sees one of the female constellations placing her finger to her lips before indicating to the man next to him by pointing to the area where the teacher is.

Ahkmenrah looks next to him to see Larry still sitting on the seat, his head slightly tilted. The pharaoh chews on his lower lip before standing up slowly and quietly leaning down to see if he's okay. Then he hears even breathing, surprising the pharaoh.

_By Ra, you must be exhausted._

He lets out a gentle sigh before seeing the other man slightly shivering. A slight frown tugging at his face, Ahkmenrah detaches his cape before unfurling it to the golden cloth it was.

"That thing was beginning to bother me," The pharaoh muses to himself before draping it over the guard, who begins to ease at the extra layer of warmth. He softly chuckles before taking off his crown and gently sets it next to the sleeping man- an indication as to where the night guard is.

"I'll be back," Ahkmenrah manages to murmur, not wanting to leave the teacher by himself in the planetarium. That is, before he walks out the giant room, sans cape and helm.

* * *

 

Ahkmenrah was surprised to see Nick, not riding on Rexy, but talking to Teddy and Sacagawea. By the time he sees the three of them, they all perk up, seeing him exit from the dark space room.

"What are you all...?" He asks, surprised before frowning, "What are all of you doing here?"

"Well..." Sacagawea sheepishly sees the pharaoh approach the group, "We saw you and leaving the party and we also noticed Larry wasn't there."

"There is still a party going on over there," Teddy pauses, "We were going to ask Lawrence if he would like to join in the festivities."

Ahkmenrah blinks, indicating to the planetarium inside, "He's inside here."

"What's Dad doing in there?" Nick frowns, wanting to go in and check and see if his father is okay.

"He's actually resting," The pharaoh understands if this was Nick asking about his father and his current state. For the others, he knows they are worried about him.

But really, did it have to warrant a search party?

"Wait, Dad's sleeping?" Nick stops the talk, getting a surprised look on his face.

Ahkmenrah nods before sighing, "I can get him up if you want-"

"No no, it's fine," A gentle grin spreads on Nick's face, "It's about time he got some."

That earns a surprised look from the pharaoh, Teddy, and Sacagawea, "He didn't get to sleep when we got back earlier today- he was too busy planning this thing out for all of you guys, asking me when I woke up what songs he thinks you all would like and finding them all before getting them from the CDs. Then I think when I woke up, Dad was a bit jittery, but he was still telling me that he's fine, he's done all-nighters before."

Nick leaves out the part where his students and other people (his friends) called his father also, to clamor about his job and how it was, would he like some assistance with it or any money to cover what his teaching job have left a gap of. Even his Mom and Don called, asking Larry is everything was okay on his end. The last phone call before they left for the museum, though, was from Cecil, not only thanking him for giving them a job at the museum again (it was a surprise- McPhee gave them a janitorial position, which actually was better than nothing and it took place in the afternoon to early evening, most of it in the mornings though), but asking him if he even got some sleep.

His father was slightly stubborn, telling them everything's okay. ...maybe not to Cecil, who he can't help but groan and complain about feeling that he's going to snooze out on the fourth night of the job and something is going to **break.**

Nick, on the other hand, knows when his father is about to crash (as some of his students say).

"...Lawrence seriously needs a break," Teddy shakes his head, but he has a small grin, "On the plus side, he did find a good place to rest."

"At the planterium, though..." Ahkmenrah is obviously more concerned than he really needs to be, but he just has this debate about whether or not to let the resting man in the security room.

"Maybe we should at least check on him to see if he's comfortable," Sacagawea gently suggests to Nick, who nods in agreement, "Are you all right with that?"

"Yeah," Nick has heard about this place from his other students- and he has been to it... once (like in the third grade and that time, it was awesome since it was talking about the planets). He looks at Teddy and Ahkmenrah, who were talking in low voices about what to do about the sleeping Larry when they do see him, "Hey, um... is the door unlocked?"

The pharaoh nods before seeing Sacagawea hold Nick's hand like a guide, "I take it you've been wanting to see the inside yourselves." He gives a soft smile, seeing Teddy grin back.

"Nothing like new discovery, young pharaoh," Teddy grins before joining the Shoshone woman as the pharaoh lets them inside the planetarium.

* * *

The moving planets with the whooshes, the twinkling and glowing stars-

-that was new for Nick as he marvels at the sight.

Where his father was softly snoring in the leaning back chair, Ahkmenrah's cape covering him like a blanket and all (Nick grins before mouthing 'Thank you for watching over my dad' to Ahkmenrah, who can't help but nod back before hiding a smile at seeing Nick's relief to see his father resting), his son looks up and sees the active night sky, the constellations nodding in the president's salute and Sacagawea's slight bow (and awe). Nick gasps as he sees one of the comets shoot through the screen from giddiness, "Ohmygosh this is so cool."

"I'm even amazed to have seen this area," Teddy quietly marvels to see Ursa Major coddling Ursa Minor as Orion gently pats the moving constellation-creatures, "Quite a beautiful sight."

"It is..." Sacagawea murmurs, "It's the same sky that has guided throughout the journey and aided us to the west." She then glances to see the president's interested expression along with Nick's, "One day, I'll tell you."

"And you shall," The president sees the pharaoh looking at Larry before he takes a seat next to him, "Son. You should stop worrying- he needs the rest."

"I know," Ahkmenrah sighs before looking up, "Though when I found him here, he was marveling this area as if he hasn't looked at it before..."

"I know..." Nick grins up at the pharaoh, "I can see why- I can't believe this comes to life at night too!" He sees Ahkmenrah's slight confused look before he explains, "Well, usually, this area's all dark and quiet-"

"I think he means about how come your father didn't tell us about the night sky and his fascination with it," Teddy clarifies, "As beautiful as this city is at times- the sky doesn't give the best view at times." He sees the confused looks on their faces before the president clarifies, "Well, last night, I did think there were some clouds that covered the sky."

"Ah," Ahkmenrah nods slightly before facing the young boy, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Oh- Ohhhh..." The boy's eyes brighten in realization, "I know Dad likes to tell me the stories behind the stars, planets, the... con...stalions?" Nick says the last part slowly before crinkling his nose, "Constellans?"

"Constellations," Sacagawea corrects him gently, a gently smile dancing on her face, "I see you share his interest."

"He tells me a lot of things, even if he's out of class and not teaching," Nick responds back, "My dad told me once that if history wasn't his thing or if the business life doesn't work out, he'd love to study the skies, the stars and the history." He pauses, "But I think I like the stories more- mythologies and the way people share and pass down things. That's the way Dad puts it... it's one way we keep history going, he said."

The pharaoh can't help but see how true that statement is, especially from the night guard, who is currently napping at his seat.

Teddy gently pats Nick, "Now that we've seen how your father is, Nicholas, perhaps it's best to leave him be- we should be getting back to the others." Nick looks at his sleeping father in worry-

"I'll stay," Ahkmenrah can tell what the young boy is thinking- he wants to make sure his father is okay, to alert him if things go wrong... somehow, "If anyone needs anything- me or Larry, we'll be here."

"That's fine," Teddy nods firmly as he stands up and makes his way along with Sacagawea to the doors, "We'll hold the fort for you gentlemen."

"And we'll take care of you," Sacagawea smiles, patting Nick on his shoulder, who grins back in turn, "Don't worry."

"Though-" Ahkmenrah frowns as he doesn't want to think about disturbing the other man from his much needed slumber, "How would I try to wake him up from...?"

Nick grins before whispering, "Oh, yeah. That. I know how to wake Dad up."

* * *

It wasn't until a melody floats through his ears that Larry opens his eyes from what he thought was a small nap (in reality, it was after two in the morning). He lets out a soft groan, feeling his neck a bit sore from where he was (he was sleeping straight- which is another issue, why does he do it even though it's the most uncomfortable position to sleep in!?) before his hand brushes against the golden fabric that's resting around his body-

-golden fabric?

Larry blinks slowly, seeing where that music is coming from before he sees the pharaoh looking up at the planetarium ceiling, witnessing what seems to be a dance of the constellations.

"...how long was I...?"

"About a good five hours," Ahkmenrah glances to see the teacher awake before smiling in somewhat amusement, seeing Larry try to get out from the sleepy haze, "Nick recommended this song, by the way."

It was on one of those iPod-like devices, except it was gently playing from some portable speakers some schmuck left underneath the seats. And Larry recognizes it- Louis Armstrong's _What a Wonderful World_.

"...really?" The teacher murmurs before yawning and stretching from his seat, "Out of all the things he knows I wake up to? He couldn't have chosen a rock song and be okay with it?"

Ahkmenrah quietly chuckles before looking back, hearing the song wind down to its chorus as the Virgo dances with the centaur while the cowherder Altair waltzes with his beloved Vega; Andromeda with Perseus, Cassipoia with Cepheus, "The sky- I can see why you are entranced with it."

"...yeah, but they don't dance," Larry murmurs, still thick with exhaustion, but a small smile makes its way to his lips, "It's one of those times where I can finally see it. Despite it being a projection."

Ahkmenrah lets a small smile quirk his face, "They are beautiful- the stars and whatever is beyond it. The moon itself..." He pauses before closing his eyes, "Though to be honest, I would much rather love to see the sun. But..." His eyes cast down, not noticing how Larry's eyes flicker to the pharaoh's reaction before he gives a small reassuring smile, "It's nothing, really."

"...huh." Larry doesn't buy it even though he was tired, but a part of him knows when the pharaoh is not happy about his situation as being only alive in the night. (That said talk came at a much... much later moment along with other revelations.) It wasn't until he sees the music player that Larry was about to ask how the hell did a dead pharaoh know how to operate with technology-

"Nick taught me the basics of how to work the music player," The pharaoh sees the teacher eye the speakers as well, "That is- after he told me about how much the stars had fascinated you."

"They still do, you know," Larry chuckles, recalling those times when Nick had begged his father for a telescope. He's managed to save up to buy one on Christmas for Nick before the two spent the entire night looking at the sky while regaling his son with tales about the Greek myths, "I thought your people had astronomy, Ahkmenrah."

"They do," Ahkmenrah nods slowly, "Though I have managed to see how that system alters from various people that have visited my tomb at later moments in my life." He closes his eyes, recalling the teachings his priests had presented to him regarding the aspects that had to with the star tables and the power of the moon, "The cycles presented us the days and hours- perhaps before the Grecian system was fused with ours," He pauses, seeing Larry glance at him, before a grin graces through him, "...what?"

"...you all had the calenders before... the Mayans did too?" Larry blinks in confusion before he bows his head, "Ah. Right. They're the crazier ones. Though I thought you were using it for more religious purposes..."

"That too- it wasn't just the gods we were obsessed with, you do realize that," Ahkmenrah takes in some secret delight in seeing some surprise from Larry's face, "I thought you have taught your students this or learned it in your line of study."

"I- Astronomy wasn't my line of study, you know!" The teacher light huffs as he hears the pharaoh quietly chuckles in amusement, "Oh- wait- oh damn! The party..." He trails off before sighing heavily, "I'm guessing that's going on and all..."

"It was." Larry looks to the pharaoh for clarification, "The exhibits have already taken the liberty to clean up when the party was over. Teddy was the one in charge," Ahkmenrah explains, "Nick's been providing them with directions for the... woofers, you called it?"

"Yeah, those," Larry makes a mental note to return those first thing after he gets home and takes a long nap, "How are-"

"They should be back to their proper places," The pharaoh can still see the elation that's about to be overtaken with weariness and exhaustion in most exhibits' faces, "I think when they get back up, the exhibits will be ready for sunrise."

"...that makes my job a bit easier tonight," The teacher lets out a sigh of relief before frowning, "But they normally don't-"  
"I took the liberty to let most of them know you were tired. You look- winded, your eyes have the dark rings underneath it."

"...it's normal, for me... at least," It doesn't ease Ahkmenrah's worried look before Larry lets out a sigh, "...Nicky's told you I stayed up the entire day."

"Yes."

_Dammit._

"Please do me a favor," Ahkmenrah sighs, facing the teacher as the music shifts into another slow romantic song for the constellations to dance to, "When you get home tonight, please, get some rest. Or some sleep, at least."

"Even if I have work tomorrow night?" Larry grumbles, "Should I even prepare something this time-"

"Larry, just... please. Do this as a favor for me and the rest of the exhibits. Get some rest- so when it does come to tomorrow night, you can actually be more energetic."

The teacher blinks at how seriously concerned the pharaoh sounds at his request. If it was his colleagues, he wouldn't care as much and keep pushing (before he'd realize with a headache they could be right). If it was Erica or anyone closer to him, then **maybe** Larry would listen.

With Ahkmenrah, however-

-that 'do it because I'm the pharaoh and you are going to do what I say' look is getting to the teacher before any protest dies in his throat. (And yet there's that look of touching concern that's making Larry a bit relieved and surprised at how fussy the pharaoh really is- with the cape and all).

-damn.

"...fine." He can't help but sigh in slight defeat, not catching a relieved expression on Ahkmenrah's face, "But say I pull another all-nighter- just don't knock me out cold or do anything like that. Just- remind me and **maybe** I'll go take a nap." He pauses, "Or something."

"I will," The pharaoh chuckles before looking back up, "You're right about one thing."

"Hm?"

"The sky," Ahkmenrah's eyes slightly soften, "It is nice to look up and see it once in a while."

The teacher looks back up before a small smile crosses his face, leaning back on his chair, cloak still around him and all, "Yeah. It is beautiful. " He doesn't see the pharaoh face him with a small nod in agreement (but not about the sky, that is).

"Then perhaps," The pharaoh pauses, "Should we stay here a bit longer?" He gestures to the dancing constellations, "They are rather enjoying your tastes in music. Or rather- the ones Nick has recommended."

"Aha... yeah, maybe a bit longer," Larry leans back, though awake, his eyes are still entranced with the moving constellations as the stars and lines that form them slowly move to the music. The pharaoh lets out a small hum as he leans back on the seat, the soft music filling the planetarium.

Then the teacher asks, "Well- did you have fun at the party?"

Ahkmenrah nods, "Another one would be in order."

"At the right time, that is," Larry grins, making a mental note to actually stick around for the next one... that is, if he's in the mood for it.

"Though I will have to request something." The pharaoh pauses before musing with a sly grin on his face, "I have only heard about this through the likes of some of the Russian Cossacks at the party and I did ask this to Teddy- maybe we should try the waltz?"

Larry glances warily at his current companion before slowly asking, "...you want... to try a waltz. That's a classical dance."

"I know."

"...okay, sure?" Larry has no idea that this question will kick back in the ass for him- especially since this will come up in the future (eventually).

Just as he was going to get comfortable watching the skies again, he can hear the pharaoh asking, "And maybe show me what a 'moonwalk' is? I heard you were good at that."

And that makes Larry blink in surprise before he hears himself warily ask, "Where... did you hear about that?" Then along with, "And who told you I can do that?"  
(He's managed to do the moonwalk... once. It went off well, considering he wasn't that bad of a dancer to begin with, but still-)

"Well- I did about the waltz from Teddy. He did mention that was the 'dance' of his time. Along with some of the others aside the Russians." Then he pauses, "As for that said moonwalk- I believe your son told me about it. He also said that you also knew other moves that you'd love to show me one of these days-"

Ahkmenrah's grin changes into a smirk at the moment Larry begins to turn bright red as he chokes out (without disturbing the constellations), " **W-What!?** "

"Nick has mentioned that to me," And then there's that slight wicked smirk from the Egyptian, "You might want to show your... what did he say? 'Dance skills'? One of these days."

The pharaoh just settles for silent laughter as Larry buries his face in his hands, face really red at the idea- or rather- Nicky's idea of showing his father's... supposed dance 'moves'.

Oh GOD. Where- in the name of whatever deity has decided to strap him with this horrendous hellish luck- did his son hear about **that**? Not to mention what the hell was his only child planning out of all things!?

(He later realizes it definitely **wasn't** those sadist classes of his. As if the thought about matchmaking even occurred to his students at all...)

* * *

It was another hour later that they finally left the planetarium- the constellations thanks them for not only visiting, but to also provide with a party of their own. That made the teacher a bit happy that all of the exhibits were able to enjoy something.

Larry was able to perk up more when he sees the main lobby neatly cleaned, the lighting and other equipment packed away in their cases. But what surprises him more is that the other exhibits were talking, waiting around in low voices as most of them were already doing their own thing by either convening with others- or going back to their own exhibits. It wasn't until he and Ahkmenrah approaches them that he sees why-

-his son's sleeping on Sacagawea's lap. She and Teddy were sitting on one of the benches, gently talking (or quietly) with the others; Jedediah and Octavius were talking to the president as he translates it for Attila (Octavius and Teddy has some knowledge of talking in Hunnic to the leader- so it wasn't just Ahkmenrah). Larry realizes that it was just the leader- his other members were gone doing their own thing. They look up once Larry walks up to them, a grateful expression on his face before looking down at his sleeping son, "...sorry about that."

Teddy quietly chuckles as Sacagawea gently brushes a lock of hair from Nick's sleeping face, "I think the lad's pretty much tired as you."

"...he's told you guys, huh."

"Pretty much." Teddy nods.

  
"Though really?" Jedediah warily asks Larry, "Ya **had** to doze off in a middle of the party you threw, Gigantor?"

"Like I had no choice in that matter," The teacher grumbles, weariness still there, "It was either that, or collapse in the middle of the party."

"...pffft, ya can handle it," The cowboy rolls his eyes as Attila sniggers in response (causing Larry to glare murderously at Jedediah. To Attila- okay, no. Nope. Not going to push it).

"It's at least better than sleeping in the middle of a war," Octavius shrugs before asking, "My liege, we've done the following and cleaned the main lobby. Most of the exhibits have decided to go back to their respectable exhibits- ours included. So there is no need to rush."

"But we'll make sure some of the mammals remain locked up," Teddy was more than delighted to look forward for a bit of herding (Larry notes with some wariness that it was also recent that the museum employees thought giving Teddy a rifle will add to some authenticity to the president's arsenal of tools), "So tonight- I'll help take care of the more rowdy ones."

"Especially Dexter," Larry nods in immense relief, "And your men, Attila? They won't cause chaos?"

 **"They were already drained of their energy, so I'll wake them up prior to sunrise,"** The Hunnic leader shakes his head, **"If this makes you feel any better, Night Guard."**

Ahkmenrah quietly translates this to Larry.

"Thank you for not letting me butcher up any more of Hunnic language tonight," Larry grins (recalling how hilarious it sounded to the aiding Huns prior to the party) before sitting down next to the Shoshone to pat Nick's head, "I'll take him to the security room for rest. Thanks, Sacagawea."

"It's no problem," The Shoshone smiles softly, "Though perhaps Teddy and I will take care of Nick tonight- you are a bit tired, still."

The teacher was about to say that he wasn't, but a yawn betrays him before he sighs, "...make sure to let me know Nick's sleeping on the couch." He flashes a grateful smile to both the Shoshone and the president before blinking realizing about the dinosaur, "Oh shoot- Rexy!"

"Relax, Gigantor! Ockie and I'll take care of Rexy tonight," Jedediah gestures to the RC Car with the bone tied to it, "Don't ya worry, Gigantor. And 'sides- I think I know how it feels to be burned out the next day after God-know-what."

"Whatever you do, I don't even want to ask since it's you and the cowboys," Larry rolls eyes, knowing that they'll be trying to control the rampant cattle from time to time and it usually takes all day for them, "Just don't fall asleep while riding the horse or... something." He gives a grin, in which the cowboy lets out a chuckle in return, "Not fun sleeping behind the wheel."

"Eh, trust me. It ain't pretty either when you see someone take a snooze while running the Iron Horse." (...to say there was a pierce in the exhibit from that time was an understatement.)

They don't see Teddy arching an eyebrow in amusement as he sees how good the two get along before seeing Ahkmenrah slowly nodding in some agreement- similar to Octavius' reaction (it's worth mentioning that he tells Sacagawea later that he can't help but notice how the pharaoh and the Roman general don't like how friendly Larry and Jedediah are- like actual brothers*).

Ahkmenrah glances at the time on the main lobby, "It's almost three."

"With that said-!" Larry feels a slight burst of energy as he realizes he has about three damn hours before sunrise, "Okay... shall we?"

They all nod- Larry manages to help Jedediah and Octavius to the RC Car with Rexy's bone attached; Ahkmenrah was more gentle in letting a patiently waiting Rexy into the room. Attila is accompanying Teddy and Sacagawea as he decides to gently carry Nick before seeing Larry's concerned expression, **"Don't worry! Your son is safe. I won't make a sound."**

"We'll make sure too, Lawrence," Teddy crinkles his eyes in agreement, seeing the father worried for his sleeping son.

"I trust you on that. Thanks again for doing this- I owe you guys." Larry calls out as the Hunnic leader nods before asking Teddy to lead the way, with the president and Shoshone walking with him to the direction of the security room.

"Oh- and, um," Larry catches the attention of the two miniature leaders, "Can you guys do me a huge favor and try not to get the Mayans agitated at me again when I lock them up before sunrise?"

"I can't guarantee they'll threaten you again," Octavius still nods, "But regardless, we'll do our best!"

"And don't worry about our men," Jedediah grins, "We'll get them in position before dawn!" That is before the two shut the car doors before activating the RC Car and driving off.

"Make sure you leave the RC somewhere so I can **find IT!** " Larry calls out before shaking his head as a delighted Rexy follows the car, "I think I can find it... right?"

"Let's hope you don't lost track of it," Ahkmenrah manages to place his cape back in place with his crown, "So- what shall we do in the meantime?"

"Well, for starters," The teacher hopes to God all the exhibits were in the right place (he might've been wrong, but did some of them carry some booze with them at the party?), "Let's see if all the exhibits are in their respectable places before Nanny McPhee has another fit with me."

"Hmn," The pharaoh nods, "Concerned about anymore misplaced items?"

"Something of the the sort. So- want to take one side of this floor and I take the other?" He stops when he sees how hesitant the pharaoh is, "...something up?"

"I believe," Ahkmenrah mutters, "You owed me something else **aside** another dance."

"...eh?" Larry blinks, a bit confused-

* * *

_Ahkmenrah chuckles, slowly massaging Larry's hand as to reassure him, "Don't worry too much. If you do happen to return tomorrow night, ('Ha... riiiight,' Larry seriously doubts that by a mile) the first thing you will do is to give me a proper tour of the museum."_

_The teacher stares before letting a small laugh escape him (an embarrassed one in fact), "...maybe- I mean, if I could-"  
_

_"You should," The pharaoh's grip on his hand is a bit more tight, but for some reason, that massaging is making the teacher calm (or a bit more nervous because 'Oh Good GOD whyyyy is he still doing this to me, I'm starting to enjoy it but still-' Larry swears this is the upteenth time he's acting like a nervous girl who has a massive crush), "No- let me rephrase that. You have to- as your duty for a Guardian of Brooklyn._ _"_

* * *

Larry stops, his face feeling red (again for not just the reason he was **hoping** that the pharaoh would forget about that), "...oh gee."

"I'm taking you've just remembered of a certain order I requested of you last night?" He can practically hear that smirk from the young king's voice as he tries (and utterly fails to) glare at the pharaoh.

"...how old are you again?" Larry witheringly asks, "You're starting to remind me of some of the students who try to be cheeky and get away with it."

"I'm actually twenty-five by the standards of your time," Ahkmenrah shoots back with that slightly infuriating smug smirk (causing Larry to stare at him back before said man recalls, Oh wait- some Ancient Egyptians lasted more than up to sixty years of age...), "Though, really, I am much older than that."

"Why am I **not** surprised?" The teacher stares at the pharaoh before managing to exclaim with alarm, "But- hang on a sec- you're twenty-five!? You look young-"

"The Tablet," The pharaoh manages to get amused at the older man's reaction, "Did do something to me when I woke up from my supposed death. So I am not surprised of your reaction."

Larry opens his mouth to say anything else before snapping it back shut and instead mutters, "Lemme guess what direction this was about to head into. Magic."

"Perhaps."

"...ARGH WHY."

That definitely earns the pharaoh's mirthful chuckling and somehow catches on to the teacher, who begins to shake in light laughter, "Sorry- it's just... it's still a bit new. And at the same time, it does a lot of amazing things that... I'm still a bit amazed, you know?"

"I understand- in due time, you will get used to it."

Larry nods, beginning to calm down before asking back to the actual subject at hand, "But really- you still remember that?"

"I never forget the orders that I give to someone so high and close of a rank to that of a pharaoh's personal bodyguard," Ahkmenrah narrows his eyes slightly.

"...oh." Larry blinks at the change in tone from the young king- did he really not have that great of bodyguards back then? (Judging from that only- probably not.) "I mean- sorry to have brought that up again."

"It's all right. But the other reason why I still remember it could be alluded that you..." The pharaoh trails off before his face dusts in a light red, turning away as the teacher gets confused, "...ah, never mind, it's- it's nothing, really."

"...huh?" Larry blinks, really confused as he peers to the Egyptian and see if the guy's all right now, "You sure?"

"I-I'm sure!" Ahkmenah slightly stammers, covering his mouth with his right hand when his eyes see Larry looking at him, "I'm fine- really."

"...ooookaay, if you say so..." The teacher shrugs before he grins, "But really. Let me know if you're bothered by anything, okay?"

Usually, it was Larry that would be the one reacting while the pharaoh would be the calmer one. This time, on the other hand, it's just the teacher playing the more confused one when he sees Ahkmenrah's face dust with more red as his eyes look away from the other's.

 _Um, I'm sure he's okay- right?_ The teacher is getting a bit worried for the Egyptian man before seeing the pharaoh calm down and clears his throat, his composure getting back to his regal self instead of the nervous reaction earlier.

"Getting back to the matter at hand," Ahkmenrah pauses, "Will you do me the honors and let me have a full tour of the museum?"

"...you **seriously** have no idea where some of the exhibits really are, don't you- is that one of the reasons why you want me to give you the tour?""

The pharaoh shakes his head.

Larry hums, nodding to himself, "I think I can help you with that. What floor do you want to start the tour with?" Then he grins cheekily before playfully asking, "Your Majesty?"

Ahkmenrah chuckles, a bit more elated, "I would like to begin at the main floor, if you don't mind." He adds with a teasing smile, "...Guardian of Brooklyn."

"Not that again!"

The hallway rings with the pharaoh's laughter as a red-faced Larry huffs about the nickname he's stuck with as the two make their way towards the main floor exhibits.

(It doesn't go away. Much to Larry's chagrin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know for a fact that Ben Stiller and Owen Williams have starred in a couple of movies together. ...I can honestly state that Zoolander is a movie I visibly cringed at (despite how hilarious it is). My sister told me not to take anything seriously for that one, which I have to admit, it is true... since they do that duck face all the time. So for this story, I can see Larry and Jedediah get along really well as friends and confidantes because those two actors have worked with each other.
> 
> And yes, I am going to make Ahkmenrah older than what most people tend to make him. In a more realistic and historical sense, it's possible that Merenkahre ruled until he was around his late forties or early fifties (or up to his sixties?) because a lot of the pharaohs tend to live for a really long time- Seti I was one of those said pharaohs. There is actually a broad range of age- there are young pharaohs that did rule (King Tut, and then there's that Ptolemaic line...) Egypt. The thing that stood out was that the ancient Egyptians did have a long lifespan perhaps due to their lifestyles.
> 
> That, and the likelihood that Ahkmenrah did start ruling out when he was at the proper age (not sure about that, seeing as how it manages to fluctuates with every single pharaoh) until he passed on- or became the way he was- at an older age seemed more possible than just leaving it at a ridiculously young age (unless- again, you're talking about Tutankhamun and maybe some other young pharaohs I might've left out).
> 
> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> "You sure," Jedediah stares at the book with Octavius with Larry, "This... advice will work on controllin' Dexter."
> 
> Larry grimaces, can't help but wonder why he's chosen a book about monkeys instead of consulting the biology teacher who has worked in a zoo before-
> 
> -oh yeah. That biology teacher has this immense hatred on him. Hence why he doesn't even try to call her due to the last time he's called her for help on the human evolution debate. (That talk ended on an interesting note that Larry doesn't want a repeat of.)
> 
> "Yeah, I'm positive," Larry then pauses, "The dates sorta helped...?"
> 
> "Sorta!?"
> 
> "My liege," Octavius grimaces, "That blasted capuchin escaped that next night. Even after you handed him the dates."
> 
> The teacher groans, slamming his head against the book.


	13. The 'How to Train Dexter' (Or Why This is Such a Bad Idea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now a full chapter on what you should never do to a monkey!
> 
> ...Seriously, don't do these unless you are an experienced professional trained in dealing with capuchins. (Or you have one as a pet and that you really know what you are doing.)
> 
> Also, bear with me on this- my work schedule has been beating me up, so not only am I extremely exhausted (like no joke- my legs have been aching since I've been running around for both of those areas), but it's been an all-day process. Hence why this chapter is a bit long (...is it?) and for the massive delay.

**"This sentence is in bold." = What Attila's saying, along with his fellow Huns. And what he says to Ahkmenrah.**

_**Bold Italics = Ancient Egyptian (and for those I'm trying to indicate is only spoken in that language but not able to because either there's no word for it)** _

* * *

_"Mister Daley, is it true that our DNA is a part of the chimpanzee DNA?"_

_That question is asked from one of his students, a girl who has more questions than answers (as much as he loves answering them, there are some questions that he'd rather not answer again... and again like that same damned question if there was such thing as the Holy Grail). To be fair, he has a handful of those students per year._

_In this case, this is while he's on his break and one of his students has to ask him that because not only was she at lunch, but also they were having this talk right when Larry is beginning to talk about the evolution of mankind and their so-called connections to apes._

_Awesome. (Not said in the best way, either.)_

_"...well, that depends," Larry slowly responds, knowing that there are some controversies (try a lot, actually) regarding evolution theory versus the religious or mythological origins of humankind, "There were studies that showed that our DNAs are similar to the chimpanzee DNA. But the thing is that we might see some similarities with it from a more data-based stand point." He pauses, trying to juggle around for what to say next, "...thing is, though, we don't account for the displacement of the rest of the DNA that aren't similar to the chimpanzee DNA."_

_The student blinks in confusion, "What about that difference?"_

_"Well, let me ask this for starters. What's the percentage that we have similar DNAs to chimps?"_

_"About..." She purses her lips before pausing, "Ninty-six to ninty-nine percent."_

_"So, saying that our DNAs is a part of the chimp DNA, that answer would be 'yes' because the similarities between us and the chimpanzees are from the proteins. But what separates us from them is... well, for one, our looks." He sees the student nod, "Two, we don't know what those differences constitute: from what markings that DNA are missing. And three, have you heard about 'junk DNA'?"_

_She shakes her head, interested._

_"Junk DNAs are areas in the DNA that can't be coded into protein sequences. There are mentionings as to why we are that much different from chimps and us- even a small percentage of differences can make that much difference into the coding of the DNAs. And also, our Genome Sequences are much different from the chimps. So- you can say... no, not really. It's similar in that one certain way, but there are vasts amount of differences that can show up from those small differences."_

_He sees the student looking at him in interest before nodding, "...huh. Well, I guess that makes a lot of sense."_

_"Don't mind me asking, but why did you want to know?" Larry gently asks the student, "It's something I've been researching up on for a bit." It's also because the evolution versus creation theories have been acting up again and Larry was in no mood for any more debates or troubles with the school.  
_

_"Well..." The student twiddles her thumbs a bit before pausing, "To be honest, I was trying to find out what I wanted to say for a debate we're having for the debate team," She then pauses, "I was initially going for the full-blown 'we're similar to chimps' argument since Miss DuPonte has talked about that-" Larry slightly frowns, hearing the name of one of the biology teachers' name, "She's saying that we are very similar to the primates in our DNA, which I can sort of understand, but I wanted it from a different perspective."  
_

_"To be honest," Larry pauses, catching the student's attention, "About that- while yes, we are similar in DNA for that... and honestly, I am not a biology teacher," He gives a small sheepish grin to the surprised student, "And we are somewhat closely related to each other... but we have that-" He stretches his arms as if he has an invisible ruler at hand, "-much difference between us as humans and primates in general. I guess that's what I was telling you- in a much more informative way."  
_

_She grins, sighing in relief, "I guess that makes much more sense. Thanks, Mister Daley!"  
_

_"No problem." Larry nods, glad to help, "Let me know the debate goes, will you?"  
_

_That must have brightened the student up as she beams before leaving the classroom. The history teacher stretches out his legs before grabbing his lunch, "All righty... I should get to lunch."_

* * *

_The guys were usually in the faculty lounge where they usually were- talking about some students and even talking about what's been happening in their lives- family and other things like their hobbies and interests. Larry walks in and nods as he sees some of his fellow colleagues- Reggie, Tim, Bradley, and some of the other guys (some of them were the coaches for the men's sports teams) before joining them on their conversations- this time they were in the middle of talking about the transitions between the winter and spring studies and talking about plans about their vacations; Larry has to admit, he can't wait for the spring break to come so he can relax._

_It wasn't until a few minutes later that he hears some heels clicking on the floor-  
_

_"What the hell did you say to one of my students about the DNA?"  
_

_Larry freezes along with **most** of the other teachers he's talking to before he turns around and sees Miss Taylor DuPonte, one of the biology teachers (and around his age too- though unlike some of the other teachers he's met, she's more into teaching students and trying to drill her ideas in their heads... which is either a good thing or poses too many problems for a lot of them) glare at him. The entire room falls silent before Larry, confused, asks, "...huh?"_

_"You gave one of my students a lecture as to **why** ," That was said with much emphasis as she narrows her eyes, "Chimpanzee DNA and human DNA are somehow **remotely** different."_

_The history teacher blinks- before he stares at her, "...waitasec, how the heck did you know about that?"  
_

_"I was passing by when you told her about whatever gobbity-gook or whatever it was that you told her." She icily deadpans, "By the way, I never knew biology was in your **forte** , Daley."  
_

_It should be noted that for some unusual reason, she has some sort of unspoken hatred for him ever since they began their second year together.  
_

_"...Biology isn't." Larry slowly says, "Though it's vital for me to know more things than just... history. You know? They're connected."  
_

_"History and science are on opposite ends, meaning you don't get to lecture my students about what I teach!" Taylor frowns, "And what gives you the right to know about these things- really?"  
_

_"Um," Larry manages to intelligently respond, "I got it from the internet? It was research...? That some scientific papers have recently published- look, I don't know what's going through your head when you first met me, but I swear to God, I'm showing the students with the information that I get and- for the love of God, isn't it the teacher's role to help the students!? What's **your** deal, anyway?"  
_

_There was a silence that spread throughout the teacher's lounge, her gaping at Larry as the other teachers did the same, except they were looking at him in bafflement or shock (or either in commendment for talking back to her like that or that Larry was really... really dense).  
_

_Taylor gapes before she manages to utter with a slight tint of ire, "You... **didn't** know?"  
_

_"...about what?"  
_

_"About-" She glares at him this time, "How you managed to get off with the 'Favorite Teacher' award from the majority of the students in the class!"  
_

_"How I- huh?" That manages to get a screeching halt for Larry before he asks, this time with shock, "Wait a sec. I got something?"  
_

_Well, that was news for him- especially since all of the teachers were gaping at him in a mixture of alarm and of horror. Then one of the teachers manages to ask, "What... where were you when they said that, anyway?"  
_

_"...I had to go to Career Day for my son?" He manages to meekly grin, the thought about him being named as 'Favorite Teacher' still in shock- well, it was mentioned to him once, but he thought it was a fluke. And it was true- he had to go to Nick's Career Day in school.  
_

_"...oh," It was one of the other history teachers- the AP Euro teacher Beverly Daniels and the wife of one of his friends Richard- who frowns, "Well, I guess you didn't see the announcement either..."_

_Larry shakes his head before looking back up to Taylor before giving her a small grin of apology, "But um- look, Taylor, I was really trying to help. Really. So- truce?"  
_

_That made the biology teacher's face turn a bit purple (from anger, apparently) before her eyes narrow, "...this isn't over, Daley!" She seethes before storming out of the room, slamming the door to the room. There was another round of silence from all the teachers before most of them shift their glances to the baffled Larry... who manages to utter out-  
_

_"What the hell did I do to piss her off!?" He manages to sit back down, shaking his head in disbelief, "All I did was to help!"  
_

_"Larry, Taylor has this long standing grudge against you for a while since you two began teaching. She wanted that award, but apparently, she got a complaint about her 'intense' teaching methods since the students thought she's a bit crazy. She's already known how laid-back and easy going you are with students," Reggie, the football coach and one of his friends, deadpans, "I don't think there's going to be any sort of truce between the two of you for a while."  
_

_Larry stares before letting out a groan, wondering what the hell did he just spark up this time.  
_

_Then finally, as if it was common knowledge to most of the school except for Larry, Tim Holloway (the literature teacher) mutters, "...wait, you didn't know about that award?"  
_

_This time, the response to that was a groan before Larry thumps his head against the table.  
_

* * *

The capuchin is scientifically named _Cebus capucinu_ s because of the latter name comes from a supposed resemblance to a group of friars called the Order of Friars Minor Capuchin*; the name _Cebus_ comes from the Greek word kêbos (long-tailed monkey). Its fur is that of a tan color with a smooth splotch of white at the front with the dark eyes with that long slight fuzzy tail that can tickle the neck of a sensitive person. It can be mischievous, playful, and even loyal to the person who owns it. It is also skinny, versatile in its movements (making it hard to catch when needed) and takes a while to tame. Unless, if one was an expert on dealing with monkeys.

Those describe Dexter- local monkey that belongs (and is a fellow exhibit) at the AMNH... should he have been an actual capuchin in a zoo (like the New York Zoo).

In the daytime where he's known to stay **put** and not do anything (which is what most wish for him to do, really), he's a fluffy, quiet exhibit who some of the girls and kids gush over because of his adorableness.

At the night, it's a complete 180. He's also known to have cause several bouts of trouble- which can, in turn, spur the many irritated events that happen in the museum (to far too many more exhibits than usual). And he's even earned the title 'That Fuzzy Hellspawn' from (out of all people in the exhibit) a wax figure of Abraham Lincoln when he was one of the few temporary exhibits in the ANMH (at that time, it was a tour about the Civil War and its effects on the nation as a whole)... all because Dexter stole Lincoln's top hat and pulled his beard.  
  
Said president actually lost his temper, which didn't do much for the guards (especially for Cecil) at the time.

So it's understandable when Larry screams in utter ire when he sees that the keys have been stolen- just from his hand- and in a laughing Dexter's hand. Again.

"OhholyCRAP Dexter- GIVE THAT BACK NOW!" Larry demands to the capuchin in his irritation before trying to reach his hand and grab the keys- how the hell did Dexter manage to get the keys from the keychain!? He thought that the belt was secure!

It wasn't until his hands against the stub of the fabric of the keychain that he's also recalled that the cord for it was about to snap. Just how could it... never mind, it could have something to do with the amount of times he has to pull that cord. He closes his eyes and tries not to be filled with a serious amount of irritation or call for any help- for that matter.

Teddy could be showing Sacagawea around or be trying to get along with Lewis and Clark (okay, that was understandable). Jedediah and Octavius are trying their best to behave (no explosions, gunshots, or anything that constitute a war)- actually, they're in the middle of trying to get the Mayans to stop chanting death sentences against Larry for locking them up on the second night. Ahkmenrah is somewhere in the museum (The Moai head helpfully quips that not only he'll guard Larry's secret stash of coffee in return for the chewing gum the teacher provided earlier, but that the pharaoh is with the knights right now. That makes relief for Larry- the pharaoh should be understand how the exhibits work in the museum). Attila and his men- still in that skirmish to train themselves with the Vikings.

A chattering laugh from Dexter makes the teacher glare up at the capuchin, "Okay, seriously- Dexter, I need those keys. Give those back."

Dexter shakes his head, too busy being entranced by the shiny keys.

"I got some- dammit, where are they-" Larry had stuffed in a bagful of dates in his jacket not too long ago and now he's trying to find it. That is, before he finds the beef jerky for the lions (who obviously perk up at the sight of it) before Larry warily tosses it in, handful at a time as the lions gather for their meal, "I knew I forgot about that- here you go, guys!"

The lions happily take their offering, but Dexter's screeching obviously halts any relief that the lions aren't going to tear him apart. Larry shakes his head before feeling his jacket for the dates- in which he finds an uneaten pudding snack instead.

...it's worth a shot.

"Will this even work? I don't know if they like pudding." Larry mutters to himself before presenting Dexter with the snack, "Here- here! Dexter! This is good! Come on- keys for this? This is good...?"

The capuchin begins to weigh its options between a delightful vanilla flavored pudding snack and ring of shiny keys that entranced him-

-obviously, he went for keeping the keys instead of taking the snack.

"Gahhhhh..." Larry wants to bang his head against the metal door again, "Okay, so obviously these snacks didn't work-" He places it back in his jacket before calling, "Dexter- seriously! I need those keys- give them to me right now!"

The capuchin obviously has some schadenfreudic bits in his personality since he just shakes his head and mischievously laughs when Larry glares at the capuchin, "I swear to God you are much worse than all of the pranksters in my six years in my classes combined..." Dexter just has that infuriating teething smirk as the monkey continues to laugh its head off, causing the teacher's eye to twitch in what's about to be boiling anger, "Oh, you think it's **hilarious** seeing me suffer like this, huh?" He rolls up his sleeves from his jacket (before he realizes it's bunching up, which slightly ruins the threatening effect he was going for), "That's it, you stupid **fuzzball-** "

"Dexter."

The capuchin perks up at hearing the serious voice of Ahkmenrah, who holds his hand out, silently demanding for the keys back. As if the pharaoh would do something to him if he doesn't obey, Dexter gingerly hands the keys to the bronze hand before hearing a click.  
Larry blinks before doing a double-turn, seeing said bag of the dates in the pharaoh's hand ( _Wait a second, that was in my pocket not too long ago- where the hell were they!_ The teacher makes a mental note to try and hide that bag of dried dates better). Dexter happily takes the dates from the pharaoh before scurrying back to his tree before sharing it with his friends.

"Good," Ahkmenrah murmurs in relief before seeing that Larry is feeling his jacket for the bag of dates, causing the pharaoh to wonder in slight humor why would the teacher try that, "That blasted creature should know better than to steal your keys."

"You wouldn't be surprised how many times he's tried that," Larry darkly mutters, also recalling that he's still wearing that belt his students created for him, "I wouldn't be surprised if he steals dynamite out of all things." Then he sighs in relief as the pharaoh hands the keys back to him, "Where were those dates?"

"They fell out of your pocket when you were on your way here." Ahkmenrah responds, "How did Dexter take your keys?"

The teacher glances at the belt before gently taking the worm tear before tying it against his belt, "I have to repair this. I don't know how it suddenly got worn." Larry then pauses before bowing his head after repairing the keyhold in the quickest way for now, "Thanks. I mean- I think I've been interrupting whatever it was you were doing back there-"

Ahkmenrah chuckles, a small smile crossing his face as he sees the exhausted teacher, "It's of no problem. They can wait, I just saw your struggle with Dexter, so I wanted to step in and assist you."

The teacher lets a nod in relief, "...thanks. Seriously. Dexter is going to be a trouble-maker around here. If anyone gives him any weapon, I wouldn't be surprised if he even dares uses it."

He hears Ahkmenrah conceal his light laughter, gently comforting the slightly taxed teacher, "Come. I think you should take care of other matters."

"Yeah... point taken, though-" Larry then indicates to whatever he's stopped the pharaoh from, "-maybe you should go back to the knights. You looked like you in the middle of a lesson from them."

"I'm... well, they were about to show me where their armors were held-" He sees Larry arch an eyebrow with a smile, "What?"

"It seems like everyday you've been getting along with the exhibits better and better," Larry grins, "A few hours ago, you were actually being presented on how to clean a rifle from the Civil War soldiers. Last night, you were talking to the Romans like you knew them. See? Everyone's beginning to like you."

Ahkmenrah looks down, but he feels himself smiling at the thought, "True."

"So..." Larry clasps his shoulder before nodding, "I shouldn't interrupt since you are on a roll."

"Where are you heading off to then?" Ahkmenrah genially asks, "If you're not terribly busy, then you can join us. Perhaps you can learn a few things or two."  
  
"I could... I would, I would like to," Larry knows that at the future, he would take opportunity, but now wasn't the best time. Earlier he swear that one of the native's masks was missing and now he has to look for it with the natives' help after he has to take care of the lions, "But there's a mask missing and I have to search for it with the natives-" He sees Ahkmenrah about to offer to help, "And you were in the middle with the knights, so I obviously don't want to stop you for doing that."

"...are you sure?" Ahkmenrah wants to point out that Cambridge has several knight armors that he's seen when walking around, but one look at Larry's face tells him 'Don't worry, I can handle it- you should get back to what you were doing' lets the pharaoh out in a ragged sigh, "All right, I'll do so. But- if anything was to happen to you-"

 _Which I hope it doesn't,_ Larry makes that note to himself.

"Please let me know." Ahkmenrah can't help but frown at the idea of the teacher stressing it over, but it seems as if Larry's going to be okay with it...

"All right- Good luck with the knights!" The teacher nods to the pharaoh, who turns and nods, smiling at the teacher before going back to where he left off- talking to the knights.

Ahkmenrah can't help but feel bad for leaving Larry like that- but once he gets the hang of talking to the exhibits and getting to know how they do things, then he can help the teacher with his job and making it easier with ease. The pharaoh does keep his word- as Larry continues to keep with his (except as of late, Ahkmenrah has been more preoccupied wanting to learn so he can use the knowledge to help Larry).

What he doesn't realize or think is that Larry just feels really bad for having to ask the pharaoh to do something as simple as getting Dexter to obey.

* * *

The next night, however, Larry decides to ask for help.

But not from the pharaoh.

"You want to find a way," Jedediah stares at Larry in an incredulous stare, "To try and control that Dexter for the entire night."

Larry nods, "Yeah. Well, to try being the key words here."

"That ain't exactly a good thing when you place it that way."

"I know- just work with me here!"

He had actually taken Jedediah out of his exhibit earlier in the day (after having to break up the War of Anteium with Teddy's assistance before said president decides to check up on Sacagawea). Ahkmenrah is (again) busy with the said president since Teddy has gracious- along with Octavius, Attila, and Sacagawea- to give the pharaoh a better sense of what their roles are in the museum in the night. Jedediah was a bit too preoccupied with grooming his horse when Larry had pulled him aside and asked him for help.  
That help... was the very thing the cowboy is just asking about.

"Well," Jedediah frowns, "The last time I'd heard some exhibits tryin' that... that ended up badly since Dexter and the capuchins peed on them."

Dexter peed on exhibits? Larry grimaces at the image of that, "Do I want to know why they tried?"

"Apparently, Dexter was a bit too eager to eat their stuff that the museum guys brought out that night."

The teacher groans- already not looking forward to having to deal with Dexter out of all mammals... again, "I'd been wondering- how is it that the lions were able to tame the capuchins while the rest of us are having massive amounts of trouble with him?"

"They're... like the king of the jungle, and large predators, if I know correctly," The cowboy shrugs, "To be honest, mostly **everyone** is scared of them." Then he pauses, "Well, maybe not you, Gigantor, since they seem to be on friendlier terms with you. Don't know Teddy deals with them, since he hunts 'em and all."

"...yeah, I think I told him to stay away from the elephants." He sees Jedediah snickering from that, "Well, he's a hunter."

"Not surprised, seein' his occupation and all," The miniature cowboy shrugs with a grin, "Though seriously. The lions seem nice to ya."

"I just fed the lions beef jerky," Larry sighs, "No way am I going to give them actual meat out of all things. Too much hassle to clean up."

Jedediah holds back a snort of laughter, "Hoo believe me... those lions don't get too close to people."

Larry grins, some laughter escaping him before sighing, "So, you still want to help me out or no?"

"Do the others know?"

"Well... no."

"Takin' on somethin' on your own- with my help?" Jedediah grins, "All right, Gigantor! Just because you're a good pal of mine ("...and we just met for a few days and you'll already calling me that?" Larry mutters under his breath). And the knights are the ones taking care of Rexy and the car tonight- they wanted to try and play with the car for a while. Also, I'm honored."

The teacher beams in relief, "All right! Awesome. ...so, who should I start talking to about this?"

* * *

"You know," Larry can't help but stare at Jedediah, who is sitting at Larry's right shoulder, "I understand that they lived in the nation with chimpanzees and other primates and other mammals. But they didn't exactly **interact** with them, you know."

"So?" The cowboy shrugs, "You did ask me to point out to the best likely person for advice."

"The Zulus!?"

One of the Zulu men was patiently waiting for Larry to ask his questions; the others were currently on a skirmish with the samurais (it was a surprise for the teacher, but to the others, it was normal).

"Okay, Gigagntor," Jedediah grins, earning a wary stare from the teacher, "Good luck!"

"...I have a bad feeling as to why you're telling me this." Larry then gives a small grin to the Zulu warrior, "Okay, um, do you understand me? I know you all have your own language- the isiZulu, right?"

The Zulu warrior nods at the speaking their own native language part before responding, "I happen to understand your tongue, good sir. While we do maintain our language, we also speak Afrikaan and other languages."

 _One of these days, remind me to ask him to teach Afrikaan,_ He knows one of his students is from South Africa- he would like to get to know the culture better as well.

"Ah, good!" Larry sighs in immense relief, "So, I have a few things to ask... about Dexter."

"You mean that capuchin that stole one of our headdresses?" The warrior narrows his eyes, "Then, yes, I think I have some answers about that demonic monkey."

 _...this is **still** a good idea?_ Larry's mind is nagging him about it as he stares warily at the cowboy. Jededeiah can see where Larry's skepticism is come from, so he continues (this time with treading consideration), "...okay, well, have some of you tried to control him in the past- like say when you were trying to lock up the doors or help the guards do that?"

"We did try to assist the former guards when they needed the help," The Zulu warily recalls how badly that endeavor went, "In the end, we all just decided to settle for locking that blasted monkey up for the night."

Larry stares at the Zulu before deadpanning, "...did you even **threaten** Dexter?"

"The one who were even daring to do so got thrown with the capuchin's feces." That makes the Zulu scrunch up his face in disgust, along with Jedediah, who was also where on one of those said nights (he really didn't want to think about that), "Aggression does show up in the mammals most often."

The teacher groans, "...so weapons are a no go?"

The Zulu stares at him deadpanned, "If you think a gun would even scare that idiotic creature, then you have no idea what it can do with a stick of dynamite."

That just makes the idea of using **any** weapon against the capuchin a very bad idea- in which that was proven correct since that capuchin is more than capable of taking care of itself in a terrible situation by scurrying away or even messing around with the person handling the weapon. So- that one was thrown out of the window.

"At least give me **some** advice as to how the heck I can make Dexter show I'm serious or- anything, really!" Larry asks in exasperation, "Or really- is there anyone else **aside** the former guards who know how to control him?" He groans as soon as the Zulu shakes his head,

"...really?"

"It would be more said," The warrior deadpans, "That **most** of us would gladly try to poke at that capuchin at a farther distance than anything."

 _That just makes the situation worse!_ Larry cries out, but instead he just settles for a wary groan before glancing at Jedediah, who also looks a bit exasperated, "...so, nothing?"

"Nope." The Zulu grimaces, "I'm afraid you'd have to deal with him- all of us will say the same thing about that stupid capuchin."

"...right, thank you though," Larry manages to barely grin before pausing, "Oh, hey, by the way- make sure not to rough up your shields and weapons too badly this time. I think the curator almost had a heart attack when he saw one of the tips of the spears fall off."

If the warrior looked surprised, he didn't show it. Instead, he just grunts as he nods, "Understood."

"All right- thanks for the help about Dexter though," Larry nods as Jedediah tips his hat and nods to the Zulu, "By the way, you all are in charge of making sure nothing breaks tonight."

"Got it," The Zulu stares at where the teacher was (with the miniature cowboy- they were walking off towards the lobby) before shaking his head, muttering, _"Unkulunkulu usizo ubhekane ukuthi-"_

_"Omunye izinkemba wabambeka on a isihlangu!"_

_"Masimba..."_ The Zulu warrior groans, not looking forward to explain to the night guard about why one of their shields has a gash in it as one of the warriors sheepishly holds up with an apologizing Samurai.

* * *

"Well **that** went well! ...sorta?"

"Don't even start." Larry groans, not wanting to go back there for the rest of the night, "I think just from that, it's justifiable if every exhibit wants to get their hands on Dexter."

"Eh, some, you mean," Jedediah then sighs, "Okay, want to ask others next?"

"Does it go along the lines of them knowing Dexter, them being harassed by that idiot troublemaker, and them wanting to try and control that monke... capuchin before they try and kill it?"

The cowboy hesitates before nodding, "...eh, yeah. Kinda."

"Then forget it," The teacher shakes his head before pausing, "Actually, I think I did bring something that I was hoping to look at." He sees Jedediah look at him in surprise before Larry makes a slight detour to the security room, "It's in my bag. And besides, I think I need a lunch break."

"All righty. ...though whadya bring?"

* * *

"A book on monkeys," Jedediah slowly reads the words to the cover of the book Larry is showing to him before the teacher tucks it beneath his arm, "Wait a sec- are those pictures?"

"It's a kid's book I gave to Nicky," Larry explains as he also grabs what looks like a brown bag before shutting the locker, "Thought it might interest him because I got it from the zoo."

He hears the cowboy hum as Larry shuts the door to the security room, "So, what's the book supposed to be for? I mean- the stuff we have is different than what you people have."

"It's supposed to show what kind of monkeys they are, what they look like, their diets and eating habits, their domestication and their living habitats..." The teacher then pauses as he groans, "Oh God. I sound like a nerd."

Jedediah cracks up, "Well, isn't that what makes ya a good night-guard? Ya did teach a lot of history." He sees Larry's surprised look, "The museum knew how ya got this job."

"Thanks for the reminder," The teacher mutters, still mentally swearing revenge on his three students.

"Eh, even so, you think this book'll help ya find ways to take care of Dexter?"

"Well," Larry lets out a huff, "Apparently, nobody except for Teddy knows how to deal with Dexter and even if he can take that mon- capuchin, gah, capuchin, on, I'm pretty sure Dexter can calm down for... one night?"

"A few hours actually," Jedediah grunts.

The teacher shakes his head as he unwraps a sandwich he picked up on the way to work, "Great. Another reason for me to try and make sure I don't get scratched. By the way, did anyone tried swiping the keys?"

"Nope," Jedediah gracious accepts a part of the sandwich (a small part enough for him) Larry gingerly hands him, "Thanks- the heck's this? This ain't a meal for a cowboy."

"Besides the whiskey you all have been drinking with the other stuff like roasted meats and some veggies your diets present," Larry shakes his head, "I have to admit, you all were pretty fit. It's a sandwich- a typical turkey sandwich- just eat it. I don't have anything else for the night."

"All right, all right..." The cowboy rolls his eyes before taking a bite... before grunting, "It's good. A break from the typical stuff back there."

"You all have a melting pot over there, you know." The teacher rolls his eyes, setting his meal down as Jedediah looks at him in slight concern, "...what?"

"You don't seem the type to have a man's meal, do ya."

"...no."

"Does that explain why you look kinda under-weight for your age?" He sees Larry mutter something about too little time and having too much work on his face as he takes a swing of water, "Eh. Whatever works for you... I guess."

"Don't say anything about it to anyone else and I'll be fine," The teacher responds back, causing the cowboy to nod before eyeing the book,

"Okay, let's see what we can get out from this book..." He sees Jedediah stand up and after placing the miniature cowboy on his shoulder, the two began to look through the book for some form of advice on how to deal with a capuchin.

* * *

It wasn't until a mere ten minutes after going through the pages on chimpanzees and gorillas that they had other company.

Well, to be fair, the two were a bit too deep into reading about the book and even explaining to the miniature about the good of photographic images (while the cowboy shudders at the thought about a photo, out of all things).

"The first actual camera was more like camera obscura," Larry explains to Jedediah, "It was more of one of the other inventions Chinese and Greeks created- but it was more used to view things rather than capturing an image. That type of thing was used to trace images- not to capture the image itself."

"Yeah, but I thought those things take away your soul," Jedediah shudders, recalling that concept still there in the settlers' minds- especially since they've seen people taking pictures of the exhibits with those shiny lights, "I mean- doesn't it!?"

"That idea's been there when the camera's invented," Larry shakes his head, the two too deep in their conversation to see a certain pharaoh lean against the wall with his other miniature comrade interested in the conversation, standing at the shoulders of the other, "Though the usage of light bulbs with the cameras didn't come around until maybe the late 19th century when the light bulbs were invented. But at that time, sliding boxes and plates were used to capture the images. Those were used to expose with the sunlight provided. Even if the image did change constantly."

"So- they didn't do anything to the person's soul at all?"

The teacher arches an eyebrow before shaking his head, "It's another way to record images- scenes of history that we couldn't see except through drawings. I mean, I just think of it in that manner, since we can't determine from just art alone." Larry leans back on his chair , "I mean, I understand why the idea of capturing a moment in time with just one click would frighten some people. Meaning no, the camera doesn't suck people's soul up and traps it in a box."

Jedediah heaves a sigh in relief, "Thank God." Then he pauses, "So- wait, say there was such thing- do ya think it'll be haunted then?"  
Larry stares before shuddering at that thought, "...eh. I've seen stories about it." From his students, who just love to creep other people out, especially him.

"And?"

Before Larry responds with the usually cliched ideas about how people try to get rid of the spirit in the said items they were trapped in, another voice manages to cut into their conversations.

"That thought sounds particularly interesting- if a bit morbid."

Larry sometimes has the worst luck in his life- at least he thinks that as he nearly scrambles from his seat to only fall down on the ground-

-except he wasn't on the ground, he was being held up by Ahkmenrah, who can't help but grin as he sees the teacher blush before helping him up, "Are you all right?"

"Just- yeah! Yeah," Larry quickly nods before straightening up the chair along with himself, "I'm okay. What are you doing here?"

"Just interested as to what you and Jedediah were up to, my liege." Larry does a double-take as he sees a snickering Octavius, "Though it seems as if you have been rather busy."

"Ya okay, Gigantor?" Jedediah calls out, seeing Larry nod made the cowboy heave in relief.

"Urgh. I was about to hurt my head on the floor if not for you," he nods as flashes a grateful smile to Ahkmenrah (who grins back in relief), "...I'm taking my lunch break with Jed, if you want to know." He gestures to the crumpled wrappings of his other half of the turkey sandwich, "Just- yeah. And talking about cameras."

"And that book?" Ahkmenrah's dark eyes wander to the open book on the page about gorillas, "What are you reading?"

Larry glances over before giving a light laugh, "Oh- that. It's a book about monkeys. I was just showing Jed a few things about animals, here and there..."

Both pharaoh and Roman general stare at them, really unconvinced. Then with a deadpan, Octavius just comments, "...really. That, gentlemen, is just about the worst convincing you two are presenting in front of two people who have used to rule a kingdom with-"

"Okay, okay, stop with the boredom!" Jedediah groans, not even wanting to deal with the drolling of the general's speeches (being next to his exhibit every single damned night has made him exhausted just hearing the damned speeches over and over again... if not a bit inspiring, he has to admit), "What the hell are ya both tryin' to get-"

"What are you really doing with that book." Ahkmenrah calmly asks, crossing his arms, his eyes not leaving Larry's or Jedediah's.

"...we're trying to find the best possible advice to deal with Dexter." Larry groans, a bit resigned that it's bound to be found out sooner or later tonight, "I thought it'll be more helpful than asking around from the exhibits that have dealt with him before."

"So, you have heard the stories?" Octavius can't help but grin at the horror stories that others have about the capuchin and how they've tried to deal with him (it failed with a tremendous effect), "Which ones terrified you the most?"

"Every one of them," The teacher deadpans, not wanting another round of Dexter stealing stuff, exhibit freaking out and trying to get it back, Dexter doing something back that irritates the life out of everybody else, "Did you and the Romans have to deal with Dexter?" The sudden groan from the Roman general answered that along with mutterings about having to use cataputs just to get that capuchin's attention away from the armory and trying to pelt him with stones.

"And I'm taking that your efforts weren't the best either," Ahkmenrah sees Jedediah's grimace at when the Western exhibit had to deal with them.

"I'm just glad Dexter didn't get his hands on the explosives," The cowboy shakes his head, not even wanting another nightmare- that one time with the train was terrible enough!

Larry can't help but smirk- at least they're all thinking on the same page that Dexter plus anything sharp, with gunpowder, or anything that is deemed as a weapon equals a cute fuzzball terror running around, destroying the AMNH. And come next morning, it's more of a hell on Larry's end since he'll be hearing about it from McPhee.

It's not worth the time or effort.

He gently gestures Jedediah to get off the book as Ahkmenrah walks over with the Roman miniature leader on his right hand (Octavius joins the Western leader, who nods in respect with a small blush as the Roman greets Jedediah with that smile on his face) to the desk to see Larry flip a few pages more to the part where it says 'How to Take Care of a Monkey.'

"Let's find out which advice should work." The pharaoh nods, grabbing a nearby chair as the four of them begin to look at the pages with interest.

* * *

Larry grimaces as he is looking at the book a bit more in detail, especially the part about how to take care (or deal) with a monkey as a pet (the one about him as a zoo exhibit was just- okay, it wasn't the same since Dexter was even more of a pain), "'Make sure to stay close to the monkey- they will always require a huge commitment if you want to own a monkey as your pet'." He frowns, "...isn't Dexter technically a pet? If he's... well, not an exhibit?"

"If he isn't causing too much trouble, then possibly," Octavius frowns- he's decided to sit on Larry's other shoulder while Jedediah takes up his usual spot, Ahkmenrah is glancing over from where Larry is sitting (he grabbed another chair that was nearby), "And already a lot of exhibits have decided to take care of him."

Larry rolls his eyes before moving to another point, "'Depending on the type of monkey, get a cage for it- as it is essential for the safety of not only you, but also for the monkey'. Isn't shutting the door kind of like- a cage?" Then he pauses, "Sorta?"

There was that silence before Ahkmenrah contemplates on that answer, "...perhaps we can call it a cage? Though you seen to get a bit better at shutting the door at it during the night."

"Dependin' on who's near that area," Jedediah eyes another advice before echoing, a touch of humor in his voice, "'One thing to keep the monkey entertained is by allowing it to imitate ya'-"

"Yeah- no. I am not going to let Dexter imitate me, even if I would be tempted to see who the hell would try that advice out!" The teacher rolls his eyes as he sees Jedediah snort in amusement while Octavius shakes in laughter. Ahkmenrah just grins before gently placing one of his hands on Larry's shoulders.

"I don't think any one of us would be particular to that advice, so perhaps the next one should be better."

"Thank you," Larry then gets to the next advice, "Try to keep communicating with the monkey." He frowns, "...I can't imagine keeping up talking to Dexter all the time."

Ahkmenrah shakes his head, still riddled with amusement but he can't help but agree, "I think he's fine on his own."

"....riiiiiight. This is just creepy advice." Jedediah shakes his head.

"Who in Jupiter's name would write this book?" Octavius grumbles as he read the next advice, "The next one... 'Spoil the monkey with lots of affection and care'." He pauses, "There's more to that."

The three read the rest of that advice before Larry groans, "Argh. Just keeping Dexter's attention to at least focus is bad enough."

"Next," Jedediah calls out.

"Okay- um... make sure to feed it with food everyday- the right amount; not too little, not too much." The teacher frowns, a sudden thought in his mind.

"...aside fruit and sometimes some of those veggie stuff you gave him a while back, what else can Dexter really eat?" The cowboy asks in confusion.

"I am not sure, and on that note," Larry is a bit lost on something, "Do you guys every change when eating something? I mean- I know you all are alive at night, but..."

Ahkmenrah gets what the teacher is asking, so he pauses, "To be honest, the Tablet does keep us alive and for provisions..." He frowns, "From my understanding from Teddy, Sacagawea, Octavius, Attila, and many others around here, I have noticed that even an aggressive amount of food won't change our appearances. Despite us being flesh and blood."

Larry stares at them- then he looks down at Jedediah and Octavius in more confusion-

"Hey, we've been this way for years," Jedediah shrugs.

"My liege, there are nights in which we hold festivities to celebrate the holidays," Octavius responds, "And despite that, our appearances remain the same."

"Oh." Then with a look of slight surprise, "...huh. Didn't know about that."

"Now you do," The pharaoh chuckles as the small blush appearing at Larry's face, "So if theory serves us as an example, then perhaps giving Dexter more provisions shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, why not?" Larry knows that Dexter seemed to calm down... a bit when given more items, "I'll try that later." His eyes looks at the next advice, "No matter what, do not act aggressive to your monkey- aggressive behavior is one of the primary natures in wild animals. Do not let him in any circumstances, let the monkey bite or scratch you."

That advice made all four men stare warily at the book. Then with some uncertainty, Octavius comments, "...wasn't that pretty obvious."

"Moving on ...this seems more reasonable," Larry then stares at it before frowning, "...' Some monkeys like shiny things- toys to play around with. Make sure to have some shiny items, snacks, and lots of toys at hand. Make sure they don't choke on it. Always attend to them- they get bored easily'."

There was a resounding silence as the four glance at the book before Larry shuts it firmly, "...well, that was helpful."

"Which ones?" Octavius can't help but dryly ask- he recalled that the other three night guards have tried most of those methods before- it didn't end up well considering that Dexter is more clever than given credit for, "They... forgive me for saying this, but **most** of those advises have been terrible thus far!"

"You- wait, how did Cecil and the others manage to take care of Dexter last time?"

"That, we are not certain about."

Larry just groans, "So we're on our own. Okay, so apparently, shiny objects." He pauses before blinking, "...well, mammals do have this fascination for shiny stuff. So- maybe Dexter can be one of them?"

That brought on silence before the cowboy clears his throat.

"You sure," Jedediah stares at the book with Octavius with Larry and Ahkmenrah, "This... advice will work on controllin' Dexter."

Larry grimaces, can't help but wonder why he's chosen a book about monkeys instead of consulting the biology teacher who has worked in a zoo before-

-oh yeah. That biology teacher has this immense **hatred** for him. Hence why he doesn't even try to call her due to the last time he's called her for help on the human evolution debate. (That talk ended on an interesting note that Larry doesn't want a repeat of.)

"Yeah, I'm positive," Larry then pauses, "The dates sorta helped...?"

" **Sorta!?** "

"My liege," Octavius grimaces, "That blasted capuchin **escaped** that next night. Even after you handed him the dates."

The teacher groans, slamming his head against the book.

Ahkmenrah gingerly takes the book before looking through the pages, "Forgive me for asking, Larry, but what brought this on? You did manage to handle all the exhibits a few nights ago."

"Yeah, but that was because they were half-tired when sunrise came up."

"And this time?" The pharaoh asks.

Larry lets out a heavy sigh, "Just... wanted to try and solve this without having Dexter try to react by stealing my keys. ...Again. When I want to lock the door to the lions."

 _You could just ask me for help,_  Ahkmenrah was getting a bit tired of this, but for the part that's telling him to let Larry do this, he stays silent for a bit. He has had trouble with the capuchin since Day one, so that reasoning is more understandable.

So instead, he asks, "From all the stories about Dexter, was there at least one time in which someone was successful at taming him?"

"Teddy," Jedediah and Octavius answer at the same time before they glance at each other in surprise.

"You guys saw him?" Larry was interested-

"Yeah, but knowin' him," Jedediah sighs a bit heavily, not wanting to bust Gigantor's bubble, but he is, "He'll probably wanna tell ya to handle that mess yerself."

The teacher grimances, knowing that there is a very good chance Teddy will say that if Larry did decide to ask the president.

"But one thing did cross my mind while we were going over those," The Roman frowns, "The fact that Dexter has this strange recent fascination for keys- does it really mean something?"

"...are ya tryin' to do some sorta analysis on it?" Jedediah asks in confusion and staring at the Roman with a slightly irritated look, "'Cause I don't think it's the right itme to do so, Ockie. I mean, yeah, Dexter mighta been tempted to grab the train that one time along with yall's armor."

"And apparently, with some of the more metallic items in everything," Ahkmenrah shakes his head, not seeing the teacher look at them with a surprised look on his face before going in thought, "Though he did calm down when I was present." Jedediah and Octavius stare at the pharaoh, who looks back at the two in slight confusion, "...what?"

"You... do realize," Octvaius slowly states, "That Dexter is a tad bit afraid of you."

"I know," The pharaoh shakes his head, "Dexter tried to take the Tablet, but I actually had to tame him in order to prevent him from doing so." Though he did leave a bit of information that was about the Anubis guards having their spears close the capuchin- and some shouting from the pharaoh before he calms it down and explaining that he does have the ability to stop Dexter from coming to life every night.

"...huh, maybe it'll work."

Ahkmenrah, Jedediah, and Octavius slightly jolts, seeing Larry's face brighten a bit, "...what?" The three ask at the same time, a bit confused.

"Something about the shiny..." Larry then pauses, looking at them with an idea crossing his head, "...hey, do you think you three can wait here for about ten minutes? I think I might have something else that can help."

* * *

Said ten minutes later and after the three make some small talk, Larry returns- with a surprising looking item in his hands.

It is silver, bulky looking, and yet he's carrying it with one hand.

Even Ahkmenrah can't comprehend for the life of him what the crudely shaped make-shift silver object that Larry is holding.

"It's called alumnimum foil." Larry can't help but see Jedediah and Octavius staring at the guard as if he's a bit insane- hell, even Ahkmenrah is just confused as them, "It's- look, it's bendable, I can crumble it up-"

"It's metal!" Octavius cries out in alarm, "In what God's name did someone invent something that ludicrous?"

"What do you- oh, right," The teacher stops himself recalling that he's talking to three people who haven't seen how far technology can go in the future, "...aluminum foil was invented much later."

"Just simply wrapping metal like you would to paper is something unusual for us," Ahkmenrah slowly responds as the two walk along to the exhibit- Jedediah and Octavius riding on the pharaoh's shoulders, "If you were to present this to my court, they would wonder how you can achieve such thing."

"If I explained it," Larry grimaces, "Your said court officials would have their heads hurting and call me some sort of idiotic title like magician or something."

"They would'a called ya a loon!" Jedediah exclaims in surprise and amusement, "I mean- think about it! We can't bend actual metal- steel for that matter!"

"This is technically a shiny item. I has no choice," Larry can't help but mentally groan as he plays around with the aluminium foil crumple (that's in shape of a key out of all things) that's in his hand, "Okay, well. This should be fun."

"I'm starting to think this plan's a bit stupid," Octavius grumbles to Jedediah, who can't help but snort in laughter. Even Ahkmenrah can smile at that thought.

Jedediah and Octavius can't help but glance at each other, wondering if the shiny objects advice would even work (since this was a last minute thing also). Ahkmenrah glances at the night guard, silently asking Larry if he's ready. The teacher grimaces, but nods before opening the door to the capuchin and lions exhibit.

As usual, the lions and lioness come up and actually act like cats when one of them purrs when going around Larry's legs, causing the teacher to laugh, "Hey! Hey hey... good- um, lions. At least you're behaving well."

When one of the lionesses catch Ahkmenrah next to Larry, she lets out a small growl before silencing when Larry gently tells her that the pharaoh is a friend of his- not an enemy, "Sorry. Apparently, the lions are still getting used to you around them."

"I can see that," Ahkmenrah slightly glares at another lion, who sits patiently as his tail swishes, anticipating to see if him or the two miniature leaders do anything stupid while they are in their territory.

"...lions are something I will never get used to," Octavius shudders, recalling gladiator fights with ferocious creatures in his life as a Roman general, "Vicious and frightening."

"Agreed," Jedediah grimaces before glancing over to Larry, who is gently petting one of the contented lionness, "Though I don't see how Gigantor deals with them well."

Ahkmenrah's eyes shift to the cowboy before asking, "Do you have an idea?"

"He says he feeds them meat jerky, which I mean, it's understandable."

The four manage to get their way from the lions (or rather, Larry and Ahkmenrah; Jedediah and Octavius have to keep their balances if they don't want to get lost) before approaching the tree with the capuchins. It seems as if Dexter was waiting for them- well, he did slightly let out a squeak at the moment he sees Ahkmenrah (who narrows his eyes at him). But at the moment it sees Larry, that grin returns, preparing for another round of hell.

This time, though-

"Want this?" Larry smirks back, hoping to God this works as he presents the crudely shaped aluminum foil toy.

Dexter stares at the foil, at Larry, the foil, then at the teacher...

He instead lunges for the teacher, tackling him in the face as Larry's voice was muffled, screaming along the lines between "WHAT THE HELL!!!" and "GET OFF GET OFF YOU STUPID MONKEY!!!" That, and Ahkmenrah immediately rushes over to get Dexter off the night guard's face as the Egyptian just shouts in irritation at the capuchin (as Dexter is clearly having way too much fun at Larry's expense)- while Dexter thinks this is all just all play and just continues to scramble around them.

Then Dexter decides it was a brilliant idea to jump to the pharaoh's shoulders (with Octavius and Jedediah- who were initially laughing at poor Larry's expense before panicking to jump to Larry's shoulder when they saw Dexter eye them and suddenly lunge at them with a happy screech)- all this time it was Ahkmenrah cursing in his native tongue and Larry trying (or rather shouting) at Dexter to GET OFF AHKMENRAH'S SHOULDERS DAMMIT!

Somewhere in all of this, the aluminum fail toy was dropped on the ground, but Larry quickly picks it up before hearing the pharaoh bark something at the capuchin- who quickly climbs back up the tree. In turn, a slightly irked and furious Ahkmenrah tumbles over to Larry, who looks at his friend in a panicked sort of manner.

"That- blasted creature-" Ahkmenrah heaves with a hint of annoyance, "For the name of Ra I will wrangle the life out of it one of these days!"

"Yeah- not gonna happen," Jedediah tries to hide the amusement from his voice as he and the Roman leader heave a sigh of relief (and calming themselves down from the hilarity of the debacle earlier).

"At least Dexter didn't grab us," Octavius murmurs back to the Western leader, who quickly nods as they try their best to avoid the pharaoh's death glare that's been aiming at them, "...well, we were out of the way, at least!"

"Lucky for you two." Larry deadpans, before feeling the bag of dates in his pocket. Somehow, lately, packing a sandwich bag full of dates is becoming second nature to him and while it is annoying, he has to admit, aside feeling the lions jerky to calm them down, it did help soothe Dexter's aggravating actions for the rest of the night.

"Dexter," Larry can feel his eye twitch, but he has to try that other advice- or rather the way he's been at it for a while, "I have some dates..." (Again with the dates. Dates- why the heck did he bring... oh right. It was one of the few dried fruits he had no idea what to use with), "...if you behave."

That made Dexter cease his chaotic activity before he takes the bag of dates with glee- along with the aluminum foil key toy/crunched wadball- back to his chattering companions as they also inspect it.

That makes Larry heave a sigh of relief as he indicates to the others to leave the room.

"First things first, we'll see if there was any scratches," Larry grumbles to the pharaoh, who nods as he brushes his shoulders off, "Then I'll be talking to Teddy and seeing if he can be the one to sees if Dexter calms down for the rest of the night."

"At this point," Ahkmenrah quickly nods, wanting to get out of this area and actually not wanting to deal with Dexter again- for the rest of the night, for that matter, "I'd prefer the sarcophagus than- well, **him.** "

The teacher chuckles, earning one back from the pharaoh- that is, before Larry yelps in horror before he groans, "REALLY!? I mean- SERIOUSLY, DEXTER!?"

It was when Larry locks up the doors that he sees Dexter and the capuchins having fun with the shiny metal foil- though some of it was torn thanks to the capuchins fighting over it and each of them happily gaining their pieces while tearing the foil apart.

"...so, shiny objects thing does work," Jedediah can't help but smirk, "Though- it outta make that Nanny McPhee freak out at seein' that aluminum foil stuff on the ground."

"You two are seriously helpful right now, you know that?" Larry sufferingly grumbles.

"May the Gods have pity on your soul, my liege." Octavius shakes his head, but he was laughing silently as an amused smile quirks on his lips.

Larry groans, smacking his head against the metal doors before warily staring at the lions, who patiently look like they're feeling pity for the night guard. Ahkmenrah just chuckles, patting the teacher's back in sympathy.

* * *

Both pharaoh and teacher decide to drop off the miniature figures before closing- it was around that time (and that way, Larry will have enough time to clean up the mess in the lions and capuchin exhibit). There were no scratches on anyone, thank God. At least the chances of them getting infected was- well, absolutely nothing. (Dexter's a stuffed capuchin- what harm can he do aside being the fuzzball of chaos?)

Jedediah and Octavius let out an exhaustive sigh as they step foot at the area between the two exhibits.

"Aside the... well, what just happened," Larry grimaces before looking at Jedediah with a grateful and tired smile, "Thanks for putting up with me tonight. Especially you, Jed. At least we tried."

Ahkmenrah's eyes shift, slightly narrowed as Octavius does the same (the two don't feel comfortable at that) as Jedediah grins, "No problem! Next time somethin' happens to ya, give me a holler, will ya?"

The teacher nods, "All right- it's almost two hours until close- make sure everything gets cleaned before sunrise."

"We will- don't worry, my liege," Octavius nods to Larry, knowing that the night guard will try his best to clean the area up on time.

The four were about to separate on their ways- Larry and Ahkmenrah back to the main lobby, Jedediah and Octavius to their exhibits when the cowboy pauses, "Oh, Gigantor! We get first dibs on the RC Car tomorrow!"

"And I'm driving, like usual," Octavius calls out, "Though this time we'll make sure to get the bone attached well!"

"Thanks!" Larry just smiles at seeing the leaders of the Old West and Roman exhibits getting along... finally. He lets out a soft chuckle, seeing Ahkmenrah's glancing at him with a bit of a curious look.

"I think those two work together just well," The teacher clarifies before heaving a sigh of relief, "At least they're beginning to realize they can work together than fighting against each other."

"That's a good thing," Ahkmenrah chuckles, eyeing to see the Roman general talking to the cowboy- the latter looking a bit surprised before a sheepish expression appears on his face and Octavius wrapping an arm around Jedediah's shoulders.

Well, at least that's one hurdle gone for those two.

* * *

"May I ask something, if that's all right with you, Jedediah?"

The cowboy was on his way back to his diorama before facing Octavius, "Yeah? What's up, Ockie?"

"Why didn't you ask for my assistance when dealing with Dexter?"

That was a surprise- especially since the Roman is looking a bit offended that Jedediah didn't come to the Roman for anything like that. The cowboy is confused by the general's reaction, but he repsonds, "Actually, Gigantor asked since he thinks I would have a better idea of how to deal with wild animals. Don't exactly see how since I just tame them and such." He shrugs, "It's a job of a cowboy, ya know?"  
Octavius nods, but he wasn't satisfied about the answer as he crosses his arms, "And...?"

"And?" Jedediah blinks before sighing, "And- well, you were helpin' Ahkmenrah earlier with the other exhibits, so I was too busy and... well, you didn't want to help me with Rexy tonight and the knights wanted to try and use the RC for the car. And honestly, I just wanted to do somethin' to help out."

He also doesn't to say how slighted he felt when he saw the Roman get along with the pharaoh when they were speaking in Latin (and Jedediah knows specks of it). But he has to admit- there are some tensions that are still within him- it's a slow progress that they have to get used to because Larry was right- there are things about the both of them that they have in common. Though Jedediah can see that- he's not sure how the up-tight Roman general will react since they just helped each other get the Tablet back.

The way Octavius was reacting now though- about why he didn't go to him for assistance... why is he acting like that?

So it comes to the young cowboy's surprise when the Roman general chuckles before wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Jedediah- in what sort of way would you think I'd be preoccupied with anything else?"

"Well-" Jedediah was about to point out that they were busy talking to Attila, Teddy, and Sacagawea not too long ago before meeting up with Larry and him, but Octavius beats him to it.

"Just give me a message and let me know in what trouble you are in. I'll be glad to assist a comrade."

Just not too long ago, they were insulting in each other's faces. Now they acted like friends...

"...just wonderin', Ockie." He sees the Roman look at him in concern, "On Gigantor's second night, you told me I was like a 'worthy opponent'. Are we still... technically in that-"

"That feud... ah, for that," Octavius then pauses, "I don't see the point of there being one. Our people are starting to get along (which is true) with each other after the events of that night. And to get to the point," He slowly releases his arm around the cowboy's shoulder before gently patting his back, "I think you are a far more complicated individual than I thought."

"So-" Jedediah blinks, lost, "What are sayin'- there's no point in fighting each other?"

The Roman general chuckles, seeing how flustered the cowboy is getting, "No longer. And you did give me something in return- someone I can talk to as if I am an actual person and not just as a general. But like I said- the next time you happen to be in danger... let me know so I can assist you. Understood?"

"...o-okay?"

Now Jedediah's getting confused as he sees the Roman walking away to his exhibit. He doesn't see the Roman looking a bit relieved for having to say all of that to the other.

But that doesn't help the blush go away from the Roman's face.

* * *

Larry lets out an exhaustive sigh as he flops back on the steps of the Egyptian room, Ahkmenrah following him, "I swear. Dexter's far more trouble than I gave credit for."

"You'll get just used to him, with time," Ahkmenrah responses, gently patting the young teacher on his shoulder, "With more ease and practice."

"...that'll take months, but I guess," Larry makes a mental note on that matter, "Though the next time I come there, I should just spray-paint the toys with silver paint."

He hears the pharaoh shaking his head, muttering about how that godawful advice about shiny objects actually worked, "Looks like that book did help after all," He chuckles, "I owe Jed one- for putting up with me. Though he did make me talk to a Zulu, which didn't help."  
Larry doesn't see Ahkmenrah's eyes slightly flick at the teacher at the last sentence before clearing his throat. Larry glances over to the pharaoh in slight confusion, "What's up?"

"...though you do realize," Ahkmenrah slowly responds, glancing at Larry, "The easiest way to handle that blasted creature... is to actually ask so I can do something to help if those advises didn't work out."

The teacher looks at the pharaoh in surprise, "But you were busy with the others-"

"It didn't seem right," The pharaoh continues, stopping him from continuing, "That you would consult Jedediah on this matter instead of me."

"Well..." Larry trails off as he sees Ahkmenrah's slight affronted expression, "You were busy tonight like last night and I didn't want to bother you from getting used to the museum."

"And what if I wanted you to?"

Okay, that surprised him.

Ahkmenrah wanted Larry to ask for his help!?

He blinks, looking at the pharaoh in shock before frowning, "...seriously?"

"Despite what I have to know about the Museum of Natural History," The Egyptian lets out a sigh, "It gets quite monotonous at times."  
"But you were also getting along with the others well..." Larry wants to say that he's been happy to see the pharaoh get along with the other exhibits- especially with Teddy, Sacagawea, Attila, Octavius, and Jedediah, "And you only know me as-"

"You're not the person who set me free that night you know," Ahkmenrah softly sighs, getting more frustrated that Larry is not seeing the point, "You're much more than that."

"Like- a friend?"

Maybe the teacher is a bit of a thick-headed. Clark was right. Bur for now- he does have to know his savior more to understand him. And instead he settles for (carefully), "...perhaps." He does relish in a bit when he sees the teacher blush a bit red at that. So he decides to shift the subject- a bit.

"So, it is okay if I ask you for help on something," Larry asks, "Even if you were in the middle of learning something from the Vikings?"

Ahkmenrah nods, "Please. It seems as if you are just as new to this area as I am- despite the differences with our circumstances."

Larry nods, but he grins, "Okay. ...so okay. I'm at least glad to know that."

Ahkmenrah's face turns into that of relief- and somewhat a bit frustrated at the teacher (for once). What the pharaoh doesn't mention is that he knows he meant to say something else- Larry wasn't just someone like a friend or someone on that level. But for the teacher- was't that a bit too hasty for him?

No, he will patiently bide his time.

"But hey," The pharaoh looks up to see Larry face him with that grin- the one that Ahkmenrah can't help but admit to himself that makes the teacher-turned-night-guard so endearing to him, "I'm glad... that I'm not bothering you or anything. And besides, I think you're a really good friend. I mean- not just to ask for help- but to also talk to, to get along... you know?" Larry lets out an embarrassed laugh, not wanting to let the pharaoh know (no way in absolute hell whatsoever- not yet) that he does care for Ahkmenrah a bit more than a friend- like what he told Nick on that morning.

Oh God. That thought made his face a bit more hot, didn't it?

He doesn't see Ahkmenrah's surprised look before the Egyptian covers his mouth, a smile that crosses his face as he's trying to hide it. "...I know." Then with a soft murmur, "...Thank you."

For a moment, it was one of those comfortable yet slightly awkward moment in which they were friends and yet-

"I'm even surprised that shiny objects advice did work," The pharaoh chuckles, now trying to shift the subject in a much different direction,"Perhaps you should give him something like it- just to keep him entertained. What was it- 'give your pet monkey more toys to alleviate his boredom'? I think that works."

Larry nods before groaning, "...just not aluminium foil."

"Agreed."

(Though Larry did BS his way to explain for McPhee when said curator asks in the following night why was there a silver spray-painted children's toy sitting next to Dexter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wish I was kidding about this, but no, it's actually on Wikipedia (look under Etymology). When I saw this, I nearly spit my coffee out. That was how close I was about to laugh before leaving for work. Also, this lovely little tidbit from the article: "his cheeks..., give him the looks that involuntarily reminds us of the appearance that historically in our country represents ignorance, laziness, and sensuality."
> 
> And now excuse me while I laugh about the naming of the capuchins. (I am so sorry, but I can't help it.)
> 
> Translation of they said time:
> 
> "UNkulunkulu usizo ubhekane ukuthi-" = "God help you deal with that-"
> 
> "Omunye izinkemba wabambeka on a isihlangu!" = "One of the swords got caught in a shield!"
> 
> "Masimba..." = "Crap..."
> 
> Preview of next chapter:
> 
> "You do realize," Larry stares at the movie choices before witheringly staring back at his (seriously unhelpful) students and Nick, "The amount of historical inaccuracies that are riddling this movie is staggering compared to... real life." 
> 
> "But that's the beauty of it!" Porter beams with a grin, "People can just make fun out of it and then you'll just make the comparison to set them straight, Teach!"
> 
> "...I think you two are here just to see me suffer." Their teacher shoots a glare at Porter and James, who give a cheeky grin in turn.
> 
> "...maybe?"
> 
> "Can we?" Nick beams in delight, "Can we bring those movies tonight? Pretty pleeeeaseee Dad?"


	14. Short Bit 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So okay, here's the thing... my laptop screen is officially busted, meaning I have to do a mirror screen. Even then- there is a good chance the laptop shorts out because of too much power (which really isn't worth it because it sends me into a bit of frustration). 
> 
> So until I am able to get a new laptop, there is slim possibility for me to update the next chapter (I am working on it- don't worry!). But in the meantime, (and many apologizes), here's this little tidbit that popped in my head.
> 
> Also, it's based on what happened at work.

Larry just stares at McPhee, who in turn is turning a brilliant tomato red of anger. Rebecca is trying her best not to laugh her head off (then again, so was Larry) while Cecil just stares at the guy. Even some of the employers in the museum were trying to best not to laugh (or let a single sound of snickering escape them because this was just- pissing off McPhee out of all people was perhaps the worst idea since... well, he's the boss).

This guy, on the other hand-

He was one of the men who has been around the AMNH for a while and honestly, coming from his background, it was... semi-relateable (okay, no, not really in Larry's viewpoint) about his situation as one of the assistant managers of the museum. Which meant he's lower in position than McPhee (who, by the way, is the **frigging** curator).

But his mouth does get the better of him.

"I mean, I would still love to help you, but I mean, when **I** become one of the Board of Trustees," There was a meek grin this time as soon as McPhee's eyes narrow, "I'll be able to make sure you'll still be in place and I'll be able to help you out!"

There was a **very** uncomfortable silence (with the bits of snickering and failed attempts of quiet laughter). Then McPhee manages to state, "So. Let me get this straight, by **your** standards. You are basically implying that **I'll** be still here while **you** rise in position."

 _Okay, the guy's fucked._ Larry closes his eyes.

What's even better (actually, worse, really) is that this is when they've decided to clean some exhibits for the week- Ahkmenrah's was one of them; Sacagawea, Lewis, and Clark were over there (they gently moved the wax figures fine) along with Attila and his men; the miniatures were out (minus the Mayans since they were standing). Dexter was carefully placed with his restful tree at the side against the wall. This was in the lobby- with Theodore Roosevelt gloriously riding on the horse.

And Larry knows despite them not moving in the day, they can **still** hear.

And this one?

"Well," The guy grins, "...yeah. But- come on, Marcus! I'll still be around to help and all! I'll just be someone in the higher up!"

This is also while the said Board of Trustees (well, two of them, really) were helping oversee the work and even they were amused as hell at this. Also, some of the other curators were there to help. Not that the guy was seeing, really.

"...I see." McPhee grits out, obviously not pleased, "And pray tell, you asinine mook, are you saying this to merely **insult** me?"

"Oh no no, I'm not! You should take it as a compliment!"

 _Oh God. Really, buddy?_ Larry this time gives a withering stare at the man- he's digging himself a massive grave at this point, isn't he?

"...A compliment." McPhee is beginning to turn into an interesting shade of purple, "Really, so I should be grateful to you is said opportunity rises." (That last part was said with that calmness that makes someone want to run like hell.)

"Well... yeah?" The man shrugs, but that grin's still there.

Larry feels a nudge and it's from Cecil, who grimaces, "I'd say a week."

"I say three days." Larry deadpans under his breath.

"I call next day," Rebecca murmurs to the two other men- some of them nodding with her in agreement.

And let's not forget that he has to explain about this to the museum exhibits- especially if they ask what the hell actually happened (not that he'll even attempt to because- really. This guy is just asking to be in a bigger rut than usual).

"I mean-" And this time, the guy's just brimming with amusement, "You're my boss and maybe it's because of whatever talents I have and special skills ( _What skills!?_ Larry mentally cries out in bafflement) that'll help me get to where you are!"

Larry wants to slap his hand against his head (in front of professionals, curators, and his coworkers? ...yeah, no, not going to happen), but he can't. Instead he winces before grumbling, "On second thought," He can hear Rebecca tittering on laughter, "I call it next day."

Cecil just grumbles about how the man is 'being screwed over now' since McPhee is about to burst with his righteous fury.

* * *

Ahkmenrah was the first to find Larry talking on the phone to the principal of the school before seeing him hang up, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Larry?" He can't help but grin as he sees the teacher ( _My night-guard, really,_ The pharaoh can't help but think he's inherited the possessiveness of his father, which should be a bad thing in hindsight) jump up before stammering and laughing meekly, light red dusting his cheeks, "I assume from your reaction something earlier amused you to no end."

 "Well-" Larry pauses before groaning, "Look, I'm pretty sure  **despite** what you all say, you can hear what happens in the day."

The nod (accompanied with a very amused quirk of a grin) from the pharaoh makes Larry sigh heavily, "I'd say that grand spectacle of that assistant curator making a fool out of himself was worth the audience- especially in front of the Board of Trustees."

"Oh God. Don't get started on what happened after that." The teacher winces, knowing that after McPhee has his moment when he actually calmly seethed at the man over the comment, it was at the same time the two men showed up and then they agreed with McPhee's comment before laughing it off (along with the now nervous guy), saying that it'll be something to laugh about in the future.

...though it really made the guy's situation massively worse than needed.

"Though what were you calling your other manager about?" The pharaoh asks, seeing Larry place his phone away.

"Well, just letting him know how appreciative I am for letting him be my boss for the past six years I've been working, that I'm really grateful for all the stuff I've been though and all-"

"Forgive me for saying this," Ahkmenrah chuckles, shooting Larry an apologetic smile, "But are you trying to say that because you do not want a similar situation like that happening in front of your students?"

"...Yeah." A red-faced Larry mutters, looking away as Ahkmenrah mirthfully laughs, gently patting the teacher's shoulder.

Though the pharaoh (or Teddy because he's been in that situation before and Octavius- ...let's just say that too many of his generals already feel the brunt of his wrath whenever someone tries to usurp his position for the day) really wasn't helpful when Larry has to explain what basically happened to a confused Jedediah and Sacagawea.

(He makes it up for his unhelpfulness later to Larry much later that night.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'inspiration' behind this... (this is while we were renovating the store)
> 
> Assistant Manager: So, like, when I become the DM (District Manager), I'll basically be around to help you more!  
> Manager: ...what.   
> AM: I mean- it's a good thing!  
> Manager: (deadpan) So... you're basically saying I'll be staying here while you get promoted to a higher position than me.  
> AM: I'm saying it as a compliment! Really! (insert goofy happy grin)  
> M: (dryly) Why don't you say that in front of our Vice President (of the company) when she gets here tomorrow.  
> Me and the other employees and other managers: (trying our best not laughing, but it's failing.)


	15. The Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This movie is honestly a guilty pleasure of mine. No, not the Disney movie of Hunchback of Notre Dame (since that movie made me depressed). You'll see which one.
> 
> Also, I have a new laptop now! ....and man, I just realized how huge of a learning curve Windows 8 really was! (What the heck, Microsoft...) So, here is a new chapter to commemorate this event!
> 
> ...though this keyboard is getting used to...

Larry barely manages to walk in an hour earlier before his shift when he sees Rebecca nod at him, her bag at hand as she is prepared to leave, "Hey! It's been a while!"

"Hey," Larry grins back giving her a quick nod.

Rebecca Hutman was a really nice woman- a woman going back to college and trying to write something about Native Americans and their impact on society (she told him about it when he had times when he walks in earlier than usual). He also knows that Rebecca is like a good friend to him like the teachers back at the school were- though he can't help but admit, she is the confidante that he can talk to in the AMNH next to Cecil (he keeps in touch with that guy regularly along with Reginald and Gus- he's actually a cheerful man, ready to give out advice when needed. ...though with Dexter, all he heard on that capuchin of doom was the guard groaning while laughing, saying that 'it takes time to deal with Dexter'.)

But to be fair, on their fourth time at talking to each other, the two have established something: they are close colleagues, Rebecca already has someone she has her eyes on (no, it wasn't Larry, She tells him, making Larry realize that after a few more conversations, she actually has a huge crush on a visiting professor who explores the AMNH everyday just to look at the exhibits). Larry, on the other hand-

-well, to put it plainly, he's still trying to sort his feelings out for a certain pharaoh. Still. (Not that Nick is really helping. Ever.)

"So, how the book coming?" He asks Rebecca, the first thing they talk about was the progression.

"Not too bad," She muses before frowning, "Though I am stuck on this one part... but if I can get more research on it, maybe it'll get to me." She then pauses, "How's your job coming long?"

Larry can't help but sigh in relief, "Well, last night wasn't so bad. It was fairly nice keeping everything in tact."

With the help of the other exhibits, of course.

"That's good to hear," The woman grins, "What about the classes?"

"They don't start back up until a few days after New Years." And another round of dealing with the classes he calls either a forsaken heaven or hell, he's honestly not sure. Though what he should be more worried about is how the heck is he going to deal with two jobs at once, "But that doesn't mean being here isn't going to stop the other job."

"Dealing with two jobs must've been interesting," Rebecca then pauses, "Wait a sec, how old are you again?"

Larry blinks before pausing, "...twenty-nine. Why?"

Rebecca stares at him before gaping, "That is really young! How old did you start teaching?"

"Twenty-three...?"

He can tell when someone wants to ask a couple of questions that can trek into uncomfortable territory, something Larry doesn't want to do right now-

"Ah, Mister Daley." For once, he was grateful for McPhee to show up with that deadpan tone of his, "I assume you are preparing for your night shift?"

Larry frowns, getting a bit irked at the curator's tone, "Yes...? Why?"

"Before the winter holidays truly begin and the tourists arrive-" Ah, that speech again- Larry can just sense that the words 'clean' and 'organized are going go be used somewhere, "The Board of Trustees are going to come in here and make sure things are settled and in order prior to the tourists coming here to..."

While he hears the curator blabbing on and on, Larry can't help but think how stressful it was just to maintain the museum last night. Well, everyone... mostly every exhibit, really- did maintain their areas since they know clearly well how important the visit really was (this is the Board, for the love of God). The cavemen were the only ones who decided to do the 'let's draw on the men bathroom walls with charcoal' since it was apparent some artist has accidentally dropped some of it earlier during one of the museum tours.

At least the bathrooms look clean- that was one less problem for the janitors' part (really, it took Larry, Ahkmenrah (who decided to help), Attila (before he was angered by Dexter for just messing around with his hat and decided to make it his new occupation just scaring the evil monkey of doom off), Sacagawea, Lewis, Clark, and most of the exhibits who were more experienced with cleaning decided to pitch in just to get rid of charcoal from the bathroom tiles.

That, and Larry has promised Teddy by giving him the night off- the president did manage to keep things in order with Jedediah and Octavius' help.

(How those two miniature leaders were able to commandeer the average-sized exhibits, Larry doesn't want to know. He just doesn't ask due to the logic thrown out of the window since day one of his job. And that he'll keep his said logic for his students for Day One of his class following winter break.)

It wasn't until he feels Rebecca jabbing him for him to pay attention that he sees her indicating that McPhee was staring at him, repeating, "Did you get all that, Daley?"

"Oh, um... yeah!" Larry nods, feeling a bit moronic at the moment for dozing off. "So- keep it all clean and tidy?"

McPhee is glaring at him, but he grunts a nod as Rebecca threatens to hide her laughter.

"Oh, Daley, I'd like a small word with you before I leave for the day."

Larry hangs his head, causing Rebecca to grin before mouthing, 'Good luck' and leaving the museum for the night.  
Good luck indeed- what the hell does McPhee want out of all things? Last night was really good, the exhibits were back in place, and...

...he didn't discover the RC Car, did he? Because it was already bad enough he had to explain about the spray-painted keys (really, it was all because of Dexter and his ~~minions~~ companions of capuchins). The slab stone- well, again, McPhee let that slide.

So, he better find a way to-

"-because of your behavior," McPhee finishes with a smirk, "I'm going to allow you to have some access into the IMAX theater."

"Ah okay."

Then his mind halts.

"Wait, hang on, come again?"

The curator looks like he's about to clock Larry's head in with one of his books, "Oh Good God, didn't they teach you how to pay attention?"

"I do- I'm sorry, can you _please_ repeat what you've just said to me again?" Again- the attempts to try and imagine myself strangling his new boss is pretty high.

"I said," McPhee deadpans, "Due to the recent fantastic jobs of making sure everything keeps the museum in tact and how clean everything is, I'm allowing you to have the privileged of using the IMAX while you are on your shift so you will **not** be bored."

"Oh." The teacher sighs in relief from that- waitasec- did he just say - **IMAX theater?**

"Wait," Larry then does a double-take at McPhee, "You're letting me use the IMAX- at my **shift!?** "

"Yes, at night. I also assume this is just for the reason for rewarding you for a job well done, along with the fact you sometimes bring your son with you," The curator smirks, "Is there anything wrong with that option, Mister Daley?"

 _Aside that you don't know the museum comes to life at night!?_ Larry just wants to scream that in horror to his boss, buuuut...

...like Cecil warned him, who is going to believe him on that?

"No, not really," Larry manages to eke out, though he really wants to question McPhee's motivations- like _Why the hell are you giving me the keys to the IMAX theatre out all places!?_

"I'm glad we have an understanding," McPhee nods before standing up, "In this case, keep up with the good work, Daley." Though the fact he's leaving stunned Larry to wonder if the curator is okay in his head for allowing this is probably a concern.

In hindsight, it should've been something Larry has a terrible feeling about in the beginning (like say- oh, who knows- some moron might've thought of the brilliant idea of crashing through the IMAX screen?).

* * *

"Nicky!" Larry grins in relief despite the fact he is sleepy before seeing Erica and Don grin, seeing the boy run up and hug his father, "Can't wait for break, huh?"

"I can't wait," Nick beams in relief before pausing, "Can I set my stuff in the room?"

"Sure," He nods before turning his attention to the couple and seeing Nick shut the door to his room, "Good luck with the trip."

"Thank you for the reminder," Erica lets out a soft sigh as she and Larry embrace before he fist-pounds Don, "Larry, again, thank you for doing this- last minute thing for us."

"It was either that, or we were going to ask the nanny to come over and watch over Nick, but..." Don shrugs, "I talked her out of it, saying it's a better idea if you were the one who watched over him."

Well. That was a surprise for Larry since he looks at the other man, "Wait, this was your idea? But the custody thing-"

"Ah, screw the law for once," Don grins, Erica doing the same, though her face grows a bit softer at this, "Just live a little- enjoy the break with Nick. Last time we took him over to the gathering..." There was some pause, but Larry nods, knowing that he's talked to Don about it once (though in one of their more talks when Don has an issue with Erica and it somehow exploded into a fight- remind him again- isn't this a **little** bit awkward and odd for your ex-wife's new husband to ask said ex-husband for advice on how to deal with the same woman?), "...let's just say it ended on a more dull note."

In reality, the three knew it just ended horrendously when one of the jealous women Don's brother (it was Don's ex-fiancee who thought (along with the family) Erica wasn't good enough for Don- oh god the drama Larry is glad to be out of.) invited over to the family gathering pointed out that Erica was a divorced woman and then all hell broke loose.

"Tell me at least it'll get better this time," Larry winces, not even wanting to revisit this again for the rest of his life.

"I hope so," Erica murmurs before gently patting Larry's shoulder, "Take care- call my cell or Don's if anything comes up."

"I will," The fact Nick is also staying for New Years is a plus for him... in a way. Then after he sees Nick dashing off to his room to prepare for the night (his parents do know about Larry's second job and him taking Nick with him on the nights he work), the teacher turns to face them with a slight concerned look, "...are you sure things worked out between you guys and...?"

"Oh God, I hope so," Erica groans as Don hangs his head, not even want a repeat of last year's debacle.

"Seriously- can't you just... stay with Erica's folks?" Larry has met with his former in-laws; not bad people, really. Though while they initally blamed him for Erica's unhappiness, he's managed to work it out so his parents don't even try to kill her parents; her parents still treat Larry like their son (which makes it a bit awkward... for his end). And they were really nice to Don- which Larry initially envied. They spoil Nick to a high extent- something that at least the parents were all relieved about.

"Well, we are... around the Christmas week," Don groans, "But you know my folks and all about family."

Larry winces, "...good luck."

"Thank you," The two mouth before heading out to leave, the usual about calling them in case something happens to Nick or to Larry; the latter saying the same about them before he shuts the door.

One thing he's actually relieved to get out from this- at least he is out of the drama between Erica and Don's folks. (...at least he hopes. Chances of that happening are **very** slim as he notes in the future.) But that doesn't mean there will be events that could possibly cause him trouble on his end either; well, he's managed to end his normal life at the moment the museum came to life for him.

But that wasn't the thing he's thinking when he sees Nick open the door with an expected look on his face- the one Larry is getting used to seeing.

"Yeah, you're coming with me to work tonight," He grins, seeing Nick's face brighten, "And the exhibits know."

"Cool!" Nick nods before looking around, "So, aside going to the musuem and finishing some of the... homework (he was grumbling about that for a while- it had to do with an assignment the teacher gave to them regarding history) that my teacher gave," Nick pauses, "Are we gonna do anything else aside the usual stuff?"

That being going to watch some of the hockey and soccer games from Nick's teams; still trying to finish that new school plan for the next semester (and a back-up one in case there are some snow days that cancel the school- which he has done); and perhaps helping Nick with his homework- and maybe sneak in a few playtime for playing some video games and or movies.

And that is the usual.

"Yeah, but also, are you sure going to the museum doesn't wear you out?" Larry asks, getting a bit worried about his son sleeping through class when it begins again. He can't help but chuckle as he sees Nick shake his head,

"Really?"

"You seem fine so far, Dad," Nick points out, "I mean, I know school hasn't started yet, but you don't seem tired."

"That's because I got some sleep in the morning," The teacher points out... though that seems to escape his head- how the hell was he going to manage his schedule when his classes begin again?

He'll think about that later. For now, though, just enjoying the break with his son (and with the inhabitants of the museum) should be fine- he has already enough concerns on his-

"OhmyGod DAD! You got the keys to the IMAX!?"

-he's completely forgotten his son can look through his bag in hopes of trying to find the hidden Nintendo DS (apparently, Larry sucks at hiding his son's game console).

And besides-

"How did you..." He trails off before shaking his head to see Nick look at him, "Okay, never mind about me asking how you found it- I'm wondering how you know what key it is."

"Because... the label on here says **'IMAX'**?" His son grins as he lifts up the keyring with the clear label reading: **IMAX KEY COPY**. Larry stares before groaning, clearly forgetting about that. "Dad, I seriously worry about you a lot."

"Trust me, you're not the only one who says that," Larry groans, knowing that if he repeats this story to Ahkmenrah or any of the exhibits, they'll say the same exact thing. (Though it's more of Jedediah laughing his ass off more than anyone else, really). "But yeah, got the keys to the museum theatre... because I'm awesome like that."

Larry grins as Nick's eyes stare at his father with some suspicion, clearly not buying the story.

"Okay, really, McPhee gave it to me, I swear I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure it involves cleaning it up," Larry grimaces before he sees his son's surprised face, "...so, yeah, there **might** be a chance that if you finished your homework one night-"

It doesn't take long for his son to piece it together as a beam shows up on his son's face, "-that I can watch a movie on the IMAX when I'm done with schoolwork!? Ohmygod Dad!!! You are more awesome!!!" Then he pauses,

"Are we going to watch it with the others?"

Though honestly that wasn't what he was going to say, Larry can't help but recant that.

"...are you sure watching it with the exhibits is a good idea?"

"Why? Wait, wait, hold on," Nick then grins, "Dad- can we have a movie night tonight?"

Well, that was a complete change of subject from his son. Larry was about to ask why when Nick continues to babble on ( _Okay, did Don and or Erica make Nicky eat some sugar before they left?_ The teacher is seriously concerned about a possible sugar crash later) about how terrible the school tests were on his last day before break, how stressful and stupid it was and he didn't watch anything on TV or play any games because Erica and Don wanted him to study. To be fair, Larry would've done the same thing to his son because he wants Nick to have good grades.

...then again, he has to show his son the movies he's grown up with at his age (oh yes... _Star Wars_ is on that list of movies to show Nick).

The teacher sighs, finally relenting to Nick's pleading, "Fine..."

Though he sees Nick beaming in delight, Larry can't help but think having more company would be good for his son (after all, he needs to prep... and maybe having some help into finding some films since his tastes were somewhat in question in accordance to his friends) when he dials up one of the three familiar numbers he's been debating about for a bit.

"Hello? Hey, um, listen, I kinda need you guys again for a favor."

* * *

"You know, Mister Daley," Naomi can't help but feel her eyes twitch at the moment she stares to see Porter and James, who look back at her in surprise before glaring at their teacher (Nick is a bit busy snickering as he knows how much those students don't like to be in each other's presence despite them working with each other at some projects), "I can't help but ask if you just sincerely love to torture the living hell out of us."

"Oh, I would love to respond, but that'll just break the rule us teachers have on you students," Larry smirks in respond (he knows Porter is rolling his eyes and mouthing 'asshole' to his teacher), "So, do you have any?"

"Ah, are you talking about the fact you **still** have our numbers despite me wondering why you still have them?" This time it's Larry's eyes to twitch as he sees his student grinning, "Just kidding. You mean the DVD?" Naomi gently sets her bag down before revealing them to the others, "Yeah, these were the ones I had. Though I really was debating about handing over some of the animes that I have-"

"...anime?" Larry blinks in confusion.

"Please don't ask." Porter groans, knowing that there was a reason Naomi avoids going to that club at all costs. One hint was that a pretty overly obsessive fan had decided to think it was a brilliant idea to state a couple of butchered Japanese words to Naomi one day after school. To say that the student has since freaked out when he sees Naomi in the hallway is an understatement.

"I won't," Larry has this feeling it'll come from his son in a couple years down the road (oh how his predictions do come out right...). "But are they-"

"Anything to do with history?" James grins as he sees his teacher glaring at him, "Why, yes... wasn't that the only requirements of us bringing in the DVDs?"

"...yeah, you know what, I think I'll just leave you guys be. Drinks are in the kitchen, just let me know when you have the selections ready." Larry rolls his eyes as he walks into his room. Before he shuts the door though, he sees Nick looking at his father with some concern. He shoots a grin at Nick before mentally preparing for a list of things to do for the other exhibits- and trying to finish his curriculum lessons for next semester.

-that and he needs to prepare for work tonight in case there was ever a need for help from any exhibit.

"Don't say that our choices will be good though," Porter mutters underneath his breath to Nick, who grins back before browsing through the copious collection James has masterfully brought in. Naomi just snickers as she and James fish through the selections she's brought.

* * *

"Hey Teach!" Porter calls out after an hour later (with a few bottles of soda and some root beer at hand- well, Naomi has coffee and no, they didn't think Nick can handle caffeine at his age... yet), "Ready for the review!"

No response from the teacher's room, making the three students frown before Nick pipes up, "Dad? You busy?"

Again, no response, making the young boy shrug, "I think he's taking a nap."

"How can you tell?" James asks the young boy, polishing off his second bottle of root beer, "I mean, I thought he was getting ready to head off to work."

"It usually takes him twenty minutes to do that." Nick chirps up before glancing over at the pile again before looking over at it, "Hey, isn't that a Disney movie?"

"Ah, this?" Naomi blinks, lifting up _Mulan_ before she nods, "Yeah, why?"

"Can we add that to the pile?" Nick suggests, "And also, I haven't seen that movie in a while!"

"Still enjoy that movie?" Porter grins, eyeing the movie, "Ah, the movie that has that one glorious song in it- wait a sec, it goes like-"

"Sing one off-key tune to the 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' and I can play that one Hercules song you absolutely hate," Naomi smirks as she pulls out her iPod, "Or I **will** not hesitate to smack you and James on the head."

Nick blinks in absolute confusion.

"Sheesh, don't you like to sap the fun out of lots of things." Porter deadpans as James glares at her, "But one day, Nick, you'll see why that movie is loads of fun!"

Nick grins, "Okay, though I think my dad wants me to see that movie too!"

"Keep me out of the singing part when that happens," Naomi deadpans as the door opens to reveal a bleary-eyed Larry, "Oh. Hey, Mister Larry."

"...hi," Larry blinks awake before deadpanning, "I was taking a nap, wasn't I."

"Dad, you should probably change to better clothing," Nick snickers as his students can't help but laugh at how... presentable Larry is at the moment. His shirt has been slightly rumpled and slightly loosened jeans, though they are more winkled than before. Larry blinks before looking down and groaning, hanging his head before glaring at his students.

"Don't say anything."

"Oh, no, we won't," Porter has the shark-like grin in his face, "Better yet, how about I try to tell Nicky the time that one teacher tried to hit on-"

"Porter..." Larry is glaring at his student as James and Naomi stare at their classmate as if he is insane, "You're still making me recall the thing you mentioned to my son about-"

"Ah, the one where hanging out..." And the goth student stops speaking before paling, recalling that, "Ah. Right. Okay, shutting up now."

"Uh huh. And when I get out, first thing we're going to do is to look over the selections. Got it?" Larry glares at Porter before turning to faced Naomi and James, daring them to say anything.

"Got it!" The three students managed to ek out, causing Nick to look confused.

"Um. Dad?"

"I'll be out in about five mintues," Larry shoots his son an apologetic smile before mouthing to Porter, 'I'm watching you' and shutting the door to his room.

About a few seconds pass before Porter breaks the slightly awkward silence with, "...I'm dead meat, huh?"

Naomi and James groan at the same time; Nick, on the other hand, can't help but shake with laughter as he also recalls the other reason why his father would be highly embarrassed by that comment (that being that a certain pharaoh has also heard what Nick asked his father about and his 'theory').

* * *

They were back to the movie pile- this time with Larry in tow. At least he still has time- it was about an hour before he has to head off to the museum with Nick (he knows how prepared Nick is for the trip; he can practically see his son bouncing up and down with excitement).

" _The Mummy, Jurassic Park, Troy, Alexander_..." Naomi trails off at the fourth movie before groaning, "...why did you choose this terrible movie?"

"Is it really that bad?" James asks in question.

"The review board said so!"

Porter rolls his eyes, but Nick looks confused.

"I think I'll explain to you later why that movie's terrible," Larry chuckles, sharing the pain from watching that movie as well (By God it was that bad) before nodding at them to continue.

Naomi rolls her eyes as she continues on the narrowed list of the movies they got, " _The Passion of the Christ, Platoon, Braveheart, Black Hawk Down, Gladiator, Schindler's List, Saving Private Ryan-"_ She doesn't see Larry's double-take at that list of movies, _"Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Star Wars_ \- not the episodes 1-3, _Indiana Jones series, Mulan, Lion King, Apollo 13, Kingdom of Heaven, The Last Emperor, Elizabeth, Lord of the Rings Trilogy, The Man in the Iron Mask, 1492: Conquest of Paradise, Spartacus, Titanic, Master and Commander, The Patriot, Amadeus, The Last Samurai_..." She pauses as she lifts up the last movie, "... _Ben-Hur_. Why _Ben-Hur_. Which sadist chose this movie?"

Porter this time is the one who responds, "It's a classic!"

"It's boring!" Naomi groans, "Like _Doctor Zhivago_ and _Lawrence of Arabia_! I'm sorry, I know they are classics and they are timeless, but I fell asleep **through those movies**."

"How could you-" Porter suddenly looks scandalized, "How can you fall asleep through those!?"

"It's called I was eleven and my attention span was turned to anything but watching three to four hour long movies."

"...they were about two to three hours!"

"At the time," Larry shakes his head, joining his students, "They were the classics- people did have intermissions to sit through those, refresh their heads like a musical or an opera. Though, to be fair," He chuckles, seeing Porter's grimace, "I have to agree with the movies being boring if you go through one sitting-"

"WHAT! You too!?"

James pipes up, "Though to be honest, opera is... kinda on the same mark as those movies."

The grunge-fashion student stares at them before groaning, "I don't **know** all of you. Seriously."

(Larry can't help but think about this conversation as later on, the same argument was said about when they watched _The Watchmen_. ...except they were more complaining about it in a different way. Which- who would let them watch that movie again?)

Too bad Nick was confused since he asks his father, "Um, Dad? What are the other classic movies that you fell asleep through?"

Porter stares at him, his teacher, and back again before groaning in silent defeat, burying his face against his hands. Naomi just shakes her head as James chuckles, trying to console Porter. Larry blinks before sighing, "One day, you'll see why they're called classics."

"So later?" Nick blinks.

"Yeah. Later, but let me look at those," Larry sits on the ground to join his students and looks through their 'narrowed' list (more like a pile- the other movies were inside the duffle bag and backpack, "Really...? Why would you want show three Mel Gibson movies?"

"There's three?" James looks at the movies Larry hands them before groaning, "...right, okay, let's see those next time."

"And some of these aren't- are you guys really going to show this to Nicky!?" The teacher cries out in frustration as he lifts up _Black Hawk Down_.

"Dad," Nick frowns, "Don showed me _Basic Instinct_ -"

And that makes all four of them stare (okay, the teens were gaping at him while Larry manages to go pale at the thought of showing a young boy a murder movie that was controversial for a reason involving Sharon Stone) in horror.

"He showed you **what!** " Larry finally manages to cry out in horror, "I mean- what the- how-"

"I heard my teacher talking about it one day so I asked him."

Larry groans, making a mental note to talk to Don and Erica about their selection of movies. How is that Larry is the more doting of the parents than those two? (That statement isn't lost on the museum either.)

"...um, okay, I guess **that** answers a few things," Naomi finally says as she looks back at the selection of the movies.

"You do realize," Larry stares at the movie choices before witheringly staring back at his (seriously unhelpful) students and Nick, "The amount of historical inaccuracies that are riddling this movie is staggering compared to... real life."

"But that's the beauty of it!" Porter beams with a grin, "People can just make fun out of it and then you'll just make the comparison to set them straight, Teach!"

"...I think you two are here just to see me suffer." Their teacher shoots a glare at Porter and James, who give a cheeky grin in turn.

"...maybe?"

"Can we?" Nick beams in delight, "Can we bring those movies tonight? Pretty pleeeeaseee Dad?"

Larry was about to say perhaps not tonight, but that pout was back...  
He slumps his shoulders before grinning (weakly), "Okay, fine. We'll... how about this? I'll bring three movies from the pile they gave me. Is that okay?"

The smile that spread through Nick's face was worth it.

* * *

"Thanks for the choices," Larry mutters to his students, who can't help but grin in turn. Said son was preparing to accompany his father to the museum- he was packing up a few more things (though Larry highly doubts he'll get to most of it).

"No prob, Teach," Porter then pauses, "So, um. You're not letting go about what I said to your son, huh."

"Nope." Larry smirks, shaking his head to a groaning Porter, "And I'll never will."

"Dammit!" And that earns Naomi's laughter.

"Hey, it's about time we introduce Nick to the classics **we** know," James grins back, "Though did you want to show him Star Wars?"

Larry blinks and chuckles, "That's **my** classics with the Indiana Jones. Though I'm surprised- there's just one kid's movie in... _Mulan_." His face stares at the cover, "...wait, this is with the Chinese fighting against the Huns, right?"

"Yeah! I think Nicky wanted to see it..." Porter trails off to see his teacher's paling face, "Wait. Why?"

Larry makes the mental note to never show this around Attila and his men on the day he plans to show this movie to his son.

* * *

"But why not at the IMAX?" Nick was pouting about that- instead Larry decides to settle for the security room with the TV in place, "I mean, it would've been awesome!"

"I would love to, really," Larry grimaces, "But the idea about placing movie pictures with the area where there are **exhibits** who may or may not know about the theater isn't exactly... the best way to introduce them to movies."

Half of the exhibit are mostly consisted of people and beings who lived in the world **before** the introduction to moving images on the screen. And the likelihood of telling McPhee (say this scenario even dared to happen under Larry's watch out of all times) about a soldier, a caveman, or God forbid one of the animals rip off or do anything to ruin the large and expensive screen...

...well, one, Larry has said about the chances of a ruined IMAX and the likely cases to Nick after he thanks his students immensely (by not only borrowing some of the DVD's, but also giving them some money since they did... technically watch over Nicky while he ran over to the nearest Starbucks to get his coffee grounds for the shift tonight). Two, he doesn't even want to think about how much money and effort went to make that theater. And three, he doesn't want to deal with Nanny McPhee all over his back about paying and **then** fixing the IMAX before having his ass fired.

The child blinks before he realizes that it can also descend the museum into a massive amount of chaos, "Oh. Yeah." Then he frowns, "Yeah... I don't want to imagine someone shooting at the screen."

 _Thank you..._ Larry mentally blesses his son for understanding these things.

"But really, Dad," Nick pauses, "Can you show movies on the IMAX one day?"

 _...but that really doesn't stop him from trying._ The teacher blinks before letting out a soft chuckle, patting son's head. "...we'll see," Larry begins placing the DVD on the television monitor, "For now, I think watching it here will do."

Nick nods with a grin, "So, which one did you choose?"

"...well, **not** _Black Hawk Down_ ," The teacher huffs, not wanting to repeat of the conversation with his students before showing him _The Mummy_ , "What about this one?"

Nick blinks before nodding, "Sure- I don't think I saw that movie before."

"I'll join you after I get the others to help me for tonight," Larry shrugs, "I mean, this one should last about two hours." He sees his son grinning before he springs up from the couch, "Okay, let me get prepared and then I'll join you."

Nick nods before going back to his GameBoy, mentally preparing for the fact that they'll be joined by curious exhibits as well, "Wait, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What about popcorn?"

Larry stares before he groans, "I knew I forgot something!"

Nick cracks up laughing, knowing that he should bring in his favorite flavor next time (the cheesy kind. His dad knows).

* * *

Larry lets out a delighted whoop as he sees off one of the Eskimos (who was more than happy to help subdue the more rampant exhibits for tonight) before nodding at Teddy, "So, you sure you'll be okay with keeping everything in charge?"

The president nods, a knowing grin on his face, "Despite my knowledge of what you have planned with Nicholas tonight, I'll promise to keep your location a bit more secretive until the movies is over."

"Don't worry," Sacagawea sees Larry looking at them in slight concern, "We'll keep your knowledge of whatever you are doing to a minimum."

"We'll keep the area in tact," Lewis nods as Clark smirks, "...hopefully the Mayans won't dare using their blasted barbiturates." (That's been a recurring issue- but half of them have calmed down. Apparently, using a vacuum did it to shut them up... or to frighten them, for that matter.)

"Thanks," Larry nods in relief, not wanting to be bothered since Nick has been begging Larry to watch a movie with him, "I really appreciate this. I'll do something special for you all one of these days, you know? I'll even invite you all to the next movie night."

"That will be actually be appreciated," Teddy grins, "I can't wait to see what stories you all have to regal for all of us to tell!"

Oh God. Larry can't help but think showing them even the worst movie (like- say _The Room_? No way would he let anyone subject themselves to that hell) would even delight the exhibits, so that means he'll be treading on really thin eggshells. (In other words, he'll have to stick to what his students have for him. As much he's not happy to admit about it.)

Teddy lets out a small chuckle as Sacagawea lets out a giggle. Lewis grins as Clark salutes the teacher in response. Then Larry turns to Attila, who is with his Hunnic army, "So... um, Attila." He sees the Hunnic leader smirk, knowing what Larry is about to charge him with, "Yeah, you know the drill: no tearing people apart, no... murderous rampant stuff, and if you need help, let me know. And make sure- please make sure the Zulus don't even try anything against the British."

 **"Don't worry, Night Guard,"** Attila grunts, **"We'll take care of things."**

It seems as if he's catching on as to what Attila is saying before sighing in relief, "Thanks. And in turn, I'll help you polish the swords tomorrow night. And please- make sure Dexter doesn't go near anything with a weapon or explosives!"

 **"Agreed,** " The Hunnic leader turns around to his men before nodding,  **"Listen to the President and to my orders- don't you dare try anything stupid!"**

**"Yessir!"**

Teddy and Sacagawea nod as they head off in one area; Lewis and Clark at the other; Attila and his men to another part. Larry sighs in relief before walking back to the security room- he has a feeling Ahkmenrah is busy convening with other exhibits since the pharaoh wants to get used to his new home. Jedediah and Octavius must be busy compromising something with the Mayans- Larry has been hit with another barbiturate earlier last night (which didn't go to well when Ahkmenrah found out about it when he was looking for Larry and found him knocked out in the miniatures room and when Jedediah and Octavius came back from keeping Rexy preoccupied, Ahkmenrah woke Larry up and now the teacher was getting irritated at the Mayans).

And Larry's also a bit worried that he's been annoying the pharaoh for quite a bit since they talk to each other at the end of every night. So he decides that for once, this night's dedicated to hanging out with his son (since he hasn't had any father-son time for a while).

* * *

By the time Larry comes back, Nick was patiently waiting for his father, who begins placing in the DVD for the movie before taking off his jacket and flopping on the couch, "Okay, ready, Nicky?"

"Yup!" Nick then pauses, "Though Dad?"

"Hm?"

"When I asked Porter about this movie, he said that there are some historical inaccuracies with it." Nick looks up at his father in slight confusion, "I thought this is based on Ancient Egypt?"

Larry glances at the DVD cover before sighing, "Okay, well, you have to know a few things. One, this movie does have some references to Ancient Egypt. Two, it's a fiction, so probably not real. And three... don't take this movie seriously- it's just for action. Got it?"

"Got it," Nick grins as his father clicks around the options before his son asks again, "Hey, do you think Ahkmenrah would like this?"

The teacher stares at the movie screen before groaning, "...you do realize... that this is not accurate, right?"

"Well, duh," Nick nods, "I mean, you are a history teacher."

"...I'm not going to try and offend anyone who has actually been there by showing them this."

"You sure?" His son blinks, "I think it'll be a good thing if you asked him to join."

"Well..."

"Please?" Nick pouts.

The teacher stammers for a bit before he bows his head in slight defeat, knowing that he's lost that fight. Again, that pout...

* * *

Nick sees his father before shrugging and going back to his game. Then he pauses it to think about it for a minute.

...the only reason why he's delaying it is really because he wants to help push his father to see Ahkmenrah more. While he knows that the custody thing was a bit restricting for Nick (he doesn't get to see the museum that often except on Tuesday nights- even then, he has to go to school the next morning and same for every other Wednesday nights) and he still getting used to Don treating him like a son.

He knows that movie is pretty high in the inaccuracy count (James, Naomi, and Porter have told him while his father was napping away). And oh yeah, he's been wanting some action aside watching some of the cartoons on TV. Aside that though, he's been wondering from a real person's perspective about Ancient Egypt... and also, again, pushing his father to see the pharaoh more.

Nick grins (a bit mischievously) at the thought of his father being happy again- and what he told him about how he feels for Ahkmenrah.

Maybe he should ask Porter for more advice- or better yet, ask for some help from Teddy and Sacagawea! (Since those two have been sticking to each other, Nick has gotten two and two together. He's not that stupid.)

For now, he has to finish this Pokemon battle to finish...

* * *

He hesitates, seeing Ahkmenrah conversing with the WWII technicians and soldiers before seeing one of the soldiers presenting the pharaoh with the tools. Though it doesn't help that his heart is slightly tightening at the thought of the young king having fun without him, it does give Larry relief that the pharaoh is actually making the effort to get over his social-anxiety problem.

But it was a surprise as the pharaoh thanks them before seeing Larry and to his surprise, the pharaoh's intellectual demeanor changes to the one that the teacher realizes he's the only one who can see it- the one of someone who is more comfortable with being around (it's later noted from many others except for Larry that Ahkmenrah has this one only for the teacher).

"They seem to know more about the war machinery than the fellows who fought in the First World War," Ahkmenrah nods before gesturing for Larry to follow him, "It's interesting- how war has altered the lives of many."

"Though mostly in some bad than good," Larry knows how many of those he's had to look over, "War did change many nations and empires."

The pharaoh hums in agreement before seeing the teacher walk back to the direction- the opposite to where he wants to head, "Wait, why are you heading to the security room?"

"Nicky's here and... well, he wanted to see a movie," Larry sheepishly explains, his eyes a bit away from the pharaoh's curious look, "I think I grabbed a few to start off the night for him-"

To be fair, he only chose three out of the long stack his students left for him for the night. They were- in order: _The Mummy,The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , and _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_. The second one he grabbed. No way was he going to show his son _Troy_ , out of all things (it was something for his son to watch at a later time- like when he's fourteen! What were his students thinking!? ...actually, he should revise that to who would show them that movie in the first place due to the content.)

"A movie?" Ahkmenrah inquires, "That's... the one with the moving pictures?"

Larry nods, albeit slowly, "...you've heard about them, at least?"

The pharaoh nods, a curious gleam in his eyes, "Would you care if I joined you and Nicholas in such event?"

That must've been something Larry wasn't expecting- as he was going to ask him because of his son, but... okay, this works. But then he recalls that he's placed in the DVD for _The Mummy_ and then suddenly Larry is wondering if this is such a wonderful idea, showing an Egyptian pharaoh a very highly inaccurate film about one moment of his life, "Um. You sure? I mean, the movie we're watching- it's not going to be that great-"

"And why would I complain about something I've been a bit curious about?" Ahkmenrah sees the hesitant look on Larry's eyes, "As long as it engages me, then I should rather be interested."

"Er..." The teacher is still a bit hesitant on **that** area- "I don't know, it's on something I have a feeling you wouldn't like-"

The pharaoh lets out a slightly ire sigh before taking Larry's hand and walking towards the direction to the security room, "Larry. In the few times you have brought something to the museum, what have I **disliked?** "

"Not... anything, really- wait, you actually thought the RC Car wasn't distracting?"

Ahkmenrah shakes his head, "Rather, it does bring in new sounds to the museum. And Rexy does rather enjoy the machine."

"There's a difference between a movie... and a RC Car." Larry pauses before hanging his head, "Last chance to back out."

"It's highly unlikely that's going to happen," The pharaoh smirks, shooting that back in turn, "And well, who knows? We could have more company if Nick ever so wishes."

The teacher stares at the other man before frowning, "Um. Well. I wanted to keep it small, because I'm not sure how the exhibits can deal with movies out of all things."

"Ah," Ahkmenrah understands that part, at least, "At a later time, you plan to show these other selections to the others?"

"Yeah, I plan to." _If they don't destroy the screen first!_

He sees the pharaoh nod in understanding, "Well, some of it can still see it as a culture shock."

Larry stares at the pharaoh before grumbling, "Can you really read what's on my mind?"

That earns a chuckle from the Egyptian, "No... but your face shows it," He sees the teacher's face a bit red at that comment, "Well... my guardian? Aren't you escorting me to the security room as you've planned?"

"Since- what-" While walking with the pharaoh was of no issue- Larry can't help but feel a blush darkening over his face as... just **what** did Ahkmenrah call him just now!?

Ahkmenrah, on the other hand, kept his sly grin in place.

* * *

By the time both men reach the security room, he isn't just hearing Nick's voice.

Jedediah and Octavius were currently talking to his son, who was more than eager to ask a few more questions about a war that Octavius has participated (at his past life- Larry did overhear the words 'elephants' and 'Cartherige' from the Roman's mouth) when that particular part of the diorama came in. It wasn't until Ahkmenrah clears his throat did the three notice Larry and Ahkmenrah's pretense.

"Ahk!" Nick beams in delight as he runs over to hug the pharaoh, who can't help but return the sentiment, "I'm coming here everyday for winter break!"

At the surprised look at the exhibits' faces, Larry can't help but respond, "...his mom's on a trip."

"I see."

"Well, at least we have good company now!" Jedediah crows in relief before tipping his hat to Larry, "Hey, Gigantor!"

"My liege," Octavius chuckles, seeing the teacher walk over to them as they hear Nick chatting with the pharaoh, "We were curious as to what was going on here."

"And your excuse was...?" The teacher responds before eyeing the RC, "...ah, for Rexy?"

"Yeah, but when Nick mentioned a movie over there," Octavius can't help but pause, "Perhaps it will be too much to ask if we decide to join Nick, you, and the pharaoh for the night?"

"What? What about the other guys?" Larry can't help but feel concerned for the others-

"Eh, I told Caleb and the other guys to keep some of the Mayans at bay while keepin' up with Ockie's group," Jedediah drawls out before frowning,

"And- well, for some reason, they kept tryin' to group me and Ockie together, saying that they'll manage the room and letting us both do whatever we need to do..."

...huh.

Larry arches an eyebrow with interest, _Okay, mental note to ask their right-hand men what's going on there..._ "...and you guys realized this...?"

"A while ago, actually," Octavius frowns, "It's absurd, really. Jedediah and I have been recently been getting along just fine. I don't understand why they need to push the two of us together."

"...dunno either."

Oh God. Was this- Larry can't help but try to keep his laughter in place as his ming clicks it together, _Is this the cowboys and the Romans' idea of a match-making?_

Whatever this is... he has to keep in the loop about their plans. This has got to be interesting. But that's for another day. For now-

"Well, you guys are more than welcome, that's for certain," Larry shrugs, relieved that it wasn't just the three of them tonight... at least, "The Mayans thing worked out?"

"Well, Clark did shut the exhibit with the key ya gave him, when we left." Jedediah grins, causing the teacher to groan at the possibility of having the angry Mayans again, "He said 'Nice advice'."

Octavius laughs, "Don't worry, my liege! We'll help you take care of them tomorrow."

"Oh God." Larry groans, "Should I prepare using the vacuum again?" 

"Perhaps," Ahkmenrah grimaces, "At this point, I'm not surprised they've been plotting a sacrifice just to see you suffer."

"So are my students." The teacher darkly grumbles to himself, not even looking forward to what hijinks lay in store for him next semester as he sits down at the couch, "Okay, so museum's at check; Teddy and the others are keeping them in line tonight. But I'll allow you guys... as long as you both behave." (He's glaring at Jedediah and Octvaius as he says this- Ahkmenrah... yes, he knows the pharaoh is patient enough.)

"Yeah, yeah yeah, gotcha, Gigantor." Jedediah rolls his eyes, but he's relieved to know that he and the Roman can handle all of this tonight, "We'll behave."

"I'll keep him in check in case," The Roman mutters to the teacher and Ahkmenrah, who sigh in relief.

Nick, on the other hand, taps his father a bit eagerly before asking, "Can we begin?"

"All right, we will," Larry can't help but smile as he presses play on the remote, mentally thanking Cecil for at least keeping up with the DVD technology.

"So," Ahkmenrah smirks, "What is this movie called?"

* * *

"For the love of Jupiter," Octavius grimaces, "What is wrong with the clothing they are wearing?"

"I don't know," Larry responds, "Costume choices. Terrible ones."

"...is that woman **nude!?** " Jedediah stares at the woman who came in before warily staring back at Ahkmenrah, "Ahkmenrah, was there even such thing as-"

"No, not in excess," The pharaoh shakes his head, "I'm already starting to try and get over that horrendous language they just spoke."

"...that's not Ancient Egyptian, is it," Larry deadpans, recalling that it was the best gibberish he's ever heard when he saw this film for the first time.

"Not even close," Ahkmenrah closes his eyes, "Ugh, any more of that- horrendous mock language and I would rather watch this without any sound at all."

The teacher can't help but agree with the pharaoh just this once.

"I agree about... that," Octavius takes off his helm, "This is just... what's the name of this movie again?"

" _The Mummy_ ," Nick responds, "Well, at least it's... something."

Larry lets out a sigh, shaking his head slowly before they fell silent over the part where they broke into the so-called city called-

"There wasn't such thing as Hamunaptra, was there?" His son asks, seeing his father shake his head, "Knew it. I think you were mentioning about that once."

"There is actually no record or such thing as the City of the Dead," Ahkmenrah grumbles, "I can't believe- just how much creativity did these people think we had for making such frivolous locations?"

"Too much, believe me," The teacher had a feeling that when he was talking to his classmates when this movie came out, the first thing they complained was about that fictionalized city.

"Dad."

"...yeah?"

"Do scarabs **really** do that to people?" His son has a slightly scrunched face when the Anubis priests toss in the scarabs into the screaming mummy's coffin. Jedediah has a slight horrified face as Octavius shakes his head. Ahkmenrah has a put-off look on his face before muttering how highly inaccurate this is.

Larry shakes his head, "No... they just act like dung beetles. They aren't flesh-hungry pests. Though I have no idea as to why they would try and put that in..."

"In the many years I have witnessed mummification," Ahkmenrah grumbles, "I have never heard of such practice called the Hom-Dai. There is no such thing, in fact!"

"...those clothing," Octavius grimaces, "Those are **not** accurate of someone from that rank."

Larry silently groans, "I didn't choose this one. I'm wondering **why** oh freaking why my students chose this godawful film out of all things when there were other valid choices to choose from."

"...your students, the ones who you actually teach," Ahkmenrah shifts to face the teacher with a slight incredulous expression, "Have decided that it would be best to show Nicholas... this terrible film."

"Yeah." The teacher groans, "Pretty much."

* * *

"What the heck!!" Jedediah roars in ire, "I **know** people who can't be near that much gunshots and still live!" (At this point, they were seeing the battle for the ruins of the city and he's just seen the hero take out his pistols and shoot them with both hands), "And there's no way you can get through a battle like- that!"

"Really?" Nick blinks in confusion before leaning forward, "How did they fight?"

"Well, the way they did it earlier was... well, the **right** way to do it."

"Huh."

"Good God finally," Octavius shakes his head, "At least this story... is going in some direction."

"Point taken."

Ahkmenrah places his head back on the couch (his crown is off, thank God) before shaking his head, muttering, "By Ra, do I have to go through this torture?"

"You know..." Larry whispers out of ear-shot to the pharaoh, "You don't have to watch this with me if you don't like it-"

"And why should I?" The Egyptian blinks before he shakes his head, a small smile on his face, "Despite the horrendous inaccuracies this movie is presenting, I should be able to deal with this."

"...right," The teacher isn't buying it, "Admit it, this is a terrible movie for you to watch."

"It... is," Ahkmenrah admits it, but he's making no moves to leave this room, "But there's another reason I'm not leaving." He sees Larry look a bit baffled before he sits up, "At least I have someone I can enjoy this with."

Larry blinks in surprise before hearing a wince- Octavius, Jedediah, and Nick wince right when the the female lead topples the shelves of books and creates a domino effect.

"...ow," Octavius winces, "Well, to give credit, she did make an effort to put that book back with that ladder."

"Eh, though not recommended," Jedediah mutters.

Nick snickers, shaking his head.

Ahkmenrah chuckles as Larry give a small grin, at least relishing in the fact that at least it's... enjoyable enough, "...point taken. Nicky's having fun, at least."

Larry can't help but laugh at that- well, if for one, at least he has a peanut gallery that can comment on this film.

* * *

By the time _The Mummy_ ended, Larry can't help but wish they would stop complaining about how highly inaccurate the movie is... because he **knows** it is!

(Also, he did comment that the Book of the Dead and Book of the Living were made out of gold... along with Ahkmenrah's relic. What he got in turn for that was the pharaoh deadpanning that Larry was just trying to dodge out of the subject over the inaccurate and unnecessary item as presented in the film.)

Then again, Nick was used to it- in fact, at times, the teacher was surprised at how much the exhibits were teaching his son about the reality of things they have experienced (the fighting, for one, was faked... as expected. From how Jedediah described an actual shoot out? That was different) versus what Hollywood presents.

But he thought they would be a bit tired from the movies-

-hence his total confusion when Nick begins to pester his father for a second one. And it was the cover to the Indiana Jones movie that attracted the attention of the exhibits (the cover did look catchy, really...).

"...are you sure you all want to watch _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_?" Larry looks at the two other movies he's brought, " _Hunchback_ is more depressing than _Raiders_... and this is supposed to be a kid's movie."

Nick blinks before taking the Disney movie, "Um... Dad? I don't think they chose this one."

Larry stares before bowing his head in embarrassment, "...nope. That's me. And I'm starting to regret it."

Ahkmenrah lets out a soft laugh, gently patting Larry's back, "Hopefully... it wouldn't be as terrible as _The Mummy_. ...is it?"

"Your choice between those two," The teacher sighs heavily, " _Raiders_ or _Hunchback_?"

Thankfully, there wasn't as much commentary as before when the Indiana Jones movie was playing.

* * *

By the time Nick fell asleep at the couch (Jedediah and Octavius were also sleeping), it was two in the morning and it was just Larry and Ahkmenrah that stayed to watch the last bits of the animated movie (and no, they didn't sing through the songs). _Raiders_ was proven to be a hit- much to Larry's surprise. Though Nick did freak out a bit over the final part- Ahkmenrah can't help but question a lot over the religious aspect along with Octavius (it took a bit, but Larry then realized Octavius lived at a time where Christianity was limited) and Jedediah. Nick was still amazed over the fighting... as usual.

The last one was played just as background noise, really. But at that same time, Nick did fall asleep- sleeping on his father's lap as the two miniature leaders and the two adult males kept watching (Jedediah fell asleep first on Octavius's shoulder- though nobody could tell, but the Roman was getting sleepy himself). The part with the priest falling into the fire made both men wince.

"Never show this movie to your son." Ahkmenrah manages to narrow his eyes, not even wanting to show any child this- this... what should he call it? Moving pictures?

"Just in how," Larry shakes his head, "Was this appropriate for children?"

"Times do change with the thoughts of children," Ahkmenrah shakes his head, "...except that one with the fire dance- 'Hellfire', was it?"

"Yeah, that's one example," Larry closes his eyes, recalling Nick's questioning on that song much to the horror of all four men (as it was clear that he doesn't know the meaning to that song), "Urgh... maybe showing _Toy Story_ was a better idea." He sees the pharaoh's confused look, “Another movie. But a good one too!”

“Hm, I see. The next time we do this," Ahkmenrah slowly asks Larry, "Do you mind if I make the selection choices?"

"The next time?" The teacher blinks in confusion, "I thought The Mummy slightly ruined the experience."

"At least I watched it until the end," The pharaoh grins, "...and I will admit, it was a satisfying ending to see that blasted mummy gone."

"Even though it spawned a sequel?" Larry laughs when he sees the scrunched look on Ahkmenrah's face at the thought of going through it for a second time, "Nah, I'll scratch that out from my mind."

"Good," Ahkmenrah shakes his head before pausing, "There's one thing I've noticed with those movies." He sees Larry inquistively looking at him in inquiry, "Hollywood seems to have done a good job presenting some underlying romance in these selections."

"Tch, there's a lot of those with that theme in it," The teacher shakes his head, "It's an idea that has been repeated over and over- for the years that entertainment has been a clear thing in society... what do you all have back in your time? You know- for entertainment purposes?"

"Dancing, singing, writing... we do many other ways to entertain ourselves," The pharaoh then pauses, "Poetry is something we have commonly written in the past as well.”

“Writing in those symbols?” Larry can’t help but grin, “Man. That must’ve taken skills.”

“Of course... if you were well-versed in it!” Ahkmenrah can’t help but look a bit offended before realizing what the teacher meant, “...ah, you don’t know how to read it or say it...?”

Larry shakes his head, a soft smile spreading his features, “I’ve learned other languages growing up, Nordic, for a trip; French as my course along with Latin- my parents thought I was insane. Maybe a bit of Spanish on the side.” He sees Ahkmenrah’s slightly surprised expression, “...I did try learning other ones- though it was pretty vague since it was for a mock-up lesson for a college course.”

“Hm,” Ahkmenrah nods slowly.

“Why... do you ask?”

“I was thinking,” The pharaoh contemplates, “Perhaps on the nights these movie nights are going on, I would begin teaching you my language.”

“...eh?” _Okay, what spurred this one on?_ Larry was confused, but the pharaoh continues on.

“I’ve learned several other ones to aid me in the museum if so needed,” Ahkmenrah glances over to Larry, “But since you are here, I have been learning a few new things... some of this,” He nods to he television screen, “That fascinates me. In turn... if you don’t mind, Larry, would you like it if I teach you a couple of things from my culture?”

That surprises Larry. The thought about him learning another language is good thing, but in Ancient Egyptian, out of all languages-

-well, he admits, he has been yearning to let someone tell him what most of the hieroglyphics mean and how to write in it. Not to mention he has a love for deciphering things nobody else could. (And in a way, this could help him decipher what was on that Tablet more... and study it.)

Larry grins, “I don’t mind. I actually,” He chuckles a bit bashfully, “Man, about time, I’ve been wanting to learn about the language so much. I mean, I’ve looked through books and all, but the thing about speaking in it is so confusing...” He stops himself as he feels the pharaoh’s gaze on him, that slight happy smirk on the other man’s face makes Larry’s face grow a bit red... again, “Um. Yeah. I just. ...yeah, I’m actually excited for it.”

“Good.” Ahkmenrah chuckles as they see the film finally reaching its ending point- the protagonists waving to the crowd as the jester sings his final melody before the credits... above from the soft snoring of Jedediah and Octavius; and Nick’s soft even breathing.

Then-

“Hey, Ahkmenrah.” Larry muses.

“Hm?”

“Did you know Jedediah’s men and Octavius’ men have been pushing those two to be together lately?”

That catches Ahkmenrah’s attention, “...is that so.”

“Yeah, apparently. Maybe we should ask them tomorrow night what’s up with that- maybe... join in on the fun, at least?”

The pharaoh glances to see Larry grinning a bit childishly, as if the teacher is plotting something for the two leaders... before Ahkmenrah’s mind clicks in place before he lets out a soft hum, realizing what those men have been up to.

“Perhaps,” And his mouth quirks up to the slight amused and plotting one as well, “Shall we aid them in that endeavor, Larry?”

“Ohhh yes.” The teacher smirks, “I plan to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...though I wish I recalled what happened with Ben-Hur, I did actually fall asleep through that movie. Along with Ben-Hur and Doctor Zhivago. Those are the three I snoozed though. 
> 
> Preview of the next chapter:
> 
> "...it's official," Larry can't help but mutter to himself as he braces himself for breaking up another round with the Battle of... what battle are the Civil War people being engaged in this time? Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't Gettysburg, "I think God hates me just so my ex-wife can call me to let me know she's set me up for a date."
> 
> "Is that why you look more irritated than usual?" Lewis asks warily.
> 
> "Well- how do you feel is someone's decided to set you up with someone that's virtually unknown to you?"
> 
> "Pretty bad, in fact," Clark snorts, knowing that feeling a bit too well as the three arm themselves with anything they can find from the janitor's closet. Lewis with a broom, Larry with the mop, and Clark with- wait, where the hell did he get that caveman's club? "...what?"
> 
> "Did you take that from the cavemens?" Larry hesitantly asks the other explorer, who just grins cheekily.
> 
> Lewis shakes his head, causing Larry to look at him, "This is coming from the man the president has decided to pair me up with just to explore the West Coast. How Sacagawea can put up with us is a glorious feat. How we can deal with the fact she's with Theordore Roosevelt is just incredible."
> 
> "And how do you two deal with each other?" Larry asks before seeing Lewis smacking his head against the handle of the broomstick while Clark shoots a suffering stare at Lewis, "...ah. Okay. I guess that answers it."


End file.
